Beyond her eyes
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3) Aunque estés sumida en las penumbras, seré yo quién te guíe en la vida y quien tome tu mano para caminar a tu lado y protegerte de todo obstáculo que la vida nos imponga, aún si eso me cuesta la vida. (DantexAmaterasu) (Cap 31 up!)
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Intentó pronunciar alguna palabra, pero no pudo. Aquella placa metálica atravesaba sus labios y no le permitía vociferar pidiendo auxilio, sólo le era posible de derramar uno que otro hilillo de saliva proveniente de los costados de sus finos labios. Por más que estremecía su cuerpo, sus extremidades superiores no podían moverse, en tanto las inferiores se encontraban colgando hacia el vacío. Y aunque estuviese con sus ojos abiertos, sólo podía percibir y ver la oscuridad en su totalidad. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo colgada en ése enorme y frío panel de acero.

Uno a uno, como muchos segmentos rápidos, aparecían en su mente imágenes entrecortadas de lo que antes era el lugar que ella con todo su ser debió proteger. No recordaba como, ni muy bien lo que había sucedido en ése entonces. Un momento ella se encontraba apacible en el lago, reposando sus pies y observando la magnificencia del cielo azulado, cuando el mismo se vio opacado por una nube de humo oscuro acompañado de los gritos desesperados clamando por compasión y ayuda.

Recordó también el haber corrido con su corazón ardiendo de valor, ella yacía lista para lo que viniese, pero no recordaba haber tenido una batalla tan dura en su vida. No se dio cuenta ni recordaba aquello que la había impactado. Nunca vio tanta maldad en un solo ser, nunca antes había sentido poder semejante. Ni siquiera ante aquel horrible demonio de ocho cabezas ni ante aquel maligno capaz de sumir al mundo entero en la oscuridad total. No, "aquello" había sido mucho peor. Pero rememoraba la sorpresa que sintió al captar que la intención de ése maligno engendro no era contra su amado pueblo, no. El ataque de magnitud terrorista sólo había sido una distracción para tenerla frente a él. Pero entre tanto humo y confusión le fue imposible divisar aquella figura.

No podía recordar el rostro de aquel hombre, simplemente podía recordar el dolor de sus puños golpeando su carne y la sorpresa que le causó el notar que sus ataques simplemente no surtían en él efecto alguno. Cada golpe que ella había ejercido en su contra era el equivalente como haber acariciado la piel de su oponente con una ligera y muy suave pluma.

El panorama era desolador, totalmente despreocupada de su salud propia, no pudo evitar notar con dolor como las personas que tanto adoraba estaban pereciendo ante el desconocido de oscuro corazón, que, sin discriminar, asesinaba a cuánta persona se interponia en su camino. Y ella, haciendo caso omiso a toda ley, se atrevió a romper un pacto muy importante. Desobedeció un tabú que ella nunca, en su posición, nunca debió quebrantar. Pero todo fuese por aquellas nobles y buenas personas que a lo lejos la veian y le rezaban con esperanza.

De los cielos surgieron las figuras de sus hijos dibujadas en formas de constelaciones y cada uno de ellos, con una mezcla de descepción y admiración por la decisión de la diosa del sol, cubrieron el cielo de un brillante resplandor rojizo. La estrella brillante en el cielo que iluminaba el día se agrandó con tal intensidad que todos los presentes debieron cubrir sus ojos por el intenso haz de luz que el astro mayor despedía.

No así, Amaterasu. Ella no.

Miró el símbolo que representaba su autoridad máxima entre el pueblo de Nipón, y se elevó al cielo para luego abrir sus brazos y desaparecer entre los rayos de luminocidad que cubrían todo el lugar, hasta más allá del horizonte.

Nadie sabe que fue lo que Amaterasu rompió, nadie sabe qué promesa fue la que quebrantó, pero todo el mundo vio en la mirada de los demás dioses en el cielo, el dolor que provocó en ellos la inesperada y arriesgada decisión de la loba blanca, la cual emergió de los cielos después de un instante convertida en una bella mujer de cabellos blancos como los lirios; con ojos negros como la noche y un kimono del color de la luna bordeado de seda roja contrarrestando el pálido tono.

El pincel celestial brillaba mas que nunca entre las ahora, humanas manos para acabar con aquel despreciable ser, pero ni siquiera así fue suficiente. Y aunque ésta vez a su rival le fue más difícil enfrentarse a ella, pereció en las manos del maligno para caer inconciente ante la atónita mirada de las personas que habían creído en ella.

Después, sólo recordaba la oscuridad. La maldita oscuridad.

-Ha despertado. -Escuchó una voz masculina a lo lejos. -¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás con ésto?

Oía susurros resonando por el lugar, no sabía si la acústica era pésima o si debido al cansancio de aquella fatídica batalla había causado un cansancio extremo en ella pero le fue imposible poder captar con sus afelpadas orejas aquella interesante aunque algo macabra conversación cuyo tema principal era ella. El hombre que habló al comienzo no volvió a escucharse más. Era una voz rica aunque inspiraba temor, reflejaba autoridad y soledad a la vez. Era algo dificultoso escuchar bien las palabras que éste articulaba ya que su voz no sonaba como las que había escuchado anteriormente en algún otro ser humano.

-Qué hermosura. -Dijo el dueño de aquel siniestro vozarrón. -Una criatura maravillosa traída desde el lejano país del sol naciente. -Sintió como una metálica articulación acariciaba su rostro desde su cabello hasta bajar por su mentón, el cual fue aprisionado entre los dedos de su captor.  
-Mi lord... -Inquirió el otro sujeto, el cual Amaterasu tampoco pudo ver entre tanta negrura envolvente. ¿Cómo podían ellos estar ahí sin ninguna luz en ése desagradable lugar? Haría un poco más "ameno" ese diálogo entre ambos caballeros misteriosos. O al menos le sirviría para ver el rostro de aquel que sujetaba su cara entre aquella mano de un material anormal.  
-Habla. -Dijo éste último.  
-Las pruebas realizadas indican que el sujeto B no es ningún mutante, tampoco una alteración de la naturaleza, no es un mecanismo inventado por algún hombre, tampoco es un alienígena ni nada por el estilo. No sé ante qué estamos.

Amaterasu no entendía de qué se hablaba ahí. ¿Sujeto B? ¿Sería ella? ¡Claro que era ella! ¿Pero por qué estaba ahí? Y más importante, ¿Qué querían a sus expensas?

-Interesante. -Dijo el de voz más grave. -Entonces, lo único que sabemos es que tú, querida, me ayudarás a expander mi "evangelio". -Sujetó con rudeza el cuello de la diosa, ahora en forma humana, sacándole un ahogado quejido. -Está claro que eres especial, muy especial. Puede que no haya capturado a aquel demonio en ése entonces, pero...Te vi a ti. ¡A tí! ¡No importa sino pude hacerme con mi objetivo principal, contigo me basta y me sobra para que todo el mundo se incline ante mí! Para hacer caer a éste condenado y podrido mundo ante mis pies. Yo Víctor Von Doom seré el nuevo dios de éste universo.

Luego de eso, se oyó la pesada puerta de acero cerrarse. La diosa empezó a moverse desesperada entre sus amarras. Pero no podía liberarse. De hecho, era como si a cada minuto ella se sintiera más débil aún. Había algo en ella que no le dejaba liberar su verdadero poder, ¿Sería quizás aquel pacto que rompió? No, no creía que tuviera consecuencias tan graves en su ser. Probablemente sería...

-"Mi gente..." -Pensó Amaterasu. -Tantas vidas perdidas. Yo...Les he fallado. -Recordó con dolor las escenas de destrucción y devastación. Recordó los rostros de las madres abrazando a sus hijos mientras lloraban en un vano intento por protegerles y a los hombres de Nipón esforzándose por sobrevivir junto a sus familias. Pero muchos de ellos perecieron en el intento.

Y ella no había cumplido con su deber. Se sintió lo peor. Con tristeza bajó su cabeza y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

...

Habían pasado días, semanas, quizás meses. Pero nada había cambiado para ella. Día a día venían a llevársela de aquí para allá. Pero siempre en la oscuridad, nunca, desde aquel día fatídico para ella había vuelto a ver un haz de luz que iluminara tanto su vista como su vida. Y siempre se había negado a recibir cualquier tipo de alimento o bebida de parte de aquellos que venían a custodiar que ella se comportara y fuera un buen huésped del castillo del rey de Latveria.

Pero la ahora humana diosa del sol se negaba a recibir cualquier tipo de trato que tuviera que ver con Víctor. Oía pasos de aquí para allá, ir y venir, pasos aquí, pasos por acá de nuevo, sin embargo, no cruzaba palabra con nadie ni se dejaba tocar por nadie. Una vez que la placa metálica era retirada de sus labios para que se le fuese introducido alimento ella dejaba ver en su mirada un montón de odio tal que llegaba a intimidar hasta el más valiente. Hasta que un día, escuchó algo distinto de lo usual, una voz fuera de lo común, algo distinta de las otras que habían llegado hasta sus afelpadas y blancas orejas.

La voz de hombre algo ruidosa y estrepitosa. Muy particular.

-Ah, ya, entonces lo que tengo que hacer es mirarla y ¿Eso es todo? -Dijo el anteriormente descrito.  
-Si, si, ya te han dicho que sólo eso. -Dijo una de las personas que Amaterasu había escuchado en otras ocasiones.  
-Me alegra que pantalones de hojalata me confiara éste trabajo, debe saber que soy el indicado, jojojo.  
-Sí, sólo cállate y más respeto a nuestro señor. -Diciendo ésto, el segundo hombre desapareció de escena dando un fuerte portazo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el lugar. Sin embargo, aquel tipo decidió dar el primer paso para hacer más llevadero ese momento entre guardia y cautiva. No porque quisiera formar un lazo ni nada, pero quería pasar un rato divertido, y quedarse observando a algo o a alguien,en éste caso, no era la mejor definición para "diversión".

-Buenas tardes, muñeca. -No optuvo respuesta. -Oh, no no no no. -Dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro mirando la placa de metal que cubría los labios de la muchacha de cabellos blancos. -Así es imposible que mantengamos una diálogo interesante, ¿No crees, muñeca? -Y pese a toda orden dada, retiró el incómodo artefacto del rostro de Amaterasu. Ésta oyó caer el molesto objeto al suelo y abrió su boca una y otra vez para estirar los músculos de su cara ya entumecidos. Hace días que nadie soltaba esa parte de su cuerpo, puesto que muchos de los sirvientes y fieles seguidores de Doom habían desertado en la idea de seguir intentando alimentar a la diosa.

Pero ella no sentia hambre. Se necesitaba más que una temporada de hambruna para acabar con ella y con su inquebrantable voluntad de seguir sobreviviendo y encontrar el método de hacer renacer el poder en ella.

-No vuelvas a llamarme muñeca. -Dijo con voz seria y solemne ante su molesto acompañante.-Muestra más respeto, estás ante la Diosa del Sol, Amaterasu.  
-Uy... -Soltó burlón el aludido. -La gatita tiene garras.  
-Soy una loba, y la boca te queda ahí mismo. -Le hizo un gesto de desprecio, sintiendo, entonces, que las manos del individuo sujetaban sus dos orejas jugueteando con ellas. -¡DEJA ESO! -Gritó molesta y algo avergonzada.  
-Una chica animal. Ahora se inventan cualquier cosa. -Siguió jugando con las orejas de la humillada diosa, la cual dio un feroz grito.  
-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA MANOSEARME DE ESA FORMA?! -Gritó moviendo su cabeza para safarse del agarre en tanto se encontraba meneando sus pies.  
-Uy, mil disculpas, muñeca. -Dejó de lado su "labor" y entonces hizo una ridícula performance que incluían pasitos de ballet mientras se presentaba. -Mi nombre es Wade Wilson, pero mis amigos (y enemigos) me conocen como Deadpool. "Masacre" para los españoles, aunque así no suena tan "cool" -Dijo ésto último sujetando su mentón en pose de pensamiento.  
-Señor Wilson. ¿Antes que ésta ridícula conversación siga llevándose a cabo, podria pedirle un favor? -Pero antes de que el hombre de rojo diera respuesta, ella prosiguió llena de seguridad con su pregunta, aunque exigiendo más como una orden que como un favor. -¿Podría encender las luces? Hace días que mi persona yace en penumbras desde que he llegado. Me siento incómoda en insegura. Si me tienen aquí sin motivo aparente, quisiera mínimo hicieran ese gesto por mí.

Deadpool la miró coomo si ella fuese una idiota. Pero al ver esos ojos oscuros, pudo ver que la chica hablaba con inocente verdad.

-¿Me tomas por loco? O sea, sé que lo estoy, quizás para tí suene ésto aún más loco, pero... -Wade miró a sus alrededores. -¿De qué penumbras me hablas? Hay mucha luz aquí, digo, éste Víctor no escatima en gastos de luz...  
-No te burles de mí. -Dijo Amaterasu ésta vez en un tono más severo. -Te lo pedí amablemente, enciende las luces, por favor.  
-Te he dicho la verdad, maldición, me estoy asando aquí adentro por culpa de éstos focos. -Dijo Deadpool abanicándose con su propia mano.

¿Luz? Era imposible ¿Luz? Pero si ella siempre había estado envuelta en ése insoportable y hostil manto negro de penumbras desde que había abierto los ojos. Pero entonces, comprendió todo, aquel sacrificio, el precio a pagar por desobedecer el mando de todos los dioses con tal de poner a los demás a salvo. Aquello que debía entregar a cambio de más poder, no había sido su vida, su alma ni sus poderes, había sido uno de sus sentidos; La vista.

Por orden de los demás dioses, sus hijos, ella debía quedar ciega. Y muy a su pesar, debieron hacerlo, sino, las consecuencias para el mundo hubiesen sido devastadoras, todo valía con tal de aplacar la furia de la naturaleza y del poder residente en el interior de la tierra.

Y en esa oscuridad, ella pudo oírlos. Los gritos, de nuevo esos horribles gritos, los gritos de las personas cuyas vidas se apagaban en las manos de la muerte, la cual con crudeza y burla tomaba las almas de los desgraciados que ella no supo cuidar. Esos gritos resonaron una y mil veces en medio de la negrura y empezaron a acosarla cuando logró asimilar la realidad de su condición. Los gritos empezaron a materializarse tanto en su mente que por un momento sintió como si estuviese viviendo ése frío y desgarrador momento una vez más. Muerte y dolor se sentían y escuchaban por doquier.

Y luego fue ella quién comenzó a gritar para callar los demás gritos en su interior, que seguían llegando una y otra vez como ecos en sus oidos. Se sentía mal, mareada, triste, débil, sola. Sacudió su cuerpo desesperada entre las amarras mientras continuaba gritando que parasen de acosarla los espíritus caídos en desgracia. Todo eso ocurrió en un par de minutos, entonces sintió unas manos sujetando sus hombros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Tranquila! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! -Gritaba Deadpool sujetándola fuerte contra la placa en donde se encontraba Amaterasu. -¡Niña! ¡CALMA! ¡Si te oyen te meterás en problemas! -Dijo en vano, puesto que la chica no dejaba de gritar pidiendo que se le dejara en paz. Decidió tomar medidas drásticas, y con un brusco movimiento, inmovilizó a la diosa tomándola por el cuello con su mano izquierda y con la derecha cubrió su boca. -Ssssh... -Le susurró al oído intentando imitar aquel dulce sonido que las madres usan para apaciguar a sus bebés cuando están asustados o inquietos.

Amaterasu dejó de moverse ante aquel contacto humano, ése aura que sentía, no era maligno. Lo sentía totalmente frío, un poco cerrado, le costaba percibirlo, pero aquel hombre no era de alma malévola. Parecía tambalearse como el esíritu de un niño que aún no sabía diferenciar correctamente entre el bien o el mal, pero esa misma inocencia le dio pié a guardar silencio y oír a Wilson un poco más calmada.

-Mira, tendremos problemas los dos si sigues así. No sé qué te ocurre, pero no quieres que te hagan daño, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó obteniendo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta afirmativa de parte de la peliblanca. -No sé qué te habrán hecho, no sé qué te habrán dicho, pero...No es normal que alguien como tú esté aquí. Lo he notado, eres distinta de los demás, no eres como Doom, tampoco eres como yo. -Deadpool dirigió sus hacia los de la muchacha, encontrándose con unos ojos negros, vacíos, pero cargados de sentimientos extraños que nunca había visto en nadie más. Sintió un escalofrío al notarlo, era inquietante pero interesante. -No te molestaré si tú no molestas. Me contrataron para cuidarte y eso haré. Por muy extraño que suene, odio cuando se meten con la gente desvalida, eso sólo lo hago yo. -Sonrió bajo su máscara con burla, pero esa sonrisa desapareció en un instante al notar la mirada vacía de Amaterasu, perdida en el espacio, sin un punto fijo que observar.

Por un momento, Deadpool pudo captar la soledad en la que ahora ella se veía sumergida. Él nunca se había preocupado mucho de eso. Siempre estaba solo, le encantaba estar solo. Su mejor compañia era él, Wade Wilson. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento de soledad se veía tan bien dibujado en aquellos ojos color carbón que lo hizo estremecer nuevamente y percibir más en profundidad dicho sentimiento, tan odiado para unos y necesario por otros. Haciéndolo pensar por unos eternos minutos.

-¿Qué eres tú? -Preguntó Deadpool saliendo de la hipnosis en la que se vio sumergido por un momento una vez dejó de observar aquel apacible y dulce rostro.  
-Ya te lo dije con anterioridad. -Susurró Amaterasu. -Soy una diosa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

En aquella oficina alejada de la ciudad vivía aquel joven irrespetuoso de los demás, cuyo negro humor y curiosa forma de ejercer la ley contra lo que se consideraba normal había calado en aquellos que fueron sus clientes cuando estaban tan desesperados en sus miserables vidas que no hayaron mejor cosa que acudir a él para que les solucionara los problemas que ellos mismos habían generado en sus patéticas existencias. Él estaba dispuesto a cargar con ése molesto peso muerto mientras se dirigieran a él aquellos con la palabra clave y con una buena suma de dinero que asegurara horas de diversión a su autodenominada aburridísima vida.

Era conocido que una vez que las personas se encontraban en situaciones desesperadas, debían entregarse a soluciones desesperadas, ya sea por un motivo empático como también por un motivo que fuese simplemente egoísta, en contraste. Todo valía, en la guerra, en el amor, también en los asuntos de negocios. Y una vez que se abarrotaban de promesas incumpibles y/o deudas, estaban dispuestos a darlo todo, absolutamente todo, para obtener lo que deseasen y elevar su molesto ego hasta los cielos. Y no faltaban aquellos que lo entregaban todo, hasta sus pútridas almas, los cuales sólo aquellos demonios menores y de poco calibre estaban dispuestos de aceptar, llenos de gula por el delicioso néctar que componía el espíritu humano.

Y una vez que aquellos pobres seres perversos pero ingenuos venían a reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo, se acercaban a ése rayo de esperanza que era la compañía conocida como "Devil May Cry".

Dante se paseó por su oficina mirando las tablas del suelo como si hubiesen sido las cosas más interesantes del mundo. Éstos días las personas y entidades demoniacas habían estado algo flojas.

_"¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo para irse de vacaciones o qué?"_

Pensó mientras bostezaba y rascó sus blancos y suaves cabellos con pesadez. Hasta el más mínimo esfuerzo lo hacían cansarse de tanta falta de energía que poseía ahora, después de estar tanto tiempo sin que un alma atravesara sus puertas.

Aunque debía admitirlo, era agradable la paz que tenia en esos momentos. Hacía tiempo sin que todo estuviese tan jodidamente calmado. No había ruido, no había ningún movimiento, ninguna agitación, ninguna catástrofe. Todo era paz, paz, paz. Tanta paz le tenía asqueado.

Ése no era su estilo de vida, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Él sólo seguía órdenes. A su manera, pero las seguía. Pero ahora, sin nadie a quién "obedecer" dentro de sus propias reglas, no había nadie ni nada a quién darle unas buenas patadas en el trasero para pasar los momentos de inaguantable ocio que ahora se encontraba sufriendo. Y odiaba, por sobretodo, el pensar, el tener que pensar con tanto tiempo libre. ¡MALDICIÓN! Su cerebro estaba recordando una vez más. Con furia pateó su silla lanzándola lejos y se despojó de su abrigo rojo lanzándolo al aire, poco le importaba donde aterrizara. Subió pesadamente las escaleras y entró al baño para darse una ducha.

El vapor envolvió su sensual cuerpo, cubriéndolo de un sudor que le daba un brillo delicioso, esponjando su cabello el cual bajó hasta descansar sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos por completo y luego sin prisa desapareció tras la cortina de baño para sentir el torrente de agua caliente chocar contra su piel. Sus manos bajaban lentamente por su torso, haciéndolas danzar lentamente. Subían y bajaban por su cuerpo para poder limpiar algún rastro de impureza en su persona. LLegó el turno de su cabello. Una escencia dulce de olor a chocolate cubrió el lugar y se veía la espuma escurriéndose por los hombros del muchacho mitad demonio. Como hilillos bajó el jabón por sus hombros hasta desaparecer perdiéndose en sus oblicuos. Era un espectáculo hipnotizante y erótico.

Aún en el letargo del calor de la ducha, no pudo evitar que su mente abandonase su cuerpo, y se sumergió en su propio mundo lleno de vacío. Si, vacío. Estaba miserablemente solo. Nada qué hacer. Hace tiempo se habia negado a luchar por algo que se había negado a aceptar nuevamente. Una amistad, un lazo afectivo. Aquellas personas que podían estar a su lado ahora, ya no están más. Por motivos de fuerza, dejaron que la vida separara sus caminos.

-Trish... -Visualizó por última vez la imagen maternal que podía tener de aquella mujer que, tan como de improvisto llegó a su vida, desapareció. Con la excusa de "Tengo un trabajo" -Trabajo, trabajo, ¿Es todo lo que te bastó para dejarme de lado? -Sacudió su cabeza con molestia y el ceño fruncido, aunque sin abrir los ojos.

De pronto, el ruido del agua se frenó de golpe.

-No necesito a nadie. -Dijo Dante dejándose ver corriendo la transparente cortina plástica. Como vivía solo poco le importó pasearse desnudo hasta llegar a su habitación y tumbarse en su cama después de secarse previamente. Se envolvió entre las sábanas y pasó su brazo por sobre sus ojos, de cara al techo. -Si, ésto es todo lo que necesito. Tiempo para mí solo. -Entonces, se sentó de golpe como si hubiese recordado algo importante, aunque siempre con esa desinteresada expresión en su cara. -Quizás, **demasiado** tiempo para mí sólo.

No queria admitirlo, su orgullo no se lo permitía ni siquiera pensarlo. Pero odiaba estar tan desesperadamente solo en ése lugar, que en ocasiones se le hacía insoportable y pútrido, enfermo ya de la molesta y vacía rutina. No había sentido para seguir viviendo siquiera. ¿A quién engañaba? Le dolía reconocer que aquellos demonios que tanto detestaba eran tan vitales para él. Sin ellos él no sería nadie.

Con furia golpeó la almohaza y la lanzó lejos. Era tan molesto asumir la verdad.

Una vez calmado, volvió a dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Ésta vez miró hacia el costado izquierdo suyo, observando la ventana a lo lejos. El sol era radiante, el día estaba más que esplendoroso, y la tierna brisa que se colaba lo invitaba a levantarse. Cualquier ser humano normal se hubiese sacudido el pesimismo y hubiese emprendido feliz una caminata por las calles para olvidar los pesares. Pero él no era humano, tampoco era normal.

Y con éste pensamiento. Se levantó, cerró de golpe las cortinas y nuevamente se echó en su catre para hundir su rostro en la almohada y dormir una siesta.

El sol estaba ocultándose. No tenía idea de cuánto había dormido, pero aquel momento privado con su almohada lo había hecho pensar cosas. Si su situación seguía así, ni modo. Debía resignarse a su suerte. Había dejado de lado la tonta idea del suicidio, valoraba demasiado su propia vida como para cometer semejante acto cobarde.

Hablando de vida, imaginó una completamente nueva para él. Cerraría Devil May Cry. Después de todo podría intentar vivir como alguien "normal". Podría buscar un trabajo más sencillo y honesto. Por el momento le bastaba con todo lo que había ganado a lo largo de los años para abastecerse de lo que necesitara hasta que alguien le llamara requiriendo sus servicios una vez recorriera sitios de aquí a allá en una que otra entrevista. Tendría primeramente un apartamento pequeño, arrendado obviamente, tener un hogar propio era casi imposible. Luego conocería a una chica, serían novios, gastaría su sueldo en ella para hacerla feliz, la llevaría de un lugar a otro, le haría el amor una y otra vez y finalmente se casarían. Ella tendría un hijo rechoncho y sano, (rogaba Dante que no heredara su sangre demoníaca, aunque sería casi imposible) lo criarían juntos hasta que la rutina hiciera de las suyas y acabara con el amor, llevándole a buscar amor en los brazos de otra mujer y viceversa. Todo se descubriría, se divorsiarían y podría ver a su hijo un par de días por semana. Y así se quedaría por años y años hasta morir en soledad nuevamente cuando la vejez azotara sin piedad sus huesos.

-Tampoco me gusta ésta idea. -Se dijo el peliblanco para luego morder su labio inferior. -¿Qué será de mi vida? -Se volteó dándole la espalda al techo y observando la oscura pared.

Y entonces, aquello llegó hasta él. Llegó a su cuerpo como una brisa de aire congelado, tan silencioso pero estrepitoso a la vez y provocándole el mismo escalofrío. El corazón se le aceleró de un momento a otro y levantó sus hermosos ojos violetas hacia la ventana. Aquella entidad despedía su presencia a través de sus poros de una forma tan notoria que se extendía hasta colarse por su ventana y llegar hasta él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Ésto era lo que estaba esperando.

Pegó un salto fuera de la cama y se calzó unos pantalones militares. No le hicieron falta zapatos ni polera para lograr el cometido de degollar a aquel demonio que había atrevido a acercarse hacia su morada.

Revellion descansaba apoyada en un estante y se vio danzando en el aire entre las manos desnudas de su dueño, lista para la acción. Pero de un momento a otro, aquella sensación se apagó, tan súbitamente como apareció, se había esfumado, acompañado de un fuerte estruendo y de un ruido de vidrios quebrándose. Aquello, fuera lo que fuese, le había abandonado.

Dante, intentó no sumergirse ante el pánico y dio un salto por la ventana hasta caer en el primer piso dando una voltereta. Y observó, como hace algún largo tiempo vió lo que desencadenó el fatídico reencuentro con su hermano, su querida oficina hecha trizas. Y ni rastro del ejecutor de dicho acto.

Pero entre los escombros pudo observar algo anormal, un pequeño sobre blanco de carta, en cuyo exterior estaba la palabra clave para requerir a su persona en un caso relacionado con esos detestables seres del inframundo. Estaba escrito en letras japonesas pero de un estilo muy arcaico. Aún asi, era elegante y nuevamente el corazón del hijo de Sparda empezó a acelerarse una vez más con inquietud. Sin embargo, siempre con su semblante tranquilo, abrió el sobre con cuidado, dejando caer una fotografía. No se molestó en recogerla, sólo le importaba el contenido de la carta, la cual rezaba así:

_**"Renombrado caza-demonios que ha negado su origen tratando a sus hermanos como vil escoria. Tengo un trabajo para tí.**_

_**No puedo darte el motivo ni el por qué de mi pedido. Simplemente detesto ensuciarme las manos, te aseguro que lo que te estoy pidiendo no corresponde ni siquiera a un tercio de lo que tengo pensado hacer con aquello que necesito.**_

_**Deberías agradecerme que no te pida nada más. Sin más rodeos, no te pido, sino que te exijo que me traigas al demonio de la fotografía para mis fines. No te incumben, sólo limítate a hacer tu trabajo. **_

_**Te adjunto un mapa de la ubicación de tu presa. En unas semanas volveré a recoger lo que me pertenece, y te daré tu recompensa a cambio.**_

_**Suerte. **_

_**Si eres tan bueno como crees, no la necesitarás."**_

_"Uy, tenemos a un cliente rudo por acá" _

Dante observó con cuidado el mapa unido con un clip al papel anterior. No era un camino complicado, el lugar era peligroso, pero sólo lo era para un ser humano normal. Y como se sabe bien, Dante no es ni humano ni normal. Era pan comido para él.

Miró con desdén la fotografía que antes había caido a sus pies y la recogió sacudiéndola un poco del polvo del cemento roto. Sonrió al mirar el rostro de la persona que había sido registrado en ella y luego lanzó la misma muy lejos de él. Con rapidez se calzó sus resistentes botas y su característico abrigo rojo, para luego dejar reposando a Ivony y Evony a los costados de sus caderas y hecharse luego a Revellion a la espalda.

Y cual ave Fénix, Dante caminó orgulloso hacia su destino emergiendo de entre las cenizas de su propia alma.


	3. Capítulo 3

-¿Es usted, señor Wilson? -Preguntó Amaterasu levantando sus orejas peludas. Obtuvo una respuesta positiva, aunque no la necesitaba, puesto que para ése entonces ya había conocido del todo el alma atormentada aunque bondadosa del hombre de rojo.

Desconocía el por qué Víctor von Doom la quería a ella, o a Deadpool como su "protector".

Por ahora eso no le importaba demasiado. Simplemente quería encontrar una forma de salir de ahí. Pero sola no podía. Sin embargo, no quería causar problemas a aquel servidor que había estado resguardando su estadía ahí, el cual en esos meses se había convertido en su único amigo. En una situación tan desesperada y desalentadora, cualquier ser que demuestre empatía hacia tí se convierte en tu amigo. Sin embargo, día a día se formaba un lazo inquiebrantable de amistad entre ambos.

Él iba gustoso a vigilarla. Ante ella se sentía demasiado cómodo, y esa oscura y profunda mirada lo hacía transportarse hasta niveles inimaginables de alegría y bienestar, como hace tiempo no sentía. No desde que Syren abandonó su vida por completo, y dejó ese amor de lado sacudiéndose hasta el más mínimo recuerdo de la hija del mutante Banshee. Se sentía tan a gusto, tan a sus anchas, que sentía una exquisita libertad acompañado de un agradable calor en su interior cada vez que la escuchaba hablar.

Ella, por su parte, era como si nuevamente tuviera a uno de sus amigos de vuelta, le recordaba un poco a su desaparecido compinche Issun. Algo molesto, bullicioso y a veces insoportable, pero muy agradable cuando le llegabas a conocer a fondo y con buenos sentimientos. ¿Por qué Deadpool se ofreció a trabajar para un abobinable sujeto como lo era el soberano indiscutible de Latveria?

-¿Y entonces? -Preguntó Amaterasu escuchando una de las mil y una historias que Deadpool le confesaba.  
-Uy, verás, fue asqueroso. Le volé los cesos aunque él rogo misericordia, manchando mi traje. ¡Imagínate! Recién lavado y me lo salpica el muy desgraciado. -Dijo Deadpool frunciendo molesto el seño.

-Deadpool. -Le dijo con un tono más serio. Ella lo miró suplicante, pidiéndole el favor que hace un par de semanas habían adoptado como costumbre a escondidas de los doombots.

Wade comprendió inmediatamente. Se acercó a ella no sin antes cersiorarse de que no había ni un alma (ni máquina) vigilando los alrededores, y después de destruir la cámara de vigilancia a katanazos, liberó a Amaterasu de aquellas molestas amarras de hierro que la sujetaban a esa placa de metal en medio de toda la habitación. Deadpool la sujetó por uno de los brazos con cuidado y con la misma delicadeza la dejó en el suelo de rodillas.

Cualquiera estaría preguntándose: "Si ella era capaz de pedirle eso, ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda para huir?" La respuesta no es tan obvia, pero es muy sencilla; Miedo.

Tenía miedo de que aquella maldad ligera pero presente en Deadpool se revelara en su contra, impulsado por la necesidad egoísta del dinero de la paga por sus servicios para Doom y que dejara todos aquellos sentimientos de empatía de lado para que nuevamente la trataran con más crueldad de la que ya acostumbraban y que ésta vez sus oportunidades para escapar de ese sitio se vieran más limitadas aún, junto con su odiada ceguera.

-¿Pasa algo? -Le preguntó Deadpool al verla tan callada.

-No es nada, gracias. -Dijo Amaterasu mirando hacia el sitio donde estaba el mutante. Le sonrió dulcemente demostrándole agradecimiento una vez más. Debido a su ceguera, no notó que Wade miraba a otro lado con un sonrojo muy ligero en sus mejillas. Movió su cabeza a todos lados dando un grito cuando se pilló con ése sentir. -¿Wade?

-¡No es nada! -Exclamó Deadpool tratando de mantener la calma. -"Maldición, necesito liberar tensión"

Hubo de nueva cuenta un silencio entre ambos. Ninguno dijo nada, Amaterasu lo esperaba para que siguiera con su historia para olvidar todo lo malo.

-Cuéntame tú tu historia. -Inquirió Deadpool. -Deseo que me hables más de ti.

-No tengo mucho que contar. Yo ya era una diosa desde que tengo memoria. Desperté una vez mi pueblo hubo necesitado de mi ayuda para acabar con el mal. -Amaterasu bajó triste sus ojos. -Esos tiempos... No volverán. Pero aquellos que estuvieron a mi lado, siempre estarán en mi corazón. -Tocó aquella zona mencionada con su mano derecha. Sin ayuda de sus amigos ella nunca hubiese podido derrotar a Yami. Gracias a ellos, ella seguía con vida. Sin su ayuda, hubiese estado perdida. Pero no pudo retribuir aquel enorme favor cuando ellos más la necesitaron. No pudo evitarlo, y comenzó a derramar lágrimas amargas. -Lo siento. -Se disculpó la peliblanca tallando las lágrimas de sus invidentes ojos.

Deadpool se sintió miserable. Aquellos ojos oscuros ahora estaban nublados, era imposible ver a través de ellos, había hecho que Amaterasu se cerrara ante él nuevamente, escondiéndose en la caparazón inicial en la que la había conocido. Le conmovía fuertemente ver a una supuesta diosa en ese estado tan triste que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por un fuerte impulso y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-No, yo lo siento. -Le dijo Wade observándola a los ojos, secando con sus manos los caminos de lágrimas que surcaban en esa hermosa cara tan clara como la luna. Ella lo miraba sin mirarlo, pero con una sonrisa agradeció el gesto, y con eso, el hombre se dio por pagado y sonrió para si mismo. -Venga... -Dijo sentándose al lado de la chica en kimono. -Que ahora te contaré el día en que le pateé el trasero al hombre araña.

Ah, necesitaba un descanso. Ser vengador y creador de un nuevo mundo no era una tarea fácil. Menos después de un día de recibir las alabanzas de los súbditos de un ejército creciente. Tras recibir un merecido homenaje a él mismo en su estancia de parte de sus sirvientes más fieles, caminó tranquilo aunque siempre con la mirada en alto, despreciando a todo el mundo menos a su propia persona, se sentó con aire grandelocuente en su trono fabricado por él mismo.

Tras chasquear sus dedos, un doombot hizo su aparición y depositó en uno de los brazos del trono una brillante copa incrustada en joyas llena de un exquisito elíxir alcohólico digno de su real majestad Víctor von Doom.

Había sido sólo un par de minutos que compartió la sala de estar con ése engendro suyo, pero se le hicieron eternos. Aliviado al notar que nuevamente estaba solo, Doom se inclinó hacia atrás contra el respaldo, mientras daba sorbos a la copa, sumergiéndose en un clímax gustativo. Empezó a agradecerse a sí mismo ante su gran hallazgo.

El hallazgo de una diosa, ¡Una Diosa! Después de tantas pruebas y experimentos, logró dar con la verdadera identidad de la chica que era su prisionera. Sólo con esa muchacha le bastaba para complementar su poder propio, aunque ésto nadie lo sabía, nadie debía enterarse de que Doom necesitab ayuda, menos de, a la vista de cualquier ignorante, una chica tan insulsa y débil como lo era aquella que halló entre los restos de una villa en uno de sus múltiples viajes para alejarse de la pesada labor de ser venerado constantemente en su querida Latveria.

La batalla que ahí pudo presenciar fue poco menos que épica. Lo notó cuando ella emergió del cielo, y él de entre los abismos del infierno. Era el todo o nada. Sonaban con estruendo los golpes, era un deleite visual para aquellos que gozaban del dolor ajeno como él. En un principio, quería ir a por el hombre desconocido que con un sólo movimiento de puños dio fin a una aldea entera. Sin embargo, después de la explosión, no había quedado rastro de ningún alma, excepto, de ella.

Ordenó inmediatamente el hacerse con la chica, debía extraer cada gota de su energía para usarla en él mismo. Todo valía con tal de hallar la satisfacción máxima personal en cuánto a poder se tratase, después de todo, él debía crear un nuevo mundo, y el dios del nuevo mundo, debía tener poderes como tal.

Ya podía imaginar su imperio expandido no sólo el planeta tierra, aspiraba a más. Quería adueñarse de todo el universo, ser el amo y señor de todo lo existente. Ambiciaba el poder absoluto. Apoderarse de todo ser y alma que poblara hasta el más mínimo rincón donde hubiese vida, todo con tal de propagar su mentalidad y su visión de una utopía donde él estuviera a la cabeza.

De pronto, se oyó una explosión.

Su ambrosía mental se vio interrumpida bruscamente, y con furia, miró a sus alrededores para ver quién había osado quebrar su fantasía justo en la cúspide del máximo placer imaginativo. Lleno de cólera, gritó:

-¡DOOMBOTS!

Al par de segundos se presentó un ejércitos de sus antes mencionadas creaciones y les ordenó encontrar al culpable de todo ese alboroto.

-Y vayan a resguardar mi reino, no dejen que ninguno de los míos salga herido. -Vociferó con rudeza.

Una vez se le dejó solo nuevamente, se fue rápidamente desapareciendo por los pasillos para ir donde escondía a la diosa. Si uno de sus enemigos se había enterado de que la tenía prisionera...

No le importaba realmente. Después de todo, él era el grandioso Víctor Von Doom. Con sólo un par de movimientos, cualquier intruso en menos de un minuto, estaría rogándole misericordia. Suplicando para que no apagara la llama de su lastimosa existencia.

Iba pensando Doom en ésto, cuando oyó algo acercarse a lo lejos. Dio un salto hacia atrás y vio la pared haciéndose añicos, seguido de los cuerpos destrozados de sus robots dando paso a una nube oscura de humo; mezclada de una previa nueva explosión con los restos de muro que fueron destruídos con tal facilidad como si hubiesen estado hechos de papel. Y, con algo de sorpresa, vio una silueta aparecer de la nada entre aquella voluta humeante.

Una vez dicha voluta se desvaneció, pudo ver a un despreocupado joven de corto cabello blanco y largo abrigo rojo que llevaba una espada enorme apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, mientras que en la mano derecha portaba una brillante pistola. El muchacho le miró sonriendo con burla y desdén, gesto que llenó a Doom de ira nuevamente.

-¿Quién osa perturbar los dominios de Doom? -Interrogó al imprudente.

-Dante, a su servicio, "mi Lord"...


	4. Capítulo 4

-Dante, a su servicio, "mi Lord". -Hizo burlón una reverencia después de presentarse.

-"Dante" -Pensó para sus adentros, aquel chico era el hijo de Sparda, aquel miserable hombre que le dio la espalda a su vida como demonio y que era uno de los seres más poderosos del inframundo. Varias personas decían que incluso le superaba por mucho a él, a Doom. La llama de los celos se encendió con bravura en su interior y miró al hijo de Sparda con un odio tal como su estuviese enfrente del ya difunto sujeto. -Tú, altanero miserable. -Le dijo sin perder la compostura. -¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en el reino y en la propiedad de Doom? Infame y sin respeto. La gente de tu calaña me enferma. Debería meterte ahora mismo en el calabozo para que te pudras y regreses al infierno de dónde perteneces.

-Bla, bla, bla. ¿Ya acabó su real majestad? -Dijo con sarcasmo Dante, guardando a Revellion en su funda correspondiende, para luego llevarse sus manos a la cadera. -Lamento bajarlo de su nube mi amado y querido soberano, pero el asunto que me trajo hasta tu "humilde" morada, poco y nada tiene que ver contigo. No eres más que una molesta piedrecilla en mi zapato. -Diciendo ésto, dejó ver a Ivony y Evony en sus manos con un rápido movimiento de las mismas, para luego finalizar diciendo. -Y eres una piedrecilla, que debo sacar.

Las armas de Dante comenzaron a meter bullicio en el estrecho pasillo, las balas danzaban con gracia hacia Víctor. Él no hizo ademán de protegerse. Con su potente armadura bastaba y sobraba. Podía acabar con ése demonio en poco tiempo.

Ejecutando movimientos de manos, dejó liberar misiles tras su capa, acompañados de los rayos láser que emergieron de sus dedos. Luego remataría con un rayo de plasma y problema resuelto. Adiós al hijo de Sparda. O eso creía, ya que el muchacho de cabello blanco se movió con tal agilidad y rapidez que su ejecución de ataques a penas si rozaron parte de sus ropas. No alcanzó a salir de su asombro cuando un fuerte puntapié lo dejó de espalda en el suelo.

Pero Doom, sin dejarse llevar por los impulsos asesinos que corrían por sus venas, sonrió bajo la metálica máscara con maldad. Esa pelea sería más que interesante.

Se paró velozmente guardando distancia y corrió velozmente hasta Dante, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro para posteriormente impactar su estómago con un rayo de plasma. Logró hacerlo llegar lejos, y nuevamente recurrió hacia sus misiles escondidos para que acabaran con el molesto muchacho. Otra vez se oyó una explosión, ésta vez, cortesía de Doom.

Miró pacíficamente el final de la trayectoría de su ataque y esperó pacientemente a que el humo se disipara, pero su sorpresa fue grande nuevamente al percatarse de que Dante había desaparecido.

-¿Me buscabas? -Doom se volteó y vio al chico de ojos violetas apoyado en la pared casi inexistente ya, de brazos cruzados y sin dejar de sonreírle.

Con furia se acercó a propinarle una merecida patada en el rostro para borrar esa odiosa sonrisa de payaso, mirándolo con odio cuando una de las manos de su oponente le detuvo su extremidad a tiempo, justo centímetros antes de rozar su cara. Sin embargo, Dante dio un estrepitoso grito cuando la armadura cumplió la función de proteger a su ejecutor y dio una fuerte descarga contra el insolente muchacho. Dante dobló hacia adelante la mitad de su cuerpo debido al impacto y sólo entonces el hombre de la capa verde pudo propinarle el golpe que según él tanto merecía un chiquillo como él, el cual jugaba a ser adulto. Logró lanzarle lejos una vez más, hasta que su cuerpo paró bruscamente al chocar contra una puerta ubicada en el lado contrario del pasillo donde él se ubicaba, muy cerca de unas escaleras de hierro.

Víctor, declarándose vencedor prematuramente, se acercó con aire glorioso y altanero a la semilla de Sparda. Levantó sus manos, dejando ver un brillo de ellas, dispuesto a ponerle fin a esa lucha que había significado sólo una pérdida de valioso tiempo para él.

-Dime, ¿Cómo quieres que Doom remate tu final? Yo prefiero asesinarte lenta y dolorosamente. -Le miró con regocijo mezclado con un infinito desprecio. -Mírate, eres una vergüenza para los de tu especie. ¿Por qué pensaste que estarías al nivel de Doom? Estás muy por debajo de mí, siempre lo estuviste.

-Ju...-Dante salió del lugar donde había quedado incrustado, sin dejar de sonreír y limpiando la suciedad de su ropa. -¿Cómo es posible que no sepas cerrar la boca? -Con velocidad desenfundó a Ivony y le asestó un disparo tan fuerte en la frente que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, lo alejó un par de pasos de él debido a la fuerza del golpe de la bala y el cuerpo de Doom cayó al suelo.

No, no estaba muerto. Sólo había quedado paralizado debido al impacto tan repentino.

-Te dije que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. -Y diciendo ésto, Dante desapareció por las escaleras con mucha calma hacia su presa. Aquel arrogante autodenominado "Dios" tardaría un rato en volver en sí.

La habitación se había movido de un lado a otro como si estuviese ocurriendo un terremoto en ese mismo instante, aunque tan súbitamente como había empezado, se detuvo. Los pedazos de muro del techo caían una y otra vez amenazando con golpear sus cabezas. Si seguían ahí, quizás tuvieran la "suerte" de que de un momento a otro el siguiente en caer fuese el techo.

Oyeron los gritos de los doombots a lo lejos y el ruido de disparos acercarse cada vez más. No debían permanecer ahí, fuese lo que fuese, era demasiado peligroso. Y venía a por Amaterasu, puesto que el cazador tenía su trayectoria notoriamente fija en el punto dónde ellos se encontraban, estaban demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Gritó Amaterasu mientras Deadpool la liberaba rápida pero cuidadosamente. -¿Qué es todo ese horrendo alboroto?

-Sea lo que sea, no me importa. Debemos salir de aquí. -Dijo Deadpool ayudándola a descender.

-Pero Deadpool, las personas. Aunque sean de oscuro corazón, no puedo dejarlas morir. -Lo miró de nuevo con esa oscura pero pura mirada, ella siempre fue partidaria de aquel pensamiento de que toda persona, por muy desgraciada y malvada que fuese, merecía una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

A Wade le costó demasiado negarse a esa preciosa mirada, pero ahora el hecho de centrarse en su objetivo era tan fuerte que debía dejar aquellos sentimientos de lado. Posó su mano izquiera en la cabeza, entre las blancas orejas y la acarició suavemente.

-Lo siento. -Le dijo serio. -Pero ésta vez, deberás obedecerme tú. Mi contrato decía que debía vigilar que nadie se te acercara, y eso haré.

-¡Waa! -Gritó Amaterasu al sentirse levantada por los aires, atinó a afirmarse en el cuello de Deadpool, dándose cuenta de que el hombre se la había hechado a la espalda. Pudo sentir como movía sus brazos con velocidad y oyó un disparo.

-Oh, sí. Éstas preciosuras van a dónde yo lo ordeno. -Dijo el hombre de la máscara roja admirando a sus pistolas brillantes, lleno de energía. -Hace tiempo que éstas nenas pedían algo de acción. Amy... -Dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara a la muchacha en su espalda. -Agárrate fuerte, tendrás un viaje movido.

Amaterasu tragó un poco de saliva. El tono de Deadpool no le gustaba para nada.

-¡BANG! ¡BANG!¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! -Resonaban los gritos de Deadpool por entre los pasillos, mientras llevaba a una asustada Amaterasu en la espalda, la cual gritaba y llevaba sus ojitos blancos del miedo.

Uno a uno ella sentía a los doombots cayendo pesadamente al suelo tras de sí inmediatamente después de que las armas "gritaban" en las manos del mutante, que en esos momentos parecía haber perdido la razón, aunque seguía firme en su proposición de velar por su seguridad.

-Lo siento, cuando comienzo a disparar, pierdo un poco la cordura. ¿Te recuerdo que amo ver correr sangre? -Gritó Deadpool sujetando a Amaterasu, atrayéndola a él por sus piernas mientras daba un par de saltos por sobre la cabeza de los "hijos" de Doom. -"Mientras tu sangre no sea la derramada, pequeña" -Se dijo ésto último a sí mismo. Más que por el hecho del dinero, quería quedarse al lado de la peliblanca para cuidar de ella.

Ésto ahora era personal. No sabía por qué, simplemente deseaba tenerla a su lado y a salvo. Y no descansaría hasta llevarla fuera de Latveria. Víctor "blablabla" Doom podría irse a comer mierda, para lo que a él le importaba un rábano.

-Frente tuyo. -Oyó la suave voz de Amy susurrando a su oído.

-¿Uh? -Preguntó Deadpool alzando una ceja, todavía no volvía del todo a la realidad.

-Un demonio. -Amaterasu apretó el cuello del hombre temblando un poco. -Hay un demonio acercándose frente a nosotros.

Pero antes de que Deadpool hiciera más preguntas, el techo cayó a pocos metros de ellos, dejando ver a un Dante sonriente y paseándose como si fuese su propia casa, lanzando lejos un par de cabezas de aquellos molestos engendros mientras se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

-Demonio o no, te volaré la cabeza. -Gritó un enérgico Wade Wilson apuntando directo a los cesos del chico de mirada juguetona.

Amaterasu no podía ver nada, pero temía lo peor. No se atrevió a pronunciar palabras. Ella podía sentirlo, usando la poca energía que residía en su interior, podía ver el aura de los demás. Aquella persona que estaba cazándola tenía un alto poder demoníaco descansando dentro de sí. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era casi tan poderoso como el de...No, no quería recordarlo. Debía dejar eso de lado, por lo menos por ahora. Aunque Deadpool llevaba las de perder, no podía dejarse llevar tan pronto por el pesismismo, debía apoyar a Wilson, aún sabiendo el resultado de todo, resignada a su suerte.

Oyó dos disparos, y luego oyó las dos balas cayendo al suelo. Ambas habían chocado en el aire. Era físicamente imposible, pero ambos hombres habían disparado con tanta precisión que lograron impactar en la misma trayectoria.

Deadpool alzó una ceja interesado en su oponente. Dante a su vez también sonrió interesado.

Otra buena pelea estaba por comenzar.


	5. Capítulo 5

-Sujétate muy bien. -Fue lo único que dijo Deadpool. Una vez sintió un fuerte y seguro apretón en su cuello, dió un salto en el aire, sujetando una de las piernas de Amaterasu para ayudarla a evitar una caída.

Dante hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron en el aire y apuntaron directo a la cabeza del oponente. Nuevamente las balas comenzaron a chocar cayendo hacia el suelo como una lluvia metálica. Dante se dejó caer y se impulsó hacia la pared para correr sobre ella y así conseguir atacar al mercenario por el costado. Éste último reaccionó bloqueando el arma de fuego del peliblanco usando su katana como escudo para frenarle. Los ruidos de metal chocando el uno contra el otro rezonaban en todo el lugar, y sólo se veían como dos sombras rojas se movían de un lado a otro, acompañado por aquel delicioso sonido de disparos, haciendo rugir los cartuchos de sus preciados tesoros que eran sus armas.

Era toda una agitación, las murallas llegaron a retumbar y comenzaron a agrietarse debido a la fuerza de los estrepitosos movimientos que se dieron lugar en tal interesante batalla. Hacen falta palabras para describir la grandelocuencia de tal enfrentamiento, dos personas tan iguales y a la vez tan distintas frente a frente con un sólo fin en común. Dejáronse llevar hasta la cumbre máxima de la adrenalina y continuaron hasta el punto de que ni ellos mismos podían ver sus propias ejecuciones al atacar.

-¡Cómete ésto! -Gritó Deadpool dejando caer un par de granadas.

Las explosiones no tardaron en oírse, y entre la nube oscura pudo ver a Revellion acercándose girando en círculos hacia ellos como si hubiese sido lanzada cual boomerang.

Wade dio unos giros en el aire y sujetó a Amaterasu contra sí, evitando el roce de aquella espada de proporciones bíblicas. Luego, el dueño de la espada hizo su aparición y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al mentón de forma ascendente. Una vez lo alejó de su apreciada Revellion, la tomó nuevamente entre sus manos y la hizo girar entre ellas acercándose al, en ese momento, aturdido mercenario.

Logró cortar uno de sus brazos, sacando un grito de parte de Deadpool y uno de parte de la muchacha que sintió como la sangre del mutante había salpicado en su rostro. Lo había conseguido, había logrado distraerlo. Sólo otro golpe más y la chica ya sería suya. Porque era ella, siempre fue ella su objetivo, y el objetivo de su misterioso cliente. Nada le importaba más que tenerla cautiva ahora. Se sentía nuevamente vivo, se sentía como el viejo Dante. La llama de valor y adrenalina en su interior brillaba más ardiente que nunca.

El atacado bajó la guardia buscando entre los escombros su extremidad arrancada de raíz, los tendones colgaban a carne viva, y aunque sabía que en unos instantes estaría como nuevo, el dolor lo estaba matando. La adrenalina en su sangre lo había abandonado y ahora se sentía tan vulnerable como en cualquier otro momento de su vida.

Lo había conseguido, el descuido de Deadpool había acarreado consigo el descuido hacia Amaterasu y rematando al mercenario con un disparo final al pecho, logró hacer que la muchacha cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¡DEADPOOL! -Gritó Amaterasu incorporándose un poco. Una mano la sujetó del brazo. -Deadpool...-Suspiró aliviada. Y, mirando sin mirar hacia arriba, sonrió al creer que su amigo había ido en su ayuda, pero estaba equivocada, y lo comprobó cuando se le susurró al oído lo siguiente: "Nombre equivocado".

-Ama...Amy... -Dijo entre susurros un débil Deadpool sentado en el suelo apoyando contra los restos de una muralla.

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, con dolor vio como una vez más la diosa del sol era apresada y llevada lejos por el muchacho de cabello blanco, hacia un destino y un futuro incierto.

-No me importa el dinero, ya. -Dijo Deadpool de brazos cruzados ante el ya recuperado Víctor, el cual yacía ileso como si nada sentado en su trono, vociferando maldiciones.

-¡TE PEDÍ UNA COSA! ¡SÓLO UNA COSA! Y haz fallado miserablemente. -Bajó su mirada siniestra para encontrarse con los desinteresados ojos del mercenario bocazas.

-No me importa. -Repitió Deadpool aún de brazos cruzados.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Es que ya nadie me respeta en éste sitio!? -Gritó lanzándole la copa de cristal directo a la cabeza del otro hombre, el cual dobló su espalda hacia atrás evitando el improvisado proyectil.

-Uy, qué carácter. -Musitó el hombre de la katana. -Eres un muy mal perdedor, Doom.

Pero el mencionado ignoró al fulano de rojo ésta vez, y agarró con frustración su rostro entre sus dos manos. Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca. Lo que había llevado meses de investigación y esfuerzo había sido arrebatado en un instante, era como si lo ocurrido con el miserable de Reed Richards se estuviese repitiendo una vez más. El odio y el resentimiento lo inundaron completamente y lo enceguecieron de ira durante unos silenciosos e incómodos minutos que reinaron la estancia de Doom.

-Siempre he dicho que si quieres que algo se haga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo. Diciendo ésto se colocó de pie y caminó hasta asomarse por el balcón que le proporcionaba una vista completa de su imperio. Le apenaba dejar a su gente, pero debían hacerse sacrificios con tal de expandir su preciado reino (y ego) hasta más allá del horizonte, hasta más allá donde se escondía el sol. Y mientras miraba el atardecer, comenzó a soñar despierto una vez más con esa hermosa utopia que tanto anhelaba. -Cumpliré mi sueño. Un mundo ideal, ése es mi objetivo. Y tú. -Dijo volteando a ver a un desinteresado Deadpool. -Ya no me sirves para nada. -Tras pronunciar éstas palabras, dejó ver un destello de luz proveniente de la palma de su mano y lo dirigió hasta aquel que vestía del color de la sangre. Tras el impacto, su víctima había desaparecido. Algo consternado, miró a todos lados para lograr encontrar a Deadpool, pero al no notarlo nuevamente dio cara hacia el horizonte, poco le importaba ahora un mercenario inútil.

Mientras que a varios metros de allá, un Deadpool corría atravesando lo que era el espejo follaje que separaba a Latveria del mundo exterior. Una vez más el teletransportador le había salvado el pescuezo. Ahora debía encontrar a Amy. Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

La de protegerla con devoción hasta el final.

Nuevamente apresada.

Maldijo su mala suerte. Aunque ésta vez, el misterioso captor había sido un poco más gentil y la había dejado sin atadura alguna sobre una superficie blanca que obviamente supuso era una cama.

-Deberías respetar a tus mayores. -Le dijo Amaterasu sin "mirarlo" directamente.

-¿Disculpa? -Dijo Dante alzando una ceja mientras dejaba reposar su abrigo sobre un perchero. -Sólo eres una niñata. -Le dijo con desprecio. Era tan bajita que apenas llegaba a su pecho y ese rostro algo delicado, acompañado de esa apariencia de muñeca, le daba un toque infantil que no ayudaba en nada a su afirmación.

-Soy la Diosa del Sol, Amaterasu. Tengo más de mil años, por si no lo sabías. -Le aseguró mirando a un punto fijo en el infinito. No se molestaba en tratar de ubicar a Dante. Pasó de sentir un profundo odio hacia los demonios a temerles profundamente. Ella estaba muerta de miedo, pero no quería dejarse intimidar. Ése aura encerrado en el cuerpo del peliblanco le erizaba los pelos, pero aún así...Había algo. Ese algo no la dejaba en paz, trataba de descifrar la enredada alma que poseía el joven. Le costaba demasiado. No era como los demás demonios, había algo que lo hacia resaltar entre los demás. Pero...¿Qué podría ser?

-Claro, todos los demonios son iguales. -La miró con poca simpatía. -Todos mienten una y otra vez, tanto como los humanos. -Entonces, miró al techo reflexionando un momento, y cerró sus ojos suspirando. -Creo que soy demasiado injusto... Los demonios no sois tan mentirosos.

Amaterasu volteó su cabeza rápidamente hacia donde estaba parado Dante.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Los demonios son lo peor! ¡No soy como ustedes! ¡Ustedes son la peor escoria del mundo! ¡Deberían perecer todos! -Gritó parándose con violencia.

Entonces, una ráfaga de viento movió sus cabellos y sintió sobre su cabeza la respiración de Dante y pudo oír los latidos del corazón del chico mitad demonio algo exhaltados. Ella se paralizó por un momento. Dante había llegado a hacia su persona tan rápido que a penas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-No tienes una sóla idea de lo que estás diciendo. -Dante la sujetó firmemente del cuello, aunque sin hacerle daño, y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Amaterasu. Intentó que sus miradas hicieran contacto, si no podía "verla" a los ojos directamene, debía ver a través de su alma. -Llevas razón, lindura. Los demonios son la peor escoria, pero si hay algo que he aprendido en todos éstos años viviendo como demonio y humano a la vez, es que no hay nada más nocivo y repulsivo que un humano. El verdadero motivo por el que el mundo está tan insoportablemente pútrido, es por ellos. Que no se te olvide. -La soltó con suavidad y le dio la espalda, dejándola sola en la habitación para buscar algo de comida.

Amaterasu se dejó caer al borde de la cama, todavía en shock por el actuar del joven.

Él hablaba con verdad, maldición, si hablaba con verdad. Sólo en ése entonces le fue posible descifrar un poco de su ser. Dante...Dante no era del todo demonio, eso era aquello que ocultaba su interior. Y ahora lo había visto con los ojos de su alma. A pesar de que un gran poder maligno descansaba en su interior, algo en su corazón le decía que podía confiar en el hijo de Sparda.

Se llevó ambas manos al pecho y cerró sus ojos, luego, una de sus manos se deslizó suavemente zurcando por la zona del corazón hasta llegar a su cuello, apretándoselo de la misma forma que antes hubiese hecho el muchacho de ojos violeta. El dulce olor de esa piel se quedó impregnada en su cuerpo.

Para ser una de esas desagradables entidades, olía muy bien. Se dejó caer de espaldas y se sumergió en el embriagador aroma de ése ángel disfrazado de demonio.


	6. Capítulo 6

Navegó imaginariamente entre las blancas sábanas que se unían haciendo un sólo ser junto a su piel y se dejaba envolver por el dulce perfume natural que antes había hecho contacto en su cuerpo. Era excitante Nunca había olfateado algo tan exquisito, tan rico y puro. Comenzó con el acelerado latido de su corazón, luego, surgió una llama que le quemaba las entrañas lentamente, aquel calor subió por su garganta y dejó salir un ligero gemido, entrando en un profundo trance mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Dejó que el perfume convertido en su mente, como un manto de seda rosa, cayera sobre su cuerpo y la envolviera en un abrazo. Y llegó a su recuerdo, el tacto... El tacto y la voz de Dante, el dulce tamborileo de su corazón que resonaba aún en sus oídos y el calor que despedía desde su ser.

Estaba consciente de que era imposible de que un demonio lograra todo eso; ella ahora les temía, eran lo que más detestaba. Pero quizás, en ése instante, dejándose llevar por un lado masoquista que quizás no conocía de ella misma, recordó el agarre que el hijo de Sparda hizo en su cuello. Y el corazón se le aceleraba nuevamente. El interior del muchacho había aflorado muy por sobre su escencia demoníaca y dejaba ver un alma que ella jamás había presenciado. Pero no, quizás eso era lo que él quería. Hacerla caer en una trampa para usar su cuerpo y alma para hacer realidad sus fines malévolos.

_"No se lo permitiré"_

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dante estaba apoyado en el umbral, masticando un trozo de pizza de queso que sujetaba con firmeza y egoísmo en su mano derecha. La masa de su comida se deshacía entre sus dientes y el queso se mezclaba entre los mismos en un movimiento hipnotizante.

-Nadie dijo que podías descansar en **mí **cama, nena. -Dijo una vez tragó su comida.

-¿Por qué me dejaste aquí, entonces? -Preguntó Amy incorporándose nuevamente.

-A las cosas inútiles uno tiende a dejarlas por costumbre en cualquier sitio. -Dijo Dante sin parar de mirarla. Le molestaba que ella nunca cruzara sus ojos con los de él, le parecía una falta de respeto hacia su persona. No se sentía superior a ella (no del todo) pero le molestaba que no le prestara atención cuando le dirigía aquellas palabras con intención de encontrar su debilidad. -Hey... -Dijo Dante llamando la atención de la más baja. Se sentó de manera brusca en la cama, cerca de Amaterasu, llevándose otro mordisco de su preciada pizza a la boca, y masticando la miró a esos oscuros ojos.

Era interesante, al fin un intercambio de miradas. Logró captar unos ojos negros como el carbón, profundos, escondiendo algo dentro de ella, algo indescifrable, un misterioso y atractivo enigma. No había sentido nunca algo como eso. Se acercó un poco más al rostro de la muchacha de cabello color luna y siguió observándola fija y detenidamente. Se perdió en el universo infinito dentro de esos ojos, pudo sentir un momento que los recuerdos más hermosos y dulces de su vida estuviese experimentándolos una vez más. Ella y esos ojos preciosos, le provocaron un sentimiento ya olvidado en los lugares más recónditos de su corazón. Sintió deseos de llorar, lentamente el nudo subió por su garganta, pero se contuvo y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Estás muy callado. -Amaterasu levantó su mano izquierda para tocar a Dante, pero éste último le golpeó en la misma y la empujó un poco haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-No me toques. -Dante la miró con una mezcla de susto y rabia. Luego, se puso de pie y la miró confundido.

No, no la odiaba. No podía, no sabía el por qué, pero no le nació hacerlo, el odio ni siquiera estaba presente en su corazón en ese instante.

-S-Seguro ésto es una de tus trampas. -La tomó del brazo levantándola con brusquedad, sacándole un quejido y le dijo. -Duerme donde quieras, sólo...No te me acerques. -La soltó de nuevo, aunque ésta vez, lo hizo con más delicadeza, no podía dejar de mirar esos...Esos maravillosos ojos... Era como observar el cielo de una noche sin estrellas. Cargada de profundo misterio y dudas, pero no dejaba de ser algo malditamente hermoso.

-Guíame. -Fue lo único que dijo Amaterasu una vez el chico de ojos violeta la liberó. -No puedo ver. Si quieres hacerme dormir el basurero, al menos llévame hasta él. -Lo miró penetrante. -Soy una criatura ciega e inválida ante cualquier persona que desconozca mi historia, pero puedo ver a través de tu alma. Puedo observar tu aura, tus debilidades, tus miedos, tus alegrías... Puedo saber a qué distancia estás de mí, si estás a mi lado o no. Pero no puedo hacer lo mismo con los objetos, ¿verdad, señor demonio? -Le sonrió de forma burlona, sacando un sonido de molestia de parte del más alto.

_"Ciega, ¿eh?... Aún así, de verdad por un momento sentí como si me mirara fijamente. Me hizo sentir..."_

Dante tomó una de sus manos y la hizo recorrer el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Después de hacerla bajar con cuidado, la sentó en un sillón doble de color verde y le lanzó una manta color tierra a la cabeza. Una vez que terminó de ver divertido como la chica trataba de sacarse el molesto trozo de ropa encima, se acercó hasta ella y la miró despectivo nuevamente.

-Y ésto es más de lo que merece un demonio como tú. -Se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza hasta la altura de la de Amy. -Yo...No soy como tú.

-Claro que no. Somos **muy** distintos. -Amaterasu bajó su cara y apretó la manta entre sus blancas manos. -Quizás, no del todo.

-¿Disculpa? -A Dante le habían parecido interesante esas palabras, pero Amaterasu le dio la espalda y se cubrió hasta por encima de los ojos.

-Sólo ignórame, como te propusiste desde el comienzo. -Y al par de minutos, la diosa del sol cayó en un profundo sueño.

**/**

Habían sido unos días difíciles para Deadpool, estaba cansado de investigar de aquí para allá, de recorrer cada lugar y ciudad de cabo a rabo sin rastros de Amy. Estaba sumergiéndose cada vez más en una inminente desesperación, y sin ningún amigo ante el cual recurrir, no le quedaba más que darse por vencido.

_"No, no pienso hacer tal estupidez"_

De nueva cuenta emprendió viaje, ésta vez por una pequeña aldea diminuta muy lejos de dónde él vivera anteriormente. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en su búsqueda, pero no sentía cansancio, no sentía sed ni hambre. Aquellos mundanos e inútiles placeres podían posponerse.

No se molestaba en preguntar a los aldeanos por la muchacha, le bastaba con romper un par de casitas por aquí y por allá hasta que alguien decidiera confesar la ubicación o el avistamiento de un loco de peinado emo y una chica con orejas de animal.

La gente lo tomaba por loco, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado. Los locos eran los demás, no él. Hablaba con verdad, ¿Por qué tendría que estar demente? Él sabía que no lo estaba.

-Detente por favor, no permitiré que sigas molestando a más gente inocente. -Escuchó a una voz femenina tras él.

Alzando una ceja en forma desinteresada, se volteó para encontrarse con una jovencita china, de vestimentas azules y ojos y cabello color chocolate, el cual descansaba en la forma de dos moños circulares a los costados de su cabeza.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme tal cosa, niñata? -Le preguntó un despreocupado Deadpool apuntándole con el dedito acusador.

-Me creo alguien con el poder suficiente como para llevarte a la cárcel por acoso y actos vandálicos.

-Preciosa, nadie ha podido detenerme. ¿Qué posibilidades tienes tú? -Hizo ademán de sacar su katana, pero antes de reaccionar, ya se encontraba lleno de chichones tirado cuán largo era en el suelo. -Auch...

-Ahora sabrás el por qué me dicen la mujer más fuerte del mundo. -Dijo la muchacha desde arriba mientras hacía sonar los huesos de sus dedos en señal de superioridad.

-Ay si, y antes de que me golpees otra vez quisiera preguntarte una cosa. -Dijo un Wade medio moribundo contra el suelo de tierra donde había quedado incrustado.

La chica de ojos cafés lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Ya veo.

-La busco, se busca. No quiero ni puedo permitir que la lastime. No lo sé, no quiero permitirlo. Nunca se me dijo el por qué era tan necesaria, mi superior nada me informó. -Dijo Deadpool moviendo agitadamente sus manos sentado sobre una roca cubierto de vendas y parches que la misma ejecutora de sus heridas se había preocupado de curar.

Era doloroso el hecho de la ubicación incierta de Amaterasu, intentó dejar de lado el dolor, pero se sentía tan infeliz ahora. Le había fallado, había fallado a aquella sagrada promesa que se hizo a él mismo y que le hizo a la diosa mientras estaban ambos en el mismo cautiverio. Si algo extrañaba era sentir esa dulce mirada negra como las penumbras que emanaban los más puros de los sentimientos humanos que moraban por los corazones de aquellos que eran merecedores de tal tesoro.

-¿Es ella importante para tí? -Habló la muchacha china en un tono mezclado de seriedad y preocupación. -¿Lo es? -Preguntó nuevamente al no obtener ninguna respuesta de parte del mercenario misterioso.

-No lo sé. -Fue lo único que atinó a decir Wilson. -Me sentía increíblemente bien cuando estaba con ella, me encantaba escuchar su voz, oler su cabello, sentir sus pequeñas manos entre las mías, amaba sentir la calidez que su persona emanaba. Realmente, no me importa verla como un objeto como mi superior hizo, al principio creí que podría tener esa mentalidad fría, pero...Una vez me sumergí en esa mirada...Todo cambió.

Se oyó hablar de esa forma a Deadpool, era una manera de expresarse que nunca había usado antes, ni siquiera cuando había empezado a desarrollar sentimienos hacia Syren. Nunca se había escuchado a sí mismo pensando ni hablar así. Era algo extraño, el no ser como siempre, pero supuso que era normal que una persona como ella provocara algo como eso en un ser tan poca cosa como lo era él mismo.

_"Está enamorado."_

Fue lo único que pensó la muchacha sentada a su lado.

Ella siguió haciéndole preguntas, muy interesadamente respecto al tema de lo ocurrido en Latveria. El cómo, el cuando, el quién y el por qué eran lo único que a ella importaban en ese instante. Pero se detuvo al notar que recordar todo aquello resultaba doloroso para el enmascarado. Tenía mente fría para sus cosas, pero todo poseía un límite, y sentía que estaba traspasando el suyo.

_"Quizás he sido muy dura."_

Posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de su nuevo amigo y le sonrió tiernamente, contrastando el semblante tan serio que antes había adoptado. Deadpool se sorprendió demasiado por éste cambio tan repentino, y observó con sorpresa que ella sacaba de entre sus ropas una pequeña radio negra.

-¿Nick? Aquí Chun-Li, reportándose. -Habló al aparato, y después de saludar cordialmente a la profunda voz masculina que le respondió con un saludo, siguió hablando. -He encontrado información sobre la diosa. -Ante éstas palabras, el mercenario abrió bien los ojos, ¿Cómo ellos conocían a Amy? ¿Qué querían con ella? ¿Querían hacerle daño también? -Al parecer la diosa fue llevada hacia la residencia de Víctor von Doom, un testigo dice que hubo un ataque en la fortaleza y que fue sustraída por un misterioso joven vestido de rojo. -Contaba al hombre del artefacto transmisor con su semblante serio nuevamente en su rostro.

-Ve con el testigo al punto C, te daré las coordenadas de la ubicación enseguida. -Contestó Fury del otro lado. -Hay que evitar que el tema se exponga cada vez más para evitar una catástrofe. Los demás no tardarán en moverse para hacerse con la diosa del sol y debemos llegar a ella antes que ellos.

-Entendido, señor. Recibiendo datos. Cambio y fuera. -El sonido de estática había indicado que la conversación había finalizado.

-¡Wow! -Exclamó un alarmado Deadpool. -¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! Nunca me niego a hacer cosas raras, pero ésta en particular me desagrada. Y eso que hay **poquísimas **cosas que me desagradan de verdad. ¿Qué quieren con Amaterasu? ¿Por qué la necesitan ustedes? ¿Y a quiénes se referían con **ellos**?

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una sombría Chun-Li se acercó a su rostro y con una mirada le dejó en claro que si no guardaba silencio podía perfectamente decir que el "testigo" pereció misteriosamente en el camino y nadie sabía su paradero.

Chun-Li simplemente le dio la espalda y le dijo que lo siguiera.

-Tú tranquilo. Por ahora, lo **único **que debes hacer es confiar en mí.


	7. Capítulo 7

La luna iluminaba el cielo sin estrellas, dando indicios de lluvia al dia siguiente.

Ése lugar no le agradaba en nada a Amaterasu. Aunque había soportado estoicamente las primeras semanas, el ambiente ahí le resultaba insoportable lleno de malas vibras y restos de espírtus agobiados que la atormentaban al ser una entidad sagrada.

Se incorporó en el sillón que estuvo usando como cama desde que había llegado a "Devil May Cry" e intentó percibir los alrededores con sus ojos cerrados para hacerse valer de sus sentidos una vez pasara de las manos del demonio a los de su nuevo "dueño", aunque para ese entonces quizás hubiese ya encontrado la forma de haber huído aun sin tener que su poder en la totalidad que le hacía falta. Aunque por más que tratara de convencerse, sabía que aquel odioso chiquillo no era alguien fácil de vencer, pudo notarlo cuando se encontraron por primera vez en la fortaleza de Doom.

El sólo hecho de recordar aquel elevado nivel de energía le erizaba los pelos. Estaba temerosa de enfrentarse a un poder tan grande con su verdadera fortaleza sellada dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no podía liberarla por sí misma? ¿Tan necesario era el amor y la amistad que sus seres queridos le entregaron?

Alzó su mano derecha al aire lo más que pudo y trató de divisarla entre la oscuridad de su vista, pero sólo veía un débil vaho de energía color naranjo que se extendía tan débil como un hilo a lo largo de la longitud de su brazo. Bajó su extremidad y dio la cara al techo simplemente. Sus ojos empezaban a pesarle de nuevo.

/

_**-¡Ammy! -Escuchó a lo lejos. Con sus orejas en alto y sus ojos bien abiertos, recién despierta, se puso de pie con rapidez cuando oyó esa voz, y vio un pequeño círculo verde que danzaba por los alrededores a unos cuántos pasos de ella.**_

_**-¿Issun? -Preguntó una sorprendida Amaterasu, observando con alegría aquel que había sido su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras. -Issun...No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he...**_

_**-Yo también, bola de pelos. -Se detuvo bajo los pies humanos de la chica y le dijo con voz juguetona. -Juguemos juntos como en los viejos tiempos.**_

_**-¿Jugar? ¿Ahora? -Amy le miró incrédula. y vio que nuevamente empezó el diminuto chiquillo a dar saltitos por el suelo feliz de la vida, como si nada hubiese pasado.**_

_**-¡Vamos, Ammy! ¡Juega con nosotros! Todos te extrañamos mucho. -Y diciendo ésto, se alejó hasta cierto punto de la habitación y dejó ver a la multitud de gente que vivió en Nipón, todos con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y que le extendían sus brazos gritando: "Ven con nosotros, Amaterasu"**_

_**La mencionada se dejó llevar por la emoción, algo dudosa en un comienzo, empezó a correr con los brazos extendidos y un nudo en la garganta hacia sus personas más amadas. Pero entonces, la voz de Issun comenzó a oírse como un disco que iba disminuyendo su velocidad, y una vez que había llegado a su destino, observó con horror como los rostros de aquellas gentiles personas se desfiguraban para transformarse en rostros maquiavélicos, deformes y cadavéricos.**_

_**Intentó retroceder, pero ellos extendieron sus brazos esqueléticos como garras hasta ella y la aprisionaron arrastrándola con fiereza hasta ellos. Era tanta la brutalidad que Amaterasu podía sentir que le abrían la piel a carne viva y que se la quemaban con brasas ardientes. Una vez metida entre la deforme multidud, uno a uno empezaron a rasgar su piel, haciéndola caer en tiras y enterrando sus afilados dientes en sus músculos descubiertos. Lamían desesperados la sangre que brotaba de aquellas heridad y continuaron clavando sus garras en su estómago mientras aprisionaban sus extremidades para evitar que se moviera. **_

_**Y mientras estrujaban entre sus afiladas uñas sus entrañas, lo único que podía oír a demás de sus propios gritos era lo siguiente: "Incluso los dioses merecen ser castigados" Ésta frase se repetía a coro una y otra vez. Mientras que, a lo lejos, le pareció ver a un hombre vestido de negro, majestuoso y de mirada profunda, macabra y oscura, que sostenía una cadena en su mano derecha. Y con horror observó como su rostro, un cráneo humano sin piel ni músculo, ardía impacible en llamas.**_

**/**

Dante cayó de la cama al oír aquel desgarrador grito femenino. Aún recién despierto sólo alcanzó a hecharse encima una de sus pistolas y bajó de un salto al primer piso. Lo que vio le desgarró el alma; Amaterasu estaba de rodillas tirada en el suelo, agitando sus brazos a su alrededor, como tratando de sacarse algo de encima, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y se escurrían lágrimas de desesperación de ellos.

-¡LO SIENTO! -Gritaba ella con desesperación agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos. -¡LO SIENTO! ¡PERDÓNENME! ¡LO SIENTO! -Seguía gritando sacudiendo sus cabellos de un lado a otro cada vez más sumida en el abismo del horror.

-¡YA DETENTE! -Oyó gritar a lo lejos como antes hubiese hecho cierto amigo mercenario suyo hace tiempo. -Sintió unas cálidas manos tomando sus hombros con suavidad.

-¡El infierno! -Gritó nuevamente la muchacha. -¡EL INFIERNO! ¡Puedo verlo! -Se agitó con tanta violencia que casi golpeó a Dante con uno de sus brazos, pero él logró esquivar aquello sin problema, más preocupado por esa niña que de su seguridad propia. -¡Me duele! -Dijo sin parar de llorar. .¡Me duele demasiado!.

-¡Basta! -Dante tomó la cara de Amaterasu entre sus manos y juntó su frente con la de ella. -Es una pesadilla, sólo eso es...Una pesadilla, vuelve en tí. -Le dijo ésto último en un tono bajo de voz.

Calaron en ella esas ahora, palpables palabras, acompañadas por aquel olor dulzón de ángel único que había probado gustosa la primera vez que su ser había llegado a ése lugar.

-T-Tú...-Titubeó Amaterasu reaccionando del todo. No había sido una pesadilla, había sido una horrible visión, una visión de aquello que le esperaba una vez exhalara su último aliento.

-Mira que eres... -Dijo Dante separándose un poco del rostro de la chica. -Tantas molestias que me causas y encima no me dejas dormir. -Le secó las lágrimas a la diosa con la muñeca izquierda y le dio la espalda para desaparecer por las escaleras y conseguir su sueño reparador.

-O-Oye... -Tartamudeó Amy acercándose lentamente al sofá y recostándose un poco sobre él, moviendo una de sus orejas en dirección hacia donde estaba el cazador. -Gracias. -Y antes de que Dante pudiese articular palabra, Amaterasu se acurrucó sobre los suaves cojines para continuar con su intento de una noche tranquila.

_"Tsk...Demonios y dioses, son tan complejos y tan insoportablemente idiotas como los_

_humanos"_

Ésto pensó dicho hombre que había aparecido en la visión, o pesadilla, de la diosa del sol. Echándose su cadena al hombro, desapareció atravesando una de las paredes contrarias de la habitación.

**/**

-Despierta. -Oyó nuevamente esa voz grave por encima de ella. -Nena, agradece que te traje algo de comer. No quiero que mi cliente te encuentre en mal estado.

-No tengo hambre. Amaterasu volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero aun sentía la presencia del peliblanco. -No tengo hambre. -Repitió volteándose de cara el techo, entonces, sintió la respiración del caza-demonios muy cerca de sus labios, deduciendo que sus rostros estaban más cerca.

-Mala suerte. -Sonrió Dante. -Porque aquí mando yo.

Amaterasu se estremeció al sentir de nuevo ése aroma tan cerca de su nariz. Se estremeció al sentir ese singular y maravilloso dulzor envolviendo su piel nuevamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus latidos se aceleraron de nueva cuenta. Sin mencionar que le dio un molesto escalofrío al sentir el roce de las hebras del blanco cabello del chico rozando su cara.

Dante se alejó de súbito al notar que la supuesta demonio se levantó con violencia mientras sudaba un poco, respirando agitadamente.

-Come. -El hijo de Sparda acercó una cucharada de arroz a los labios de ella. Pero la chica se negó moviendo la cabeza. No quería ser alimentada por un chico tan pedante como él. También detestaba aquella sensación que él producía en su cuerpo cuando se le acercaba. -Come. -Repitió con un tono más severo.

Amaterasu cerró sus labios con fuerza y frunció el seño. No quería dejar que esas manos tocaran sus labios, no podía permitirlo, no estaba dispuesta a darle en el gusto.

De pronto, sintió un sacudido violento en el sillón y se percató de que Dante jalaba con brusquedad sus cabellos por la zona de su nuca, sacándole un grito y una súplica. Pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, sintió la unión de sus labios con los del chico demonio. Fue una unión violenta, un beso forzado, pudo sentir el arroz pastoso traspasándose desde la boca contraria a la propia.

La diosa se sacudió con rudeza, estaba aprisionada por el agarre del muchacho alto y nada podía hacer. Tampoco es que quisiera alejarlo del todo. De nuevo ese sentimiento masoquista se despertó en ella y lo único que atinó a hacer fue sujetar la muñeca izquierda de Dante con su mano, le apretó desesperada, le clavó con fuerza las uñas, pero el chico ni se inmutó, fuera de eso, no oponía más resistencia.

Se separaron después de un largo par de minutos. Ella se creía libre, si le decía que le obedecería, que comería lo que él le pusiera enfrente, quizás no la obligara a sentirse así de nuevo. No alcanzó a articular palabra, cuando de nueva cuenta Dante la agarró del cabello y volvió a darle aquel molesto beso para alimentarla como si fuese un pequeño petirrojo en el nido.

Pero ésta vez fue distinto. Amaterasu le sostuvo el brazo ésta vez, con más rudeza aún, y llegó a morder el labio de Dante cuando se descuidó por sólo dos segundos. Diablos, ella podía sentir la sangre del chico, sintió incluso como un hilillo del líquido carmesí se escapó por la fisura de su propio labio inferior, pero aún así, él se negaba a alejarse. Sólo le sacó un grave y casi insonoro quejido.

Entonces, algo ocurrió. El peliblanco se separó un par de segundos de ella y luego volvió a besarla. Sin embargo, en ese beso no hubo alimento alguno, lo único que Amy sintió fue los labios cálidos y suaves de Dante contra los de ella. Su lengua estaba siendo incitada a moverse al ritmo de la del demonio y ella, simplemente se dejó llevar por el deseo que aquel chico le provocaba. La mano de la diosa subió impulsada al hombro de aquel de mirada violeta, el cual movió suavemente su mano libre deslizándola desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, sintiose bastante bien el tocar es suave e inmaculada piel. Sin embargo, se detuvo de bruces cuando se percató de que la mitad de su mano estaba desapareciendo bajo la falda de blanco kimono. Se separó de ella. Lo único que la unía ahora a esa chica era un hilillo de saliva que compartían de un labio a otro.

Se sentó violentamente en el suelo, y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente.

Por un lado, unos puros y ciegos ojos color noche, los cuales escondían una profunda tristezay por otro lado, unos ojos color violeta que habían presenciado una y mil desgracias y que aún así se ocultaban tras una máscara de rudeza.

Dante dio un grito al sentir que ella le provocaba aquellos sentimientos de nuevo.

Molesto, salió de "Devil May Cry" dando un portazo. En tanto, una confundida Amaterasu permaneció sentada en el sillón color césped, ésta vez, mirando al vacío.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué lo había permitido? ¿Por qué él le causaba todo eso de una forma tan insoportable? Y lo más importante de todo... ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto?


	8. Capítulo 8

Cada día le parecía más y más increíble. Aquel semblante de líder, aquella mirada gélida, prepotente y aquella mentalidad fría lo hacía alguien que había sacado algo desconocido en el fondo de su corazón. Odiaba a los hombres de ése tipo, personas de esa calaña eran las que hacían que el mundo se pudriera.

Sin embargo ella le debía la vida. Siempre observaba su espalda imponente y su alta figura desde atrás con sus pequeños ojos celestes que no dejaban de mirarle ansiosos al siguiente movimiento, atenta a todo lo que él podía decir o pedir. Estaba a sus órdenes.

La herida en su brazo derecho le hacía recordar el por qué iba tras de él. Por muy odioso que fuese en el comienzo para ella, si le había perdonado la vida era porque algo de bondad debía ocultar aquel hombre de blanco cabello y ojos negros como el azabache.

Felicia siempre había estado en la búsqueda de aquellos que poseyeran un poco de bondad en las personas y que le hicieran restaurar la fe en los demás. Sabía que siempre había alguien dispuesto a ayudar a quién lo necesitara. Y esa cicatriz corroboraba todo. Aunque por momentos decidiera dar la media vuelta y largarse, no quería dejar de lado al hombre que la había rescatado de las garras de aquellos demonios que danzaban como sombras a su alrededor aquella noche sin luna.

-Vergil...-Titubeó ella atrás insegura. -Ve hacia la derecha, a unos tres metros darás con más de ellos. -Dijo moviendo rápidamente sus orejas y mirando hacia donde ella le había indicado en a las afueras de aquella aldea sin nombre. Curiosamente, era la misma aldea en la que días antes hubiesen estado el mercenario bocazas con aquella hermosa pero letal muchacha.

Las personas al ver a los ojos al demonio se encerraban en sus casas o salían corriendo despavoridos, dejando sus quehaceres o tomando a los niños de las manos para alejarlos. Pero al hijo de Sparda no le importaba, todo lo contrario, causar el temor era algo que le deleitaba de sobremanera. Y sonriendo con malicia, le respondió a la muchachita:

-Excelente. -Desenfundó a Muramasa y desapareció entre las diminutas casas, Felicia lo siguió corriendo felinamente yendo un poco más lenta que él.

Probablemente Vergil ya estaba destripando a aquellas criaturas del inframundo. Muramasa absorvería sus escencias entregándoselas a su dueño. Si ella le era de ayuda, el demonio de abrigo azul no tendría motivo para matarla, y Felicia lo sabía. Estaba consciente de que ése era la única causa por la cual la había dejado con vida...O quizás no, eso era lo que quería descubrir, veía en esos negros ojos que existía otro motivo.

A lo mejor, el mismísimo Vergil desconocía la razón, pero decidió seguirle tanto por motivos de curiosidad como gratitud por rescatarla de las garras de aquellos espíritus sin corazón que no dudaron en tratar de consumirla ese fatídico día.

Cuando hubo llegado a destino, el peliblanco estaba poniendo a su preciada arma en su funda correspondiente y se arregló un poco el cuello de la chaqueta. Sus ropas estaban limpias, no se había salpicado ni de suciedad ni de sangre. Felicia admiraba el hecho de que Vergil podía estar como si nada entre un montón de cadáveres amontonados a su alrededor de seres de rostros desfigurados y sin haber derramado una gota de sudor.

-Tarde como siempre. -Le dijo sin mirarla y pasando de largo a su lado.

-L-Lo siento, Vergil. -Felicia se sintió avergonzada. -Si tan sólo fueses capaz de esperarme aunque sea una vez yo podría ayu...-Pero antes de seguir hablando, el más alto le apuntó a la yugular con Muramasa.

-Tú único deber es obedecer. -Le dijo sin expresión en su rostro. -Si tienes alguna protesta, la muerte será la única solución para liberarte de ellas. -Nuevamente hizo desaparecer su espada y siguió caminando en frente como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Felicia había quedado inmóvil, sus piernas tiritaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de mirar al muchacho que se iba alejando con lentitud.

_"Busco venganza, es todo lo que necesito. Mientras me sirvas incondicionalmente y me seas de utilidad, no tengo por qué arrebatarte tu patética existencia."_

Era lo que Vergil le había dicho mientras le apuntaba de la misma forma después de liberarla de los demonios que la acosaron y que acabaron con su clan de mujeres gato en sólo un santiamén.

-¿A qué esperas? -Preguntó el hijo de Sparda un poco más lejos de ella. La felina se levantó a penas y siguió caminando atrás del chico. Lo hacía mirando hacia el suelo, siguiéndole siempre. Desde hace tiempo que lo hace. Lo sigue a todas partes como su sombra; le debía su vida y no quería hacer que su salvador se sintiese mal pagado por ello; y es que ella no estaba lista para morir aún esa noche. El recuerdo de su clan a su alrededor con sus cuerpos hechos trizas le revolvía el estómago y a la vez le hacía formarse un nudo en su garganta que era difícil de ocultar.

Y llegando él entre la oscuridad, la rescató de una muerte inminente. O eso parecía. En medio de las penumbras de la noche pudo ver un ligero brillo proveniente de los ojos del misterioso muchacho que cayó del cielo espada en mano.

Era algo pedante, no podía negarlo. Pero su bondadoso e ingenuo corazón la obligaban a dudar de su aparente maldad y la trataban de convencer de que en el fondo él tenía sentimientos. Ella constantemente estaba tratando de ver lo bueno de Vergil, pero salvo después de lo ocurrido aquella noche, no volvió a ver otro indicio de desprendimiento de su parte.

Por el momento, prefería seguirlo ciegamente. A donde él fuese, ella iría, lo que él desease, ella lo cumpliría -o eso intentaría-. Felicia había encomendado su vida en las manos de Vergil y le retribuía eso con una eterna devosión que con el transcurso de los días se convertía en algo cada vez más enfermizo.

Si algo salía mal, era su culpa, ella estaba dispuesta a recibir en su cuerpo la furia y frustración de Vergil. No sentía nada, estoica aceptaba todo. Cada maltrato, cada amenaza, cada insulto ella los absorvía y con admirable capacidad iba dejándolos de lado. No ocurría muy seguido, pero cuando era inevitable, Felicia no hacía nada más que sentarse frente a su salvador entregada a su suerte.

Todo iba "normal" hasta que un día, Felicia rompió el tabú que Vergil había impuesto como otro elemento más de asimetría entre ambos.

-Entonces... -Felicia dijo sentada bajo un árbol mientras lo observaba parado. -Tengo una duda. ¿Cuánto es suficiente para tí?

Vergil la miró alzando una ceja.

-Ésta búsqueda incansable del poder. -La chica lo miró directamente con sus ojos color zafiro. -¿Cuándo le pondrás fin?

-No te incumbe. -Fue lo único que dijo el muchacho con la intención de finalizar la conversación, pero la chica continuó hablando, ésta vez, ella se había puesto de pie.

-Claro que me incumbe. -Lo dijo seria. -Vergil, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Ya me has contado tu historia, he visto de lo que eres capaz. Debes parar ahora. -Felicia seguía sin dejar de mirarlo y vio nuevamente un brillo en esos inexpresivos ojos, pero ésta vez, era un brillo diferente. No era el que vio esa noche, éste era diferente. Le provocó un escalofrío.

-Nunca será suficiente. -Vergil miró la palma de su mano derecha. -El poder, el poder lo es todo.

Vergil la miró y sonrió malignamente.

-Una vez que lo pruebas necesitas más. Te embriaga de una lujuria exquisita, es lo único que se necesita en ésta vida. El poder. Yo desprecio a las personas con toda mi alma, soy superior a todos ellos. Me repugnan, no son dignos de mí. Ni siquiera el inútil de mi hermano podrá conmigo.

-Y si es tan inútil..¿Cómo es que te derrotó con tanta facilidad y consiguió "domarte" para luchar a su lado contra Arkham? -Esas palabras hirieron el orgullo del demonio y la miró con un odio indescriptible. De nueva cuenta ése malicioso brillo la hizo estremecer, pero ella no se retractó ni dejó de hablar. -No me importa lo que digas realmente, simplemente quiero saber si te propones ponerle un alto a todo ésto antes de que ésta absurda ambición te consuma más aún. Yo no creo en tus palabras, no creo que los seres humanos puedan ser tan inferiores como dices. En cada persona hay un álito de gracia, y en caso de que no lo haya no importa realmente. Siempre podrá mostrársele el camino del bien. -No dejó de mirarlo a la cara, y se percató de que Vergil había avanzado un poco más hacia a ella, a penas unos par de pasos pero no se había dejado intimidar. -A demás, piensa detenidamente, tratas a los demás como si fuesen inferiores a tí, como si debiesen ser tus plebeyos incondicionales, siendo que, sin la sangre de demonio que corre por tus venas, tú no serías nadie. Serías tan mortal como cualquiera de noso...-

El ruido de una fuerte bofetada se hizo presente en aquel silencioso paraje.

Vergil la había golpeado en el rostro con tal fuerza que la dejó tirada de costado en el suelo y con una marca rojiza en la mejilla izquierda.

-Insolente. -El peliblanco se agachó para levantarla un poco jalando los celestes cabellos entre sus dedos y volvió a golpearla ésta vez en la otra mejilla sacándole un grito de dolor a la chica de ojos és de eso se acercó al rostro de ella y le dijo. -Sé buena niña, y no vuelvas a decir estupideces como esa. -La sujetó fuerte del mentón y la miró fieramente. -Nunca más vuelvas a faltarme el respeto, ¿Me oyes?

En esos momentos, algo animal despertó dentro del demonio de abrigo azul, y miró detenidamente el rostro de Felicia, observó las zonas golpeadas teñidas de rojo y se percató de que los hermosos ojos azules de la chica se habían llenado de lágrimas. Luego sus ojos bajaron por el cuello hasta los pechos de la mujer. Nunca se había fijado tanto en una "hembra", ahora que tenía a una de cerca pudo hacerlo detenidamente. Le parecían atractivos aquellos voluminosos y perfectos pechos que se agitaban de arriba a bajo, luego se relamió al observar el plano abdomen de blanca tez y se detuvo lujurioso al ver esas hermosas y delicadas piernas en el pasto.

Soltó el pelo de Felicia y lo acarició con la misma mano que la hubo tomado. Era suave y sedoso, despedía un maravilloso aroma que lo sumergió en un éxtasis durante unos instantes. Tomó uno de los mechones y se los acercó a la nariz para hundirla en él.

Felicia, anonadada y confundida por el cambio de Vergil, intentó separarse de él, pero éste le sujetó con firmeza por una de las muñecas y le clavó las uñas para que no se atreviera a alejarse.

El peliblanco la tomó del cuello y con brusquedad la recostó en el suelo, luego la sujetó por ambas muñecas y la observó a los ojos durante un par de minutos. La chica empezó a moverse bajo su cuerpo intentando zafarse en vano del agarre y empezó a rogarle que se detuviera entre medio de las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a escapar de sus ojos.

-Quieta. -Pronunció el muchacho sin dejar de mirarla. -Sólo...No te muevas.

Ella lo miró y volvió a sentir miedo al ver ése brillo malicioso en sus ojos, no era la mirada que esperaba, no lo era. Sintió miedo, quizo gritar, pero algo dentro de ella le había quitado el habla. Lo único que pudo hacer era observarlo, dejarse estar en esa posición y en esa situación tan repentina. Su mente se puso en blanco, su corazón se aceleró y lo único que ella fue capaz de pronunciar fue:

-Como desees. -Y cerró sus ojos sintiendo la nariz de Vergil hundiéndose entre la zona del cuello y el hombro. El más alto la olfateó desde el cuello hasta las pieras. Había bajado entre los pechos, luego por el suculento abdomen, olió el sexo de la chica, olió entre los muslos y se detuvo al llegar un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

Era delicioso, era suculento. Lo quería, lo anhelaba, aquello que emanaba de Felicia lo deseaba con fuerza tal que le dió un feroz mordisco en el cuello sacándole un grito. Cubrió la boca de la muchacha con su mano izquierda y se dispuso a probar uno de los redondos pechos de ella.

Lo metió con suavidad en su boca y empezó a succionarlo de a poco. Sabía realmente delicioso, y como supuso, era suave al tacto. Se llenó la cavidad bucal con el seno de la chica gato y lo chupaba deleitándose con aquello que le resultaba tan nuevo para él. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente que una mujer pudiera servir para cosas como esas. Podría sonar tonto, pero no es que fuese alguien inocente, sino que menospreciaba a todo ser viviente a su alrededor sin discriminar, esa era la razón tal por la que nunca se había acercado a una hembra de esa forma.

Sacaba una y otra vez el pezón y lo mordía con cierta fiereza, los quejidos suaves y agudos de la chica alimentaban a aquella bestia que había despertado dentro de él y lo hicieron despertar también su casi endurecida entrepierna. Se sentía incómodo, su sexo anhelaba atención y se sentía disgustado en la prisión de tela en la que yacía guardado. Pero Vergil sentía que no era el momento, quería usar un poco más el cuerpo de Felicia para acallar al animal que le gritaba en su interior reclamando a la gata.

Con su mano derecha acarició el estómago de Felicia en círculos y deslizó sus dedos en movimientos sensuales y lentos para apreciar mejor la suavidad de aquella deliciosa piel. Luego, posó su mano completa sobre la misma zona y siguió con esas caricias algo inquietantes. La chica ya se había resignado por completo y cerró sus ojos cuando la mano bajaba hasta la zona entre sus piernas. ¿Debía decirle que era virgen? Quizás si lo hacía tendría algo de compasión, pero no pudo. Parte de su mente y cuerpo se negaba a oponerse, deseaba que ese momento ocurriera, ya había sobrepasado su límite y ya no había vuelta atrás, ni para él ni para ella.

-Aaah... -Gimió exaltada una vez sintió dos de los dedos de Vergil jugando en su interior. Sentía como el peliblanco abría su húmeda cavidad sin el mínimo dejo de compasión utilizando movimientos circulares y jugando con los dedos imitando los movimientos de las tijeras. Un tercer dedo se unió a los compañeros para ayudar a dilatarla mejor. El hombre se inclinó hacia la zona y empezó a lamer por sobre los labios de la vagina de la chica para ayudarla a lubricar mejor.

Ah, esos gemidos. Esos encantadores gemidos que lo despertaban e incitaban más aún a cometer ése pecaminoso acto que era el sexo. No se echaría atrás ni muerto y continuó con la labor de seguir lamiendo esa suave y rosada zona empapado del exquisito y transparente néctar femenino. Una vez sintió que estaba lo suficientemente abierta, liberó a su miembro, el cual estaba duro a más no poder e introdujo lentamente toda esa enorme longitud por el fruto de la carne que antes hubiese preparado para lo que se aproximaba.

Ambos gritaron a la hora de ser uno solo. Los dos eran vírgenes y sus carnes haciendo roce les provocaban un daño mutuo. Ya sintiéndose seguro, Vergil empezó a embestir primero con lentitud, puesto que el dolor que sentía en la punta de su pene era indescriptible. Felicia por su parte se agarraba fuertemente al césped, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gritaba al sentir cómo su vagina envolvía el pene de Vergil en un cálido y jugoso abrazo.

La longitud del joven había desaparecido por completo entre las piernas de la gata y sólo podía oirse aquel sensual ruido que producía el dueto de gemidos que se entrelazaban en la oscuridad y que se extendieron por el desierto follaje en donde estaban ocultos. El hijo de Sparda se sentía maravilloso, era un placer nuevo e indescriptible, aquel hallazgo era lo mejor que había hecho un mucho tiempo. Una y otra vez embestía a Felicia bajo él y le abrió un poco las piernas para meter su pene a una profundidad mayor.

Felicia en un comienzo, sintió como si la estuviesen desgarrando. Jalaba el césped entre sus garras para desahogarse pero no le bastaba. Al ser su primera vez era algo realmente doloroso, pero lentamente comenzó a entregarse al placer, y ése culpable sentimiento de lujuria se apoderó por completo de ella, sumergiéndole en un ciclo de éxtasis que la hizo olvidar por completo el dolor, aunque percibiendo en ella la demoníaca mirada del peliblanco sobre ella. Gemía cada vez más fuerte y poco a poco las fuerzas la empezaron a abandonar, sentía cada segundo su cuerpo más cansado y flácido.

A su vez, Vergil había disminuído la velocidad de sus movimientos, estaba sudando demasiado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos entrecerrados, cada vez sus gemidos eran más débiles; claros indicios de que ambos estaban cerca del fin.

Y dando una última embestida, lanzó un grito dejando escapar su semilla en el interior de Felicia, la cual, arqueando su espalda y con sus ojos fuermenete apretados, tuvo aquel que fue el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Vergil separó su sexo del de Felicia y cansado se dejó caer cerca de ella mirando hacia el cielo, encontrándose con las ramas de los árboles que danzaban sobre sus cabezas. Se volteó a mirar a su acompañante y vio que había caído en un profundo sueño víctima del cansancio.

Él, sonrió diabólicamente y pensó:

_"Al fin encontré otra utilidad para tí"_


	9. Capítulo 9

Había pasado unos meses. Tres, concretamente. Y después de aquel incidente, no habían vuelto a hablarse.

Dante ocupaba prioritariamente el primer piso, el cual correspondía a su centro de trabajo, mientras que Amaterasu vagaba por el segundo pasillo sintiéndose como en su casa.

En medio de la oscuridad había aprendido a sentir cada tabla de madera en el suelo y con cada crugido se ayudaba a guiarse en su trayectoria. De vez en cuando se iba apoyando en las frías paredes para no perder el equilibrio cuando amanecía más distraída.

El hijo de Sparda también tenía su propio mundo abajo. A veces miraba hacia arriba al sentir los pasos de los descalzos pies de Amy pero volvía a sus lecturas como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Aunque algo lo impulsaba a mirar por las escaleras de vez en cuando para ver si ella se dejaba ver. No sabía por qué, simplemente lo hacía, no quería asumirlo, pero se le hacía necesario el tener que verla por lo menos una vez al día. Y ese momento en el día ocurría cuando debía subir a ocupar el baño.

Pasaba velozmente por fuera de la hace un tiempo fue **su **habitación, la cual permanecía siempre con la puerta abierta, y usando su mirada de forma periférica, mirando sin fijarse del todo, la veía siempre apasible, con su aire de muñeca japonesa "mirando" hacia la ventana. A veces ella se encontraba de cara a la misma con los ojos cerrados para recibir en su cara los cálidos rayos del sol.

Con eso le bastaba para corroborar si su "princesa cautiva" se encontraba bien. Cuando descendía nuevamente hacia su pedazo de casa, se preocupaba de observarla con cautela una vez más. Como ella no comía mucho, no iba a alimentarla tan seguido, a veces podía pasar cuatro días seguidos en que la más baja le dejara el plato en la misma posición y con la misma cantidad de comida que le hubiese dejado en el primer día.

Sólo oía de parte de ella un débil: "Gracias, Dante. Ya comeré luego" acompañado de una sonrisa, luego, ella volvía a darle la espalda.

Un día, Dante se cansó de esa situación, no soportaba el no escuchar palabra de parte de ella. Odiaba nuevamente sentirse así. Tan...Solo. Cerró sus ojos con violencia y apretó sus manos contra ellos, hechándose atrás en su silla reclinable mientras apretaba los dientes con furia contra sí mismo. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan débil y dependiente? Nunca había dependido de nadie para sentirse feliz y satisfecho, pero ése dolor de nueva cuenta comenzaba a abrir esa herida del abandono en su corazón.

Golpeó el brazo de la silla con su puño muchas veces, luego se puso de pie y arremetió contra la pared para aplacar esa ira.

Extrañaba el calor, extrañaba el tacto, extrañaba la intensidad del sentirse querido por alguien. Maldita sea, lo admitía, dejando su orgullo muy por debajo de sus pies, lo admitía. Odiaba la soledad, la odiaba con todo su ser. Lo único que esa vida de demonio le había dado era sufrimiento, malos ratos y recuerdos que quisiera sacar para siempre de su ya atormentada mente.

Paró en seco al sentir el dolor en sus nudillos, y vio unas costras ensangrentadas brotando de los mismos que se encontraban teñidos del color de la pintura de la pared. Miró y se dio cuenta de que había dejado una enorme grieta. Empezaron a arder sus manos y las sacudió. Volteó luego con rapidez sintendo una ella que lo observaba desde las escaleras vio en las escaleras.

-Dante...

-Ama...-Se dio la vuelta. -¿Qué?

-¿Te hiciste daño? Oí golpes. -Amaterasu descendió preocupada, pero descuidadamente resbaló casi cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Y digo casi, porque antes de que eso ocurriera, Dante llegó hasta ella dando un par de zancadas y la sujetó con firmeza entre sus brazos.

-Cuidado. -Le dijo Dante, pero Amy, dejando de lado el pequeño susto, miró inquieta hacia ambos lados moviendo las peludas orejas y le dijo:

-Huelo a sangre.

-No...No es nada. -Dante la dejó con cuidado y antes de poder retirarse, Amaterasu sostuvo sus manos entre las de ella con cuidado. -Amaterasu... No es nada. -La miró detenidamente mientras ella observaba sus manos.

Esas manos tan pequeñas, tan suaves, tan frágiles. Sintió a través de ellas la calidez que él deseaba hace tanto tiempo, sintió el aura angelical que ella despedía desde el interior de su ser. Amy, en unos instantes logró hacerlo olvidar la penosa inseguridad e inquietud en la que tanto tiempo se sumergió a sí mismo. Se había dejado consumir tanto en la autocompasión que olvidó todo lo maravilloso que la vida tenía para entregarle...Y aquello, estaba en el interior de la diosa.

Se sentía tan maravillosamente bien, que él no quería separarse nunca de ese gentil tacto en el que Amy lo había acogido. Esa chica le hacía sentir un hondo bienestar. Sonrió.

-Listo.

Dante la miró sorpresivamente y luego posó sus ojos en sus manos propias. Estaban como nuevas.

-¿Cómo pudiste...? -El hijo de Sparda no lo entendió. Un poder curativo, regenerativo. Nunca había visto a un demonio hacer algo como eso. Fue entonces cuando empezó a dudar. ¿Era ella realmente un demonio?

-Te dije, no soy quién crees que soy. -Amaterasu le dirigió una sonrisa y miró sus propias manos. Ella se lamentó. Aquellas manos...Pudieron haber salvado vidas...

Apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, evitando que salieran las lágrimas.

-¿Sucede algo...? -Dante llamó su atención.

-Yo...Quisiera saber... -Dijo Amaterasu abriendo sus ojos lentamente, aunque sin alzar su cabeza. -¿Por qué...? No eres un demonio del todo...Eso...¿A qué se debe?...

Dante tragó un poco de saliva. Su origen, era algo del cual no quería hablar, era su propio tema prohibido, una de las mil cosas que quería eliminar de su vida, y por desgracia, era lo más doloroso y lo más fuerte que había quedado como un estigma que le marcaría para siempre.

El muchacho peliblanco le dio la espalda, se alejó dando unos pasos y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

Suspiró temblorosamente y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y apoyó su mentón en sus dedos. Miró a Amaterasu a lo lejos y respiró tratando de tranquilizarse, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se quebraría ante la chica.

La invitó a sentarse en el mismo sillón donde hubo aquel encuentro entre ellos y comenzó a relatarle su historia. No hubo nada que le ocultara, todo lo que hizo y no hizo; todo lo que debió hacer y lo que no debió hacer; los secretos más oscuros de su alma; los pensamientos más morbosos en su mente; los sentimientos más amargos de su corazón...Todo aquello que lo llevó a usar aquella "máscara" de chico rebelde y duro.

Amaterasu oyó todo eso con dolor. Era eso lo que ella no lograba descifrar del todo, y ahora lo había oido todo desde los labios del portador del poder del legendario Sparda. Escuchó las dolorosas experiencias que era el vivir como un ángel de alas oscuras y el hecho de ser marginado tanto como por los humanos como por los de aquellos que vivían en las profundidades.

Luego empezó a hablar ella. Era su turno de expresar su dolor. Iluminados por el débil foco de la lámpara de aquella habitación, con los muros como únicos y mudos testigos, presenciaron las debilidades y las desgarradoras vivencias de ambos seres. Uno caído desde los cielos y otro traído desde las profundidades, ambos unidos por el sentimiento del dolor y la desesperación, acompañados por el tormentoso sentir de la desolación.

Se refugiaron con miradas el uno en el otro, ninguno se atrevió a expresar nada con palabras, sólo con gestos y sonrisas. De pronto, algo brotó de los ojos de Dante. ¿Una lágrima? Si, era eso. Una lágrima débil se dejó caer, acompañada de otras que caían en silencio por su rostro. Apoyó el mismo en la palma de su mano izquierda y empezó a sollozar sin hacer ruido. Se sentía liberado, se sentía con un inmenso bienestar. La miró y vio que ella se puso de pie para acercarse a él y envolverle en un abrazo.

-Llora, Dante. -Le dijo Amaterasu sonriendo y atrayendo la cabeza del más alto hacia su pecho. -Llora.

Entonces, el peliblanco le correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a sollozar con pena en el pecho de la loba. Se sentía tan bien al sentirse en cierta parte liberado, y por otro, se sentía dichoso de que alguien como Amaterasu estuviera ahora con él. No sabía por qué, simplemente quería estar con ella. Quería seguir abrazándola por toda la eternidad, sólo a ella.

La diosa emanaba un aire maternal y divino que nunca había vuelto a sentir desde que su propia madre lo abrazaba cálidamente para calmar su sed de amor que sólo ella podía satisfacer. Pero era distinto, no era un amor fraternal el que estaba llevándose a cabo en su corazón.

Por su parte, Amaterasu sonreía mientras dejaba caer hilillos de lágrimas por su pequeño y fino rostro. Era simplemente una sensación maravillosa, nunca antes había experimentado sensaciones tal que aquel demonio (o más humano, ya ni ella estaba segura) le hacía florecer dentro de ella. El hecho de ser la única persona que en ese momento sabía todo de alguien como él, la hizo sentir importante, necesitada nuevamente, que una vez más alguien la quería para sentirse a salvo. Él la abrazaba con fuerza y ella correspondía con la misma energía y sentimiento.

Era una calidez realmente divina, y era todo para ella, todo la parte pura que tanto se ocultaba en él ahora lo compartía con ella, con ella y nadie más. Y eso la hacía emocionarse y la llenaba de júbilo y ternura hasta el último poro de su piel y hasta la punta del último de sus pálidos cabellos.

Dante se separó de la más pequeña, algo mareado por haber llorado tanto y la miró directamente a la cara, Amaterasu bajó sus ojos sintiendo que aquellos destellos violetas se posaban en ella. El peliblanco abrazó su torso atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo propio y la obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas. La miró detenidamente de arriba a abajo, y sólo entonces comenzó a fijarse en ella de una forma más superficial. Aquellos hermosos destellos blancos por cabello caían gráciles como cascadas por entre sus pechos, algo visibles por lo entreabierto que estaba el kimono y se detenían hasta llegar a la cintura. Observó las delgadas y delicadas piernas, las miró con paciencia y se deleitó visualmente al notar lo suave que se veia al tacto aquella piel tan clara como la nieve.

El demonio posó sus ojos en los labios delgados de la diosa y los tocó con delicadeza con los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda le sujetaba por la fina cintura. Cuando los acarició, la loba se estremeció:

-Me siento...Extraña... -Dijo Amaterasu mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Yo también. -Le dijo Dante sin dejar de observar su carita.

-Siento...Que mi interior...Está muy caliente. -Volvió a hablar la primera respirando de forma un poco más agitada.

-Yo también lo siento. -Repitió el muchacho aún sin inmutarse. Se incorporó un poco para besarla nuevamente como hizo la primera vez, sólo que ésta vez, sería un beso distinto. Más cargado de ternura y de sentimientos honestos recién descubiertos. Pero...El miedo lo detuvo. Sentía que no era apropiado. Que un demonio ensuciara esos puros labios, era para él mismo algo imperdonable.

Pensando en ello, se limitó a besar a Amaterasu en la frente.

-Aún es demasiado pronto. -Dijo Dante en un susurro. Amaterasu movió las orejas con poco entendimiento, pero el caza-demonios sonrió y acarició la cabeza en medio de las dos orejas peludas. -No es nada. -Volvió a abrazarla nuevamente hacia él y sonrió para si mismo.

Ésta vez, era él quien protegía a Amy en ese abrazo, y cuando bajó sus ojos para mirarla, con ternura vio como en tan pocos instantes la nena se había dormido entre sus brazos. La depositó suavemente en el sillón verde y acarreó su silla reclinable junto a ella.

Y sin proponérselo, siguió contemplando ese hermoso rostro como tallado por los ángeles sin aburrirse hasta que el sol salió.


	10. Capítulo 10

-¿Uhu...? Así que aquí estás. -Se escuchó una voz femenina oculta en las sombras que aún ofrecía el amanecer. -Te he encontrado, querido. -Dijo observando a Dante a lo lejos mientras sus alas oscuras se agitaban con gracia en el aire. Después de ésto, ella se esfumó en el cielo.  
-¡¿Are?! -Dante se levantó alborotado de la silla y miró algo atontado por el insomnio hacia el exterior por la ventana. Por un momento creyó estar siendo observado.

**/**

La siguiente escena se desarrolla muy lejos de la anterior, en un oscuro lugar escondido en el subterráneo, en un lugar que nadie recuerda ni nadie debe saber, algo ocurría, algo no muy bueno, pero dejaré que se informen a continuación.

Parecía uno de esos laboratorios clandestinos de aquellos que usaban los antiguos soviéticos para llevar a cabo experimentos inhumanos y crueles; y algo parecido estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento.

Se vislumbraban en el brillante salón unos tubos tamaño coloso en donde descansaban cuerpos flotando en un líquido espeso verde para mantenerlos conservados. Se apreciaban también los tubos que salían de sus cuellos conectados a las cápsulas donde yacían encerrados.

Albert Wesker miraba éstos cuerpos con atención, y lleno de frustre les daba el visto negativo a sus nuevos conejillos de India que no llenaban los requisitos que él deseaba. Si bien su intento del virus Uroboros fue fallido, ésta nueva super creación no podía fallar. Había sido extraño el hecho de aparecer en ese curioso mundo, sólo tenía rastros en su piel de las quemaduras producidas después de la pelea con Chris Redfield.

¡Chris Redfield! Golpeó una de las cápsulas con fuera y el contenido se vació derramándose por el suelo, luego se arratró el cuerpo sin vida del miserable humano que tuvo la desgracia de atravesarse en el camino de la vida de Albert.

A veces se odiaba a sí mismo por recordar a ése nombre; todavía era todo muy confuso, ni él mismo recordaba como había sobrevivido, ah, pero él no era un hombre cualquiera, como se dice por ahí, hierba mala nunca muere. A demás, Wesker estaba consciente de que alguien como él era una persona dura de matar, y se hacía falta más que un par de cohetes de "juguete" para poder borrarlo de la faz de la tierra.

_"Si sigo aquí, es por algo. Mi misión de un nuevo mundo aún no termina" _

Levantó su cabeza al oír unos pasos en las lejanías, acompañado del ruido de una puerta al ser cerrada pesadamente. Se acercó meneando su nuevo abrigo negro que le dejaba a la vista una camisa oscura semi abierta por la zona del pecho, aunque ahora no lucía sus características gafas, dejando ver su mirada penetrante de ojos color rubí. No hizo más que sonreír al ver al visitante de esos momentos.

-Magnus, qué agradable visita. -Dijo Wesker ante un sereno Magneto que lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Cómo va tu pequeño experimento? -Dijo Magneto sin tomar en cuenta el saludo de Albert.

-Mi pequeño peón no debe tardar en llegar con el informe. -Se dio la vuelta para seguir mirando las cápsulas con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás cargar con toda ésta responsabilidad en tus manos? No suelo confiar en los humanos para cosas como ésta, pero...

-No me ofendas, Magnus. -El rubio volteó a ver uno de los cuerpos flotantes con desprecio. -Yo no soy como ellos. Soy superior.

Magneto lo observaba mientras una gota de sudor frío bajó por su sien. Ése insensato le daba muy mala espina, demasiada. Se arrepentía de haberlo ayudado cuando le encontró ya a medio morir con esas horrorosas quemaduras que a cualquier ser viviente le hubiesen arrebatado la vida. Nunca hubiese pensado que en la búsqueda de sus nuevos reclutas mutantes podría haber encontrado a una "persona" como aquel que estaba parado a pocos pasos suyos.

-Simplemente vine a hablar contigo. No quiero que pierdas más tiempo, ya te dije el motivo del por qué te dejé realizar...Éstas atrocidades. -Dirigió una mirada de asco hacia los cadáveres. -Me prometiste un nuevo mundo para los de mi especie, a cambio te dejé vivir y te prometí preeverte de éste laboratorio para que pudieses laburar a tus anchas, pero no he visto ningún progreso.

-Todo a su tiempo. -El rubio sonrió apoyándose en una mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Una vez logre localizar a mi pequeño objetivo principal podré pasar a la siguiente fase de mi plan.

-¿Y cuando ocurrirá eso? -Preguntó un impaciente Magneto cruzándose también de brazos.

-Muy pronto, eso dalo por seguro. -Siguió paseándose alrededor del mutante, pensativo. -Sólo con una gota de su esencia bastará, todo éste tiempo estuve analizándolo, haciendo pruebas, calculando, y con solo una pequeña gota, una microscópica cantidad de su sangre es capaz de crear una catástrofe.

-Querrás decir, algo para "asustar" a los humanos. -El mutante lo miro con el ceño fruncido, aunque en el fondo de su mente mientras más pronto exterminara a la peste que representaban los humanos para él, mucho mejor. Estaba aprendiendo a depositar la confianza obligada en Wesker, no le quedaba otra.

De pronto, oyeron un silencioso susurro cerca de ellos. Se presentó como una especie de vapor negro y luego se materializó ante un sorprendido Magneto.

-Ah...Mi hermoso ángel. -Sonrió Albert al ver a la muchacha que les sonreía sentada sobre una de las mesas con motivo quirúrjico jugando sensualmente con un bisturí.

-¿Ángel? ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido? -Lo miró frunciendo el seño y recostando la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesa. -Soy más que eso, mucho más. -Le sonrió de nueva cuenta.

Magneto de inmediato comprobó que esa mujer misteriosa se trataba del peón que tanto mencionaba. Era a penas la segunda vez que la veía cerca del hombre de ojos rojos, pero lo que ella tenía de atractiva también lo tenía de desagradable para él. Aquel dueto no le gustaba. Le revolvían las entrañas del asco y los miraba con recelo, pero nada podía hacer ahora. Él era un hombre de palabra y no podía hecharse atrás.

-¿Ya te vas? -Dijo la chica acercándose al hombre del casco y lo abrazó por atrás. -Pero aún no hemos comenzado a jugar. -Le susurró con tono juguetón.

-Señorita...-Habló Magnus bajando la mirada, sonrojado. -Debo retirarme por ahora, tengo cosas que hacer. Y tú...-Apuntó a Albert. -Más te vale apresurar las cosas, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo. -Después lo único que se escuchó de él fueron los pasos alejándose y finalmente, un sonoro portazo.

-Uh...Albert, si que tienes amigos aburridos. -Dijo la muchacha abrazando al nombrado por los hombros.

-Tranquila mi pequeño ángel. -Dijo acariciando lentamente el largo cabello de su "ángel". -Ahora cuento contigo para lo que se viene.

-Puedes confiar en mí. -Después de pronunciar éstas palabras, desapareció nuevamente en una voluta de humo tan fino como el de un incienso.

**/**

Amaterasu se mostraba más animada que antes. Ahora compartía mucho más tiempo con Dante y le encantaba disfrutar de aquella acogedora y cálida compañia que él le brindaba. Dante le enseñó como entretenerse con un juego de naipes, creyendo que podría ganarle fácilmente a una muchacha ciega, pero se rindió enojado cuando recordó que Amy podía ver más allá con su sentido animal cuando ya había perdido cinco rondas seguidas en el póker. La loba, a su vez, le enseñaba el encontrar la belleza de las pequeñas cosas y le mostraba cómo con sólo concentrarse un poco, ella era capaz de hacer brotar una pequeña flor que yacía marchita en uno de los maceteros de su casa.

Dante la asombraba con sus múltiples historias narrando cada una de sus aventuras -y desventuras- y Amaterasu le contaba todo lo que había visto en su profundo sueño antes de ser invocada por Sakuya, el hada del bosque.

Una vez el ambiente se hacía más llevador y cálido, nuevamente se ponían a retozar abrazados en la cama del demonio. Nunca se besaron, nunca llevaron aquello más allá, pero a través de inocentes jugueteos y besos en sus rostros se demostraban el mutuo afecto que ambos habían desarrollado.

El hijo de Sparda, por unos días, se había extrañado del retraso de su cliente para ir a retirar su "paquete especial" pero prefería olvidar ése tema. El sólo hecho de imaginar que se le arrebataría de sus brazos a la peliblanca le provocaba una fuerte punzada en el pecho, la cual era aliviada únicamente cuando la pequeña Amy le tomaba de las manos y le mordía los dedos suavemente en modo de juego. Lo único que atinaba a hacer en esos instantes era sonreirle con ternura y acariciar su blanca y suave cabellera.

Una duda le asaltó una vez: _"¿Qué pensará al ver mi rostro?" _Honestamente, él dudaba que a la niña no fuera a agradarle su cara, no se consideraba para nada alguien feo, y no lo era, de hecho, muchas chicas con las que se había topado a lo largo de su vida lo habían mirado con incontenible lujuria. Pero era eso a lo que temía, ¿Podía Amaerasu fijarse en él sólo por su rostro? ¿Terminaría ella siendo como aquellas que sólo lo miraron con superficialidad? ¿Era la actitud de Amy sólo una actitud amistosa para con él y nada más? No quería sentir eso, quería que Amy lo aceptara por su personalidad.

Aunque parte de él se calmaba al recordar que la muchacha ya había conocido en tan poco tiempo lo mejor y lo peor de su persona, eso lo tenía sin preocupación, porque a pesar de todo eso, ella lo trataba como un amigo...¿O también algo más?

-Quisiera ver tu cara... -

Dante reaccionó y salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a la chica que estaba acostada a su lado con sus ojos pegados al techo, sobre el catre. ¿Le había adivinado el pensamiento? Estaba tiritando del nerviosismo. ¿Lo habría escuchado todo?

-¿Ocurre algo? -De nueva cuenta esa dulce voz le habló, dedujo que ella no había visitado la que en esos momentos era su atormentada mente.

-Nada, ¿Qué decías? -Preguntó el muchacho en un tono algo serio.

-Quisiera ver tu cara. -Amaterasu se incorporó. -Verás, Dante. Éstos días, han sido realmente especiales para mí, es...No sé como expresarlo. -Ella tocó su pecho y cerró sus ojos para poder expresarse mejor y encontrar las palabras apropiadas para aquel momento.

Amaterasu le confesó que ella se había resignado a su suerte anteriormente. Se sentía inútil y desválida, pero él le había ayudado a recuperar la vitalidad y la alegría que ella había perdido. Le confesó también de que nunca antes ella había sentido aquel calor en su alma que él le provocaba y le contó con cierta inocencia que no entendía el por qué cada vez que oía su voz o que sentía el roce de su piel con el de ella, su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor agradable y que sus latidos iban cada vez más a prisa. Le contó también que ella en un comienzo le tuvo miedo, esa sensación de peligro había sido tortuosa y no soportaba compartir la misma habitación que él, pero que después de aquella noche en que él le hubo relatado acerca de su pasado, conoció su rostro humano y que el hecho de que hubiese sufrido tanto caló de tal forma en su alma que, lo sintió como si fuese uno de aquellos amables seres que le rindieron tributo y que le dieron su amistad.

Más, ella aclaró que era un sentimiento incluso más fuerte que éste último, y Amaterasu le dijo que aún siendo un demonio, no sentía ya asco ni miedo el acercarse e intercambiar palabras con él. En ése tiempo se convirtió en alguien muy vital para ella y que por algún extraño motivo no quería sentirlo nunca más lejos de su persona.

-Siento como si conociese todo, absolutamente todo de tí. -La chica de ojos negros alcanzó la cara del peliblanco con la punta de los dedos y abrió sus ojos. -Lo conozco todo, excepto tu rostro. Quiero conocer el rostro del demonio que ha provocado el calor en una diosa.

-A-Amy... -Dante la miró absorto a los ojos. Aún sin poder creerse todo lo que ella le había dicho. Y volvió a él esos fuertes impulsos de darle un apasionado beso en los labios; apretó las sábanas de la cama con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda tocó la mano de la más pequeña que descansaba sobre su cara. ¿Podría contenerse ésta vez? -Amaterasu...Yo...

-D-Dante...¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó la nombrada al sentir el calor del cuerpo del demonio acercándose lentamente a su piel; cerró los ojos para dejarse envolver por el cálido y hermoso ser que estaba ante él, pero un fuerte ruido los sacó de ese trance.

-¡Mierda! -Gritó Dante separándose de bruces.

-¡Dante! -Amaterasu abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada.

-Quédate aquí, no hagas ruido. -Dante bajó los escalones con sus armas de fuego escondidas entre sus ropas con el corazón acelerado, si era quién creía que era y debía entregar a Amaterasu.

No le importaba, no le importaba nada... A la mierda el dinero y su reputación...No entregaría a la diosa.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -Dijo sacando a Evony e Ivony sin miedo alguno.

De entre las sombras, salió una figura que cayó de bruces al suelo. Encendió confundido las luces y vio a una mujer. Ella vestía una camisa blanca y unos ajustados pantalones rojos, cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, descansaba sobre ella un hermoso y largo cabello verde.

-Ayúdame... -Dijo la chica levantando un poco su rostro, dejando ver una hermosa cara angelical. -Por favor...

Dante la miró atónito. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Y por qué estaba tan herida?

No tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse más cosas, se quitó su abrigo rojo y la cubrió con él, posteriormente, la tomó en brazos y desapareció con ella por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.


	11. Capítulo 11

-Muchísimas gracias. -Dijo la chica antes herida sentada cómodamente en el sillón verde mientras acariciaba su muñeca derecha.

-Uhn...-Amaterasu mantenía su distancia recelosa de aquella extraña mujer. Había algo en ella que le daba mala espina, era imposible saber qué clase de alma poseía, no sabía si ella había sido capaz de ocultarla o si ella misma se encontraba demasiado agotada a esas horas de la noche para poder captar algo fuera de lo normal. -¿No quiere que cure sus heridas, señorita?

-No, descuida nena, sólo son rasguños. -Respondió la misma.

-Bueno...Y tú eres...

-Morrigan, a tus servicios, cariño. -Le dijo a Amaterasu cruzándose de piernas.

-Tu voz es muy suave, debes tener un rostro precioso. -Dijo la diosa sentada en el borde del escritorio mientras movía sus piernecitas que en esos momentos se encontraban colgando.

Dante se le acercó a una confundida Morrigan ofreciéndole una taza de té caliente, la peliverde no comprendió el comentario de la más baja.

-Ciega. -Susurró el chico de ojos violetas cuando se inclinó a entregarle la infución a la súcubo.

Ella posó sus ojos en Dante y empezó a beber lentos y delicados sorbos al humeante líquido. Ya estaba dentro del campo enemigo. Tenía clara su misión, la de seducir al hijo de Sparda para, una vez bajo su poder, llevarle de la mano hacia dónde se encontraba su "querido y anhelado" Albert. No le costaría demasiado, no era la primera vez que un demonio caía en sus artimañas, y ésta no sería la excepción, a demás, sería un deleite para ella puesto que el chico no estaba nada de mal. Era un hombre realmente hermoso, podía satisfacer sus necesidades; de todo tipo, por supuesto.

-Ah, eres tan gentil. -Exclamó la chica de ojos color oceáno apoyando su nuca en el respaldo del sillón. -No sé qué hubiese hecho ahí, desvalida y sin ayuda hasta que llegaste en mi auxilio mi noble caballero. -Le sonrió coquetamente, haciendo que el ego de Dante subiera un poco más, éste le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, qué clase de hombre sería si te dejo sola. -Estuvo a punto de agregar otro comentario pero se detuvo a observar a Amaterasu cerca de él, sin embargo, ella movía las orejas claro gesto de que no comprendía lo que ocurría. -Ehm...¿Cómo fue que tú..?

-¿Oh? -Ella alejó sus labios de la taza para contarle su aventura. -He llegado aquí por obra de los seres oscuros, los "Darkstalkers". Ugh, qué criaturas repugnantes. No querían dejarme en paz y yo sólo soy una pobre muchacha indefensa. Caí en sus garras y corrí lo más lejos que pude, cuando reaccioné, me encontré de bruces con tu...tienda y entré desesperada por ayuda. Creo que eso es todo. -Sonrió cerrando los ojos y volviendo a beber.

Amaterasu escuchó atentamente esas palabras, pero algo no le concordaba. Tenía un ligero cosquilleo dentro que no la dejaba estar quieta y a pesar de la amabilidad con la que Morrigan le trataba, no lograba caerle bien del todo. Pero simplemente se limitaba a escucharla y callar ése molesto sentimiento llamado "desconfianza" sasonado por otro molesto pensamiendo que se le conocía como "mal presentimiento". Sin embargo, a Dante no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Es cierto que le resultaba algo sospechoso que hace unos instantes pareciera como si Morrigan hubiese estado herida de muerte y que ahora se encontrara como si nada, pero había visto de todo en la vida y se quedó con el pensamiento de que la madura joven tenía cicatrización de las rápidas.

-Disculpa, espero no suene del todo abusador lo que quiero consultar. -Morrigan se puso de pie depositando la taza ya vacía a su costado izquierdo. Pero, ¿Podría pasar aquí la noche? Es tarde y temo volver a casa sola. -Se acercó lentamente al chico de ojos violeta y le tomó suavemente por los hombros. -Por favor, te lo ruego, estoy demasiado asustada. -Y diciendo ésto, posó su frente en el pecho del semi-demonio.

-Ah... -Dante se estremeció ante aquel contacto y le acarició el cabello tan claro y hermoso como sus ojos. -P-Por supuesto.

-_"Ésta mujer..."_ -Amaterasu cerró sus ojos y pudo percibir como el aroma de Dante se mezclaba con el de la súcubo. -_"¿Qué estarán haciendo en medio de mi oscuridad? Creo que... Será mejor no intervenir...Por un momento pienso que estoy demás."_ -Pensó Amy. Después de todo, ella había pedido socorro a Dante, no a ella, y se veía más confianza con él. No había lugar en ése momento para ella. La peliblanca no había hecho nada por Morrigan, no merecía crédito.

Y con ésta mentalidad, sonrió debilmente hacia el lugar donde estaban los otros dos demonios.

_"Uh, es raro. Por un momento sentí un molesto calor dentro de mí."_

**/**

Dante había acarreado un colchón sobrante con todas sus fuerzas hacia el primer piso, y Morrigan le agradeció nuevamente la cama improvisada. Le agradeció nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Es frío aquí? -Preguntó débilmente la chica, recibiendo una respuesta negativa. -Ah, ya lo pensaba yo. Tengo demasiado calor. -Tras decir ésto, ella se quitó lentamente el pantalón rojo, dejando a la vista una pantaleta de encaje color violeta.

-_"Pero qué..."_ -El peliblanco la observó anonadado.

-Lo siento, pero creo que así dormiré más cómoda. -Fue la única respuesta de ella.

Dante tragó saliva lentamente. Observó esas largas y bien formadas piernas. La piel era tan blanca como el papel y aquella delgada ropa interior lo obligaba a llenar su mente de sucios pensamientos. Una delgada gota de sudor bajó por su sien y su rostro se puso caliente. No sabía por qué esa muchacha le había causado esa repentina atracción física.

Se pasó la mano por su cara y mantuvo un momento sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo, pudo sentir el dulce aroma que despedía Morrigan. Fue para mucho peor, ya que eso le tentó más aún a seguirla observando. Cuando abrió sus ojos, notó que sigilosamente la sensual muchacha se le había acercado quedando a dos pasos de él. Ella le tocó la cara con su mano izquierda.

-¿Te sientes mal, cariño? -Le preguntó Morrigan cerca de su caliente rostro.

Había algo que lo impulsaba a dejarse tocar, no podía evitarlo. Era algo mucho más fuerte que él en esos momentos. En su mente se había borrado todo pensamiento, sólo la miraba a ella, sólo existía en esos momentos la misteriosa y agraciada Morrigan para él, lo olvidó todo en esos instantes, incluyendo a Amaterasu que yacía dormida en el piso superior.

-Oye...-Dante la miró a los ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el deseo en el rostro femenino. -¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿A dónde quedó la timida chica de antes? -El chico se sentía maravillado, deseado, caliente, confundido. No podía entender el por qué, pero en esos instantes anhelaba a la peliverde.

-No lo sé, tú dime. -Morrigan se había desabatonado los tres primeros botones de la blusa blanca, dejando a la vista un escote y unos pechos redondos, grandes y perfectos. -Estoy asustada, ¿Por qué no me cuidas ésta noche? -La mujer juntó su frente con la del peliblanco y se relamió golosa. ¿Qué más podía desear? Tendría su recompensa por su traición por adelantado y con un sensual demonio que había caído en su trampa. Eso hacían las sucubos después de todo; seducir y destruir. ¿O no? -¿Te gusta lo que ves? -Pregunto seductoramente desabotonándose otro botón y corriendo un poco la blusa, dejando a la vista uno de sus rosados pezones anhelantes de atención.

-No podría darte una respuesta más obvia. -Impulsado por ése inesperado deseo, sin comprender el por qué su cuerpo y su mente de la nada comenzaban a vivir para ella, le dio un suave mordisco en el cuello sacándole un gemido.

-Tu amiga... -Pronunció la chica con los ojos cerrados. -¿No despertará?

-¿Quién..? -Dante levantó sus ojos color gemas y ella pudo notar que habían perdido su brillo, carecían de control y sentido, únicamente era visible la lujuria en ellos.

-Excelente. -Susurró Morrigan tomando lentamente el rostro de Dante y le dio un beso introduciendo su lengua en un lento compás.

Lo tenía justo dónde quería.

**/**

-Sólo escucho susurros. -Dijo una Felicia caminando por la ciudad cubierta por una capa oscura para que las demás personas en ese sitio no notaran la "anormalidad" en su cuerpo.

-¿Nada más? -Preguntó Vergil caminando a su lado, ambos perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente. Para los demás sólo eran otros humanos normales, parte del gentío que se movía inagotable aún aquellas horas de la noche.

-Creo hay una feria por aquí cerca, huelo a comida. Mucha comida. -Pronunció la muchachita de cabellos celestes.

Ambos caminaron para dar su siguiente golpe. Aunque sería "ambos" entre comillas, puesto que Felicia no sería partícipe del atentado que estaba por ocurrir; había intentado convencer al demonio por todos los medios de que no hiciera semejante atrocidad, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una gélida mirada. Era una negativa rotunda.

El hombre del abrigo azul lo había planeado desde hace días una vez llegaron a las afueras del sitio urbano. Aquel detestable lugar dónde había tenido su bonia reunión familiar con su querido hermanito. Si era verdad que Dante aún vivía ahi, pretendía ajustar cuentas de una vez. Con o sin ayuda de la gata a su lado, mientras le ayudara con la ubicación exacta de su presa le bastaba y sobraba.

¿Cómo podría torturarle? Se le ocurrían una y mil cosas divertidas, divertidas para él, claro está. Sería gracioso que ésta vez fuera Dante el que pereciera y desapareciera por siempre en sus manos, volviendo al infierno donde debería estar. Consideraba que su hermano era aún más digno que él de visitar dicho sitio mucho antes de tener él tal "honor".

-No puedo sentir nada. -Felicia le sacó de sus pensamientos. -Hay mucha gente, demasiados olores y los parlantes hacen interferencia en el sonido. -Ella estaba agotada de tanto caminar y de tanto tener que abusar de sus sentidos para hacerlo feliz.

-Esfuérzate. -Fue todo lo que Vergil le dijo.

Dieron a parar a un escenario que, por lo visto, dejaba en claro la celebración de la inauguración de un centro médico infantil. El anterior había sido destruído por motivos desconocidos, un incencio o algo así era lo que susurraban las personas en el público, pero nadie lo sabía con certeza. Vergil le hizo una seña a Felicia para que continuara su camino, pero ella no le hizo caso, se distrajo observando al hombre que había subido al palco en esos instantes; era un personaje ya mayor que ella, pero muy atractivo, usaba un fino bigote, penetrantes ojos negros y un peinado y cuidado cabello del mismo color.

-Señor Anthony Stark, ¿Qué se siente ayudar en ésta noble causa? -Preguntó un diminuto viejecito sudoroso de traje café que miraba al mencionado con admiración y brillo en su mirar. -Gracias a usted los niños enfermos podrán tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida, ésto debe ser emocionante para usted.

-En efecto, mi querido señor alcalde. -Contestó Tony con un vozarrón prepotente pero exquisito. -Es un honor para mi poder aportar a la sociedad un pequeño granito de arena. Me llena con una indescriptible alegría que es dificil explicar con palabras. Simplemente me queda desearles a todos buena suerte y decirles a esos hermosos querubines que nunca dejen de luchar en la vida; que nunca se den porvencido, el fracaso no es opción. Ustedes son los arquitectos de sus propias vidad, si la vida les ofrece una oportunidad para mejorar su destino, no lo duden y acepten esa oportunidad con los brazos abiertos. -Comunicó sus pensamientos a una atenta multitud que estalló en aplausos y vitoreos para Stark. Él sonrió satisfecho, le entregó un ramo de rosas a una niña pequeña que, con ayuda, subió en silla de ruedas a obsequiarle un presente y un abrazo. -Ahora, vino y baile para todos. -Nuevamente la gente aplaudió y gritó su nombre con alegría.

A lo lejos, una admirada Felicia observaba la escena y talló sus ojos que habían estado al borde de dejar caer unas lágrimas.

_"Hay esperanzas para hacer de éste un mundo mejor."_

-Basura. -Dijo Vergil asqueado.

-¡Vergil! -Felicia lo recriminó por el comentario, había sido sólo una palabra pero ella sabía que escondía más de un significado.

Observaron un poco más mientras la gente se ponía a celebrar un nuevo comienzo para los más desafortunados. Felicia, curiosa como ella sola, no pudo evitar acercarse a la multitud para admirar mejor la alegre escena. Vergil simplemente la miró alejarse, sólo cerró sus ojos con molestia ante la incansable actitud de la chica de inclinarse al lado de los humanos.

Ella estaba contenta, hace tiempo no se veia rodeada de tanta dicha. La música la envolvía y ella comenzó a bailar por su cuenta. Las notas se metieron en su piel y dejaba guiar sus extremidades a cada ritmo que ella escuchaba. La gente se volvió a verla bailar y comenzaron a aplaudirle aquellos que estaban más cerca. La misteriosa chica de capa negra bailaba de una forma tan grácil, coordinada y coqueta que había comenzado a acaparar la atención y se encontraba siendo una bella atracción para aquellos del sexo opuesto, siendo opacada levemente por unas celosas miradas femeninas.

Vergil la observó de lejos mientras entregaba aquel espectáculo. Lo que comenzó en él como un sentimiento de vergüenza ajena, menguó hacia un sentimiento de interés de su parte. La manera en que ella movía su cuerpo y la dulce voz que oía desde sus labios al cantar las diversas canciones inevitablemente lo obligaron a prestarle atención especial a su pequeña acompañante. Ella le había sorprendido ésta vez, y mucho. Nunca había visto tal espíritu.

Pero de pronto, la voz de Felicia se detuvo en seco cuando una mano masculina tocó suave pero firmemente su hombro derecho, ella se volteó sin entender y se vio cara a cara, -o mejor dicho, pecho con cara debido a su pequeña estatura- con el mismísimo Tony Stark que la miraba sonriendo de medio lado.

-No pude evitar percatarme señorita, de que usted posee una gracia sinigual. -Y diciendo ésto, le hizo un gesto a los músicos que él mismo había contratado para la ocasión y les hizo cambiar el tono de las festivas melodías a unos compases más lentos. -¿Me haría el honor de bailar junto a mi la siguiente pieza?


	12. Capítulo 12

-No pude evitar percatarme señorita, de que usted posee una gracia sinigual. -Y diciendo ésto, le hizo un gesto a los músicos que él mismo había contratado para la ocasión y les hizo cambiar el tono de las festivas melodías a unos compases más lentos. -¿Me haría el honor de bailar junto a mi la siguiente pieza? Me ofendería el que una dama tan maravillosa como usted me rechazara.

-Y-Yo...-Felicia se había sonrojado por el repentino cumplido, y antes de poder responder, ya se encontraba entre los brazos del pelinegro.

-Oh, no. Una hermosa princesa como tú no puede andar por ahí usando esas ropas. -Dijo Tony al sentir el áspero tacto del abrigo.

-¡N-No! -Felicia sujetó fuerte la capa contra su cuerpo. -E-Es que tengo mucho frío, y-y no se atreva a ofrecerme su abrigo, no puedo aceptarlo. -La chica movió su cabecita a todos lados haciendo el movimiento de negación. Stark simplemente le sonrió.

-Ni modo, nunca he podido negarme a una chica tan bonita. -Y diciendo ésto atrajo a una sonrojada gatita hacia su cuerpo; la tomó delicadamente de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la mano cubierta con un fino guante largo. Después de una nueva indicación hacia los músicos, comenzó a danzar con ella bajo la luz de los faroles que habían adornado el lugar. Las personas le hicieron un espacio especialmente dedicado a ellos dos y los miraban encandilados.

Anthony la guiaba con gracia y delicadeza al compás de la lenta y agradable melodía que resonaba en el sitio. Ella estaba contenta, muy contenta, la estaba pasando de maravilla y sonreía cada vez que el multimillonario la miraba a los ojos.

Vergil observaba aquel espectáculo a lo lejos, alzando una ceja. Esa escena había capturado su atención de una manera peculiar, no sentía nada agradable admirando aquello. Más bien, en cierta forma le repugnaba, pero por motivos desconocidos no podía evitarlo, y cada segundo, aquella rabia interior crecía más y más. Cerró sus ojos molesto, y arregló un poco sus cabellos blancos.

_"Bah, ésto no tendría que importarme en lo absoluto"_

Los aplausos estallaron una vez más una vez la canción llegó a su fin. Stark agradeció al público saludando con la mano, mientras Felicia lanzaba besos con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

-Oye preciosa. -Le susurró el más alto al oído. -¿Quisieras ir a otro lugar más cómodo? -Le tomó la mano, pero la chica de ojos azules dudó de aquella petición y miraba inquieta el lugar donde se encontraba Vergil escondido.

-N-No debo...-Felicia intentó zafarse del suave agarre, pero Tony le insistió sin dejar de sonreír. -D-De verdad, yo prefiero que no, lo siento. -Ella se había dado la media vuelta con la intención de echarse a correr, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, el mayor en un intento de detenerla la sujetó por la parte de atrás del abrigo, haciendo que el mismo cayera al suelo.

Felicia había quedado al descubierto, con sus orejas y cola alerta, observó en todas direcciones notando que la cara de la gente se desfiguraba en muecas de terror.

-Pero...¿Qué eres tú? -Preguntó Stark sorprendido, pero aún así, era el único en todo el gentío que no estaba asustado.

-¡Demonio! -Gritó una mujer a lo lejos, y acto seguido, la gente comenzó a correr en todas direcciones chocando los unos con los otros y atropeyándose para evitar acercarse a aquella cosa en forma de mujer.

-¡No! ¡Se equivocan! -Gritó la gata, pero nadie la escuchaba, excepto el hombre que hace poco había bailado con ella, fuertemente, éste la sujetó por el hombro.

-Descuida, no te haré daño. -Le dijo Stark sin perder la calma. -Discúlpalos, son buenas personas pero le temen a lo desconocido, en ésta ciudad se han visto tantas masacres que lograron hacerlos tan sensibles como un gato asustadizo. -Luego, la miró directamente a la cara. -Pero es imperativo que me digas quién y qué eres...¿Eres una mutante acaso? -Le preguntó a la confundida muchacha. -Si es así conozco personas que te pueden ayudar, pero debes confiar en m...

-¡Muere mounstro! -Gritó desde atrás un hombre con los ojos desorbitados, corriendo hacia Felicia con una silla de fierro en mano dispuesto a acestarle a la chica un golpe certero y mortal en la cabeza, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, se vio una sombra oscura atravesas al lugar seguido del ruido de una hoja afilada al moverse. Acto seguido, el hombre cayó partido en dos al suelo, sólo podía admirarse el torso unido por las entrañas a las piernas del infeliz rodeados por un charco de espesa sangre.

-Lo siento, llegué tarde a la fiesta. -Dijo un Vergil moviendo a Muramasa en el aire, provocando que los gritos se oyeran aún con más estruendo. -¿Y tu **"amigo"**?

-Está conmigo. -Felicia se dio la vuelta pero se halló sola entre todo ese mar de gente. -¿Nya? Pero si estaba aquí hace un minuto.

-Da igual. -Dijo un Vergil aliviado al ver que ese molesto hombre había desaparecido. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en los desgarradores gritos de las personas que estaban al rededor, sonrió malignamente y desapareció en la muchedumbre.

-¡Vergil! -Felicia, temiendo lo peor, corrió en la misma dirección que el demonio, pero lo único que recibió fue una enorme salpicadura de sangre en su rostro.

-Qué débiles. -El peliblanco le había quitado la vida a cinco personas con un solo movimiento de su katana, levantó su cara y vio a una Felicia cubierta de sangre de sus víctimas.

Ella había entrado en shock y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. No podía creer lo que había visto. Siempre presenció como Vergil le quitaba la vida a demonios o a los darkstalkers que vagaban a sus anchas por ese mundo, pero nunca desde que había comenzado a compartir el camino del muchacho, lo había visto degollar a personas inocentes; personas que tenían familias, que amaban, que nada tenían que ver con la maldad. Sus ojos color zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar completamente, no apartaba su mirada de la de Vergil.

-¿No te gusta? -Dijo éste último acercándose al lugar donde estaba la chica y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. -Pues, empieza a acostumbrarte. -Masculló cerca del rostro de ella con una mirada y con una cara carentes de expresión alguna.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Mounstro! -Gritó Felicia asustada, y con un rápido movimiento de su garra, le dejó al demonio una enorme marca de rasguño en su cara.

Ella lo miró perpleja y luego observó su propia pata, no podía creer lo que había hecho, nunca fue su intención herirlo. Dolida, trato de acercarse al herido cuyo rostro se había llenado de sangre a causa de los dolorosas marcas, pero él la miró con un desprecio aterrador.

-Tú, maldita...¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -Vergil había alzado su mano para golpear a la chica en el rostro, pero el contacto de un frío metal en su muñeca lo detuvo, estaba siendo sujetado por un hombre de extraña armadura roja y amarilla.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama. -Dijo éste último. -No puedo soportar ver tal injusticia, no tendrás más opción que enfrentarte al invencible Ironman.

-Pfff... -Vergil se soltó del agarre y dio un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia, cabreado. -No tengo tiempo para alguien tan endeble como tú, ni siquiera necesito mi espada, tendía que acabar contigo usando un abrelatas.

-Me he cansado de los chistes de latas intentando desmerecer mi armadura, tu chiste está más que desgastado. Ahora tengo otro motivo para patearte el trasero. -Dijo Ironman elevándose en el aire.

-Atrévete. -El menor tomó su katana con ambas manos y dio un salto en dirección a Stark.

Moviéndose velozmente, el hombre de cabello negro pudo esquivar aquel sorpresivo movimiento, el muchacho era tan rápido que a penas si pudo reaccionar. Supo que ésa no sería una pelea fácil, pero no estaba dispuesto a cederle la victoria. Usó los láser en sus manos apuntándolo directamente al rostro, pero el joven de negros ojos aparecía y desaparecía como por arte de magia. Intentó usando un detector de calor para ubicar exactamente la posición del chico, pero era muy difícil poder asestarle un golpe directo, dispararle tampoco funcionaba. Era prácticamente imposible el rozarle siquiera.

Flotó rodeando a Vergil y silenciosamente se le acercó por detrás golpeando su espalda con una patada que lo mandó a unos cuántos metros de donde él se encontraba, pero estaba comenzando a cansarse, y eso que a penas le había dado un golpe. Fuese quién fuese, aquel muchacho de cabello blanco no era normal, no era humano, no era nada que él hubiese visto antes. Sudando un poco, tomó una viga que se asomaba entre uno de los edificios ya rotos y se lo lanzó con exagerada fuerza, logrando atravesar al desatento demonio por el estómago, dejándolo incrustado en forma diagonal apuntando al suelo.

-¡NO! -Gritó Felicia. -¡Le mató! ¡Le mató! -Ella corrió hacia la ubicación del demonio, pero, para sorpresa tanto para ella como la de Ironman, Vergil empezó a deslizarse por la viga lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo. Un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su labio inferior y terminó de salir completamente con una inaguantable mueca de dolor.

-¡Imposible! -Gritó el de la armadura roja, sus ojos no daban precio a lo que veía.

-V-Vergil...-Felicia lo observó desde lejos con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Vergil había recogido a Muramasa que había caído a pocos centímetros de él y se irguió luego, completamente para dejar ver como con una rapidez inhumana su enorme herida se iba cerrando grotescamente, cubriendo la misma con tejido rojizo y luego con su piel clara.

-¿Te atreves a desafiar al hijo de Sparda? -Después de decir ésto, levantó sus ojos mirando a Tony con odio e invocó el torbellino de espadas a su alrededor, sólo se podía admirar el brillo azul que despedía de su cuerpo y embistó con fuerza contra Ironman, clavando sus preciadas armas una a una atravesando la armadura del hombre mayor y que de cuyos horificios salían borbotones de sangre. Remató finalmente con un golpe directo hacia el rostro y dejó al hombre de hierro incrustado en el asfalto, el cual dio un feroz grito antes de quedar inconsciente.

La gata corrió en dirección al herido y acarició el rostro metálico que cubría la verdadera identidad del héroe de rojo, a pesar de que había apoyado a Vergil, miró al mayor con dolor y le dio las gracias por la ayuda en un susurro. Después, se levantó del suelo y miró con temor a Vergil. Él observaba al horizonte en la dirección en la cual había planeado ir en primer lugar. Ella se sintió pésimo, se sentía responsable de toda esa horrenda masacre; las personas habían huído y sólo quedaban ellos tres en el lugar, y en ése desolador escenario, ella lloró en silencio nuevamente. Por su culpa habían muerto personas que a nadie habían hecho daño y personas inocentes estaban heridos. Si no hubiese ido ahí en primer lugar...

Vergil comenzó a caminar sin esperarla si quiera; ella había dudado de seguirlo, el miedo volvió a ella, recordó la escena en la que el peliblanco degollaba a esas pobres personas y la mirada que le dirigió cuando ella lo hirió. Sin olvidar que a demás le había hecho perder su "tiempo valioso".

-¿No vienes? -La grave voz del muchacho la hizo voltear con sorpresa.

-Yo...-Ella corrió hasta a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. -Disculpa por...

-No hablemos de eso. -El chico siguió caminando y la muchacha continuó detrás de él.

_"Debo ser una tonta, no debería estar con él...Pero...¿Por qué sigo aquí? No me gusta sufrir, lo odio. Odio sufrir, sin embargo... No puedo evitarlo, le debo mi vida, es todo lo que tengo y gracias a él sigo aquí. No descansaré hasta sentir que mi deuda está ya saldada"_

Se detuvieron en una casa abandonada, era un edificio ya derruido que era ocupado frecuentemente por vagabundos que iban ahí a emborracharse y/o a drogarse. Esa noche, sin embargo, no había nadie.

Producto del abandono, había una maleza tan alta que llegaba hasta sus cinturas y debieron subir por unas desgastadas escaleras hasta el segundo piso polvoriento, donde Felicia juntó unos trozos algo grandes de tela en un rincón y se acurrucó para descansar. Vergil se quedó mirando por una ventana de vidrio trizado, a lo lejos.

Ella rompió el silencio.

-De verdad...No fue mi intención herirte, sentí miedo. Es todo. -Sus ojos azules se nublaron por un momento, sintió entonces un calor cerca de ella, y exaltada vio que el peliblanco se había agachado hasta su altura para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella no pudo evitar fijarse en el prominente rasguño.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir. -Dijo Vergil secamente, la chica asintió con la cabeza.

Maldición, nuevamente "aquello" estaba despertando dentro de él, al ver el rostro de la fémina, recordó la escena en que se encontraba en los brazos de aquel excéntrico hombre, bailando como si fuesen uno sólo. Se llenó de una "injustificada" rabia momentánea que creyó era causada por el cansancio y por la pérdida de tiempo con el hombre de ojalata. Para olvidar ese molesto momento, su cuerpo le reclamaba tomar nuevamente a la gata para sentirla suya otra vez, no quería que alguien más la tocara, era suya, era aquella que le servía, era sólo **su** hembra.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y la elevó hasta sentarla en sus piernas, donde su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar por el repentino roce de ambas entrepiernas. Comenzó a morder el cuello y luego bajó hasta los pechos de la muchacha lamiendo el recorrido en el proceso.

Felicia simplemente cerró sus ojos y se dejó tocar por Vergil. Ya estaba resignada a recibir lo que vendría a continuación...


	13. Capítulo 13

Morrigan sujetó su rostro y jugó moviendo sus manos por el torso de un atontado Dante. Pasó sus dedos por los marcados y sensuales pectorales y luego tomó una de las manos del muchacho entre las suyas. Metió los dedos en su boca y los lamió seductoramente, mirándolo a los ojos para incitarlo; ella se acercó un poco más y sonrió al sentir que la entrepierna del chico estaba cobrando vida de a poco. La misma mano que hubo tomado la posó sobre su seno izquierdo.

-Acaríciame...-Le susurró ella, sonriendo y muy cerca de sus labios. -No seas tímido.

_"Maldita sea, no puedo...Mi cuerpo no responde"_

-¿Qué ocurre, querido? -Ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-...B-Basta...-Dijo Dante torpemente. De pronto, el antes atractivo perfume natural que ella emanaba le resultaba asquerosamente familiar, ya había sentido antes un hedor como ése. Ya lo sabía, cosas como ella estaban por todas partes; ¡Estaba en presencia de una maldita sucubo!

-¿Uh? No te ves bien. -Morrigan se acercó para intentar darle otro beso, pero entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le envió derecho al sillón verde. Miró al peliblanco con sorpresa y molesta le preguntó qué le ocurría. Intentó incorporarse, pero era tarde, el hijo de Sparda se habia acercado a ella y le apuntaba en la sien con Ivony.

-Bien, nena. Empieza a hablar...

-Yo no sé de qué hablas. -Dijo la chica tratando de parecer confundida.

-Casi caí en tus garras, pero en el mundo con el que estoy condenado a convivir debido a mi sangre he aprendido a identificar a cosas tan repugnantes como tú. Cosas que nos engañan con dulces palabras, nos seducen con su silueta de sirena y nos emboban con sus hermosas voces, pero en el fondo, están más que podridas, ¿O me equivoco, sucubo...? -Diciendo ésto, posó el dedo sobre el gatillo y le sonrió con malicia.

Morrigan le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Uf, cierto, por un momento creí que te tenía... -Y tras decir ésto, una ráfaga de viento sacudió el lugar, logró apartar de ella a Dante, y cuando éste levantó la vista, vio flotando sobre él a la mujer en su verdadera forma, ella se reía burlona agitando sus alas de murciélago. Le guiño el ojo y le dijo. -Es una pena, nos hubiésemos divertido tanto.

-Lo siento, pero yo cazo demonios, no me dedico a realizar eventos. -Entonces, le dio un disparo directo a la cabeza, pero ella lo esquivó con sorprendente velocidad. -Ju, eres buena, realmente buena.

-Muchos me lo han dicho. -Morrigan lo abrazó por detrás y lo levantó por la cintura para luego azotarlo contra una de las murallas.

Sorprendido, se separó del duro objeto y la miró con odio limpiándose un poco el sudor, cuando se percató ella la estaba desvaneciéndose entre un resplandor color violeta.

-Ten cuidado caza-demonios, ésta vez, el cazado serás tú. Recuerda éste nombre; Albert Wesker. Y ten mucho cuidado lindura. -Y antes de desvanecerse completamente le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso.

-Tsk..Mujeres. -Dante caminó con pereza hacia las escaleras, como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su hermoso cabello.

¿Y quién se creía que era? ¿Albert Wesker? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ése? ¿Él, cazado? Eso le causó risa, no había nacido quién pudiese detenerlo y dudaba mucho que a esas alturas de la vida un hombrecito con complejo de chico malo pudiese pararle ahora. No pensó más en el asunto y caminó con tranquilidad hasta la habitación donde Amaterasu estaba durmiendo. Y en efecto, ella estaba plácidamente dormida, entregada por completo a los brazos de Morfeo mientras movía la colita afelpada.

_"Ella...¿No se enteró de nada?"_

A Dante le había bajado una gotita de sudor por la sien, pero luego sonrió mientras la miraba, era mejor así. Lo que había ocurrido en el primer piso ahora quedaba como un mal recuerdo. Se sentó al lado de la pequeña durmiente y jugó con uno de sus mechones de pelo, entonces, una pequeña manita sujetó la suya.

-Ugu...-Masculló Amy entre sueños, sujetando fuertemente la mano masculina.

-Pequeña...-Sonrió el peliblanco sin dejar de mirarla absorto por tanta belleza.

Si, era todo demasiado distinto, ahora podía corroborarlo. Un beso no tenía valor si era dado a alguien por el que no sientes absolutamente nada. Era extraño, cuando la sucubo hubo besado sus labios, él no sintió nada agradable. De hecho, habia sentido asco y la hubiese separado antes de que eso ocurriera de haber estado más atento a sus tácticas naturales de seducción. En cambio, el sólo hecho de pensar en rozar siquiera los labios de la diosa del sol le causaba esa hermosa sensación de una agradable embriaguez de bienestar que le hacía olvidar todo, si había algo que anhelaba ahora con pasión, era el poder probar el sabor de la boca de la muchacha de blanco cabello.

Se acostó al lado de Amy y la movió con suavidad para atraerla a él. Ella le devolvió el abrazo aún en sueños, sintió la calidez del contacto del muchacho seguramente y se acercó a él para que le convidara un poco de su calor y dormir más a gusto. Entonces, ella abrió un poco los ojos y le llamó por su nombre. El demonio acarició una de las orejas y la invitó a continuar su sueño.

_"Perdóname, Amy...No volverá a ocurrir..."_

Pensó recordando el desagradable acontecimiento, sintió náuseas con sólo imaginaro de nuevo. Y abrazó a la más pequeña para cubrirse de su dulce escencia y así desprenderse del desagradable hedor de la sucubo de su cuerpo.

_"Si, definitivamente no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir"_

**/**

-O sea, que me fallaste. -Dijo Wesker, alzando una ceja con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda, paseándose de un lado a otro delante de Morrigan que yacía parada a pocos pasos de él.

-No te me enojes. -Le contestó ella flotando nuevamente por sobre la cabeza del rubio. -Tú mismo lo dijiste, es demasiado poderoso, ni siquiera una pobre muchachita como yo podría con él. -Dijo acercándose a Albert y abrazándole suavemente por el cuello desde atrás.

-Descuida...Ya está casi todo listo, mucho me temo que deberé hacerlo por mi cuenta. -Wesker se alejó de la peliverde dando unos pasos para sumergirse en un computador que contenía información sobre nuestro ya renombrado caza-demonios.

No era el único descendiente del demonio Sparda, podría quizás hacerse con su hermano gemelo. Pero aún así reconocía que con ambos era una tarea complicada, si quería volver a recuperar el poder que se había debilitado con el paso de los meses debería hacer unos pequeños sacrificios como el tener que ensuciarse sus manos, o el tener que sacrificar a una parte importante de su plan en su siguiente movimiento.

-¿En qué piensas, cariño? -Le invocó Morrigan sentada de piernas cruzadas en la mesa de metal, observándolo con interés.

-Nada. -El hombre se le acercó de apoco y de un movimiento la empujó del pecho para dejarla acostada cuán larga era en el lugar, luego se posesionó sobre ella. -Lo siento, querida. ¿La pasaste mal con ese crío?

-Fue divertido, aunque él no supo satisfacer mis necesidades. -Sonrió la muchacha una vez se recobró del pequeño susto que le ocasionó ese "ataque" repentino.

-¿Podría yo cumplir ése deseo? -Wesker desabotonó su camisa mientras corría una de las piernas de la sucubo. Obtuvo una suave mordedura en el cuello como respuesta y dejó que ella abrazara su torso por debajo de la oscura camisa.

_"Mi pobre y querida Morrigan, piensas que eres mi adorada reina, pero la triste realidad, es que eres sólo uno más de mis peones..."_

Pensó Albert mientras sujetaba a Morrigan por el cuello en tanto pasaba su lengua por una de sus mejillas. Al poco rato, podían oírse gemidos femeninos resonando suavemente en el oculto laboratorio.

**/**

Una sombra atravesó la oscuridad de la noche. A los ojos de cualquiera era totalmente invisible, sólo algunos pocos dignos de su presencia se percatarían de que él estaba pasando por ahí.

Habían pasado largos años, pero aún así él seguía siendo el mismo. Nada había cambiado, ningún ápice de su maldad y poder habían disminuido, simplemente se habían mantenido apagados durante un buen tiempo. Despertó sediento de sangre, y fue la sangre lo que sació su necesidad. Le encantaba de sobremanera el recordar que por sus puños había pasado la sangre de gente inocente, y recordaba con desbordante malicia los rostros de dolor que sus víctimas mostraban cuando ya su muerte era algo inevitable para ellas.

Y recordó a esa **persona**, si, esa persona aquella que le dio cara sin miedo alguno, que a pesar de estar igualados en poder nunca se echó atrás y que sacrificaba su vida propia por las patéticas almas que él iba apagando a medida que realizaba un movimiento. El amor, la amistad, el compañerismo ¡Bah! ¡Qué sentimientos tan burdos y falsos! Esos conceptos tan triviales no servían si se quería triunfar en la vida. Él no acarreaba ningún sentimiento con él en su corazón, por eso estaba donde estaba, en lo más alto de la cumbre del éxito aunque muchos le odiaran por eso. Y era por ello que había sobrevivido tantas veces, esa persona, en cambio...

_"Por un momento creí que había perecido entre mis manos en su inútil intento de salvar vidas"_

Aún así, esa persona era perfecta, si tan solo hubiese podido fusionarse con ese ser en esa ocasión...Pero entonces ya había sido arrebatada por unos hombres de acero y llevada inconciente en un raro "pájaro de metal" muy lejos de dónde él estaba, aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo el encontrar su ubicación. ¿Pero cómo podría llegar hasta ella y absorver su cuerpo y alma sin tener que perder valioso tiempo en ello? Fácil, oyó rumores de que un joven de boca floja estaba dispuesto a servirte por una buena suma de dinero y por el placer que le producía el enviar demonios a donde pertenecían. Fue información valiosa para él.

Y ahora iba camino a cobrar lo que le pertenecía. Había tenido un retrasos por culpa de unos inútiles que osaron desafiarle en batalla en el vano intento por acabar con su vida y su reinado del mal. Pero eso ahora ya daba igual, lo único que debía hacer ahora...Era ir a por la diosa del sol.


	14. Capítulo 14

-Delicioso. -Dijo una sonriente Amy mientras bebía una taza de capuccino que el mismo Dante había preparado para ella.

-¿Nunca lo habías probado? -Preguntó el peliblanco ordenando unos papeles sobre el escritorio, observándola mientras yacía sentada del otro lado en una silla con ambas manitas envolviendo el tazón rojo. Ella negó con la cabeza a la pregunta.

Dante la miró serio y después bajó la mirada, posteriormente, miró hacia la puerta principal de "Devil May Cry". Ése día en especial no era como los anteriores, le resultaba demasiado desagradable y pareciese que el aire estuviese demasiado cargado, pero no había rastro de demonios alrededor de ellos. Como siempre, los malignos brillaban por su ausencia, y eso era curioso puesto que en esos instantes se sentía como desagradado. Ni siquiera la compañía de la loba lo calmaba.

Sentía algo extraño en su corazón, era una congoja que no le dejaba estar tranquilo. Era como si algo en su interior le pesara y le revolviera el estómago hasta el punto de sentir náuseas. Sus manos tiritaban y se sentía algo torpe, pero evitaba seguir pensando en eso; él estaba con Amy, nada podía salir mal, a demás, si llegase a venir "aquel" usuario a reclamarla tenía muy claro que le daría una rotunda negativa, podía meterse el dinero en el...

-Dante...-El tazón estalló en el suelo, esparciéndose sus trozos en el suelo de madera y derramando lo que quedaba de contenido sobre el mismo, el cual desaparecía en hilillos entre las hendiduras. Sus manos y piernas estaban moviéndose temblorosamente y volteó su mirada hacia la puerta.

Dante se colocó de pie y sacó a su querida Rebellion caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-Lo sé, yo también lo sentí. -Sonrió. -Creo que tendremos acción ésta noche, lindura.

Llegó hasta ese lugar una ventolera que abrió la puerta de par en par y entraron unos escombros junto con ella, el cielo estaba oscuro y se oyó el rugido de un trueno, cuyo rayo anterior había iluminado toda la estancia, dejando ver una silueta en el umbral una vez el fuerte haz de luz hubo desaparecido. Estaba parado un hombre robusto cubierto por una capa tan negra como las penumbras de la noche; sólo se podía ver su mentón y parte de su boca que sobresalía de entre las ropas.

-Dante. -Resonó el vozarrón en el lugar, el misterioso hombre dio pasos pesados hasta él. De la manga dejó ver su mano y tiró al suelo una bolsa llena de billetes. -Gracias por el favor concedido, ahora entrégamela. -Apuntó a Amaterasu con el dedo, la cual se había puesto de pie, totalmente atenta a lo que ocurría.

El peliblanco la miró y luego se volvió hacia el misterioso fulano.

-Yo creo que no. -Dijo Dante con toda la tanquilidad del mundo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo siento, de verdad no es mi estilo rechazar una oferta como ésta. -Tómo la bolsa y la lanzó lejos. -Pero tampoco es mi estilo prestar mis servicios a alguien como tú. -Lo miró de reojo. -Tú no eres un usuario común, ¿Verdad? Eres demasiado especial, pero no en el buen sentido de la palabra. De hecho me das algo de asco, el sólo hecho de tenerte en éste lugar me provoca escalofríos. A mí no puedes engañarme y a ella tampoco. -Enterró furioso a Rebellion en el suelo. -Muestra tu verdadera identidad, asqueroso aliado del maligno que yace en el inframundo.

-Ku...-Rió con malicia. -Realmente te subestimé, pequeñajo. -¡Gohadouken!

-¡Dante! -Amaterasu envolvió al muchacho en un débil manto rosa de pétalos de cerezo y lo ayudó a moverse lejos del lugar; aquella bola de energía había logrado destruir la mitad del lugar en menos de un par de segundos.

La capa voló en el cielo dejando ver la identidad del misterioso cliente de Dante.

-És él... -Amy tembló al sentir de nuevo aquella presencia ya en su totalidad, esa maldad pura que emanaba el cuerpo del hombre la perturbaba hasta el día de hoy. Sintió como si sus rodillas fuesen a doblarse del miedo en cualquier momento, ése potente halo de reciedumbre penetraba con tal poder en su piel que lograba hacer que sintiera un enorme frío en el corazón.

-¿...? -Dante la miró con confusión.

-Volvemos a vernos, diosa. -Aquel hombre de cabello rojo de puso en pose de batalla al verla. -Tú y yo teníamos algo que quedó pendiente.

-¡Akuma! -Ella corrió hasta él con su mirada llena de furia, aunque estuviese ciega, podía percibir su energía y su apestoso hedor a demonio. Y con la poca fuerza que ella tenía en ese entonces logró crear entre sus manos una bola de fuego, lista para acertarle en el estómago al despreciable ser que habia acabado con todo lo que ella amaba.

El fuego era débil, pero aún así sería capaz de causarle tanto daño como para hacer que su cuerpo conociese el dolor que había provocado en ella, aunque lo haría de forma física. Sin embargo, sintió esas ásperas manos frenarla y apretar las sus muñecas pálidas y frágiles, pretendiendo estrujarlas para llevarla hasta la tormentosa cúspide del pesar y la tortura una vez que quebrara sus huesos como un montón de ramitas. Oyó en la oscuridad el ruido de los disparos venir desde las armas del joven de ojos violeta.

-Tsk.. -Se quejó Dante al ver que los poderosos proyectiles apenas si le habían hecho cosquillas al demonio; éste último contrajo los músculos de su brazo donde hubieron llegado las balas e hizo fuerza en dicha extremidad para dejar verlas sobresaliendo de entre su carne, pujando hasta que finalmente cayeron al suelo dejando ver unos traviesos hilillos de sangre.

-Las armas de fuego, tan vulgares e innesecarias. -Akuma tomó bruscamente a Amaterasu del cuello y la levantó por el aire, estrangulándola mientras sonreía bravío ante la expresión de dolor de ella. -Siempre es divertido matar a un dios.

-¡Suéltala! -Ésta vez Dante le apuntó con sus dos armas y mirándolo con odio, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que Akuma estrujara con más energía la faringe de la muchacha.

-Muy mal, hijo de Sparda. -Akuma lo miró seriamente. -Si haces un sólo movimiento en falso, haré que veas como la asesino en primera fila, disfruta el espectáculo.

Amaterasu sentía dolor en esa zona, y lentamente iba perdiendo la conciencia por la falta de aire. A cada exhalación que daba, el demonio la iba apretando más fuerte con esos gruesos dedos para que perdiera la vida de una vez. En su estado nada podía hacer, sólo clavaba las uñas en el brazo de aquel negrero hombre, pero era inútil, a penas le causaba espasmos producto del dolor que le ocasionaban sus afiladas garras como navajas.

Pero entonces, un rayo violeta se incrustó en uno de sus costados y lo hicieron doblarse por la molestia del ataque sorpresa, liberando a la loba del mortal agarre. Ésta última, algo mareada, intentó levantarse para alejarse del demonio.

-Pff, el único que tiene derechos a dar espectáculos y ser la estrella del show soy yo. -Dante le sonrió burlonamente mientras movía grácilmente su guitarra invocada recientemente entre sus manos. -Ahora, permíteme callar tu molesta voz con algo de buena música. -Y moviendo sus dedos volvió a emitir esas efímeras notas haciendo que se clavaran como un montón de agujas en el cuerpo de Akuma. Sin dejar de mirar a Amy alejándose para percatarse de que estuviera a salvo, continuaba con la ejecución de esas divinas melodías cuyas notas se fundían en una canción mortal. Una vez Gouki yacía atontado en el suelo, corrió hasta su cuerpo algo debilitado y le acestó un fuerte golpe en la nuca con su afilado instrumento, el cual se incrustó en el cuello dejando una enorme herida que despedían borbotones de oscura y densa sangre. -Ouch, eso te dolerá mañana. -Diciendo ésto, le pisoteó la cabeza furioso con el afán de separarla del cuerpo del demonio, pero éste sostuvo si pie con su mano izquiera y tomándole del mismo lanzó a un sorprendido Dante al otro extremo del lugar.

-Sin entrenamiento ni métodos dignos de lucha, todo lo que hagas contra mí resultará en un intento fútil. -Akuma movió hacia atrás su cabeza y nuevamente su piel se unió cerrando la lesión. -Prepárate diosa. -Invocó nuevamente del Gohadoken mientras la miraba. -Tu fin ha llegado.

Y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, el sonido de un poderoso motor resonó entre los cielos. Dante divisó hacia el exterior a lo lejos y no dudó en acarrear a Amy a sus espaldas, la cual estaba aún recuperándose de su estado y salió con la intensión de huir lejos de ahí. Por encima de sus cabezas vio una aeronave que se situaba muy cerca, haciendo que ráfagas de viento sacudieran todo el lugar y le fuese imposible mantener su equilibrio.

_"Y ahora, ¿Qué pasa, eh?"_

Cabreado observó a una escalera descender desde la nave y oyó una grave voz desde el interior.

-Dante, sabemos que estás con la diosa. Ven con nosotros antes de que Akuma acaba con ustedes. -El mencionado dudó, pero miró hacia atrás algo atemorizado por la fuerza que vio en ese engendro del mal y sin más objeciones no le quedó otra que subir, ayudando a la muchacha, hasta llegar a la nave, en tanto un plácido Akuma les observaba desde el suelo con la intención de volver a encontrarlos. Dante le había parecido muy débil y no le costaría matarlo la próxima vez que le ubicara.

**/**

Como recién despertados de una pesadilla ellos dos se dejaron caer al suelo del enorme porta aviones.

-¿Estás bien, Amy? -Inquirió el chico mirándola con evidente preocupación, pero una voz grave lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a cinco héroes que les observaban parados a metros de ellos, mirándolos desinteresadamente y curioso a la vez, se colocó de pie y los miró a todos y a cada uno de ellos con detención. -¿Y ustedes son...?

-Steve Rogers, conocido como Capitán América. -Dijo el hombre vestido de azul tendiéndole la mano, pero Dante lo miró burlón y dijo abriendo sus manos a los lados como solía hacer al mofarse. -¿Qué es ésto? ¿Un reunión de hombres en leotardos?

-¡No me dijeron que traeríamos a éste desgraciado acá! -Gritó un hombre de oscura máscara y traje amarillo.

-Tranquilo, Logan. -Dijo calmadamente el Capitán América, pero Wolverine dejó ver sus afiladas garras ante el peliblanco. -Él y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes. -Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ah, perfecto. -Exclamó molesto Dante, mientras veia que una muchacha de coleta rubia se llevaba a Amaterasu. -¡Oye, tú..! -Pero antes de poder hacer algo, el mayor le había cortado el paso colocando sus garras cerca de su rostro.

-Hace tiempo que quiero patear tu inmundo trasero. -Masculló el vengador muy cerca de la cara del peliblanco.

-Je, bueno. -Se alejó de un salto y le miró apuntándole con Evony. -La batalla con ese demonio me dejó con gusto a poco, así que espero poder usarte como premio de consuelo al menos.


	15. Capítulo 15

El albino no hace nada para defenserse y no sabe que pasa, solo que con el pasar del rato se ve como si el "Devil Trigger" en su interior estuviese por explotar. Wolverine en cambio se relamía al imaginar la sangre del joven derramada en el suelo y arremetió velozmente hacia Dante, pero alguien hizo su entrada y le detuvo en el preciso momento en que el chico de ojos violeta se disponía apretar el gatillo.

-¡Logan! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente ahora mismo! -Habló Nick Fury acercándose al revoltoso par.

-¡Pero éste desgraciado intentó atacarme! -Miró a Dante y luego se volvió a ver al moreno. -Él intentó arrebatarme el adamantium de mis huesos tal como si hubiese hecho en un pasado el desgraciado de Magneto. -Y antes de seguir hablando, sintió una poderosa patada en su espalda que lo hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo.

-Tsk, lo que digas, perro. -Dijo Dante pasando de largo y mirando con desprecio a Nick. -Oye tuerto, ¿Tú que te traes?

El moreno de abrigo oscuro tosió mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cara.

-Primero que todo, señor Dante, quiero pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de Logan, pierde el control con mucha facilidad. Temo que te ha confundido. -Le dijo Fury con serenidad.

-No me importa lo que le ocurra a ése cara de perro, ¿Por qué ella tiene a Amaterasu? -Le dijo mirando a la rubia que sostenía a Amy de una de las manos. Nick le explicó que ella era Jill Valentine, una mujer que ha sobrevivido a miles de catástrofes y que fue reclutada en S.H.I.E.L.D. por su espíritu guerrero y su fortaleza. El mismo motivo por el que también había reclutado a aquel musculoso hombre llamado Chris Redfield y a aquella muchachita asíatica conocida como Chun-Li.

Ésta vez el que habló fue Capitán América; le explicó con paciencia que ellos se habían propuesto a tenerlos a él y Amaterasu bajo su custodia con el fin de que aquellos malhechores más buscados no pudiesen encontrarlos hasta tener en claro como ponerles fin a sus ruines propósitos para acabar con el mundo.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? -Le habló la rubia a la peliblanca que miraba a todos lados curiosa, moviendo sus orejas.

-S-Si. -Respondió una Amy observando el lugar de donde provenía esa dulce voz femenina que le hablaba con un dejo maternal. -D-Dante...

El nombrado la miró y sonrió al verla tan tranquila al lado de la más alta, si ella estaba contenta eso quería decir que aquella mujer tenía buenas intenciones para con su persona, pero quedaba Wolverine. Aún molesto por el ataque anterior, hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Fury y caminó hasta el hombre que vestía de amarillo con una sonrisa de mofa para incitarlo nuevamente a que perdiera los cabales; pero ahora lo haría con otra intención.

-Dime tú, ¿No me habrás confundido, aliento de perro? -Preguntó la semilla de Sparda observando satisfecho como Wolverine se le acercaba una vez más para intentar darle una zurra, pero Chris lo sostuvo fuertemente del brazo izquierdo y le pidió al joven que continuara. -Yo nunca te había visto en mi vida.

-Tiene razón, Logan. -Dijo el ex-miembro de S.T.A.R.S. mirando fijamente a Dante a los ojos. -Él no luce como aquella noche, en su mirada se ve que no es ni la sombra de lo que nos atacó aquella vez en New York. A demás si hubiese querido arrancar el adamantium de tu persona ahora, nos hubiese matado a todos en un instante.

Wolverine gimoteó molesto mirando a Dante el cual no borraba esa molesta sonrisa, Chris tenía un buen punto.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Señor Fury, no puedo entender por qué estando ahora todos nosotros unidos no nos dejó atacar a Akuma. -Se quejó Chun-Li una vez el momento de tensión hubo terminado.

-Sería muy peligroso, primero debemos asegurarnos de escoltar a la diosa al templo del sol donde podrá recuperar el poder perdido sin correr ningún riesgo y así poner todo en orden en nuestra tierra, la que ahora está sumida un complejo dilema. -El hombre del parche miró hacia el exterior por una de las ventanas con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda. -Queridos amigos, mucho me temo que el futuro del mundo que conocemos y amamos es incierto. -Se volvió para observar a todos y a cada uno de ellos, notando el desconcierto en sus rostros, incluyendo al antes desinteresado Dante. -Dormamu, Víctor von Doom, el experto en artes marciales y demonio Akuma, y otros villanos más descansando preparados para atacar en el momento exacto como si fuesen garrapatas...Todos ellos dispuestos a sumir el planeta en caos a costa del descendiente de Sparda y de la Diosa del Sol.

Ésa vez, Capitán América se paró a un costado de Nick Fury para hablarles a los chicos como antes había hecho el moreno, manteniendo un tono de seguridad e incitando a no perder las esperanzas.

-Confiamos mucho en ustedes muchachos. -Caminó delante de ellos. -Logan, Redfield, Valentine, Chun-Li y los demás héroes a los que hemos recurrido deben recordar bien su misión, la de cuidar a ambos seres...Aunque a algunos no les guste mucho la idea. -Dijo al ver la tensión que había entre Wolverine y Dante. -Una vez hayamos arribado en Japón, Dante y Amaterasu deberán descender hasta el templo y así lograr sellar sus poderes de una forma segura para acabar de una vez con nuestros enemigos y enviarlos lejos donde no puedan ocasionar más daño...Y cuando el momento llegue...

-¡Wow! Detente ahí mismo musculitos. -Era obvio quién había tomado la palabra, ¿No? -No es tan fácil hacer ésto... -Miró preocupado a Amaterasu, sentía una honda culpa por haberla dejado a merced de un abominable demonio y por haberla visto al borde de la muerte. Su mente ocupaba el bienestar de la diosa, los demás podían irse a la reverenda mierda, pero si dejaba que eso ocurriera lo más probable es que la expusiera a cosas peores, mucho peores...-Amy, es decir, Amaterasu necesita un largo descanso, sus poderes están sellados y usar el mínimo de energía agota al extremo su cuerpo.

-Dante...-Habló Amy con sus oscuras orbes brillando.

-Y...¿Cómo saben todo ésto de todas formas? -Se adelantó para encarar al super soldado, pero luego comenzó a pensarlo todo. Era verdad, no había duda, hace tiempo estaba sintiendo que se aproximaba un momento como éste en la historia de su vida, pero ahora le preocupaba el bienestar de la chica de blanca cabellera, así que sin más, le dio la espalda y volvió a sonreír. -Pero por otro lado, nunca he rechazado la invitación a una buena fiesta, hace tiempo no tenía diversión. Espero que los invitados sepan como divertirse, Nick. -Miró al mencionado.

-¡Más respeto! -Le dijo Jill mirándole fijamente y con el seño fruncido.

-Pff, mujeres. -Dante rascó su nuca.

Fury, tomando eso como un si, envió a Jill a hacerse cargo de la pequeña Amy en compañía de Chris para cuidar sus heridas y ofrecerle cobijo para el viaje. La loba abrazó a la rubia a los pocos instantes diciendo que olía muy bien y que su corazón era puro al igual que su aura. Lo mismo le dijo al hermano de Claire repitiendo que se sentía a gusto con unas personas tan buenas como notaba que eran ellos. Desaparecieron por un pasillo, Chun-Li y Logan hicieron lo mismo, éste último le dirijió una última mirada de soberbia contra el peliblanco mientras gruñía.

Dante la vio alejarse con una mirada de culpa; se sentía impotente y miserable por haber rozado la sensación de haberla perdido. Puede que no lo demostrara, pero por dentro su orgullo y su seguridad se habían visto fieramente aplastados por el enfrentamiento contra el maligno Akuma. Nuevamente hubiese estado condenado a permanecer en soledad, si aquella dulce chica desaparecía de su vida...No quería imaginarlo. No podía vivir sin oír su voz, sin ver su sonrisa, sin el calor de uno de sus abrazos. Y todo eso estuvo a punto de ser arrebatado por uno de esos mugrientos engendros de Satanás.

Apretó sus ojos y sus puños con furia, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y un nudo en la garganta hizo su aparición al recordar la terrible escena en la que la chica era víctima de la estrangulación de la cual fue presa.

-Lo siento, debo ir a ver a Amaterasu, ella me necesita. -Pero antes de dar un paso, Steve lo sostuvo con firmeza del hombro.

-Aún no terminamos de hablar contigo. -Pero ésta vez fue Fury quien le interrumpió.

-Tranquilo, deja que vaya y descanse, después proseguiremos con la charla. -Le hizo un gesto al semi-demonio para que saliera de escena, y éste le sonrió agradeciéndole mientras le decía: "Me agradas, tuerto."

**/**

Chun-Li y Wolverine caminaban por los eternos laberintos de pasillos en el interior del Helicarrier buscando a cierta persona que yacia en una de las múltiples habitaciones que la aeronave contenía en su interior. Unas dedicadas al trabajo e investigaciones, otras a los entrenamientos y otras cuantas para el relajo y para poder descansar un poco. Ser héroe no es nada de fácil.

-No puedo creer que te hayas amigado más con el cabeza hueca de Wade que conmigo. -Logan la miró molesto. -No sabes escoger gente divertida, chica.

-Puuf, no es fácil soportarlo, pero una vez que le concoces te es imposible odiarlo. -Sonrió ella mientra una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

-Yo lo odio. -Dijo el mayor avanzando un poco por delante de ella. -Por cierto, ¿Qué estás ocultando?

La castaña se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¿Que yo qué? ¿Ocultar algo? -Ella abrió sus ojos.

-Antes, con ese molesto mocoso. -La miró deteniéndose. -Pude percibir en tí cierta inquietud, tu mirada estaba esquiva cada vez que Fury hablaba. En ningún momento miraste a nadie a los ojos cuando nos alejamos de Akuma. -Se acercó a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. -Si, algo estás ocultando.

-N-No es nada. -La muchacha bajó sus ojos color chocolate y los posó en el suelo. Hacía meses sin que ella supiera del paradero de Ryu y eso la tenía con preocupación. Con el corazón roto y una inquebrantable determinación se prometió a sí misma el poder ayudar a Ryu en su venganza contra Akuma, aun si ello le costaba la vida, no dejaría que las dolorosas palabras del guerrero la derrumbaran.

-No mientas. -Siguió Logan con su disensión para con la mujer asiática.

-Bueno, es cierto. -Le dio la espalda. -Acepté venir a S.H.I.E.L.D. para un propósito netamente egoísta aunque sin dejar de pensar en el bien de nuestro mundo, ´¿Contento? -Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. -Dudo que alguien como tú entienda todo lo que hay de por medio. Lo único que anhelo es poder acabar con Akuma de una vez por todas.

_"Y quizás así, sólo asi, poder tener la vida que anhelo a su lado"_

Wolverine posó amablemente su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de Chun-Li.

-Eh, que esa no es la actitud de la mujer más fuerte del mundo. -La miró sonriendo de medio lado. -Sé que no eres mala persona y que has sufrido demasiado, aunque no lo creas puedo comprenderte a la perfección. Sabes que no estás sóla en ésto. -Miró hacia arriba y se cruzó de brazos. -No estás obligada a contarme lo que sucede, o qué tramas, pero no podrás hacerlo sin nuestra ayuda, y cuando el momento llegue ahí estaremos todos.

A la chica se le iluminó la mirada con un brillo de esperanza al oir esas palabras. Por un momento recordó al hijo de Akuma con esos ojos y esa actitud perseverante ante la vida. Se sintió tan a gusto con ese aire familiar que Logan le proporcionó que no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa en busca de la tranquilidad. Y sin poderlo evitar le dio un abrazo al "lobito" colgándose de su cuello:

-¡Muchas gracias, Wolverine! ¡Necesitaba eso! -Gritó ella con entusiasmo.

-¡Oye! ¨-Gritó un aturdido Logan ante ése sorpresivo cambio de actitud de parte de Chun-Li. -¡No hagas eso tan de repente! ¡¿Me estás escuchando, niña?! ¡Oye!

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, siemplemente le agradecía en su mente el haberle dedicado esas alentadoras palabras para estimular su valor y su tenacidad.


	16. Capítulo 16

Abrió con algo de inseguridad la pesada puerta de metal, aún sintiéndose incapaz de poder observar a la diosa a los ojos. Dante estuvo dubitativo de caminar hasta la habitación donde ella se encontraba y simplemente se detuvo en medio de la soledad del lugar mirando sus pies, pero no, así no actuaba él. Estaba decidido a protegerla con su vida y eso sería lo que haría.

Lo ocurrido con Akuma no era más que una prueba para él que la vida le había puesto en frente para corroborar si era merecedor de alguien tan maravilloso como ella, y había vencido, con esfuerzo pero lo hizo. Si es así como las cosas debían ser, estaba dispuesto a correr otros riesgos tan absurdos como todo lo anterior y lo que vendría con tal de tener a Amaterasu siempre a su lado, sana y salva.

-Oh, Dante. -Escuchó la voz de Chris que lo invocó acercándose a su posición.

-¿Está ella bien? -Pregutó sin saludar.

-Muy bien, pero ya nos habló de su problema de ceguera. Es una verdadera lástima. -El mayor se lamentó bajando la mirada y rascándose la mejilla derecha intentando convencerse de lo cruel que era perder uno de los sentidos más vitales y necesarios. Sobretodo en una muchachita como ella.

-Ella es muy poderosa. -Habló Dante sonriéndole como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. -Simplemente debe reponerse, deseo con ansias ver su potencial.

Redfield sonrió al notar lo convincente de las palabras del albino.

-¿Se quedó con tu novia? -Dante avanzó unos pasos pasando al hombre y éste lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Óyeme t-t-tú, no tienes derecho a m-meterte en la vida de los demás. -Le reprimió Chris con un sonrojo en su cara y con un sudor recorriéndole la misma, pero se detuvo al notar que el chico giraba su cabeza y le guiñó un ojo en forma de burla.

-No estaba seguro de que fuese tu novia, pero ahora lo corroboraste. -Provocó con esas palabras una molestia de parte del ex-miembro de S.T.A.R.S. y se la quitó tosiendo un poco. Se arregló la chaqueta y le dijo.

-En veinte minutos más nos veremos en la zona de la mesa central para discutir unos asuntos con el señor Fury. No te tardes. -Le dio la espalda y desapareció para dejar ver nuevamente a un solitario chico de ojos violeta.

Satisfecho por su acción, continuó con su camino.

**/**

Jill era realmente cálida, esa bondadosa mujer acariciaba con dulzura sus blancos cabellos como la madre que nunca recordó haber tenido alguna vez. Eso la hacía sentir muy tranquila y segura, tanto como cuando Dante la acariciaba a ella antes de dormir -y durante, cuando a veces entre abría los ojos-. La dulzura con la que ella le hablaba la hizo sentir cómoda inmediatamente, y pudo explayarse tanto con Valentine como aquel buen hombre que hubo de dejarlas solas hace un momento.

Les hubo de confesar todo lo que sabía y había experimentado -Reservándose ciertos detalles personales, por supuesto- y ellos la habían aceptado tan bien y la recibieron tan corteses y a sus anchas que ella se sintió tan aprobada que quizo abrazarlos nuevamente. Se sintió demasiado a gusto.

La rubia la hizo recostarse para que pudiese recuperar fuerzas, no sin antes obtener un abrazo de agradecimiento de parte de la más bajita al revelarle que pronto ella recibiría una poderosa ayuda de un misterioso pero bonachón hombre que estaba dispuesto a socorrerla para que recuperase su visión. Amy estaba contenta, estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas buenas como para ser verdad.

Una vez que Jill la dejó sola para que se sintiera más a gusto, se dejó caer sobre la almohada y pegó sus invidentes ojos en el techo. Su sonrisa había desaparecido para dar paso a una cara de seriedad. Recuperar la vista, ¿Eh? Era algodemasiado benefactor para ella; una vez más debería enfrentarse al poder de la incansable oscuridad para rescatar al mundo que era su hogar. Era estupendo, podía limpiar su conciencia y enmendar su error pasado al fallarle a la aldea Kamiki, su destruída casa... No sentía miedo, haría lo que fuese para que el planeta volviera a ser el Edén que todos los seres vivientes merecían.

Todo con ayuda de Dante...Ah, Dante. Eso era una de las mejores cosas que podía desear, ver el verdadero rostro de su defensor y querido demonio guardían.

Se volteó hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y luego volvió a levantarlo un poco para dejar ver esos azabaches que tenía por ojos. La única forma en la que ella recordaba al hijo de Sparda era la forma de un abominable ser de extraño y algo deforme blanco, vistiendo un abrigo largo rojo que dejaba al descubierto unas garras y brazos animales que en un comienzo la hicieron temer por su seguridad cuando lo vio por primera vez entre el manto de negrura que era ahora su mundo, aquel día en que montaba la espalda de Deadpool y lo sintió aproximarse.

Seguía sin poder convencerse como aquel instante su vida había dado un vuelco gracias a él. Le debía todo, su seguridad y su vida. Gracias a Dante ella podía continuar y pudo llegar tan lejos como lo había hecho. Se había hecho una parte tan esencial en su vida que ya no podía imaginarse sin él. Y tan sólo en unos momentos -u horas- podría ser capaz de ver el rostro que escondía al diablo que ella observaba. Ese rostro demoníaco ya no le atemorizaba, no más. Como el famoso cuento de la bella y la bestia en que esa joven muchacha pudo ver más allá de lo superficial y cayó rendida ante los buenos sentimientos y el encanto de un bondadoso corazón oculto en un ser que a la vista de cualquier ingenuo no era más que una abominación de la naturaleza.

Ya no importaba realmente, mientras Dante luchara y estuviera por siempre a su lado...

Se acurrucó haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama, aunque era suave no se sentía del todo cómoda, hacía falta aquella escencia tan exquisita y grata que sólo podía ofrecerle...

-¡DANTE! -Se levantó llena de fascinación al sentir la única fragancia en el mundo que la embriagaba de dicha.

-Ama...-Pero antes de que el nombrado pudiera siquiera decir algo, se vio rodeado por los brazos de la más baja, los cuales se ingeniaron para envolver completamente su torso. La miró hacia abajo con extrañeza y sólo vio moverse las lanudas orejas agitándose, mientras la cara de la chica estaba escondida en su pecho.

-Lo siento...-Fue lo único que escuchó. Y Dante no comprendió.

Amaterasu lo abrazó con más fuerza todavía, aunque sin hacerle daño. Le confesó en ése instante, el miedo profundo que tuvo a que estuviera molesto con ella por haberle causado tantos problemas como hasta ahora. Y sólo en ése momento de soledad en aquella habitación de regular tamaño pudo darse cuenta de varias cosas. De lo agradecida que estaba de que él se convirtiera en su confidente y protector. Era una de las cosas más hermosas que alguien hubiese hecho jamás, en tanto tiempo por su ahora insignificante persona.

-Perdóname, por mi culpa, estuviste herido. -Ella lo miró y él pudo notar como comenzaban a emanar lágrimas de sus luceros. Amy también pudo sentir en ése momento el doloroso temor que sintió cuando creyó haber perdido a Dante para siempre una vez la flama de su vida había amenazado con desaparecer cuando se enfrentaron a Gouki horas atrás. Le dijo que temía volver al abandono que ella sintió. Todo lo malo lo había olvidado cuando él entró a su vida; llegó a ella como una luz de esperanza para impulsarla a nunca más rendirse; su existencia sola le brindaba las fuerzas y le hacía sentir que no todo estaba perdido.

Le rogó disculpas nuevamente por todo aquello que pudo herir sus sentimientos alguna vez, algo que ella hubiese pensado o dicho y volvió a apretarlo con fuerza. Sus pensamientos para con él habían cambiado del todo y ya no representaba para ella un enemigo ni tampoco uno de esos detestables seres de oscuridad. Porque...

-Cuando estás a mi lado...Puedo sentir un hermoso calor aflorando en mí, un calor que me llena de confianza y que me hace sentir realmente maravillosa. Me siento hermosa contigo y me siento realmente competente para todo lo que me proponga con el sólo hecho de sentirte cerca mío. Y si llegases a irte... -Le miró a los ojos color lavanda. -No quiero que me llegases a faltar...Si Dante se va...-Hundió nuevamente su rostro en el pecho. No esperaba que Dante dijera algo, pero sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza, cuando hubo alzado su mirada, sintió en los labios del demonio sobre los suyos propios.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par. De nueva cuenta esa unión de bocas había ocurrido entre ellos, pero ésta vez, sin embargo, era algo distinto. Algo confundida, se dejó besar por el muchacho de cabello blanco. Pudo sentir la respiración de él chocando contra su rostro llenándola de una agradable tibieza y del dulzor de la esencia natural de su piel. Aquello era tan nuevo para ella que le costaba convencerse de algo como eso estuviera ocurriendo. Era tan difícil de explicar dicha sensación tan nueva y deliciosa para ella que sólo pudo atinar a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por aquel bello tacto como lo era el cálido y magnífico ritual de amor conocido como "beso".

La diosa se separó un poco de la boca del demonio, pero sólo para recobrar un poco el aliento y nuevamente se acercó a la cavidad tan deseada, formando una nueva unión entre ambos. Sintió como el estómago se le revolvía por los nervios, pudo sentir también como sus extremidades temblaban ante la conmoción y que sus mejillas se ruborizaban por el calor del momento. Inexperta y dubitativa, se dejó guiar en el comienzo por la hábil boca del chico; sus manos empezaron a inquietarse y buscó los blancos cabellos del más alto para poder acariciarlo entre sus pequeños dedos. Dante a su vez hizo lo mismo y sus manos desaparecieron en el manto blanco que representaba el cabello de su enamorada.

Dante estaba lleno de éxtasis, se había dejado absorver por aquel hermoso intercambio de dulce aliento, moviendo sus labios como si estuviesen haciendo una pequeña lucha. Decidió dar el siguiente paso y sumergió su lengua en la cavidad semi-abierta de Amaterasu para buscar la de ella y poder llevar esa lucha a otro nivel. La incitó a seguir con el juego, moviendo grácilmente su sinhueso para que ella le imitara. La chica enceguecida por la ternura y la pasión mezcladas no se hizo de rogar y le imitió sin queja alguna. El joven la sintió temblar deliciosamente entre sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia su persona para hacerla sentir segura.

Aquella extraña sensación recorrió las extremidades de ambos y desesperados comenzaron a pasar sus manos por el torso del opuesto para recibir más de aquella magnífica y única emoción que reinaba en el lugar. Anhelaban en esos instantes fundirse en el alma del otro. Embobados por la sed del opuesto, se pusieron más feroces a la hora de besarse, con los sentidos turbios y con las venas desbordantes de calor y amor, culminaron aquella unión con un gemido de parte de ambos y se separaron algo agitados, poniendo fin a aquel fantástico encuentro entre jadeos de pasión.

Una vez todo acabó, se abrazaron en silencio. Las palabras en esos momentos sobraban, simplemente sonrieron al sentirse del todo seguro de sus sentimientos.

¿Era quizás muy pronto aún para pronunciar un "te amo"? ¿Podría eso complicar todo lo que debian efectuar a futuro? ¿Qué consecuencias podría acarrear el extraño amor entre un demonio y una diosa?

Eso no les importaba en esos momentos, preguntas tan vanas como aquellas se encontraban ahora muy lejos de sus mentes.

Nuevamente Amaterasu levantó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos para luego estirar sus pequeños pies en un algo inútil intento por quedar a la altura del chico, y de nueva cuenta le ofreció la roja flor que representaba su boca para invitarle a unirse otra vez y ser uno sólo a través de sus labios.

Dante sonrió y se inclinó para besarla una vez más, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una voz conocida resonó en la habitación.


	17. Capítulo 17

-¡Dante! ¡Te necesitamos en la mesa central para compartir información importante contigo! -Se oyó en un parlante proveniente de una de las esquinas de la habitación, era Nick Fury. El nombrado miró el artefacto con odio y lo destruyó de un disparo por haberle robado la "inspiración" de esos instantes. Amaterasu tenía las orejas gachas anhelante de otro beso, pero debía dejarle ir por ahora.  
-Lo siento nena, pero sin mí todo se viene abajo. -Dante la despidió con un beso en la frente y satisfecho salió del lugar. No podía estar más contento, en su pecho su corazón saltaba de la alegría y sentía unos deseos enormes de gritar de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Era cierto, el beso de Amaterasu era justo lo que soñó y deseó todo éste tiempo. Algo realmente hermoso y cargado de un valor inigualable que nadie más podía quitarle. Su gozo rebosaba desde su interior hasta el exterior, haciéndole demostrarlo por una gran sonrisa cargada de gusto y felicidad. Y sin más, continuó a juntarse con el general Nicholas aún degustando el sabor de los labios de la deidad de afelpadas orejas.

**/**

-Ughu...-Amy daba vueltas en círculos sobre la cama, o al menos como se le permitía el reducido espacio de la misma. Estaba algo impaciente por la espera de Dante y por la de aquel misterioso ayudante que le proporcionaría de nueva cuenta su visión. -¿Por qué tarda tanto? -Bajó de nuevo sus orejitas mientras mordisqueaba la almohada sin dejar de prestar atención a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que ella sintiera a lo lejos, pero no oía ni sentía a nadie ni nada.

Exhausta, decidió emprender ella misma un paseo por el lugar para familiarizarse con el sitio como hubiese hecho antes en "Devil May Cry". Con algo de duda se levantó del lugar y desapareció por la puerta, con sus orejas y cola paradas caminó con paso seguro por los pasillos y comenzó a olfatear los alrededores en busca de un alma. Habían esencias mezcladas en el aire, perfumes de mujer y hombre, sangre mutante flotando en el ambiente acompañado de un poco de comida y algo "sazonado" con el aroma a pólvora de las armas ocultas del Helicarrier. Pero fuera de eso, nada más.

Sin embargo, un olor familiar llegó hasta ella. Estaba segura de haberlo percibido con anterioridad, aunque no recordaba muy bien de qué. No era la fragancia de algo, más bien, de alguien. Pero estaba tan mezclada con los demáses aromas que no podía identificarlo del todo; entonces, decidió ir a encontrarlo por su propia cuenta. Dobló firme y llena de confianza por uno de los corredores hasta llegar a un paraje lleno de puertas.

_"La tercera por la izquierda"_

Se dirigió convencida de que su olfato animal no fallaba e insistió con el capricho de encontrar a la persona que portaba aquel aroma conocido pero lejano aún en sus memorias y de su ubicación. No era el perfume de Dante, tampoco el de la buena Jill ni de ninguno de los demás personajes que estuvieron con ella en momentos anteriores cuando hubo apenas llegado al lugar. Y aún así, era tan familiar que ya no aguantó más la curiosidad y comenzó a correr sin perder el cuidado de tropezar con algo, pudiendo sentir la escencia cada vez más y más cercana a donde estaba ella.

_"Ya casi"_

Colocó ambas manitas sobre la entrada de aquella habitación donde había ido a llevarle su olfato, estaba del otro lado la persona que la había "llamado" hasta ése punto. Con algo de preocupación por las consecuencias de lo que pudiese ocurrir, empujó débilmente y se dejó ver a través de la abertura que dejaba a la vista aquella puerta e ingresó hacia el interior. Sintió a la persona moverse y también percibió su acelerada respiración.

-P-Perdón por molestar. -Dijo bajando la mirada lamentando el haber importunado, pero en cuanto oyó la voz del sujeto, levantó nuevamente su cabeza anonadada.

-¿Amaterasu? -Se acercó hasta ella. -¿A-Amy?

-Deadpool...

Wade la miró sin poder creerlo aún, estuvo todo ese tiempo ahí enclaustrado negando la vida social y viviendo su mundo anteriormente y de un momento a otro, la chica que tanto buscaba y por la que tanto sufría su pérdida estaba parada a sólo pasos de él. La riqueza de verla sana y salva lo dejó con una sorpresa indescriptible y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo aún sin caber en el asombro de aquella aparición. ¿Sería un espíritu? Se acercó aún de rodillas y hundió su cabeza en el estómago de la más pequeña mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para percibir el dulce olor de su piel.

Ése embriagador y dulce perfume lo hicieron reaccionar; de verdad no era una ilusión ni tampoco el fantasma de la muchachita. Era ella, Amaterasu, la pequeña niña invidente de divino dominio la que se le había presentado. Su estado de satisfacción y felicidad era justa. Todo éste tiempo estuvo cargando con la maldita falta de haberle fallado a ella y a su promesa por un descuido de él.

En tanto, Amaterasu no cabía en su sorpresa al volver a encontrar a su amigo perdido después de que Dante se apropiara de ella. Se sintió contenta al volver a escuchar su voz y extrañamente dichosa de imaginarse nuevamente las tonterías que Deadpool tenía para ofrecerle y contarle. Siempre tuvo la tierna imagen de su camarada jugueteando por los alrededores para hacerle olvidar el dolor y las penurias de una vida carente de percepción visual.

No pudo evitar darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo para celebrar aquel hermoso reencuentro entre dos confidentes de cuyo lazo de compañerismo hubo de haber nacido en aquel desagradable presidio como lo había sido el castillo de Víctor von Doom. Tenía tantas cosas que confesarle y decirle, lo había extrañado demasiado; entonces, pudo sentir el corazón del mercenario latiendo cerca de su cuerpo de forma acelerada e intentó calmarle con una sonrisa y una caricia en la cabeza. Luego, sintió su rostro sujetado por ambas manos del más alto.

-Chu-Chun-Li me dijo que estabas aquí, pero no quise creer. ¿Sufriste mucho? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí? ¿Ése desgraciado te hizo algo?-Pero antes de que siguiera ése interrogatorio, Amaterasu se safó del agarre haciendo un gesto negativo con su cabeza y posó sus ojos hacia la dirección donde estaba el rostro de Wade.

-Estoy bien, y no he sufrido para nada. Dante...Él me ha hecho realmente feliz. -Sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras se sonrojaba.

Algo pareció golpear a Deadpool en el interior al oír eso.

-¿Feliz..? ¡¿Feliz?! Amy, ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante tontería? Él te llevó, te robó como si fueses cualquier cosa. -Agitó su mano derecha mientras la miraba confundido. -Si te hizo algo como eso...A alguien como tú...-Bajó sus ojos, para luego volver a levantar su cara con furia. -¡Él no puede ser alguien bueno, Amy!

-¡P-Pero lo es, Wade, lo es! -Amaterasu infló molesta sus mejillas al ver que a pesar de la sinceridad de sus palabras, el hombre de rojo le seguía contradiciendo encerrado en su limitada forma de ver las cosas. -Él me cuidó, me protegió, me hizo sonreír y me devolvió la fe en mí misma... ¿Cómo alguien así puede ser una persona mala? Ha hecho todo eso por mí, es alguien realmente maravilloso.

Cuando oyó esas palabras, algo se rompió dentro de él. ¡Era todo lo que él había hecho por ella! Él, aún siendo el mercenario bocazas, el más peligroso e impredecible de todos, se había comportado verdaderamente bien con ella; la protegió y le dio su cariño cuando más sola se sentía, y aún así había sido reemplazado por una mala copia de Romeo, hijo de los Montesco.

¿Qué demonios había hecho mal? ¿Por qué ella le decía esas hirientes palabras sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaban en él? ¿Por qué demonios le dolía tanto que ése reencuentro fuese tan desgarrador y penoso?

Debería estar contento, la tenía ante él, contenta y saludable. Llena de regocijo y con un nuevo amor por su vida propia encontrado...Pero lo que más le dolía, es que a pesar de todo, él no fue el que la había hecho sentir así, y eso era lo que le desgarraba por dentro.

-Lo siento...-Deadpool se vio la vuelta. -Pero me niego a creerlo.

-¡No seas así! -La diosa lo miró empezando a molestarse por la obstinación del más alto. -Es cierto, la forma en que actuó es de dudosa moral, y no lo niego. Pero cuando llegas a conocerlo a fondo...Es realmente maravi..

-¡Cállate, mierda! ¡Cállate de una vez! -Le gritó el mercenario con la ira y el dolor mezclados que ya habían rebalzado su límite de aguante personal.

Amaterasu le miró con un hondo pesar, retrocedió un par de pasos al notar el tono en que se había expresado y la maligna energía que pudo divisar ante ella.

Deadpool al verla sufrir a través de los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la había lastimado, y la miró en silencio sin saber qué hacer. Se odió por haberlo hecho de nuevo, una vez más, la había hecho sufrir.

Ella corrió hasta la puerta aún sumida en la sorpresa y en el dolor de aquel trato. Nunca hubiese creído que Deadpool le hiciese eso a ella, no después de la forma en que él la atendía y cuidaba en sus recuerdos. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y se hechó a correr por el pasillo para perder al mercenario de vista; creyó haber corrido una media hora, pero al estar ciega y al no haber reconocido del todo el lugar, por un momento se creyó perdida. Y sin percatarse, sintió de sopetón el aroma de Deadpool muy cerca de ella y sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre de la máscara cuando chocó con él al doblar una esquina.

-Sabes que nada se le escapa al gran Deadpool, ¿No lo recuerdas, Amy? -La sostuvo suavemente por los hombros mientras le sonreia, aunque sabía que ella no notaría su sonrisa. Pero ella pudo percibirlo por el tranquilo y apacible tono de voz con el que él le había hablado. -Lo siento. -Y diciendo ésto, la abrazó con ternura y con cálido afecto. -De verdad, lo siento...Te fallé al dejarte ir con ése muchacho y encima te hiero con mis absurdas palabras...Soy lo peor. -La abrazó con más fuerza pero sin hacerle daño. -Esperé tanto para verte...Y lo arruino todo...

Deadpool se separó algo brusco de ella volviendo a sujetarla por los hombros al darse cuenta de cómo estaba actuando. Ella lo trastornaba, no lo hacía comportarse como usualmente hacía, todo lo contrario, ella sacaba lo mejor de su alma. Era hermoso, por sobretodo cuando tenía ese efecto en él, lo hacía sentir liberado y en paz, sentía que podía ser como quisiese con ella y ella no le juzgaría, porque sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese, Amaterasu siempre lo aceptaría.

-¿Deadpool? -Amy lo sacó de sus pensamientos al sentir un cambio radical en su alma. -"El aura de Deadpool, es el mismo que puedo ver en mi cuando Dante está a mi lado"

-É-Él está aquí, ¿Cierto? -Le volvió a dar la espalda, obteniendo una respuesta positiva de parte de la diosa. -¡Entonces Amy! ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a buscarlo! -Gritó de repente un Wilson bullicioso y expresando contento, agitando sus manos de emoción tanto como lo haría una chica y se sintió satisfecho al verla sonreír.

-¡Si! -Dijo ella, extrañando mucho a su amado demonio guardían. Tomó a Deadpool del brazo, él la guiaba para ayudarle a buscar a su amado. No paraba de hablarle sonriendo... Pero bajo esa sonrisa, se encontraba un espíritu desolado y con el corazón hecho pedazos.


	18. Capítulo 18: OVA Deadpool y Amaterasu

**(Éste ova nada tiene que ver con la cronología del fanfiction en sí. Como todo ova, relata los sucesos antes o después de un hecho importante en la trama. En éste caso, relataremos la relación de amistad que hubo entre Amaterasu y Deadpool cuando la diosa estaba aún prisionera en Latveria, también conoceremos un poco al mercenario y como debe ingeniárselas dolorosamente para ocultar su amor bajo una máscara de "amistad", disfrútenlo.)**

**/**

Habían sido días muy duros para él, odiaba de sobremanera el tener que regirse por leyes que a él no le importaban. Odiaba el trabajar acompañado y el tener que someterse a órdenes de los demás; si por él hubiese sido, hubiese dejado todo botado a penas comenzó a sentir el cansancio en sus piernas de tanto estar parado en su puesto de trabajo, pero por ella sin embargo no lo hacía.

Caminaba sin pensar antes de llegar a la prisión de la muchacha, ése día se sentía extraño, no se sentía realmente como Deadpool, más bien se sentía como...Wade Wilson. La parte de él que siempre buscaba ocultar afanosamente para impedir que aquellos que no eran merecedores conocieran aquella oscura parte de su existencia. Era aquella su parte humana, su parte vulnerable, la parte de su ser que ocultaba su pasado oscuro y desolador. Sin embargo, se había encubierto tanto tiempo bajo la personalidad de "Deadpool" que a veces ni siquiera recordaba quién era él realmente. Era una tortura para él mirarse frente al espejo, cada vez que lo hacía no podía ver nada más que a un completo extraño en vez de su reflejo propio, era como una pesadilla sin fin el tratar de descifrarse a así mismo; el mercenario bocazas.

Llegó a su "oficina de trabajo" sin más apuro y abrió la puerta con cuidado, observó a la diosa en sus amarras en medio de la habitación y la miró detenidamente, ella le sonrió, pero él no hizo nada. Simplemente agarró una silla solitaria que habían predispuesto ahí para su comodidad y la volteó para sentarse apoyando sus brazos y mentón en el respaldo. Miró el rostro pacífico de la nena y luego miró al suelo. Le daba envidia verla tan tranquila.

Se quitó la máscara al recordar que ella era invidente y se sintió libre para mostrar su deformado rostro sin temor a que ella le juzgara por su repulsiva apariencia. Tocó las llagas de su cara y cerró sus ojos aún sumido en su propio mundo, cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar recordar aquellos tortuosos días de oscuridad que amenazaron con llevarle por el mal camino de la vida, al menos parte de él aún estaba cuerdo, todo gracias a sus esfuerzos, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar así sin sucumbir ante la personalidad que él mismo creó para escapar de la realidad conocida como "Deadpool"? Wade Wilson, su parte aún humana, ¿Desaparecería para siempre?

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó para desamarrar a la diosa, posteriormente la ayudó a bajar y la guió de la mano hasta la silla para que tomara asiento, ella le dio las gracias, pero él no dijo nada. Simplemente se sentó en el suelo y alzó su vista para observarla.

Ella se preocupó ante aquella situación, no era común que su guardia se comportara de esa forma, sentía su apesadumbrada alma aún más turbia de lo normal, y su aura estaba demasiado apagado, sin mencionar que la parte "buena" de Deadpool estaba en una gran crisis, o al menos eso sentía ella. El mercenario le alteraba un poco su sentido de percepción, era un ser tan complejo que hasta ése momento nunca había podido descifrar su personalidad del todo, y eso la traía de cabeza. Más aún ahora que lo notaba tan desolado y apenado. Eso le desgarró el alma, no quería permitir que alguien que había sido tan amable con ella se encontrara en esa contrariedad de sentimientos. Él la había cuidado tanto y había procurado cumplirle todo lo que ella pidió -dentro de las limitaciones del lugar- que sentía que **debía **ayudarlo aunque fuese de cualquier forma.

Sin decir nada, Amaterasu se levantó de la silla y se colocó de rodillas en el suelo a pocos pasos de donde estaba sentado el hombre de rojo, éste último se hechó un poco atrás debido a la sorpresa que le causó el repentino actuar de la más baja.

De pronto, sintió la delicada mano de Amaterasu posándose en su pecho, provocándole un escalofrío, luego un profundo calor y una aceleración repentina de los latidos de su corazón.

La deidad se había quedado ahí, delante de él, mirándole con esas oscuras orbes. Y entonces, sólo entonces, él pudo apreciar con mayor claridad el rostro de Amy con detención. Nuevamente se perdió en esos hermosos ojos negros; era increíble la paz que le hacía sentir aquella dulce e invidente mirada, era una sensación de bienestar tan deliciosa que le sacó una ligera sonrisa, después de saciarse con la exquisitez que le provocaba la observación de parte de la diosa, recorrió con su mirada el resto de la delicada cara. Era realmente preciosa, una cara de muñeca perfecta; su piel era lisa y su tez blanca como la cal, su cabello era tan suave y delicado que el sólo hecho de pensar tocarlo con la yema sus dedos le hacía pensar que podía quebrarlo, y los labios, eran lo que más le atraían, tan delicadamente dibujados en su cara y de un tono rosa tan primoroso que le daban unas ganas horribles de... ¡No! ¡No lo haría!

_"Dios, Wade, ¿En qué estás pensando?"_

Posó su mano en su frente y se limpió un poco el sudor, no era correcto aquello que pasaba por su mente, todo lo contrario, era un veto que él mismo se había impuesto. Nada, absolutamente nada debía hacer él para demostrar sus sentimientos para con Amy, tenía miedo de las consecuencias que eso podía traer, y si en algún momento ella recuperaba la vista, ¿Estaría dispuesta a estar al lado de una persona de rostro y cuerpo tan amorfos que hasta a él mismo le causaba repulsión? Je, lo más probable es que no.

-¿Sientes miedo? -Habló de repente Amaterasu.

-¿Ah? -Abrió un poco los labios, aún no volvía del todo de su mundo.

-¿Le tienes miedo a algo en particular? -Volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Pff, yo no le tengo miedo a nada. -Dijo en un tono burlesco, pero ella seguía seria.

-No me mientas, sabes lo que soy, puedo percibir la escencia de las almas de cada ser vivo y tú no eres la excepción. Tienes miedo al rechazo, a que te den la espalda, a quedarte solo. Temes que no te acepten tal y como eres. Pero... -Y diciendo ésto, ella se separó un poco de él. -¿Cómo esperas a que los demás te acepten si ni siquiera tú lo haces?

Deadpool la miró anonadado y con la boca abierta. Era verdad, todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Le dio la espalda y miró al lado contrario de la habitación aún sorprendido por el descubrimiento de la diosa del sol.

-V-Vaya...Me descubriste. -Dijo Deadpool sonriendo de medio lado y con sus ojos cerrados. -Es cierto, es cierto, ni yo mismo me soporto. El hecho de estar en éste cuerpo, de tener éste pasado atormentándome. ¿Quererme a mí mismo? Yo no sé qué es eso, la desgraciada de mi madre se encargó de extraer cada una de las gotas de autoestima que tenía en mi cuerpo con cada golpe y humillación que ella me daba. Y encima, violé una regla que a mí mismo me impuse... -Miró su mano derecha al recordar el asesinato de la esposa de su benefactor, tragó saliva y se volteó a verla nuevamente -Soy despreciable.

Oh no, ¿Qué había hecho? Había esperado ser de ayuda al analizar el alma del hombre, pero en vez de eso había desatado algo terrible de su persona. Ella simplemente quería ser la llave que abriera la caja de misterios que representaba el mercenario, pero no pudo pronunciar dos palabras siquiera de aliento y ahora Wade se había sumido en la honda depresión que le significaba el vivir el pasado nuevamente en su cabeza.

-No temas, Deadpool... -Ella se acercó a tocar su cara para calmarlo, pero sorpresivamente recibió un golpe en la muñeca que le dejó una marca rojiza en el lugar, y asustada vio al mercenario colocándose bruscamente de pie y gritando:

-¡No me toques! -Había colapsado, ya no podía aguantar más todo lo que había callado esos años, aquella personalidad payazesca conocida como "Deadpool" había desaparecido en esos momentos por completo, ahora era él mismo, era aquel desagradable humano que antes hubiese querido dejar de lado en sus recuerdos. Gritó con furia, por ése día se sintió colapsado y las voces de su pasado habían vuelto a atormentarle ésta vez para no dejarle ir, sin embargo, sintió unas manitas apoyándose en su varonil pecho y bajó con sorpresa sus ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Amy bajo él.

La tomó de los hombros para intentar separarla, en su estado podía hacerle más daño y se detuvo al ver la marca del golpe que la había dejado dentro de su euforia repentina. Entonces, oyó las palabras de la diosa hablar:

-No temas...Por favor, sé que es difícil el ser aceptado por los demás, pero no debes dejarte vencer. Estoy segura de que en el mundo, más de una persona te querrá o te quiere por cómo eras, ya sea como Deadpool o Wade Wilson, no dudes de que aquellos que de verdad te quieran te aceptarán sin importar qué hagas o pienses. El ser amado por lo que realmente se es, es difícil, pero creo en tí, sé que podrás conseguirlo.

Esas palabras bastaron para quebrar al mercenario, y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas al notar la honestidad en la voz de la diosa, en su mirada y en la sonrisa que ella le dirigió. A pesar de que había hecho algo tan horrible como golpearla, ella aún le sonreía. Y encima, le decía esas palabras que él siempre se había negado a aceptar. Por más que él había tratado nunca se había sentido del todo aceptado por lo que era, hasta ahora. Amaterasu lo hizo sentir querido en ése instante, lo reconoció a pesar de todas las cosas que él le había confesado haber hecho anteriormente... Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto, la miró de nuevo con detención y pudo ser efectivamente a través de sus orbes azabaches que ella hablaba con toda franqueza e integridad que su ser le permitía demostrar.

Se sintió inmensamente contento, sonrió ampliamente y sin notarlo dejó caer una lágrima que bajó lento por su mentón, la cual llegó a una de las mejillas de Amy:

-¿Uh? Dead...Es decir, Wade...-Amy lo miró preocupada. -¿Qué ocurre? -Pero antes de decir otra palabra, abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir que el mercenario la envolvía en un apretado y cálido abrazo.

Delicadamente Deadpool se inclinó hasta apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de la muchacha y cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad. Sintio el pecho de la más pequeña cerca de su cuerpo, perdiéndose en la calidez que su alma emanaba y que le ayudó a calmar la propia. En aquel inocente regazo, se perdió por unos momentos y seguía dejando escapar unas lágrimas traviesas de felicidad al ver que alguien ya le había entregado lo que él más anhelaba desde que la memoria lo acompañaba. Sin decir nada, se centró en escucharla respirad, ella tomándolo como un agradecimiento y muestra de amistad, correspondió la demostración de afecto.

Deadpool sabía que Amaterasu sólo lo veía como un amigo, como alguien en quién confiar, pero éso no le importó, se sentía satisfecho al poder olvidar sus egoístas actos mediante aquel roce de cuerpos. Ella lo hacía sentir especial, y aunque ella nunca correspondiera sus sentimientos, no le importaba realmente, él quería cuidarla y protegerla de todo mal para que aquel ser nunca se perdiera en la oscuridad de la humanidad.

Al sentir el dulce aroma de la diosa, su tacto comenzó a escandalizarse y su cuerpo anhelaba más de ella. Por primera vez se atrevió a palpar el suave cabello blanco deleitándose con la suavidad del mismo. Sintió tanta quietud que pudo percibir como el tiempo se detenía, dejándolo todo atrás. La apretó aún más fuerte, negándose a soltarla todavía e intentó apaciguar con ese abrazo a su cuerpo que anhelante reclamaba algo más dela muchacha, pero él debía controlar esos horribles impulsos de demostrar su afecto desencadenando el torbellino de pasión que ella había despertado en él, y con eso debía conformarse.

Se separó sin dejar de mirarla y entonces cerró sus ojos y se colocó la máscara roja que lo caracterizaba.

Amaterasu estaba en silencio, pero sabía que algo en Deadpool había cambiado para bien, y eso la dejó contenta y satisfecha. Deadpool la miró sonriendo con ternura y se juró a sí mismo protegerla de todo mal, aunque eso le costara la vida.

Maldición, su turno estaba por acabar, debía aprisionar a la deidad nuevamente y largarse de ahí.

Ella comprendió todo al sentir que Deadpool tocaba su mano antes golpeada y la ayudó hasta subir a la pequeña plataforma donde debía dejarle hasta el día siguiente. Pero antes de sentir las lastimosas cuerdas apresar su femenino cuerpo, sintió que el anti-héroe le dio un beso en la muñeca donde antes él la había golpeado.

-Lo siento. -Fue lo que dijo antes de dejarla ahí hasta el otro día, doliéndole de sobremanera haber recibido una sonrisa de parte de ella, haciéndolo sentir culpable de nuevo, pero se calmó al oír que Amy le decía: "Espero verte mañana" con toda la ternura que ella podía expresar.

Sonriente, salió danto un portazo feliz y desapareció por el pasillo impaciente a que el día siguiente llegara para verla una vez más; sin saber que en un lugar muy lejano de ahí, cierto caza-demonios estaba leyendo una carta que haría que inevitablemente debiera separarse de la mujer de la cual, irremediablemente, se había enamorado.


	19. Capítulo 19

-Entonces es cierto, no sólo los villanos más buscados de S.H.I.E.L.D. están buscando al hijo de Sparda, sino que, a demás su hermano gemelo también va de tras de tí, ¿Verdad?. -Preguntó Chris Redfield de brazos cruzados, mirando al chico de cabello blanco sentado del otro lado de la mesa.  
-Meh, es cierto pero mi hermanito no me preocupa en lo más mínimo la verdad. -Dante estaba sentado con sus piernas arriba de la mesa y con sus brazos cruzados tras su nuca, recostado en la silla en una pose informal.  
-Oye, estás en presencia del general de S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de sentarte como un "caballero" en señal de respeto? -Dijo una molesta Chun-Li, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y con una venita marcada en la frente.

-Lo siento preciosa, pero yo no obedezco órdenes de cualquiera. -Dijo Dante, haciendo que Wolverine lanzara una risa burlona.

-Si la diosa te dijera que te sentaras como debes, lo harías en menos de tres segundos y sin chistar. -Logan le apuntó con el dedo índice, a los segundos el demonio se abalanzó sobre él y le puso el cañón de Evony bajo la barbilla mientras reía maliciosamente.

-¿Has dicho algo, perro sarnoso? -Preguntó el dueño de Rebellion, a lo que el mutante sacó sus garras y las colocó peligrosamente cerca de la yugular del más joven.

-¿Quieres ajustar cuentas ahora, pequeñajo? -Dijo el mayor sonriendo con sorna.

-¡Ustedes dos me tienen harta! -Gritó Chun-Li poniéndose de pie; a los pocos minutos, se veía a un Wolverine y a un Dante sentados callados en la mesa y ambos con un chichón en un costado de sus cabezas, cortesía de la muchacha asiática.

-Ehm..Haremos como que ésto nunca pasó. -Dijeron Chris y Capitán América al unisono.

-Pero más importante...-Habló el afroamericano sin dejar de lado su serio semblante. -Está el hecho de que aún no logramos encontrar la ubicación ni de Víctor Von Doom, ni del gemelo del señor Dante, y demás. -Se paseó por el lugar mirando el techo mascullando entre dientes cosas para sí mismo. -Deben estar alerta ante todo, recuerden que un ataque sorpresa puede ser lo peor para...

-¡Hola! ¿Llego tarde? -Dijo alguien colgando del techo.

-¡Ah! -Gritó Nick Fury cayendo de espaldas.

-Ah, Spidey, la verdad, si, llegas tarde como siempre. -Dijo Redfield mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Parker! ¿Cómo demonios me das esos sustos de muerte? -Gritó el hombre del parche con una vena marcada en su frente.

-¿Decías algo de estar siempre alerta? -Habló Dante mirándolo con desprecio.

-Ah, tú eres el hijo de Sparda. -El hombre araña dio una vuelta en el aire y se sentó con las rodillas dobladas a mirar detenidamente al muchacho de ojos violeta. -Jo, pero no eres más que un crío, yo creía que...Eh...No sé, serías como un anciano sabio o alguien como Yoda, no sé.

Dante iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico característico de él, pero Fury lo interrumpió diciendo:

-¿Te recuerdo que eres el más joven de aquí? -Y entonces Spiderman silenciosamente se deslizó al lado de la chica de cabellos cafés y se puso a dibujar círculos invisibles sobre la mesa con la mirada baja, afectado por el contraataque del de tez morena.

Después de eso, Nick dio una cátedra explicándolo todo en una enorme pantalla sobre los posibles puntos débiles de sus enemigos; sobre Doom había información hasta para regalar, de Dormammu se habló de una posible aparición de un portal que trajera al demonio oscuro a la tierra, aunque no era del todo seguro; las fuentes no eran del todo fiables con respecto a ése tema, Albert Wesker se le buscaba, nada se sabía de su paradero -Al oír ése nombre, Chris apretó los dientes y los puños, parte de él se negaba al hecho de que ese desgraciado siguiera con vida- pero de Vergil, el otro hijo de Sparda...Nada se sabía, sólo que era tan peligroso como los antes mencionados.

-Y es por eso que te necesitamos. Al ser su hermano deberías conocerle mejor que nadie, sabemos que luchaste contra él y con esfuerzo venciste, estuviste al borde de la muerte, pero lo hiciste. -Nick apoyó sus manos en la mesa mirando a Dante a los ojos. -¿Qué sabes de Vergil? Recuerda que toda la información que nos entregues la usaremos para bien, creo que te hemos dado la confianza suficiente, sólo queremos que tú y la diosa lleguen al templo del sol para mantener nuestro planeta a salvo de las garras de personas como tu gemelo.

Dante suspiró con los ojos cerrados y luego miró al moreno, la cosa ya era seria, en realidad no le importaba mucho la situación, él perfectamente podía ir sólo a acabar con tipos como esos, pero todo era por el bienestar de Amaterasu, y si ello significaba que tenía que apoyar a esos tipos raros, lo haría.

Comenzó explicando lo esencial, contó que con tal de tener el poder sellado de su padre, él hubiese hecho capaz de hacer todo, aún si eso ponía en peligro al mundo entero. Que era un maldito egoísta y que sólo buscaba poder, si podía matar a sus aliados en el proceso, estaba seguro de que lo haría sin importar más nada, sólo sus fines egoístas eran lo que ocupaban su mente y corazón. Es frío, serio y calculador, lo opuesto a él. Sin embargo, al igual que él, era mitad humano, y eso podía significar una debilidad:

-Al necio de mi hermano le cuesta reconocer que tiene un corazoncito...-Habló Dante cruzando su pierna derecha por encima de la izquiera y luego se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de medio lado. -Él posee un sentimiento de protección tal como el que yo siento para con A...-Se interrumpió cuando todos lo miraron pícaramente, excepto Fury y Spiderman, pero porque éste último no estaba al tanto de la situación. -Ejem, bueno, ese lado humano corrompe su lado demoníaco, Vergil siente que eso "debilita" a su supuesto **yo **real, pero creo que aflorando ése lado suyo en él -sabiéndolo convencer claro- , creo que incluso podríamos "arrastrarlo" a nuestro bando, el de los chicos buenos, ¿No? -Levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria.

Nick pensó un momento sobre la información recién entregada, pero unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sí; era Jill Valentine:

-Señor, él ya está aquí. -Dijo seriamente con las manos en las caderas, obteniendo una respuesta positiva del moreno.

-Que haga lo que sea necesario para ayudar. -Tras decir ésto, Dante lo miró intranquilo. -Si te lo estás preguntando, muchacho, hablé con un buen amigo que puede ayudar a tu novia con la vista.

-Uno: No es mi novia, dos; ¿Quién es?, tres: ¿Qué le hará a Amy exactamente? -Lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Ven y compruébalo tú mismo. -Sonrió Valentine desde la puerta, el chico del cabello blanco miró a Nick y éste le sonrió para que fuera a ver a su amada. Éste, le devolvió la sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento y se puso de pie.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede, tuerto? -Dijo Dante en tono de advertencia una vez llegó al lado de la rubia.

-Completamente seguro, a demás, debo poner al día a Parker... -Pero cuando miró al más pequeño de la sala, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano en señal de impaciencia; nuestro querido amigo y vecino Spiderman se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa en ése corto lapso de tiempo y roncaba a sus anchas con mucha tranquilidad. -Señor...¿Qué haré con él? Y encima tengo que hablar con Wilson también, y Stark aún no llega todavía. -Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. -"Éstos héroes de ahora acabarán conmigo"

Una vez Jill y Dante salieron, oyeron como el hombre araña recibía un grito de parte de Nick Fury, miraron la puerta ya cerrada con algo de pena por el muchacho y luego siguieron su camino.

-Así que...¿Qué clase de bufón trajeron para ayudarla? -Habló Dante con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con los ojos cerrados y caminando sin preocupación aparente, claro. Estaba angustiado por saber en qué clase de persona confiaron la salud de Amy.

-¿Bufón? Yo no diría que es un bufón, pero si, él es muy extravagante. -Sonrió Jill caminando al lado del más alto. -No te preocupes, tu novia estará a salvo.

-¡Que no es mi novia! -Le dijo Dante ya cabreado, pero Jill simplemente le sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Ah, ¿Entonces no la amas? -Le preguntó haciendo que el chico la mirara perplejo.

-Je, Chris puso la misma mirada que tú cuando le pregunté lo mismo sobre mí. -Ella volvió a caminar sin dejar de sonreír. -¿Sabes? A él también lo molestaban mucho conmigo, que decían que éramos novios y tal. La verdad, yo lo amé y lo amo mucho hasta el día de hoy. -Lo miró nuevamente notando que el chico había comenzado a seguirle el paso nuevamente. -Pero él era tan orgulloso que sólo se molestaba y me negaba hasta el final, hasta que un día le pregunté, "¿Entonces no me amas?". -Y ella sonrió burlonamente. -¡Chris es tan mono cuando me dice "Te amo".

-Ah ya, y yo tengo que saber eso porque... -Interrumpió el demonio.

-¿Porque...? Para que no pierdas el tiempo muchacho, si dejas pasar tanto, probablemente el tiempo y el destino los aleje y tú no hayas sido capaz de unirte al cien por ciento con la persona que amas. Es mejor estar contento sabiendo que tomaste la mejor decisión al estar con ella y amarse toda la vida a esperar a que ocurra algo que te haga arrepentirte toda la vida. -Y al decir ésto, notaron a la figura de Amaterasu acercarse al lugar, la cual iba agarrada fuertemente del brazo de un Deadpool parlanchín que le hablaba de las cosas triviales e insustanciales de la vida.

Dante alzó una ceja al verla tan aferrada a él, y Deadpool a su vez hizo lo mismo al notar al chico que hace un tiempo le hubo dado una paliza.

-¡Dante! ¡Jill! -Gritó Amaterasu al sentir los aromas de los nombrados y rodeó a cada uno con uno de sus brazos acercándolos a ella. -¡Me alegra verlos! ¿Saben? -Vió hacia donde estaba el hombre de traje rojo. -Wade es un buen amigo mio, nunca creí encontrarlo nuevamente y entonces..

-Pfff, ¿Qué ése no es tu niñero, Amy? Hizo un muy mal trabajo, pobre nena, cuánto debiste sufrir a su cuidado. -Dijo Dante acariciando la cabeza de la más baja.

-Bueno, aunque es muy difícil poder hacer un buen trabajo cuando de la nada un muchachito gay con complejo de chico "darks" salvaje aparece. -Dijo Wilson cruzándose de brazos.

Jill miró a ambos notando incómoda la presión del momento y titubeó el nombre la diosa mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien:

-Ehm...¡Cierto! ¡Amy! -Le tomó las manos a la nombrada. -E-El noble caballero que vino en tu ayuda ya ha llegado a la aeronave, ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a recibirlo?

-Mucho me temo que ya estoy aquí...-Dijo una grave y profunda voz atrás de ellos, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre alto de apariencia algo oscura pero de bondadosos ojos que les miraba algo molesto con las manos cruzadas. Portaba una capa roja y ropas azules como de extranjero. -Si es así como reciben a las visitas, creo que no me verán por acá muy seguido.


	20. Capítulo 20

-¡Oh, pero si es el Doctor "Extraño" en persona! -Exclamó Deadpool sonriendo. -Aunque menos extraño que yo, claro. -Dijo ésto último para sí mismo.  
-Wilson, encima tengo que soportarte de nuevo, ¿Qué clase de ridículo recibimiento es éste? -Habló el mayor.  
-¡Oh, Vincent! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan cruel con mi pobre y sensual persona? -Dijo Deadpool moviendo sus manos como una muchachita ofendida, pero el hechicero simplemente lo ignoró y posó sus ojos sobre los de Amaterasu.

-Diosa, da un paso al frente. -Nadie le había dado una descripción física, pero con sólo verla a los ojos supo que la deidad era ella, ambos tenían ese mismo "don" de ver más allá en las personas. Ella movió rápidamente las orejas y se acercó hasta unos pasos del hombre que la miraba serio. -¿Es cierto lo que dicen, que un error **tuyo** te convirtió en el ser invidente y desprotegido que eres ahora?

Amaterasu estaba algo nerviosa y el tono con el que el hechicero le hablaba era tan severo que por un momento se retrajo y no fue capaz de decir nada.

-¡Respóndeme! -Volvió a decir Stephen ésta vez con el tono más elevado, y al no obtener respuesta levantó su mano para tocar el hombro de la muchacha y calmarla, pero Dante le dio un empujón por el pecho tomando ese movimiento como una agresión para con la chica.

-¡Dante! -Le gritó Jill en tono amenazante, Deadpool miró confundido y Amy movió su cabeza a la dirección de su amado, pero la tensión se disipó inmediatamente.

Strange se arregló un poco la ropa, sin hacer escándalo por nada ni inmutarse.

-No se preocupe, señorita Valentine. La impulsibidad es algo característico de un demonio.

-¡¿Demonio?! -Preguntó cierto mercenario exaltado por esa información.

-Te explicaré luego. -Dijo Jill en un susurro.

-Acompáñeme, señorita. -Le dijo Strange a Amaterasu, tocándola con suavidad por la espalda para hacerla caminar. Dante iba a hacer otro acto impulsivo, pero Jill lo sostuvo fuertemente del brazo y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Debes confiar en él. -Le dijo la rubia, luego le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección hacia el lugar donde estaban los demás héroes. -Puedes esperarla afuera del cuarto 401, ahí estarán ambos, el Doctor Strange hará todo lo que pueda para ayudarla. -Entonces miró al mercenario. -¡Wade! Tú te vienes conmigo, el señor Fury clama como loco por tu presencia. -Y antes de que el nombrado dijera alguna palabra, el chico de pelo blanco lo sostuvo por uno de los hombros y le dijo a la rubia.

-Después te lo envío nena, que éste boquifloja y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar. -Dante la miró para que se largara, y como a buen entendedor, se necesitan pocas palabras, Valentine los dejó solos sin siquiera despedirse de alguno de los dos.

**/**

Amaterasu estaba sentada bajo una única luz que iluminaba un cuarto oscuro y delante de él, estaba en un sillón de cuero rojo el doctor Extraño que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se tocaba la barbilla observándola.

-¿Me va a doler...? -Preguntó ella con evidente preocupación.

-Claro que no... -Respondió el hombre sonriendo medio lado. -Al menos no mucho. -Susurró para sí mismo, luego se levantó y la miró con los brazos atrás, de reojo. -Uhn...Interesante, tu poder está sellado por otras fuerzas. -Se dio la vuelta y de su mano salió una ligera llama de color amarilla que dio paso a un enorme libro con un extraño símbolo amarillo en la tapa, la cual era de un oscuro color azul. -Pero no es nada que no se pueda resolver con un poco de..."Magia".

Amaterasu abrió los ojos sorprendida y apretó nerviosa la falda de su kimono blanco entre sus pequeños dedos. Su mandíbula inferior empezó a tiritar al igual que sus piernas, las cuales colgaban a la orilla de la silla, Strange rió:

-Tranquila mujer, no haré nada que no conozcas, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa. -Le hechó una ojeada al libro con suma confianza y sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba. -Es un hechizo sencillo, podré liberar tu energía y a demás devolverte el sentido que tanto anhelas. -Se inclinó hacia su altura y la obligó a cerrar sus ojos, después de pronunciar un encanto en un extraño idioma, unos ligeros rayos violetas envolvieron sus palmas y los colocó con brusquedad sobre los globos oculares de la muchacha.

Los rayos comenzaron a envolver su cabeza emitiendo un brillo poderoso en la zona del pecho de Amaterasu, unos kanjis comenzaron a dibujarse en la misma zona en un tono rojizo muy oscuro y posteriormente la deidad comenzó a emitir dolorosos alaridos. Sentía como si algo en su interior se estuviese rompiendo, y pudo percibir como su pecho era oprimido como por una mano de acero que la apretaba sin piedad, sin mencionar el terrible ardor en sus ojos. Por un momento pudo experimentar un calvario tal que sentía como si sus orbes fueran a explotar y derramarse en forma líquida por sus cuencas:

-¡Me duele! -Gritó con desconsuelo. -¡Déjeme ir, viejo loco! -Trató de clavar sus uñas en el cuello del hechicero supremo, pero no podía moverse. Sentía como si sus extremidades estuviesen formadas de un material blando que colgaban inertes en su cuerpo.

-Perdóneme por favor, diosa. -Le dijo sin inmutarse siquiera. -Pero es la única forma, créame que de verdad lo siento. -Cerró los ojos intentando ignorar los alaridos de Amy, eran desgarradores. Pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas mojaban sus manos pero aún así debía continuar; sino, todo esfuerzo sería en vano y ella quedaría ciega irremediablemente. Entonces, miró las letras japonesas desvanecerse una a una del torso de la joven y sonrió de nuevo. -Sólo aguanta un poco más, está dando resultado...

**/**

Deadpool colocó sus manos en su cintura y miró impaciente al peliblanco; le hizo quedarse para nada. Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que Jill había desaparecido de escena y en todo ése tiempo él no había pronunciado una maldita palabra.

-Entonces... -Habló el mutante sonriendo. -¿Quieres que vaya por un juguito?

-¿Eres...Ex-Novio de Amaterasu? -Preguntó el demonio con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en la muralla con los brazos cruzados, obteniendo un grito de un extrañado y sonrojado Deadpool que movía sus manos en todas direcciones.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Eso no se puede! -Gritó alterado moviéndose en todas direcciones hiperactivamente llegando incluso a pegar saltos por las paredes como si fuese una pulga. -¡No! ¡Carajo! ¡Ella es **amiga** mía!

-Ja, claro. -Sonrió con sarcasmo. -La mirabas con cara de "Te voy a comer enterita"

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Soy tan obvio? -Y tras decir ésto, Wade se tapó la boca con ambas manos de golpe. La había hecho buena, cayó en el juego de palabras del más alto y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan evidente con sus actos y sentimientos.

Dante sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Hubo algo entre ella y tú? -Preguntó sin dejar de cruzarse de brazos y aún sonriendo. No había dejado de sonreír, pero en el fondo estaba algo receloso por el descubrimiento, aunque era algo inminente, el hombre era tan obvio que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

-Juro que nada. -Dijo ésto muy serio ésta vez. -¿Por qué de la nada me sometes a éste interrogatorio? ¿Estás...celoso? -Preguntó acercándose rápidamente al muchacho, hasta quedar a más o menos un par de pasos de él.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué habria de celarme si soy mucho mejor partido que tú? -Dijo mofándose mientras reía, disfrazando un Dante celoso en su interior.

Deadpool en vez de sentirse ofendido, le dio la razón, cosa que hizo que la cara sonriente de Dante menguara en una de asombro ante esa súbita reacción. Wade Wilson lo miró y se quitó la máscara, dejando a la vista las profundas llagas, haciendo que el muchacho de cabello blanco deformara su cara en una mueca de evidente repulsión.

-¿Crees que un ser tan maravilloso como lo es ella me acepte asi? Pues no. -Lo miró sonriendo con tristeza. -Pero no es eso lo que me desanima, al menos, no del todo. Sé que sus sentimientos por mí no son lo mismo, y odiaría a tener que forzarla a sentirse como yo. -Bajó sus ojos. -"A la fuerza no es cariño" o algo así se dice por ahi. -Volvió a colocarse la máscara y de nueva cuenta posó sus ojos en las orbes violetas.

Le explicó lo mucho que la amaba, y que a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, nunca se la quitó de su mente. Dejó de lado su rebeldía por ella y se sometió a las órdenes de los superiores de S.H.I.E.L.D. sin chistar, porque sabía que sin ellos nunca podría haber dado con su paradero. Le confesó que había pasado noches en vela por culpa del fuerte anhelo de volver a verla, que se arrepentía de no haberla besado en Latveria aunque la deidad lo hubiese odiado por la osadía. Reveló también que **nunca** se había sentido tan aceptado como por Amaterasu, que ella había sido realmente única y que lo hizo sentir tan **especial** que por eso, por su honestidad, su belleza y su ternura lo habían logrado hacer caer inevitablemente en el tormentoso mundo del amor.

Y dolorosamente, le relató la última confesión; él había tenido la esperanza de poder estar con Amy luego de que fuese rescatada, pero cuando se hubieron reencontrado, se percató de que ya era demasiado tarde:

-Tú ya la habías enamorado, chico bonito. -Y con furia golpeó la pared dejándola ligeramente hundida y con una grieta. Dante ni se inmutó ante el gesto y continuó con su rostro inexpresivo. -¿Sabes? Creí que podía tratarse de un capricho de muchachita, pero al ver sus ojos..Je, esos ojos tan...Tan malditamente íntegros y honestos, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás, está enamorada de tí en serio.

Dante se sintió contento al escuchar esas palabras, era verdad. Se sintió poderoso y realizado, el oír que en efecto el corazón de la diosa latía por él, por un demonio. Un demonio y una diosa, ¿Eh? No sonaba tan mal, sonaba prohibido pero atractivo. Al carajo el orgullo, debía expresarlo ahora que su pecho rebozaba de alegría:

-Y yo la amo, la amo más que a cualquier persona y cualquier cosa en el mundo. -Sentenció Dante sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, Deadpool lo miró y le tendió la mano amistosamente.

-Toda tuya, me juré a mi mismo no romper el lazo de amistad que nos une, y aunque me muera al verlos juntos, no me entrometeré, simplemente te ruego de rodillas que la cuides. -Y sonrió bajo la máscara, Dante hizo lo mismo y se dieron las manos.

-Ah, me alegra verlos...-Dijo alguien atrás de ellos.

_"No puede ser"_

Pensaron ambos, se soltaron y miraron en la dirección contraria, de entre las sombras salió una figura familiar, se asomó con los ojos cerrados. Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas la observaron ahí, más hermosa que nunca a la mismísima diosa del sol con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos cruzadas delante de ella.

-De verdad...Me alegro de verlos. -Y diciendo ésto, abrió lentamente sus ojos, los cuales emanaban un hermoso resplandor.


	21. Capítulo 21

-De verdad...Me alegro de verlos. -Y diciendo ésto, abrió lentamente sus ojos, los cuales emanaban un hermoso resplandor.

-A-Amy...-Titubearon los dos al verla.  
-Dante...-Dijo ésta última y se abalanzó a abrazar al demonio sonriendo con mucha paz en su delicado rostro, luego se paró en las puntitas de sus pies y tomó la cara del muchacho de blanco cabello entre sus finas manos, mirando su rostro detenidamente. -Si, eres tú. -Dijo tranquila y sonriente al ver esos hermosos ojos violeta. -Eres, totalmente distinto a cómo te veía en la oscuridad...Tus garras, no están. -Tomó sus manos con sorpresa, evidentemente, el Devil Trigger que ella podía ver no era más que el interior de su amado, era la única "cara visible" que un demonio como él podía haberle ofrecido en su ceguera.

-Amaterasu...-Dante la sostuvo por los hombros y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo inevitablemente lleno de alivio. -Finalmente, tú...-Y sin palabras por la hermosa sorpresa, la envolvió entre sus brazos rápidamente.

_"Bueno, y esa es mi entrada para retirarme"_

Pensó Deadpool sonriendo con amargura, entonces, se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero una manita le sujetó suavemente del antebrazo, Amy estaba aún entre los brazos de Dante, pero ella le miraba sonriendo ampliamente:

-¿Deadpool? Eres tú..¿Mi querido guardaespaldas Wade Wilson? -Le dijo a un abrumado mercenario que la miraba sin decir palabras, pero no pudo evitar sentirse admirado cuando la más baja saltó desde los brazos del demonio para abrazarle con ternura. -Gracias, Wade, eres un estupendo amigo.

Wilson sonrió con dolor una vez más, pero luego, suspiró sin más. La persona que más amaba ahora era feliz y eso debía bastarle.

-Escucha atentamente, pequeña. -Acarició una de las afelpadas orejas como cuando ambos estaban en Latveria. -Debo agradecerte yo ésta vez, tú me salvaste de mí mismo, y por eso te debo la vida, prometí protegerte y lo haré, con verte a salvo me daré por pagado.

-Ehm...Amy, ven.. -Un celoso Dante la atrajo de nuevo a sí mismo. -P-Pero...¿Qué haces vestida así?

-Oh, es cierto. -Dijo Deadpool mirándola fijamente.

Amaterasu no vestía su tradicional kimono. En su lugar estaba vestida con un hermoso uniforme escolar de falda roja; sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas ligas blancas que cubrían hasta la mitad de su muslo, y en su cuello había un bonito moño rojo que prendía del cuello de una blusa blanca.

Dante y Deadpool al notar el detalle de la falda y las medias ligas la miraron con un sonrojo demasiado notorio y ambos se aguantaron las ineludibles ganas de babosear.

-Oh, ¿Ésto? -Dijo sonrojándose mientras observaba las blancas mangas. -E-Es un traje que el doctor Stephen creó para mi con magia. V-Verán, m-mi kimono quedó muy maltratado después del ritual y, b-bueno, él dijo que me lo tendría como nuevo en un rato.

-"Viejo verde, crear algo como eso..." -Pensaron Wilson y el peliblanco al unísono.

Entonces hizo su aparición el hechizero supremo y los miró nuevamente con una ceja alzada. Se cruzó de brazos y les interrogó en qué diablos estaban pensando, pero ellos hicieron gestos negativos con sus cabezas y no pronunciaron una sola palabra con respecto a la apariencia de Amaterasu; Vincent le pasó a Dante un paquete de papel maché donde estaba el kimono de la muchacha cuidadosamente envuelto.

-Bueno, ahi está tu ropa, diosa. Como nueva. -Miró a Amaterasu y sin esperar otra palabra, se fue en dirección opuesta a esperar a Nick Fury afuera del lugar donde estuvieran todos los demás héroes reunidos ya mencionado anteriormente.

-B-Bueno..-Habló Deadpool ésta vez. -Supongo que ustedes tendrá mucho de qué hablar...Yo...Me voy...-Siguió sin decir nada nuevamente, caminando por el mismo lugar donde antes se hubiese dirigido el mago.

Ambos observaron al mutante alejándose y luego se miraron a los ojos del otro. Dante notó que definitivamente los ojos de la diosa se veían completamente distintos; tenían un brillo realmente esplendoros como nunca los había notado antes, podía ver que ahora ella se sentía feliz y completa, más aún, por volver a estar juntos de nuevo:

-Eres realmente hermoso...-Habló Amaterasu mirándolo fijamente. -¿Sabes? Realmente no me hubiese molestado si tu apariencia interior hubiese sido la misma que la exterior, pero realmente ver que realmente posees el rostro de un ángel me deja en paz... ¿Seguro eres un demonio...? -Tomó con cuidado la cara del chico entre sus pequeñas manos. -¿No eres un ángel...?

-Amy... -La miró con mucha ternura, aquellas dulces palabras calaron tanto en él que se dejó llevar por sus más ocultos impulsos y se inclinó a besarla en los labios como la última vez mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para no sentirle lejos de él.

**/**

El ritual ya casi estaba listo, debía admitir que aquel lugar no era para una dama como ella y que se sentía profundamente incómoda. Pero siempre con la frente en alto debía aceptar todo lo que viniera, al igual que el destino que escogió para sí misma, sin embargo admitía que toda la adreanalina que sentía en el momento era agradable y sobretodo exitante. Emocionada cerró sus párpados y se preparó para abrir su tercer ojo y prevenir los siguientes conjuros para liberar al temible "Dread Lord":

-¿Por qué no acabas de una vez?

-Paciencia, Víctor. -Le dijo una Trish aún sin abrir los ojos en aquel tétrico pedestal de piedra, el cual yacía en un lugar muy lejos de la humanidad, donde sólo personas lo suficientemente capacitadas, -tanto física como espiritualmente- podrían acceder. -¿Por qué no admites que sin mi no puedes hacer nada? -Dijo mofándose ante el soberano de Latveria, éste último gruñó por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

-Mejor háblame cuando al imbécil de Dormammu se le ocurra aparecer. -Bajó su mirada y pensó para sí mismo. -"Y en cuanto la diosa sea mía, lo destruiré. Sólo yo seré venerado en éste universo y en todos los mundos que lo conforman"

-Siempre es divertido herir el ego de alguien más. -Susurró la rubia mientras alzaba sus manos sobre el pentagrama que yacía dibujado en la meza de granito cuidadosamente ubicada bajo seis pilares de piedra, algo sucios y cubiertos de moho gracias al paso del tiempo que había asotado el sitio sin piedad.

Todo estaba resultando de acuerdo al plan, Víctor, en su frustración, recurrió a la cazadora independiente de Trish en el pasado, cuando hubo tenido a la diosa entre sus manos, y ahora con la cabeza gacha debió aceptar que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más para hacerse con la divina deidad que le fue arrebatada por cierto muchacho deslenguado de cabelllo color albo. Intentaría por todos los medios convencer al lord oscuro de una "tregua" aparente, para poder ambos apoderarse del poder que yacía en el interior de Amaterasu, el cual de seguro a Dormammu se le haría agua la boca al conocer las dimensiones de la energía de la diosa, anhelando tenerla para gobernar en su caótico mundo. Y en cuanto menos se lo esperase...Se dispondría a enviarlo de una patada de vuelta a su dimensión, porque él, Víctor von Doom sería la única autoridad en todo el cosmos.

-Señor Doom...Ya está llegando, un poco más tarde de lo que usted creyó. -Le dijo Trish abriendo sus ojos y dirigéndolos hacia él.

-¿Tarde? Todo lo contrario, Dormammu llega a visitarnos justo a tiempo, Doom nunca se equivoca. -Se volteó a mirar el haz de luz que comenzó a abrirse en el centro de la mesa y que como una faz brillante iluminaba desde su ubicación hasta el cielo. De la dura construcción se originó un profundo agujero oscuro que comenzó a arrastrar aquellos escombros débiles que yacían en el suelo.

Trish con esfuerzo debió mantener el equilibrio y la concentración, sino todo su esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano. Sintió con un dejo de asombro que Doom también comenzó a ayudarla con su magia propia heredada gracias a los conocimientos de su difunta madre.

Comenzó todo por cubrirse con una neblina tan negra que impedía la visión, y luego comenzó a calentarse el sitio debido a las lúgubres llamas traídas desde lo profundo del infierno. Se oyeron los gritos de dolor de las víctimas proveniente del abismo subterráneo que estaban pagando con castigos despiadados y desalmados todo aquello que hubieron hecho mal en un pasado. Las manos de los martirizados comenzaron a asomarse por el agujero y desesperados rasgaban la piedra, haciendo que sus pútrias uñas se rompieran con el roce del duro material y sus pedazos se esparcieran por la misma en un desesperado intento por volver a ver la luz del día, pero no fue así. Nuevamente las llamas ardieron y arrastraron a los difuntos donde pertenecían.

Y entonces, apareció, emergiendo de entre la lumbre, se materializó lentamente con los ojos cerrados el Lord de la Dimensión del Caos. Su cabeza flameante, su elevada estatura y toda su imponente figura eran característicos. Ambos, aquellos que lo llamaron al mundo de los vivos, no tuvieron la menor duda de que se trataba del mismísimo Dormammu en persona.

Trish comenzó a dudar; haber llamado a aquel ser cuyo único objetivo en su vida era el de hacerse con todos los universos posibles podría ser un arma de doble riesgo. Si él llegaba a tornarse en su contra... No quería ni imaginarlo, lo único que podrían hacer era enviarlo de vuelta a su "hermoso y querido" hogar, ya que no habría forma de matarle... Era la primera vez que ella estaba ante alguien inmortal.

Dormammu abrió los ojos seriamente y descendió de la mesa dejando una grita en el suelo, luego se volteó y con un solo movimiento de mano cerró él mismo el portal que lo había traído hasta ahí, para después hacer trizas la mesa de un supuestamente resistente material. Miró a Trish desinteresado, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Víctor, sonrió con malicia.

-Qué placer el verte en persona, Víctor. -Se acercó lentamente el nombrado. -¿Por qué invocaste a mi ser en éste planeta lleno de engendros ineptos e inservibles que de nada pueden servirme para acrecentar la magnificencia supremacía y poderío?

-Mantente en paz, Dormamu, que he ahí mi punto y el motivo por el cual te he arrastrado hasta aquí...Presumido. -Dijo ésto último por lo bajo mientras caminaba dándole la espalda y contemplando al exterior, hacia las lejanías. Trish los miraba de brazos cruzados apoyada en uno de los pilares.

-"Pff, ni las gracias me da, de no ser por mí, la cabeza caliente ni siquiera estaría aquí" -Suspiró con hastío.

Doom se volvió un poco a hablarle al Lord de la Dimensión Oscura para hablarle con calma y con un fingido aire de compadrazgo.

-¿Oyes eso, Dormammu? -Dijo levantanto un dedo al aire.

-No oigo nada. -Respondió algo molesto, pensando que lo trataba como a un idiota.

-Exacto. El el sonido del silencio, ¿No se te hace molesto? -Preguntó el de la armadura. -¿No extrañas el placer que te provoca el tener que haber dejado a aquellas almas que torturas con embeleso entre esas manos tuyas?

Dormamu sonrió al rememorarlo y le preguntó qué planeaba con todo aquello, cuál era el fin de esa repentina pregunta.

-Podrías hacer de éste tu nuevo reino, traer junto a mí el infierno sobre la tierra, ambos lo anhelamos con ansias. -Siguió Doom mirándole cizañero.

-Como ya te dije con anterioridad...A ver si tu pequeño cerebro logra entender. -Masculló ésto último. -No tengo interés en ésta extensión de nuestro mundo. Los "terrestres" son tan endebles y miserables que no captan en lo más mínimo mi atención, por eso pueden considerarse a salvo. Lo siento, Víctor...Yo soy más ambicioso. -Se dio la vuelta para hablar con la mujer que lo había traído para que lo enviase de vuelta a donde pertenecía, pero al escuchar la palabra "deidad" se volteó rápidamente a escuchar el resto de la pequeña charla que el soberano de Latveria tenía para ofrecerle.

Una diosa, y no sólo cualquier diosa, la Diosa del Sol en persona estaba suelta y débil en las tierras, liberada de la prisión de piebra donde antes la hubo encerrado el hada de los bosques para su reposo. La loba -aunque le reveló se encontraba ahora en forma humana- era capaz de poder usar su energía de acuerdo a la alabanza que ella recibiera de parte de aquellos que confiaran plenamente en ella, como su aldea fue destruida y su pacto para con sus hijos se había roto, se había quedado debilitada; podía recuperarse poco a poco debido a sus huesos santos y la energía solar siempre podría protegerla, pero si ésta llegase a agotarse, Amaterasu podría morir.

_¿Un dios mortal? Éso es nuevo para mí._

-Eso es lo que he hecho al estarla investigando, pero al encontrarse sellada nadie puede acercarse a ella ni tomar su esencia divina por así decirlo. -Caminó alrededor de Dormammu, su verda capa hondeaba con la brisa del lugar, ayudada también por los movimientos que Víctor realizaba.

-Lo único peligroso de la diosa es cuando entra en un estado conocido como "Shiranui" que heredó de su antecesor. -Habló Trish ésta vez, ya que había sido partícipe de la investigación del tirano de capa verde. -Fuera de eso, a como se encuentra ahora, dudo mucho que pueda hacer un daño realmente grande, pero si la liberas... Su esencia y el mundo podrían ser tuyos...

-Corrección; serán nuestros. -Sentenció finalmente Doom.

A Dormammu se le hizo agua la boca -sólo es una expresión- al imaginarse lo que haría con tal preciada alma. A demás, ella era mortal, y él no, ¿Qué podía perder? Podría aparentar compañerismo con aquel desagradable y petulante autócrata y luego, al tener a la diosa entre sus garras, sólo entonces podría desaherse de él y de esa mujer que le acompañaba. Posteriormente, ya no habría nadie que se le interpusiera en el camino.

-Estimado Víctor Von Doom, has hecho un trato.


	22. Capítulo 22

-Ellos están ahí. -Dijo una Trish observando al cielo con los brazos cruzados mientras el Helicarrier volaba regio y resplandeciente sobre sus cabezas. Con enorme fuerzo ella logró encontrar a la Diosa del Sol a partir de la muestra de la energía que Doom le hubiese rebatado con su magia propia cuando la tenía en su territorio.  
-Excelente, bella dama. Sabía que podíamos confiar en usted. -Hablo Dormammu escondido entre las sombras, sonriendo de forma lúgubre.

Víctor von Doom les dirió una mirada para que guardaran silencio, y cuando fuera el momento preciso...Ellos atacarían.

**/**

-¡Te ves muy hermosa, Amy! -Gritó una Chun-Li con sus ojitos brillosos y un sonrojo notorio en su rostro al verla nuevamente con la ropa que antes le hubiese obsequiado el hechizero supremo, pero la diosa no pudo responder el cumplido debido a que la muchacha más alta la estrujaba entre sus brazos totalmente sumida en su frenesí provocado por la ternura de la imagen infantil de la más baja.  
-¿Pero ésa ropa no te la había dado Strange en reemplazo de la otra hace dos días? Él nos dijo que te había reparado tu ropa oriental. -Dijo Capitán América, la cual acompañaba a Chun-Li en la habitación donde dormían Amaterasu y Dante juntos, esperando pacientemente a arribar al templo del sol, la aldea Kamiki -o lo que quedaba- estaba a días de ahí, pero nada importaba por el momento, habían sido días pacíficos y eso para ellos estaba bien.  
-Oh, si, es que Dante insistió en que me las pusiera de nuevo cuando estuviera con él, me dijo que me veía muy sensua...  
-¡Ja! ¡Ésta Amy es una loquilla! ¡No sabe lo que dice! -Gritó un sonrojado Dante pasando el antebrazo por la zona de la boca de la muchacha para que guardara silencio, sin embargo, no puedo evitar las miradas acusadoras de parte del super soldado y de la mujer castaña.

Mientras Chun-Li reñía a Dante por su actitud y Steve trataba de calmarlos, Amaterasu los observó con una amplia sonrisa, aquellos momentos la llenaban de dicha. Hacía tiempo que no sentía un ambiente tan alegre como ése, al menos desde que tenía memoria; la única persona que la hacía sentir así era el albino que ocupaba su corazón. Sin embargo, el verse rodeada por gente que la quería la hizo sentir como si nuevamente estuviera en aquel lugar al que antes llamó hogar, la aldea Kamiki. Sin que se dieran cuenta, tomó el kimono que estaba doblado cuidadosamente sobre una silla que descansaba cerca de la cama y salió de la habitación para colocarse su ropa característica. Aunque se hubiese puesto el llamativo pero hermoso uniforme por Dante, en el fondo de sentía más cómoda con su túnica de níveo color.

Sin preocuparse de nada más y ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos llenos de melancolía mezclada con felicidad, se empezó a desvestir para colocarse su ropa con motivos nipones. Cerró sus ojos y siguió sonriendo, no podía pedir nada más.

-Oye niñata, tengo un mensaje que darte de Fury...-De pronto, un Wolverine salvaje apareció mientras ella estaba abrochándose la parte superior del kimono blanco, percatándose con bochorno que lo único que cubría los pechos -algo diminutos- de la muchacha era parte de su cabello, al verlo, ella desconociendo los efectos del cuerpo femenino en un hombre, lo miró feliz y se preparó para levantar su mano y saludarle, pero Wolverine la detuvo y gritó: -¡No! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡No te muevas! -Se cubrió los ojos con las manos y agachó la cabeza para evitar ver el desnudismo de la más baja.

-P-Pero...¿Qué le ocurre señor Logan...? Soy yo...-Amaterasu se sorprendió ante la reacción tan **inusual** de parte del vengador, era como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¡Atrás! -Gritó con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que los otros tres personajes salieran del interior al escuchar el alboroto, primero miraron a Amaterasu, luego miraron a Wolverine.

-¿Qué diablos haces mirando a la muchachita, eh? -Preguntó Dante sonriendo de brazos cruzados y con una vena en su frente.

-¡No es lo que piensas! -Gritó Wolverine sin abrir los ojos.

-T-Tranquilo, Dante, estoy seguro de que James tiene una explicación para ésto. -Dijo Steve mirando al lado opuesto donde estaba la diosa.

-Nena, creo que deberías... -Chun-Li ayudó a Amy a cubrir la parte expuesta de su cuerpo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Aguanté todas tus estupideces, "cachorrito", pero ésto es algo que no puedo dejar de pasar por alto. -Habló el albino mostrando sus dos pistolas.

-Perfecto, por respeto a Fury me negué a tocar uno sólo de tus cabellos de anciano, pero creo que ahora podremos hacer una excepción, ya que tanto insistes. -Sonrió enseñando sus garras, y cuando se prepararon para embestirse el uno al otro en un golpe, una fuerte sacudida movió todo el lugar como si se tratase de un terremoto.

Los cuatro corrieron en dirección a donde se encontraba el general con algo de preocupación, luego debieron emprender una carrera más rápida al escuchar el sonido de fuertes explosiones provenientes de la parte delantera de la aeronave. Una vez llegar a destino, vieron Fury y al resto de héroes mirando hacia el destruido techo, para luego, por una orden de Nick, ver cómo los más jóvenes daban un salto hacia el exterior para enfrentarse a los malhechores que en esos instantes harían lo que fueran por hechar el Helicarrier abajo. Y sin esperar una orden del hombre de piel morena, dieron un salto siguiendo a sus otros compañeros.

En éste orden; en la primera fila estaban Spiderman, Capitán América y ChunLi en la segunda; Deadpool, Wolverine, Dante y Amaterasu, aunque ahora, con sus nuevos poderes de vuelta se sentía mucho más segura de sí misma y mucho más segura no fallaría en su deber de proteger a los demás. Levantaron sus cabezas y vieron a los adversarios que los miraban con altivez y sin el más mínimo de clemencia.

-Oh, miren, son Dormammu y El doctor Robotnik. -Habló Spiderman dirigiéndose a Doom con ésta última frase, pero quedó tirado a un par de metros cortesía de Víctor, un pequeño escarmiento a su desfachatez.

-¡Peter! -Gritaron Capitán América, Chun-Li y los ex-miembros de S.T.A.R.S. al verlo herido.  
-Eres consciente de lo que soy capaz de hacer, Parker. Y aún así tienes la osadía de intentar, en vano, ponerte a mi nivel. -Sentenció el hombre de la armadura sentado cómodamente en su trono, flotando entre los aires. A su lado, el Dread Lord descansaba semi-recostado en lo que parecía un oscuro hálito de energía maligna.

Chris, Jill, Deadpool y Dante los apuntaron con sus armas, el primero les habló claramente que se rindieran por las buenas, sino querían que su encarcelamiento fuese más duro de lo que merecían realmente, pero los dos ególatras se miraron, fue Chris el herido ésta vez, cortesía de Dormammu que le envió un corte tan afilado como una cuchilla en dirección al hombro derecho del hombre, obligándolo a botar su arma debido a la dolorosa lesión. Jill corrió en dirección a su novio y ésta vez fue Doom el que la apuntó con un láser para evitar que se moviera de dónde estaba, sino, le iría mal.

Los héroes les miraron con profundo enojo al notar tal atrevimiento contra el general, pero nada podían hacer sin las órdenes del superior que aguardaba en el interior de la aeronave. Más, lograron ver en poco tiempo su silueta cruzando los aires y aterrizar delante de ellos; Fury había abandonado su abrigo para dejarse ver con una polera sin mangas de un llamativo color níveo; sus pantalones militares estaban adornados con cargas y municiones que colgaban a los costados de su cintura y con dos poderosas ametralladoras en cada mano, las cuales yacían envueltas en un par de guante de cuero oscuro sin dedos.

-Ataquen. -Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar un salto hacia ambos malhechores. Cuando hubo ejecutado un par de giros después de dar la orden, sus armas daban feroces estallidos, los cuales, chisporroteando fuego, impactaban -aunque inútilmente- los proyectiles sobre Dormammu y Víctor. Pero como él esperaba, sus intentos fueron inservibles, sin embargo; antes de que el amo de la dimensión oscura pudiese pronunciar siquiera otro conjuro, pudo ver algo brilloso cruzando los cielos. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y éste impactó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, haciéndole retroceder un par de zancadas. Posteriormente, dicho objeto volvió hacia su dueño con el famoso efecto boomerang, habia sido lanzado por Steve Rogers.

Nick observó al Super Soldado con una notoria sonrisa de orgullo en su cara, éste último le devolvió la sonrisa y luego les dio una orden a los demás paladines para que atacaran de una forma más estratégica para evitar perecer entre las manos de los villanos. Fury atacó una vez más haciendo rugir una de sus armas, dando por iniciada la batalla que terminaría por dividir el equipo que tanto anheló proteger.

Era un caos total sobre la superficie del Helicarrier; el cielo se iluminaba en la oscuridad debido a la disputa de grandes proporciones que era llevada a cabo, todo con tal de proteger al amenazado planeta tierra, su destino estaba dividido entre las personas que luchaban por ella, con sus objetivos para bien y para mal.

¿Pero cuánto rato más podían aguantar así? Los minutos habían pasado como si fuesen horas, y las marcas de guerra estaban dejando señales en sus cuerpos y evidenciaban el cansancio de ambos mandos. Sólo entonces, un grito del Lord Dormammu bastó para poner a dicha contienda, y con sólo un movimiento de mano, acompañado de unos conjuros de magia negra, ocasionaron la colaición de la aeronave; deshizo uno de sus motores principales causando la inminente catástrofe que se aproximaba. Partes del Helicarrier comenzaron a explotar y la vista de los salvadores del planeta comenzó a entorpecerse gracias a la nube de humo que cubría ahora los cielos.

Una vez que comenzó a verse el resplandor del fuego, la voz de Fury les habló por última vez:

-¡Han sido resistentes mis héroes, pero ahora es tiempo de retirarse! -Sólo se escuchaba su voz entre la oscuridad y el manto negro de humo. -¡Recuerden atenerse a la misión y no descansen hasta que el objetivo se halla cumplido! -Y diciendo ésto, su silueta desapareció de la superficie del Helicarrier. -Confío en ustedes, siempre lo he hecho.

Aquellos que habían pasado su tiempo con el general. gritaron exasperados su nombre y le buscaron incansablemente; Peter, Logan y Steve corrieron desesperados por los alrededores buscando rastro alguno de su superior, pero todo era en vano. El buen hombre había desaparecido y sólo había quedado de él el rico legado y la honda tristeza que había dejado en el corazón de los vengadores al ver que aquel que tanto les había entregado ya no estaba más con ellos.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para lamentarse, ya que cuando escucharon la última sacudida en la nave cual terremoto, supieron que debieron lanzarse a los abismos del bosque sobre el cual se encontraban volando en esos momentos para no perecer en la explosión, no sin antes mirar el Helicarrier por última vez y dar con nostálgico vistazo el lugar donde se había hecho tan noble sacrificio. Una vez que se disipó el humo y sólo se observó el fuego agrandándose gracias a los escombros del medio de transporte de los héroes, Víctor puso el grito en el cielo contra el amo de la dimensión oscura:

-¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! -Gritó al no ver un alma en todo el lugar. -¡¿Dónde quedó nuestro objetivo?! ¡Sabía que no debía confiar en alguien como tú!

-Calma, Víctor. -Fue lo único que pronunció Dormammu alzando una mano relajadamente en un acto despectivo. -Si lo que Trish nos dijo es verdad, S.H.I.E.L.D. se propinía a llevar a nuestra querida Diosa al templo de su astro regente, si mal no recuerdo. -Luego le miró sonriendo. -¿No crees que será mejor invadir y destruir ése sagrado y apestoso sitio para que impidamos se revele contra nosotros?

Doom lo miró interesado y rascó su barbilla, esa idea no era tan mala.

-Sin mencionar que la mayoría de sus guardaespaldas estarán muertos, y por ende, indefensa. ¿No pensaste en eso, Doom? ¿Podrá ser acaso que yo sea más brillante de lo que eres tú? -Y riendo con mofa descarada, esquivó uno de los rayos de plasma del dictador.

Y sin dejar de verle con rabia, sacó su telecomunicador de forma circular, al abrirlo, flotó en el aire una transparente pantalla delgada y de tintes azules -con algo de estática-, que mostraba el rostro de su rubia ayudante y cuyos ojos estaban ocultos tras sus características gafas de negro color. Aunque fuese de noche, ella se negaba con coquetería a lucir mal.

-¿Ahora me llaman? ¿Cuando la diversión ya ha terminado? -Se quejó Trish en pantalla y moviendo un poco sus gafas.

-Le pido mil disculpas de rodillas, bella dama. Pero no podía dejar que una mujer tan hermosa como usted tuviera que pasar por un momento tan peligroso como por el que acabamos de vivir. -Habló Dormammu agachando su cabeza en modo de reverencia, pero Doom lo calló molesto.

-¿Oh? Al fin un hombre con modales, deberías aprender de él, Víctor. -Le dijo la mujer con un tono humorístico, pero el hombre de la armadura no tomó en cuenta ese irrelevante comentario y le dijo lo siguiente:

-Trish, es una orden; los tres nos reuniremos en el templo del sol. Está a unos días de aquí, en dirección al sur-oeste, guíate con el G.P.S. que hay en nuestro telecomunicador y darás con él, en seguida te enviaré las coordenadas. -Y cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, pudo oír molesto que la "ex-demonio" le habló nuevamente.

-Aaaw, qué amable eres de repente conmigo, Víctor. ¿Acaso te ofendió el comentario que hice sobre tí anteriormente?.

Dormammu soltó una carcajada y el hombre de la capa verde se despidió de Trish con un frío: "Sólo hazlo".

-Entendido. -Dijo la rubia cerrando el comunicador después de checar concienzudamente el mapa y sonriendo mientras encendía el motor de su adorada motocicleta.

"Hace tiempo que mi cuerpo estaba ansioso por algo de acción"


	23. Capítulo 23: OVA Vergil y Felicia

**(Otro fin de mes acaba, y con el fin, les traigo nuevamente un OVA; ésta vez será el turno de Felicia y Vergil. Un capítulo especial dedicado a ellos dos explicando cómo se conocieron y por qué Felicia le acompaña a todos lados sintiendo que le debe su existencia. **

**Sin más, comenzaré, gracias por leer.)**

**/**

-¡Hermana Felicia! ¡Hermana Felicia! -Oyó a lo lejos los pasitos de una pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdosos corriendo hacia ella, usando un lindo vestido celeste mientras abrazaba feliz un gatito de peluche. -¡Mire lo que hice para usted en la clase de costurería! -Y diciendo ésto, la pequeña Grasiela, alzando un muñequito de un gatito blanco algo sucio y de ojos bizcos que estaban hechos de dos botones de distinto color.

La mujer gato, ahora cubierta con su hábito de religiosa, dejó su labor de cosechar verduras en el jardín para recibir contentísima el obsequio de la pequeña de cabello dorado. Estrechó el muñeco contra su pecho mientras le sonreía con los ojos cerrados y la depositó con suavidad sobre los nabos jugosos que descansaban en el interior de la canasta. A lo lejos un muchacho replicó que odiaba la sopa de nabos con zanahoria, pero al ver la sonrisa de Felicia no hizo más que guardar silencio y bajar la mirada con sus mofletes inflados.

Felicia se colocó de pie y sacudió la falda de su hábito para ir a la cocina con las demás hermanas y para ayudar a una pequeña de nombre Nihasa, a la cual había prometido enseñarle a cocinar la noche anterior mientras la arropaba. Ella lo había planeado todo con alegría, pensaba -mientras iba en dirección a la cocina- que después de comer todos juntos, irían a recorrer el bosque cerca de su orfanato para recordarles a los pequeños que yacían bajo su cuidado lo bello que era la vida, posteriormente, les haría un show de baile para relajarlos antes de cenar para finalizar el día leyéndoles unos cuentos cerca de la chimenea antes de que se fueran a la cama.

-¡Nada puede salir mal hoy, nya! -Gritó con alegría mientras dejaba la cesta en una mesa de caoba. La pequeña Nihasa entró dando saltitos en la cocina seguida de otras dos monjas que trataban, en vano, de calmar el éxtasis en el cual la pequeña de cabello negro estaba sumergida debido a la emoción de recibir clases de cocina de la adorada "monjita gata".

-Nihasa, contrólate por favor. -Dijo Lucy, una de las mujeres gato, amiga de Felicia, al ver que la pequeña se intentaba colgar de las faldas de la joven Felicia, ésta la miró sonriendo algo nerviosa y se agachó a tomar a la niña de 6 años entre sus brazos para sentarla a la orilla de la mesa. Posteriormente, mientras pelaba unas papas, le explicaba cuánto tiempo debía coserse la carne antes de hechar el resto de las verduras, las cuales tardarían menos minutos en quedar listar para el goce del paladar.

-Eres la mejor del mundo hermana Felicia. -Le dijo la pequeña mientras enjuagaba en el lavamanos -sobre una silla- un par de jugosas cabezas pequeñas de lechuga.

-Nya, eso no es cierto Nihasa...

-¿Uh? -La niña la miró asombrada por las palabras que la mujer gato había expresado.

-Nadie es perfecto, mi niña. Nadie nace sabiendo, pero me esfuerzo día a día para hacerles felices a tí y a tus amigos, quiero que ustedes sonrían todos los días para que en sus corazones nazca la bondad y así puedan tener un buen vivir. Las personas buenas son las que realmente pueden llegar a ser felices en la vida; el "Bien" es un gran ideal, es gratuito, universal y hermoso. Todas las personas tiene algo de bien en sus corazones, y es por eso que existen personas como mi querida hermana Rose que tanto me cuidó, que procuran que ése hermoso sentimiento aflore al exterior. -Felicia bajó sus ojos con melancolía mientras pronunciaba éstas palabra en tanto terminaba de revolver el caldo, luego, sintió los bracitos de Nihasa rodeando firme pero tiernamente sus piernas.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Eres la mejor! -Dijo la pequeña, sacándole a la más alta una sonrisa cargada de cariño, luego, se agachó a abrazar a la pelinegra.

**/**

-¡P-P-Pe-Pe-Pe...! -Cayó al suelo de espaldas al ver esa abominable presencia. Esa mirada sin vida ni brillo y esa alma perversa llena de sed vengativa habían logrado impactar con tal profundidad y terror indescriptible que lo hizo retroceder sin darse cuenta de donde pisaba. ¡¿Q-Quién demonios eres tú?! -Gritó Zabel Rock, viendo anonadado a la obra de su más reciente "creación" en un fallido intento por reclutar almas para formar su propio ejército infernal para poder finalmente derrocar a su "jefe" Ozomu y cobrar todo el poder que le pertenece.

Él ya estaba harto de tener que ser el peón de un demonio de pacotilla como Ozomu lo había sido, sin más ni más se disponía a robarle sus preciadas almas que con sudor y lágrimas absorvía cada vez que se tomaba la molestia de armar un falso concierto para saciar el hambre de su patrón. Pero ya no más, habiendo silenciado a Le Marta de una forma muy peculiar... -Haciéndose zapatos nuevos con su cuero de rana viscosa- logró conseguir con algo de disgusto y pasando por horribles rompecabezas y enigmas, se hizo con una réplica del tan mitológico, odiado y anhelado Necronómicon.

Alzando sus manos, entonando su guitarra acorde con su voz llamó a sus amados muertos y a las almas de aquellos desgraciados que llegaron a su vida para que se izaran nuevamente desde la fosa infernal desde donde yacían para unirse a su **noble** causa para poder gobernar el mundo y sumergirlo en la oscuridad y llenarle de dignidad para seres como ellos; sólo se merecían lo mejor.

Pero... ¿Había sido un párrafo mal traducido? ¿Le habían engañado con una copia de dudosa calidad? ¿Los escritos ahí eran sólo palabrerías anotadas al azar?

Había visto de todo en la vida, y ni siquiera el temible Jedah había logrado hacerle temblar tanto como aquel joven que estaba a escasos centímetros de su ubicación en medio del bosque donde se hubo dispuesto a ejecutar sus fechorías para que naciera una nueva era sobre el planeta, pero había invocado el alma furiosa y renegada de un demonio que no era del todo tal, sin embargo, era tan o más poderoso que uno de esos malignos de sangre pura. Éste le miró con unos ojos que escondían la más abismal de las maldades, escondiendo un oscuro corazón tan negro como la noche, ardiendo entre las llamas de la venganza para con alguien de su propia sangre:

-Basura. -Le dijo al muerto en vida dándole la espalda, mientras una serie de sombras salían del portal deslizándose por entre el césped perdiéndose al horizonte. El peliblanco acomodó sus cabellos que habían sido movidos debido a la brisa y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta donde se encontraba Zabel.

-¡Oye! ¿Basura? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! -Caminó éste último rodeando el portal para dirijirse con paso tambaleante hacia la semilla de Sparda. -Gracias a mí estás aquí, soy tu amo y señor de ahora en adelante, así que debes mostrarme algo de respeto sino quieres que...

-¿Me estás provocando? -Habló Vergil mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. -¿Eso significa que quieres luchar?

Zabel retrocedió un par de pasos, asustado y con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien; él no quería admitirlo, pero ése hombre estaba comenzando a causarle miedo. Sin usar palabras, sólo esa gélida mirada, logró atravesar su muerto corazón y hacer estremecer cada uno de sus putrefactos huesos consiguiendo ver cada ápice de vileza y crueldad existentes en el joven.

-Tus piernas están temblando, tomaré eso como un no. -Dijo Vergil volviendo a emprender camino a un rumbo desconocido totalmente para el zombie guitarrista, el cual había dejado de lado la arriesgada idea de tratar de convencer a aquella oscura presencia que se encontraba observando aún absorto en el terror y la sorpresa. Lo único que le sacó de aquel trance de espanto fue el chillido de una de las criaturas de curiosa y serpenteante forma que se deslizó a darle un mordisco al Necronomicón y desaparecer con él entre la espesura del follaje, sacándole un grito a Zabel.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío! -Pero no hizo nada para alcanzarlo, simplemente pegó sus ojos amarillos al suelo, apretando sus propios puños de frustración. -Ésto no se quedará así. -Y lanzando un alarido hizo aparecer su flameante guitarra entre sus manos, y dando un estrepitoso grito corrió hacia la dirección por donde hubiese desaparecido aquel vil engendro.

-Pff... -Vergil observó lo que le pareció una escena patética y golpeando a Muramasa contra el suelo, logró cerrar el problemático portal con una notoria facilidad, con mucho menos esfuerzo del utilizado por el músico. Luego, miró su espada y la desenvainó para ver su reflejo en el brillo de la misma. -Podría probar su filo nuevamente, espero no se haya "oxidado" con el tiempo. -Y diciendo ésto, miró el camino por donde hubo desaparecido Zabel con anterioridad. -Y creo que ya sé con quien. -Al decir ésto, desapareció tan velozmente como una ráfaga de viento.

**/**

Ya estaba ocultándose el sol, y los niños corrían felices en dirección a la casa donde las demás monjas-gatas las esperaban con una deliciosa y humeante olla de fideos, y como recompensa por haber sido tan buenos; un rico flan de manjar para el postre. A lo lejos, Nana y Mimi, las chicas gato de bonito listón recibían a los niños en la puerta con besos en sus frentes y mejillas. Una vez divisaron al final a una cansada Felicia, estiraron sus manos a modo de saludo para dejarle en claro que estaban contentas de verla una vez más.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Se portaron muy mal? -Preguntó Nana, mientras Mimi se retiraba con una sonrisa para atender a los pequeños.

-Para nada, son unos ángeles, es que, simplemente tienen más energía que yo. -Sonrió una Felicia agotada. -Pero ellos son felices, y eso es lo que cuenta. -Dijo sonriendo una vez más, ésta vez con sus ojos cerrados, mientras deseaba con todo corazón que los días que siguieran fuesen como ése... Tan lleno de alegrías y hermosos recuerdos para quemar en las memorias y atesorarlas para que nunca fuesen borradas se sus mentes.

Pero entonces, el aire se impregnó de un hedor que contaminó los aires. Era del todo imperceptible para humanos, y personas de un olfato normal, pero no para ellas. Movieron sus orejas y posaron sus ojos directo a la espesura del bosque, luego vibró en sus oídos el murmullo de unos gruñidos de distintas voces de ultratumba que se acercaban en estampida hacia donde se encontraban. Por orden, Nana entró a la casa y cerró las puertas, Felicia se quitó su hábito con velocidad y se alejó unos metros del orfanato para evitar que aquello, fuera lo que fuera, se acercara a sus seres más queridos en el mundo.

Felicia sonrió.

_"Hacía mucho tiempo no me dedico a luchar, pero espero sea tan divertido como recuerdo"_

Y se extendió ante sus ojos color cielo una horda de demonios y mounstros cuyas almas, ante humanas, habían sido corrompidas al cien por ciento por la perversidad que encerraba el inframundo para compartir con los pobres espíritus condenados.

-¿Quieren probar el morir, no? Las "cosas" como ustedes siempre me dieron asco. -Dio un salto en el aire y se abalanzó hacia su primera presa; una criatura en forma de cien piés que se retorcía decidida a herirla de muerte cuando pasó a su lado de forma descontrolada. Tomó la cabeza del bicho y lo apretó con tal fuerza que exprimió su cráneo hasta hacer brotar un espeso líquido negro entre sus garras, reemplazo de sangre. -Son "personas" como ustedes que hacen que yo dude de la salvación de ésta humanidad. -Se movió dando una voltereta hacia atrás, logrando con su agraciado movimiento romper los cuellos de dos criaturas en foma de minotauro que la habían rodeado por la espalda; la misma suerte corrieron un par de seres en forma de jabalí que se acercaron en un vano intento de embestir a la muchacha, consiguiendo sólo la muerte en sus garras.

Miró nuevamente hacia arriba después de sacudirse el asqueroso líquido tan parecido al petróleo, y la seguridad -mezclada con la adrenalina- que sentía en esos instantes, dieron paso a un profundo terror al notar que las demás aberraciones se encaminaban a rápido correr hacia el orfanato. Tomó aire y comenzó a correr en forma felina hasta su preciado lugar, el corazón le latía con fuerza, respiraba con dificultad y ya sentía heridas debido al dificultoso camino. Y entonces, un sentimiento de dolor la invadió por completo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se frustró al sentir que el cansancio iba ganándole a su cuerpo, pero el malestar en su pecho la impulsaba a seguir su carrera de desespero.

Una vez llegó...Supo que era tarde; "La casa de Felicity" estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Sólo pudo escuchar los gritos de los niños y de sus amigas clamando por ayuda entre los rugidos de las bestias; pudo ver con horror como dos de los engendros, uno de cabeza de león y otro con cabeza de cerdo, se peleaban una de las piernas de una de sus difuntas amigas. Recorrió con sus ojos el escenario y se abalanzó sobre la yugular de un mounstro en forma de minotauro que estrangulaba entre sus gruesas manos a una niña que luchaba por sobrevivir; era la pequeña Graciela, aquella niña que le había regalado la muñeca con su forma.

-Her...mana... -Dijo la pequeña en una voz a penas audible, Felicia la tomó entre sus brazos conteniendo las lágrimas e intentando divisar más sobrevivientes entre esa masacre, en tanto se alejaba a toda velocidad para rescatar a Grasiela, más, no pudo ver a ningún otro niño que le diera señales de vida. Sólo veía las extremidades de los mismos esparcidas por sobre el césped y unos cuerpos aplastados por los escombros del antiguo hogar que con tanto amor y esfuerzo había regalado a aquellos más necesitados.

Y abrazando el cuerpo de la niña, oculta cerca del lugar entre los árboles, comenzó a llorar en silencio, lamentando la pérdida de aquellas hermosas personas que habían entrado en su vida y que con amor les había dado cariño y esperanza para que vieran que no vivían en un mundo tan horrendo, pero el cruel destino no quizo que así fuera. De un momento a otro, su perfecta vida había sido reducida a cenizas por un hecho tanto injusto como inexplicable.

-No llores... -Dijo Grasiela en un susurro y mirando a la mujer de cabellera celeste, ésta última, con asombro vio como la niña apretaba entre sus bracitos la muñeca que con cariño elaboró para ella. -Para nosotros, siempre serás la mejor... Te amo, mami. -Y diciendo ésto, la niña exhaló su último suspiro y dejó caer la muñeca a los pies de Felicia, la pequeña había muerto en sus brazos.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente apoyó el cuerpo sin vida de la infanta y sin dejar de mirar al suelo se fue colocando de pie. Entonces, al dirigir sus ojos al lugar de la catástrofe, su mirada se nubló por la furia y arremetió contra los horribles engendros que habían destruído su vida. No le importaba morir, simplemente quería hacerles sufrir en carne propia el dolor que reinaba en su corazón.

El líquido oscuro nuevamente hizo su aparición y tiñó el césped del color del azabache. Las salpicaduras del mismo bañaban su rostro y ella sin quejarse y sin otra expresión en su cara que no fuese la del odio, daba zarpazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Clavó con furia desmedida sus garras tan afiladas como las navajas a aquel insolente que osara colocarle las patas inmundas encima y con una facilidad los hacía caer pesadamente de a poco, hasta que, finalmente, sólo quedó uno: Un ser en forma de una serpiente gruesa de mediano tamaño se alzó entre las llamas con un negro libro en su boca, firmemente sujetado entre los colmillos.

Felicia observó a la criatura y corrió para partirla en la mitad como si se tratase de una ramita, pero alguien se le había adelantado: Un hombre de delgado cuerpo y dueño de una piel de extraño color partió el cráneo de la serpiente en trozos con una llamativa guitarra eléctrica, haciéndole botar el preciado tesoro que guardaba entre sus fauces.

-Estoy rodeado de seres despreciables e insolentes. -Musitó el misterioso hombre mientras se hechaba la guitarra al hombro después de inclinarse a recoger el Necronomicon, le hechó una ojeada y luego su mirada se posó en Felicia. -Hola. -Sonrió con malicia. -Pero, ¡Qué hermosura me he encontrado!

-¡Silencio! -Le gritó ella, agazapándose un poco y sin dejar de mostrar sus doradas garras. -¡¿Qué diablos eres tú?! ¿Uno de ellos?

-No me ofendas, monada. -Zabel tomó su preciado instrumento nuevamente entre sus garras y la miró de frente. -Soy mucho mejor que todos ellos, escapé del infierno por cuenta propia, así que gatita, gatita, deja de hablarme en ése tono tan atrevido y mejor anda desnudándote...Bueno, un poco más de lo que estás, ¿Okey? -Sonrió atrevidamente, mientras daba unos pasos lentos pero seguros hacia la muchacha de celeste cabello la cual se puso en posición de batalla al notar que se le estaba acercando. Entonces, ella notó el libro en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Tuviste algo que ver en todo ésto?

-Puede que si, puede quien no, cómo saberlo.

-¡Entonces es cierto! -Felicia dio un salto y se abalanzó sobre el zombie con la intención de matarlo.

_"Si lo dice de esa forma, es porque todo, todo es su maldita culpa"_

Golpeó de lleno el rostro del muerto, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo entre las llamas, levantó sus ojos azules y notó que el sujeto había comenzado a reír, agitando grotescamente su mandíbula de un lado a otro haciéndole creer que la misma se desprendería del cráneo.

-¡Qué monada! -Se levantó impulsándose con los pies, sin siquiera usar sus brazos para no soltar la preciada copia del Necronomicón. -Eres una ternura, ¿Crees que podrás vencerme en el estado en el que te encuentras, querida?

Entonces, Felicia cayó en cuenta de que su cuerpo no aguantaría otra pelea más, con la adrenalina no se había percatado de todas las injurias que poseía; un montón de heridas abiertas, la suciedad, partes de piel desgarradas todo por su batalla anterior con los odiados seres oscuros. Estaba cansada, pero no quería admitirlo, así que nuevamente arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra Zabel, pero éste logró evitar el golpe con muchísima facilidad y posteriormente le golpeó en el estómago de una patada, dejándole a una distancia media de donde él se encontraba. La gata no alcanzó a incorporarse cuando sintió el peso de un cuerpo sobre ella, más concretamente, un cuerpo sin vida; Zabel Rock sujetó con fuerza su brazo derecho y se lo alzó al aire, mientras que el izquierdo lo mantuvo pegado al suelo mediante un agarre con su mano libre.

El zombie se relamió:

-Será un placer degustar tan hermoso cuerpo, preciosura. Después espero me permitas alimentarme de tu alma. -Y tras decir ésto, le dio un fuerte mordisco al brazo derecho, clavando sus afilados y amarillos dientes sacándole un fuerte grito a la más baja. Abrió primeramente la blanca y suave piel y luego fue penetrando la blanda carne rosa, haciendo brotar el dulce líquido carmesí por la comisura de sus labios y sonriendo con sadismo al notar la cara de dolor de la muchacha bañada con unas lágrimas de desconsuelo y sin fuerzas suficientes para defenderse.

Entonces, Felicia abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir el inesperado grito de Zabel y notó que éste último había salido disparado al costado de ella, impulsado por una ráfaga de viento cortante, sin embargo, la herida del muerto volvió a cerrarse y se sujetó su costado afectado mirando con odio a la persona que se había atrevido a cometer tal acto atrevido:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que desaparezcas? -Dijo un alto hombre de cabello blanco y vestiduras azules que manejaba con gracia una brillante katana entre sus manos.

Ella le miró anonadada, esa figura imponente llenó sus ojos con pasmo y su rostro se iluminó de esperanza al verlo ahí, como su salvador. Probablemente la vio en peligro y corrió en su ayuda para rescatarla:

-Lárgate donde no salgas herida, debilucha. -Vergil la miró fríamente y luego posó sus ojos en los de Zabel. Felicia, al notar ese hermoso resplandor en esos ojos negros se levantó y obedeció al misterioso hombre, levantándose a duras penas y acercándose un poco al hijo de Sparda para darle las gracias, pero éste simplemente la miró a los ojos y luevo volvió a observar al zombie.

-Tú de nuevo, creí que te habías perdido junto a los otros demonios. -Dijo Zabel Rock.

-Cállate. -Se abalanzó sobre el no muerto y con un movimiento de parte de Muramasa logró partir el falso Necronomicón junto a su portador por la mitad, el libro desapareció envuelto en humo y el zombie lanzó un grito de dolor.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme ésto, compañero?! -Gritó agarrando el tobillo del demonio con una de sus zarpas de largas uñas. -Por favor, hermano, déjame vivir, ¿si? -Suplicó después de ver las cenizas que quedaban del falso manual oscuro. -Llévame contigo a donde vayas y prometo serte fiel.

-Eres repulsivo, mírate. Simplemente te creías el valiente porque, por un momento, te juraste el dueño del mundo. -Y diciendo ésto, le dio un pisotón al cráneo, pero éste no se rompió, simplemete oyó una queja de parte del australiano. -Ni siquiera tienes dignidad, no vales la pena ni como mi víctima. No olvidaré tu rostro, puesto que el nuevo dueño del mundo seré yo, quisiera saber al menos que puedes servirme como el perro faldero como el que te comportas ahora. -Caminó hacia una abrumada Felicia, la cual la miraba sujetándose su herida en el brazo derecho y con los ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que su boca, llena de admiración hacia el misterioso hombre que en un dos por tres hubo sometido al loco muerto en vida. -Házle un favor al mundo y vete al infierno.

-¿Al infierno? ¡Vete a la &% ! ¡Acabo de volver de ahí! -Gritó Zabel Rock por última vez mientras se arrastraba hasta su parte inferior, para, con dolor, unirse a ella y largarse de allí tras un rayo.

-Jum. -Vergil se quedó mirando con el rostro inexpresivo que tuvo desde el comienzo y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección donde él recordaba podía encontrarse su ridículo hermano menor.

Recordó la última batalla que tuvo con Dante, donde éste último salió airoso y triunfador. Apretó los dientes con furia, aunque en su exterior seguía como un joven impasible y reservado, aunque lo único que deseaba era gritar de odio debido a que no podía aguantar aún que su orgullo hubiese sido herido. Apretó sus manos y comenzó a caminar más aprisa, pero se detuvo al sentir un ruido de algo cayendo al suelo. Se volteó y entre los escombros miró a una Felicia de rodillas en el suelo, la cual había caido de cansancio y le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Aún sigues viva? -Vergil alzó una ceja.

-E-Este...-La muchachita se colocó de pie con algo de dificultad y le hizo una reverencia en modo de agradecimiento. -Mu-Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda, si no hubieses llegado, no sé que hubiese sido de mi. -El más alto la miró seco y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -Preguntó éste último al sentir de nuevo los pasos de la gata.

-Y-Yo...-Ella se enderezó y frunció el seño, intendando parecer más imponente y decidida en ése momento. -¡Déjame ir contigo!

-¿Disculpa? -El muchacho no entendió.

-¡Quiero ir contigo! Se me ha enseñado que debo retribuir los buenos actos que la gente hace por mí y tú no serás la excepción. Salvaste mi vida y quiero gratificar algo tan importante como ello. -Felicia se acercó a Vergil, pero él desenfundó a Muramasa y la acercó al cuello de la mujer, ésta la miró nuevamente con asombro, pero ésta vez fue con miedo.

Vergil la miraba con el ceño fruncido y apretó con fuerza el mango de su preciada espada, pero entonces notó algo extraño en los ojos color cielo de la muchacha y abrió un poco sus labios al notar la valentía que despedía de ellos y la claridad con la que ella se expresaba. Pudo ver el calor que despedía su ser y la ingenuidad que emanaba su alma. Quizás podría usar eso a favor, sin embargo, algo en su interior le cosquilleaba cada vez que observaba más a fondo los azules ojos tan profundos como el océano. -Busco venganza, es todo lo que necesito. Mientras me sirvas incondicionalmente y me seas de utilidad, no tengo por qué arrebatarte tu patética existencia.

-Guardó la katana y le dio la espalda.

-¿Patética? -Caminó con furia hasta el muchacho. -¡Óyeme un moment...! -Pero se detuvo al notar la vacía y oscura mirada que él posó sobre ella.

-Silencio. Puedo matarte si quiero. -Felicia quedó muda, ¿Por qué había tenido un cambio tan abrupto? Bajó sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza, entonces, su cuerpo delicado se estremeció al recordar aquel brillo de los azabaches que el más alto tenía por ojo. Sacudió su cabeza y caminó nuevamente siguiendo al hombre.

Venganza. Era una palabra que acarreaba un montón de dolor y situaciones perniciosas, pero una vez oyó la vida de Vergil desde sus propios labios, se dispuso a ayudarlo en lo que fuera, sea lo que fuese. Ella quería hacerlo feliz y volver a ver ese hermoso brillo en su mirar. No estaba de acuerdo con la loca idea de matar a un familiar, si la situación se daba, ella trataría de persuadirlo de lo contrario, no quería que el demonio llegara a eso. Era imposible que alguien que se dispuso a salvarle la vida fuera malo del todo, y estaba segura que, con esfuerzo, paciencia y cariño, podría volver a ver nuevamente aquel bondadoso lado que una vez, el demonio mitad humano dejó ver ante ella.


	24. Capítulo 24

-Mi cabeza...-Dijo un Capitán América incorporándose, quedando de rodillas en el suelo y sujetando su cabeza con su mano izquierda. -¡¿Hay alguien?! -Gritó alzando sus ojos, encontrándose con las copas de los árboles que se extendían con majestuosidad sobre él, a penas dejando ver el cielo rojizo producto de la hermosa aurora que en éstos momentos hacía su aparición.

Se levantó a duras penas con el cuerpo adolorido producto del golpe que acompañó la fuerte coalición que sufrieron. Vio desde su posición el brillo azafranado del fuego que emanaba de lo que antes era el Helicarrier; con nostalgia miró hacia la dirección donde se hallaban los restos de la aeronave y luego se dio la media vuelta para caminar hacia -donde creía- se encontraba el Templo del Sol, puesto que, como se les había informado con anterioridad, ya se ubicaban en tierra nipona. Entonces, el ruido de unas hojas crujir captó su observación y de forma inmediata se colocó a la defensiva, sin dejar de prestar atención al lugar donde se había originado el ruido con el ceño fruncido. Pero una vez hubo visto a la persona que emergió entre las altas hierbas alrededor de su ubicación, su expresión se relajó y se echó a la espalda su preciado emblema, su escudo. Una Chun-Li con la ropa sucia, -algo rasgada- y con una cara de cansancio se dejó ver entre las plantas a duras penas, algo tambaleante:

-¿Está bien, señorita? -Preguntó el rubio.  
-Bueno, lo que se dice bien, bien... -La castaña le miró alzando una ceja mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la mano derecha, para después sobar su brazo izquierdo.  
-Al menos estamos vivos. -Dijo Steve para luego comenzar a caminar, Chun-Li le siguió con los brazos cruzados.

_"Ése es el consuelo de los idiotas, Capitán."_

No duraron mucho caminando cuando sintieron un ruido de agua cerca, y abrieron sus cuencas al notar a un Wolverine chapoteando como pez fuera del agua en un charco del mismo líquido el cual se había formado por lluvias anteriores que habían azotado en días previos a ésa arboleda. El pelinegro había recuperado la conciencia y al notarse en tal húmeda situación, se exasperó un poco.

-Jaja, piensa positivo, Logan, de todas formas te hacía falta un baño. -Rio el Súper Soldado mientras se tocaba la cabeza, en tanto Chun-Li ayudaba, entre risas también, al mayor a levantarse.  
-Ha, ha, ha. -Rio falsa y secamente el otro vengador, y con el rostro serio le soltó bruscamente la mano a la muchacha, colocándose nuevamente la máscara la cual estaba removida debido a los bruscos movimientos de acciones anteriores. -¿Quieres que pruebe mis garras contigo? Porque no estoy de humor, Rogers.  
-Tú nunca estás de humor... -Respondió el hombre de azul para sí mismo.  
-Bueno, bueno. -Chun-Li trató de calmar el ambiente sonriendo con nervios. -No hay necesidad de pelear, muchachos.  
-Pero si yo no quería pelear. -Dijo Capitán América con pesadumbre, Logan gruñó y les dio la espalda mientras cruzaba sus brazos como si hiciera un berrinche de niño pequeño, mascullando para si mismo insultos a los otros dos desvergonzados.  
-Oigan, a todo esto, ¿Dónde nos encontramos? -La chica alzó sus ojos color chocolate al inmenso cielo que se desplegaba brillante y rojizo sobre ellos, y cubriéndole estaban las hojas de los árboles.

Capitán América le señaló la dirección en donde se veía un, ya más delgado, hilo de humo que indicaba el lugar donde hubo impactado el hidroavión, después le explicó el por qué estaba caminando en la dirección a la cual se dirigía, pero el mayor lo interrumpió:

-Tu sentido de la orientación es terrible. -Sentenció el mutante, mientras señalaba al oeste. -Es en ésa dirección donde se halla el famoso templo.  
-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? -Preguntó la castaña, a lo que Wolverine la miró sonriendo de medio lado mientras se tocaba la nariz con el dedo índice, captando el mensaje; su olfato. -¿El humo no entorpece tu sentido? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? -Preguntó ella con sus ojos más que abiertos.  
-Querida, simplemente soy el mejor en lo que hago. -Rogers simplemente le miró sereno, y dando un suspiro supuso que debía ser por el aroma de la diosa que antes pudo haber llegado a su nariz. Se había familiarizado con su olor de alguna forma logrando que se quedara en la nariz y en la memoria del mayor, asimilándolo al rumbo que debían tomar. -Síganme. -Ordenó Wolverine echándose a correr desapareciendo entre los árboles, seguido por una veloz Chun-Li que le gritaba para que redujera su velocidad y al final les siguió el soldado, dando un último suspiro de paciencia.  
-Hay mucho follaje. -Dijo la chica mirando a sus alrededores, lo único que podía ver era la magnífica extensión de árboles que los rodeaban a los tres en ése momento.  
-Lo sé...¡Estorban! -Gritó el mutante arremetiendo contra un enorme roble, cortándolo por la mitad usando las zarpas tan afiladas como unos garfios. Entonces, miró asustado hacia atrás al oír el grito de espanto que lanzó la mujer oriental al ver que el colosal leño caería sobre ella para aplastarla y matarla al momento. Sin embargo, ella sintió como un brazo amigo la rodeó delicada pero fuertemente la cintura y se vio dando un par de giros en el aire para darse cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos del hombre de ojos azules, el cual aquel veloz movimiento, la sacó del camino del pesado objeto.  
-¡Imbécil! ¡Casi me matas! -Gritó Chun-Li con sus ojos blancos y abiertos considerablemente producto de la rabia mezclada con el miedo.

Wolverine, desde el otro lado del muñón, se rascó avergonzado la cabeza al percatarse de la gravedad del asunto al mirar con más detención el escenario y advertir la intensa mirada de pánico que la chica tenía en su rostro.

-Lo siento. -La miró serio pero hablándole con un tono más subyugado, algo terriblemente extraño en un sujeto como él. -Yo... Es que, no te vi.  
-Eso se lo creo a Dare Devil, pero no a ti. -Dijo Capitán América con el seño fruncido y con una tonalidad austera en su voz.  
-Y mientras tanto aprovechas de cortejar a la doncella, ¿No, Capi? -Le dijo Logan haciéndoles ver que ambos aún seguían en aquella vergonzosa posición en el suelo, ambos apegados y envueltos en un abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos y se ruborizaron un poco para posteriormente, separarse de forma rápida, aunque serena, como si nada hubiese pasado. La chica de cabellos color moca le dio las gracias con sus ojos pegados al piso y caminó hasta el hombre de pelo oscuro. El Super Soldado simplemente le sonrió.

Una vez que la miembro de la Interpol llegó a su lado, Wolverine le tocó el hombro y con los ojos llenos de pesar le pidió disculpas nuevamente, notó que ella cerró sus ojos para pensar las siguientes palabras y luego, vio una dulce sonrisa formándose en su cara:

-De acuerdo, pero para la próxima ten más cuidado, ¿Está bien?

**/**

-Entonces, ¿Podrías explicarme una vez más el plan? -Preguntó un Peter Parker rascándose la sien con su dedo índice, haciendo que Jill lo mirara cansada, pasándose la mano por su fino rostro y se cruzó de brazos para hablarle nuevamente al más joven:  
-Irás primero en la fila, gracias a que posees tu sentido arácnido, será más fácil percatarnos si hay un enemigo. Yo, al tener mejor reacción, iré al segundo lugar de la fila para encargarme de aquel que nos ataque.  
-Y él irá último porque le da "mello", ¿Cierto? -Apuntó Parker a Chris Redfield, que, al igual que ellos, yacía sentado con las piernas dobladas.  
-Lo haré para evitar un ataque sorpresivo por la espalda, con tu "sexto sentido" serás capaz de advertirme de cualquier peligro si es que nos vienen siguiendo, y yo me encargaré del pobre fulano que haya cometido el error de atacar de esa forma tan cobarde. -Le respondió el moreno.

Éste trío estaba sentado cómodamente sobre una extensa manta de telaraña hecho por nuestro querido amigo y vecino que todos conocemos, la cual estaba comprendida entre dos pares de árboles, entre las hojas más concretamente para evitar ser vistos por ojos de algún rival, era un confortable refugio para ellos. Lo más probable era que el arácnido sintiera nostalgia por sus días de infancia junto a su querido tío Ben haciéndole la casa en el árbol que tanto le rogó cuando era pequeño y elaboró ése cómodo sitio con la intención de recobrar fuerzas junto a sus camaradas.

-Pero...¿No debemos esperar a que aparezca alguien más? -Preguntó la mujer mirando a los alrededores. -Podría haber alguien más herido por estos lares...  
-Exacto. -Redfield se cruzó de brazos. -Eso es lo que haremos primero. -Le respondió el mayor.  
-Pero recuerda que nuestro objetivo principal es el Templo del Sol. -Dijo el arácnido, pero antes de decir otra cosa, el mayor le interrumpió.  
-Honestamente, ése asunto me tiene sin cuidado en éstos momentos. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la catástrofe? Fuimos atacados y hubo una explosión de por medio, debemos asegurarnos de encontrar a nuestros amigos y ayudarles si están heridos. -Chris le miró serio y el más joven del trío bajó la mirada, aceptando la proposición. Jill observó preocupada a su pareja; a veces el verle así de ensimismado -y a veces hasta enceguecido- con el objetivo de proteger a los que consideraba sus camaradas le acarreaba tanto problemas como sufrimiento, pero más le alarmaba verlo entristecer por la culpabilidad de perder vidas ajenas. Sin embargo, ése era un pequeño gran detalle de desprendimiento de parte del hombre de la B.S.A.A que le encantaba.

Spiderman pudo captar los sentimientos de ambos y observó sus manos, notando que parte de su traje estaba quemado y que su piel también tenía marcas producto de la cruel fiereza del fuego, "adornado" por la suciedad de las cenizas. Quizás Chris tenía razón, dejó de lado los pensamientos algo egoístas y le dio unas palmadas al hombro derecho del moreno mientras sonreía bajo la roída máscara, pero antes de decirle algunas palabras de aliento, lo sintió; un desagradable escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza y envolvió los cuerpos de los dos chicos con sus brazos, obligándolos a saltar de la enorme telaraña hacia el cielo mientras gritaba:

-¡Cuidado!-

Esa cosa saltó hacia donde estaban, era una criatura de cabello grisáceo, robusta y de afilados dientes que dejó ver al abrir sus fauces dejando en claro que deseaba que ellos fueran su desayuno. Posó los tres ojos amarillos que poseía sobre los muchachos y de su boca se deslizó un líquido blanco y espeso que los demás dedujeron era saliva. Se levantaron algo adoloridos por el repentino golpe y observaron con sus cuencas más que abiertas cómo el extraño animal, antes encorvado, comenzaba a erguirse quedando un poco más alto que un hombre adulto, extendiendo sus brazos para correr hacia la ubicación donde se hallaban.

Resonó el ruido de un disparo de parte de Jill, el cual llegó a dar al hombro de la bestia, la cual se asemejaba a un gigantesco primate- pero dicho impacto a penas si lo hizo tambalear un poco. Entonces, la rubia observó un delgado hilo blanco que pasó por su costado izquierdo y envolvió con una rapidez sobrenatural el cuerpo del monstruo, haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio. Chris se abalanzó ahora sobre la criatura extraña, y de un solo golpe, se oyó el cráneo crujir, lo había roto en mil pedazos. Jill por su parte, observó sin palabras como el primate grotesco caía pesadamente al suelo, sin vida:

-Aaaw, ¿Quién es mi querido esteroide caído del cielo? -Dijo el Hombre Araña mientras juntaba sus manitos como una adolescente enamorada, luego le dio un golpe suave en las costillas a la rubia con su codo. -Apuesto que pensaste eso, ¿No, Jill?  
-¿En serio...? -Le miró la mencionada con una ceja alzada, el castaño se echó un poco para atrás y luego exclamó mirando el cadáver. -¿Qué demonios era eso? -Estaba más que sorprendida.  
-Te has enfrentado a zombies, a monstruos, a las plagas y has sobrevivido hasta al mismo Némesis. ¿Y te asustas de ésa cosa insignificante en comparación? -Le preguntó Chris mientras se sacudía la mano después de haber realizado su última labor.  
-Ah, vamos. -Le dijo la mujer guardando su arma y llevándose las manos a las caderas. -Nunca habíamos visto algo como eso, ¿Acaso no te sorprendió el ver esa cosa volando sobre nuestras cabezas?  
-Bueno, yo en lo personal...-Habló Spiderman, pero Chris le interrumpió.  
-Me sorprendió lo repentino del ataque, más, no me sorprendió la criatura en sí. -  
-De acuerdo, sr. Sabelotodo. Lo que digas. -Valentine le dio la espalda.  
-¡Oigan! -Gritó el castaño agitando sus brazos, cansado de estar siendo constantemente interrumpido. -¡Silencio! ¡Siento que me asfixian y quiero gritar y quiero estallar!  
-Ya, Spidey. -Jill le acarició el hombro con delicadeza de una forma maternal, logrando calmarle.

Peter respiró profundo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de relaciones con la gente a la hora de resolver un problema, extrañaba estar solo con sus pensamientos, no era que les odiara ni nada, todo lo contrario. Estaba consciente de que eran buenas personas e incluso, les debía la vida al rescatarlo de entre los escombros del ya consumido Helicarrier, pudiendo haber muerto tanto por asfixia gracias a la extensa manta del humo, como quemado entre las llamas para que su carne se deshiciera al contacto con el fuego que destruía todo a su paso. Quizás no fue casualidad que estuviera ahora con ellos y que fueran ellos los que le sacaran de entre los desperdicios, recordó que entre la humareda logró divisar los rostros de los antiguos reclutas de S.T.A.R.S. que luchaban segundo a segundo por sacar su debilitado cuerpo del lugar donde antes había ocurrido el desastre en un intento por ayudarle a sobrevivir. Había sido más lento que el resto de sus compañeros y no había logrado alcanzar a brincar con tiempo antes de la coalición.

-Parker. -Chris había invocado su apellido y levantó sus ojos para posarlos en los del mayor. -¿Ocurre algo? -El menor titubeó un poco y movió su cabeza a ambos lados de forma negativa, y una vez el moreno hubo notado éste gesto, miró hacia el oeste y les dio una señal a los otros dos para indicar que era hora de emprender el viaje.

Peter miró hacia atrás y notó a un Chris cabizbajo, también se percató de que los ojos de la mujer se posaban en su amado, dedicándole una mirada de pesadumbre.

-No te preocupes. -Le dijo Spiderman a Redfield. -No creo que sea demasiado tarde, les encontraremos sanos y salvos. -Notó que el hombre le miró a los ojos para sonreírle levemente como un gesto de agradecimiento por esas palabras alumbradas por un ligero rayo de esperanza. Jill a su vez, tranquilizó a su novio con una sonrisa y un beso al costado de sus labios.

Él, Chris Redfield, no permitiría que ninguno de sus compañeros muriera bajo su cuidado, si habían vidas perdidas, lo lamentaba demasiado, pero se encargaría de proteger a aquellos que estuvieran en peligro, aunque claro, la persona más importante para él era su amada Jill Valentine. No dejaría que, nuevamente por su descuido, volvieran a hacerle daño, no mientras él estuviera siempre con ella.

Y mientras pensaba en lo anterior, con silencio y disimulo, deslizó su mano izquierda hacia adelante para alcanzar la mano derecha de Jill, la cual, dando una sonrisa, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio, entregándole toda la seguridad y la confianza que en esos momentos le hacían falta.

**/**

Dante había caminado durante mucho tiempo con preocupación; en su exterior engañaba a cualquiera haciéndonos creer que era el mismo Dante de siempre. Sin embargo, su corazón latía veloz con nerviosismo, miraba rápida pero analíticamente cada uno de los rincones donde había ido a parar en el bosque, y posteriormente comenzó a correr con aún más pesar buscando a la muchacha de cabellera blanca y frondosa:

-¡Amaterasu! -Gritó mientras trotaba mirando a todos lados después de lo que le parecieron horas de búsqueda, recordando el momento exacto en el que Akuma había tomado a la Diosa por el cuello para arrebatarle la vida delante de sus propios ojos. También recordó cuando le perdió de vista después de que la extensa humareda entorpeciera del todo los sentidos que poseía, lo único que le quedó era rogar porque ella imitara a los demás y se lanzara al vacío intentando buscar una esperanza de vida en aquel acto de impulsividad que unánimemente se apoderó de las mentes de todos.

_"Si algo le sucedió nuevamente."_

-¡Amaterasu! -Vociferó nuevamente, con más intensidad y siguió corriendo sin dirección, totalmente enceguecido por el deseo de encontrar a la mujer que amaba.  
-¡Dante! -Escuchó a lo lejos, miró hacia su izquierda, en una dirección más o menos en diagonal. Al notar que era una voz femenina la que había reclamado por su presencia, se acercó con velocidad hacia la fuente del llamado apresurando el paso cada vez más al sentir una presencia divina entre el follaje. No le importaron ni el cansancio ni las heridas que tenía, simplemente quería encontrarla y rápido, logrando llegar hasta un roble de joven edad pero considerable altura y lo que vio lo obligó a detenerse en seco. Observó la curiosa escena con sus ojos entrecerrados y con una gota bajando por su sien:

-Je,je,je...- Rio una Amaterasu cuyo kimono había quedado enganchado en una de las ramas y que la mantenía colgada por la zona de la espalda, balanceándola de un lado a otro. Ella estiró sus brazos y luego cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda mientras bostezaba, y con la derecha, en cambio, se rascaba uno de sus ojos. -Me despertaste con tus gritos. -Dijo aún media adormilada.  
-_What?! -_Exclamó el muchacho de cabello blanco, abriendo las gemas que tenía por ojos. -O sea, ¿Tú me estás queriendo decir que todo éste maldito tiempo estuviste tomando la siesta mientras yo hacía el ridículo buscándote? -La miró desde abajo, dio un paso lleno de furia y pisó una flor demostrando su rabia, acabando con la vida de la misma en ése momento. Amaterasu, al notar eso, se llenó de rabia y estuvo a punto de gritarle algo al joven, pero éste se le adelantó. -Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras estúpida, pero con esto me lo has corroborado...-Y sin decir más, le dio la espalda. -Ahí tú ingéniatelas para bajar, solita, claro.  
-¡Óyeme! -La deidad comenzó a sacudirse de un lado a otro. -¡No te atrevas a tratar así a tus mayores! ¡Dante, vuelve! -Se sacudió más fuerte ésta vez al percatarse de que el chico comenzaba a alejarse de apoco, sin darse cuenta de que la rama en donde estaba atrapada estaba comenzando a ceder a cada movimiento que ejecutaba. -¡Oye! ¡Re-Regresa! -Y entonces, ocurrió; la rama se quebró a la mitad y la muchacha cayó desde una altura que, si bien no bastaba para matarla, podría significar un golpe perjudicial para su salud, pero aún en el aire, sintió una veloz brisa y luego un golpe suave al caer. Miró después de levantarse con sus oscuros ojos alrededor y apreció el hecho de que se hallaba sobre el pecho del hijo de Sparda, el cual en un movimiento fugaz, se lanzó dando un giro sobre el césped, quedando boca arriba para recibir sobre su cuerpo el de la chica y así poder amortiguar su caída:

-Ju, hasta el final... -Habló Dante con dificultad mientras se incorporaba, debido a que el peso de la más baja entorpecía su respiración. -Hasta el final siempre me causas problemas, pero supongo que está bien. -Se echó hacia atrás sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados mientras Ammy le miraba con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrosadas e infladas.  
-Dante siempre se burla de mí. -Dijo ella.

El demonio le sonrió con ternura, le tocó la cintura con una de sus manos para acariciarla y se acomodó en el césped nuevamente, como si quisiera tomar una siesta, pero abrió sus ojos de nuevo cuando, de pronto, sintió un olor familiar en el aire, una energía única que sólo él sabía.

_"Pero nah...No puede ser posible, ella está a kilómetros de éste lugar."_


	25. Capítulo 25

Deadpool escupió, pero la fuerza de gravedad hizo lo suyo y el espeso líquido oscuro de metálico sabor cayó de regreso sobre su demacrado rostro, deslizándose por los costados de su boca. Un dolor punzante cerca de los pulmones lo hizo reaccionar del todo y levantó un poco su mirada después de cubrir nuevamente su rostro a duras penas; vio un elevado y delgado muñón de tronco partido por la mitad y teñido del rojo color de su propia sangre, el cual atravesaba implacable su cuerpo, perforando de paso uno de sus pulmones y uno que otro órgano vital.

Si hubiese sido una persona normal, estaría chillando del dolor con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y pidiendo auxilio, pero no. Wade lanzó un suspiro y se balanceó hacia adelante un poco, dejando escapar un quejido debido a la sensación de rajadura en los tendones de sus músculos y se mordió el labio inferior mientras comenzaba a ascender, con esfuerzo, por el muerto y afilado tronco. Gran parte de su flujo carmesí manchaba el mismo, en momentos como ése, maldecía ése grado de "inmortalidad", perfectamente pudo haber muerto y haberse ahorrado todo el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo sin sólo ápice de piedad en ésos instantes. Sin embargo, cuando se imaginaba los cuerpos putrefactos de los muertos descomponiéndose y siendo corrompidos por los gusanos, gritó un; _"¡Viva yo!"_ y se abrazó a sí mismo felicitándose por seguir entre nosotros los vivos.

-¡Auch! Esto dolerá mañana. -Dijo el boquifloja observando el agujero que "adornaba" gran parte de su torso. Pero, sonrió con optimismo; en pocas horas estaría como nuevo y a demás le hacía honor a su nombre de "anti-héroe".

_"¡Ahora si soy un agujero mortal!"_

Se dijo en pose de pensamiento, sintió de repente que una pequeña golondrina pasaba a través del hoyo en su torso. -Ah, ¿Es en serio? -Alzó una ceja, luego, en un movimiento veloz disparó de forma mortal a la pobre ave, haciéndole caer sin vida al césped. -Genial. -Sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba el cadáver por una de sus pequeñas alas. -Tengo de cenar. -Lo sacudió jugando con él como si fuese una pequeña pelota, entre sus manos. Se decepcionó del poco contenido en carne que poseía la golondrina y estiró el labio. -Pff, a penas si me sirves como merienda. -Miró de nueva cuenta el cuerpo sin vida del animalito y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de una forma macabra.

Se levantó la máscara dejando a la vista su deformado rostro y abriendo de forma amplia su boca, arrancó la cabeza de la golondrina de un solo mordisco.

_"Ni siquiera tengo hambre, pero es divertido ver correr sangre ajena."_

Al fin esa parte de él salía a flote nuevamente, estiró sus brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo para echarse a dormir y calmar esa bulliciosa vocecita en su interior que le rogaba saciar su sed de sangre y dolor que fuesen foráneos.

¡Bah! Un par de asesinatos por aquí y por allá no estarían mal, simplemente eran personas. De preferencia, mataría a aquellos de clase media, al pertenecer a ese estrato social, nadie les extrañaría y la sociedad se haría la desentendida. Luego, dejarían las masacres en los archivos policiales, aquellos que estaban llenos de polvo y pasarían a ser parte de las estadísticas de las tantas de muertos que ocurrían e el mundo.

Y oh, todo lo valía; su lado colmado de misantropía le hizo vislumbrar bellísimas visiones en donde él, haciendo alarde de sus katanas, comenzaba a degollar a una hilera de hombres parados a su alrededor en una pista de baile, y cuan John Travolta, mientras bailaba bajo la bola de disco, iba cortando cabezas una a una de cada uno de los pobres tipos que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar ahí con él -y si se fijaba bien, podía ver a Wolverine a lo lejos como una de sus víctimas-.

Aquel morboso deseo lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, y durante un momento, sus sentidos se nublaron por completo. Fue en ése instante que un montón de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, como si una máquina fotográfica tomara un centenar de capturas por segundo. De repente, su cerebro captó la especial memoria de aquella preciosa muchacha de blanco cabello y suave textura, de misteriosos pero bellos ojos negros del color de la noche:

-¡Amaterasu! -Gritó colocándose velozmente de pie, haciendo que esa molesta voz se callara para dar paso a la voz de su lado racional.

_"¡Búscala!"_

Miró hacia ambos lados y se rascó la cabeza confundido, luego, comenzó a desesperarse.

No alcanzó siquiera a moverse del lugar cuando el potente ruido de un motor captó su atención. Dio un salto en el aire y aterrizó de pie sobre una roca de proporciones altísimas que estaba cerca, apuntó con una de las pistolas hacia la sombra que se le había acercado y agudizó un poco la mirada al notar que dicha silueta se le hacía familiar. Entonces, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver cómo la figura giraba en 180° para llegar hasta la base de su ubicación:

-Vaya, pero si es el grandilocuente Wade T. Wilson en persona. -Dijo una Trish acomodando su dorado cabello para luego quitarse las oscuras gafas y observarlo con una sonrisa desde abajo. -Ha pasado un tiempo... -Luego de decir esto, le guiñó el ojo derecho mientras sonreía coquetamente.  
-Oh, vaya que sí, preciosa. -Le contestó el nombrado, sentándose en la roca y alzando su mano derecha en modo de saludo. -¿Qué le trae por acá, señorita Soberbia? -Le sonrió con burla, estaba contento de ver una cara amiga dentro de aquella basta soledad del bosque.

¿Qué? ¿Amigos ellos dos? ¡Claro! Pero para explicar ésta situación, debemos remontarnos a los días en que Deadpool trabajó para Vincent von Doom en Latveria...

Tan necesitado hubo estado de trabajo para esa época que hubiese aceptado un trabajo de parte del mismísimo Mephisto. Se estaba quedando corto de dinero y se había dado vuelta al 100% el juego de "Pókemon Red" incontables veces, por lo que el ocio se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

Y como un regalo del cielo, llamaron a su hogar. No recordaba mucho de la conversación, pero a penas oyó la frase: _"Te pagaremos bien.", _pidió la dirección de su nuevo empleo y se largó del departamento donde habitaba sin siquiera colgar el auricular.

Su sorpresa, más que de susto, fue de gratificación al ver ante su insignificante persona la enorme fortaleza que se elevaba imponente y esplendorosa hasta donde alcanzaba la vista:

_"¿Víctor von Doom? Carajo, éste tipo está forrado, ¡Voy a ser rico!"_

Uno de los doombots lo escoltó hasta donde descansaba la máxima eminencia de la región, el cual e observó de pies a cabeza, con un notorio desprecio:

-¿Seguro que éste es el mejor mercenario? -Preguntó el eterno némesis de Reed Richards.  
-El mejor entre los mejores. -Respondió el mismo doombot que lo hubo escoltado. -O al menos eso dicen.  
-¡Bah! ¡Que se quede! No hay tiempo que perder. Falta poco para que los demás también comiencen a buscar a mi presa, y con la protección que "ella" me entrega no me basta, no me da seguridad. -Le dio la espalda, haciendo que su verde capa hondeara con el movimiento, dándole un aire de grandeza y le hizo una seña a Deadpool para que le siguiera. -Vas a dormir aquí. -Dijo después de un rato caminando, frente a una puerta ancha.  
-Que basurero. -Dijo Wade en un susurro. Había un par de colchonetas en el suelo, con a penas un par de sábanas de lana; carecían de almohadas y todo alrededor estaba lleno de papeles; había grietas en las murallas; la pintura de la misma se estaba descascarando y parecía que el más mínimo movimiento el lugar se vendría abajo.

Estuvo a punto de replicar cuando una mano masculina lo empujó hacia el interior, haciéndole caer de cara al mugriento suelo:

-¡Óyeme...! -Un sobre fue extendido hasta él y observó la penetrante mirada del dictador, la cual le hizo tragar un poco de saliva.  
-Tu horario y la información de tu nuevo empleo, no es muy complejo, simplemente te encargarás de "vigilar" mi más reciente adquisición. -Después de hacer resonar el lugar con su imponente vozarrón, le dio la espalda y dijo: -Ah, por cierto, sé amable con tu compañera de cuarto. -Tras decir esto, cerró la puerta tras él.  
-"Cool, una nena como compañera. ¡La suerte me está sonriendo de nuevo!" -Pensó el mercenario dando vueltas en el suelo mientras abrazaba el sobre contra su pecho como si fuese una adolecente enamorada al recibir una carta de una confesión amorosa de parte del hombre que tanto amó -y acosó- en secreto.

Recordó abrir el sobre y se acomodó entre un balón de basura y la colchoneta que supuso era de su acompañante debido al penetrante olor a perfume que expedía la improvisada cama.

Estaba ante un documento interesante; un preciado objeto que debía ser custodiado a costa de la vida propia, sonaba a peligro y eso lo llenó de adrenalina y emoción.

¡Oh! Faltaban unos veinte minutos para su turno... Pero no tenía idea de a donde ir.

De pronto, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y una figura femenina entró con gracia y con un aire de soberbia infinita. Su cabello era rubio como el sol y caía liso sobre su espalda, cubriendo hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura. Usaba un escote de ensueño y unas piernas fenomenales bien formadas, las cuales se dirigieron hacia su ubicación. La misteriosa mujer se inclinó hacia su persona, quedando a su altura y le sonrió de medio lado, posando sus almendrados ojos escarlata en los de él:

-Oh, ¿Has venido a acompañarme? -Le habló ella en un susurro.  
-Puede ser... -Le dijo Deadpool de forma insinuante después de salir del transe que le produjo aquella agradable vista a sus ojos masculinos. -"Si hasta parece una actriz pornográfica." -Pensó esto último sonriendo pervertidamente bajo la máscara, evitando babear.  
-Bueno, entonces, manos a la obra. -La mujer se agachó a pocos centímetros de él y deslizó su mano izquierda por una de las rodillas del mercenario-bocazas sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, inclinó su rostro hasta el cuello de éste y procuró respirar cerca del mismo en tanto su mano se seguía moviendo peligrosamente hacia la entrepierna del hombre, viajando en un lento compás por su muslo interno.

Wilson respiraba aceleradamente y sintió como una parte de su sangre se le subía al rostro y la otra viajaba hasta... Aquella zona. Sonrió mientras aspiraba el perfume de la mujer y cerró sus ojos para esperar lo que venía a continuación, pero entonces:

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaah! -El grito de Deadpool se oyó por todo el castillo, llegando incluso hasta los oídos de Doom, sin embargo, el hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, suponiendo, al parecer, que era un asunto que no le concernía. -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -Deadpool gritó dando giros en el suelo mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas, agarrando su zona genital. Cuando creó que la rubia iba a masturbarle deliciosamente, ésta enterró sus afiladas uñas en la zona de su escroto, procurando luego, retorcer la misma en un movimiento circular y doloroso.  
-No lo sé, vi que empezaba cobrar vida y hacer eso se me hizo divertido. -La chica sonrió con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados.  
-Cómo te odio... -Susurró el adolorido aún en el suelo. -Mujer maldita, ilusionarme de esa manera a un pobre hombre como yo...  
-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que yo era de esas que se entregan a cualquiera? Soy demasiado para alguien como tú. -Y diciendo esto, pisoteó suavemente el pecho del más alto. -Ahora, sé amable y habla, ¿Quién te permitió husmear en mi habitación?  
-¡No! -Exclamó Deadpool levantándose un poco. -No me digas que eres tú mi compañer... ¡Aaagh! -Tosió un poco al sentir como ella hacía más presión con su taco sobre su pecho, obligándolo a recostarse una vez más.  
-Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo, querido. Ahora, contéstame.  
-M-Mi nombre es Wade, Wade Wilson, pero me conocen como Deadpool, "señorita".  
-Oh, pues... -Ella dejó de lado su pequeña tortura y le miró con sus escarlatas abiertas. -¿No eres tú el mercenario que trabajará conmigo? -Preguntó, a lo que el hombre respondió levantando dolorosamente un dedo pulgar para indicar que estaba en lo correcto. -Mucho gusto, supongo. Mi nobre es Trish. -Le sonrió desde arriba.  
-¿Sabes? Es cruel de tu parte que me saludes como si nada hubiese pasado. -Dijo Deadpool aún adolorido y se puso a penas de pié, algo tembloroso, para luego mirarla con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Aún te quedan fuerzas? -Le dijo Trish sonriendo burlonamente, pero el hombre le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos mientras, molesto, exclamaba un sonoro _"¡Jum!"_.

Después de una media hora de incómodo silencio, fue él quien habló, para variar:

-Así que... -¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Preguntó el hombre estirando sus labios mientras abrazaba sus rodillas dobladas contra su pecho.  
-Pff... ¿Acaso Doom no te informó? -Ella levantó un dedo índice al aire. -Un tesoro valioso es el que debemos salvaguardar. Es algo que le ayudará a ejercer su soberanía con implacable crueldad sobre nosotros.  
-Okey... ¿Y paga bien? -Sonrió emocionado.  
-… -Trish le hizo un gesto de irritación y posó sus ojos en la puerta. -¿Sólo te importa el dinero?  
-Sep. -Respondió sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Cuánta honestidad... -Ella cerró sus ojos intentando esconder su casi desaparecida paciencia.  
-¿Acaso no estás aquí por eso? -Preguntó Deadpool mientras le apuntaba con el dedito acusador, a lo que la mujer se colocó de pie y le miró desafiante.  
-¿Por qué habría de explicártelo? -Inquirió la ex-aliada de Mundus, pero la mirada del hobre le delató que era simplemente curiosidad. Lo pensó durante un momento, no perdía nada con revelar la verdad, ¿O no? Después de todo, estaría en esa situación por un largo periodo de tiempo, al menos hasta que los experimentos de Doom diesen resultados.

Le contó acerca de Dante, de las desventuras por las que pasaron juntos, como él con su buen corazón la liberó de las garras de Mundus. Fue divertido para ella el cerrar sus ojos y sentir esos momentos junto al joven cazademonios como si estuviera viviéndolos una vez más. Fueron tiempos felices, no se quejaba, gracias al legado de Sparda sentía que pertenecía a una familia. A pesar de lo insoportable que a veces le resultaba el infantil carácter de Dante, había aprendido a quererlo y a aceptarle tal cual era, después de todo, la sangre de Eva corría por sus venas, y quizá, sólo quizá, parte de su amor maternal también lo hacía.

Entonces, habían llegado aquellos días negros en los que el dinero comenzó a escasear, Dante cayó en un notorio estado de estrés por aquella situación y por el reciente rompimiento de su noviazgo con la joven Lady, y por el mismo motivo, ésta se retiró permanentemente de Devil May Cry por cuenta propia. Nunca hubiese querido tener que abandonar a su "niño" en un momento como ése, pero él nunca quiso contarle el motivo de la separación y se mostraba cada día más distante gracias a la presión de las dificultades monetarias, y también al reciente quiebre amoroso. Por todo esto, ella tomó la dolorosa decisión de separarse de aquel que sentía como su hijo para buscar una fuente monetaria segura y así poder traer un poco de luz a la vida del chico de ojos violeta:

-Lo quieres demasiado, ¿Eh? -Preguntó Deadpool.  
-Demasiado... Probablemente sea por la esencia que de Eva, pero... De verdad éste sentimiento fraternal hacia ése muchachito es cada vez más fuerte. -Miró al suelo mientras sonreía melancólicamente.

El hombre de rojo le miró desde el suelo con las cuencas, era sorprendente como esa mujer, la cual antes poseía un aire de grandeza ahora había adoptado una apariencia de una niña pequeña totalmente abatida por la tristeza y el pesar. Nuevamente, el género femenino hacia lo suyo y sintió un enorme impulso de querer protegerla y abrazarla, brindarle consuelo y acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, para evitar cualquier dificultad o malentendido, simplemente se limitó a ponerse de pie y acarició con suavidad la espalda de Trish.

-¿Qué...? -Ella volteó y se encontró con el mercenario a pocos centímetros del suyo y el corazón le dio un vuelvo inesperado al sentir la calidez del tacto, la honestidad en su mirada y la dulzura de sus palabras.  
-Descuida, Trish. -Sonrió bajo la máscara. -Éstas... Éstas cosas no son lo mío, pero sólo puedo decirte que tengas un poco de fe en ti misma y en que todo saldrá bien para ustedes, tu sacrificio valdrá la pena. -Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando la rubia colocó su mano sobre la suya y sonrió con calidez, para luego alejarse y volver a su semblante de chica ruda.  
-Supongo que debo agradecerte. -Fue lo único que le dijo antes de hacer una pausa de unos diez minutos, entonces, ésta vez fue ella quién rompió la tensión que se había formado entre ellos dos. -¿Y a ti que te impulsó a estar en ésta situación?  
-Un... Motivo mucho más egoísta, pero no me arrepiento. -Volvió a sonreír, sin embargo, esa sonrisa payazesca desapareció una vez la mujer le preguntó por su pasado. -Mi pasado es turbio, ni yo mismo recuerdo ciertas cosas, pero siento que así es mejor. No sé realmente qué rumbo habrá de segur mi vida. No sé que espera la sociedad de mí ni nada de eso. No tengo a nadie, pero eso supongo que no importa realmente. -Tras decir ésto, un brillo nació en la mirada de Trish al notar el repentino bajón de Deadpool, pero éste se echó sobre la colchoneta y rompió el papel que antes le había dado Víctor, luego, lanzó los trozos al aire y comenzó a gritar. -¡Está nevando! ¡Qué clima tan raro el de hoy! -Luego miró a su alrededor. -Pff, mejor me guardo comentarios, que pareciese que en cualquier momento éste sitio se viniera abajo, Doom escatima demasiado en gastos al parecer. -Miró a la rubia cuando oyó una leve risa de su parte.  
-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te marches. -Habló de repente la mujer.  
-¿Marcharme? ¡P-Pero si acabo de llegar...! -Gritó Deadpool, a lo que ella lo miró con una ceja en alto y le recordó su "deber" en ése sitio. -Y ten cuidado, ella está desquiciada. -Habló antes de que el mercenario abandonara la habitación.  
-¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas? -Preguntó intrigado y con los ojos bien abiertos.  
-Espera y verás, la desgraciada trató de morderme. -Le dijo Trish mientras dejaba ver las marcas de unas garras debajo de su muñequera izquierda, Wilson simplemente tragó saliva y con miedo se fue directo a su "perdición".

Trish había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto rato había pasado desde que Deadpool había abandonado el lugar, pero sentía la urgente necesidad de que regresara luego. Quizás era porque, después de tanto tiempo sola, un poco de compañía había logrado llenar ése molesto vacío; podría ser también que aquel hombre, con su comportamiento infantil aunque gracioso le recordaba aquel que sentía como si fuese su hijo. A demás, Wade le hacía sentir tan cómoda y tan a sus anchas que **necesitaba **desesperadamente volver a experimentar esa sensación tan agradable.

Levantó sus ojos esperanzada al sentir la puerta abriéndose, y estuvo a punto de drigirle la palabra cuando notó el aire extraño con el que el hombre había regresado. Éste ni siquiera la miró y se acostó bajo las delgadas sábanas en el suelo:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella te hizo algo? -Preguntó pensando en cierta muchacha de largo cabello blanco y divino dominio.  
-Si y no. -Respondió Deadpool con frialdad, dándole la espalda al girarse en la improvisada cama.

Y eso fue todo, Trish no necesitó más que esas palabras y ahondar en la mirada de Deadpool para saber que desde ése entonces, algo en él había cambiado.

-¿Me vas a decir qué ocurre? -Preguntó un día la mujer, asqueada de tanto misterio de parte de su compañero. Cuando estaba con ella, era un hombre terriblemente hablador e irritante aunque su humor negro le lograba sacar sonrisas y olvidar ideas deprimentes, sin embargo, cuando éste regresaba de su jornada laboral, lo hacía en un completo silencio y con la mirada ida. -¿Esa mocosa te irió o algo?  
-En lo absoluto. -Respondió un serio Deadpool.

La rubia, algo cabreada -y preocupada- se sentó en el suelo cerca de Wade y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos:

-Anda, puedes confiar en mí. -Le tomó delicadamente una de las manos al hombre de rojo. -¿Puedes, por favor?  
-Yo...-Dudó éste un poco, pero al ver los ojos verdes de su nueva amiga, no hizo más que devolverle el apretón de manos y bajar sus ojos. -Es sobre esa muchacha...  
-¿La loca?  
-Esa misma, pero no está loca... Para nada, simplemente ha sufrido demasiado. -Sonrió con dolor al recordar la mirada de tristeza de su hermosa diosa. -Es increíble, pero...Esos ojos... -Recordó esas oscuras orbes dirigiéndose a él por primera vez, después de que ambos se presentasen como guardia y cautiva. -Son misteriosos, pero divinos, tan llenos de sentimientos puros aunque opacados con el dolor de la muerte, y aún sí, no sé de donde, pero saca fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

La joven Trish no hizo nada, sólo apretar la mano de Deadpool con más fuerza, después de eso abrió ampliamente sus ojos al notar como la mirada de Wade cambiaba a medida que seguía hablando y hablando acerca de la muchacha de cabello color luna:

-Su ser...Contrasta tanto con el mío...Tanto, que llega a ser perturbador, pero...Atractivo. Siento como si ella me comprendiera del todo, a ella no le importa mi pasado, de hecho, no se niega a que yo me acerque o que la toque y muestra mucha confianza hacia a mí. Dice que soy la única presencia que le da tranquilidad en éste sitio, y eso me hace tremendamente feliz. -Tras decir esto, Deadpool se dejó car con suavidad hacia atrás, para apoyar su espalda contra la pared y pegar sus ojos al techo.

_"Pero... De hecho, en mí provocas lo mismo..."_

-Pff... ¿Son todos los hombres iguales de malagradecidos? -Dijo ella dándole la espalda, a lo que Deadpool proclamó una expresión de confusión. -No he dicho nada. -Trish se levantó y se largó del lugar dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a un confundido Wade en el interior, y mientras se alejaba del lugar con los brazos cruzados dando pasos rápidos, se preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué de ésa reacción tan impropia de ella...

-¡Oye! -Gritó Deadpool sacándola de sus recuerdos y dando un salto en el aire, después de dar un par de giros, aterrizó en la parte trasera de la moto. -¿Me llevas, preciosa? -Preguntó sacando una de sus pistolas y echándole carga.  
-Jum... -Trish pensó por un momento con los ojos cerrados, pensando seriamente en el asunto complicado en el que estaba metida, debía ayudar a Víctor a encontrar a la Diosa del sol, pero si Wilson se enteraba de que su nueva misión era matar a la muchacha, pondría el grito en el cielo, si es que no perdía el control de su débil mente y se abalanzaba a matarla. Pero... Parte de su corazón era humano, y el ver de nuevo a Wade la puso en un caótico dilema, sin embargo, deseaba tanto pasar un rato con él, deseaba tanto compartir más a su lado que tomó la decisión de tenerle un poco más a su lado y buscar cualquier excusa para, luego, sacárselo de encima y terminar con su cometido inicial. Porque... ¿Por qué mentir? No sólo debía matarla por un asunto laboral, sino también...Por algo más...Personal... -¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? -Le respondió Trish mientras sonreía colocándose las gafas, para luego colocar ambas manos y girar la manija que hizo rugir el motor de su vehículo. -¿A dónde te llevo?  
-¡A donde sea! -Gritó el anti-héroe acomodándose de espaldas a la rubia en lo que quedaba de espacio, sujetándose a los costados del asiento con una mano y con la otra dando un par de disparos al aire dejando ver una emoción recién descubierta. -¡Estoy buscando a alguien!  
-¿Ah, sí? -Preguntó ella mientras andaban a toda velocidad entre los árboles. -¿A quién buscas? ¿Metido en líos nuevamente, Wilson?  
-¡Nah! -Exclamó el nombrado mientras se colocaba de pie, equilibrando peligrosamente. -Te lo diré cuando le hallemos.

Y después de esto, ambos continuaron en silencio hasta adentrarse en la espesura.


	26. Capítulo 26

Ambos miraron a su alrededor sin emitir ruido alguno, ella movió sus orejas observando cómo el rostro de su amado ángel había menguado en uno de preocupación y molestia una vez sus ojos se fijaron en los árboles al horizonte. Preocupada, tocó suavemente su espalda y le sonrió con ternura para tranquilizarle.

-Dante. -Dijo bajo el mismo árbol donde unos instantes se hubiesen reencontrado. -¿Dante? Le llamó una vez más, logrando captar su atención ésta vez. El mencionado la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió pesada aunque honestamente cuando se encontró con la carita de muñeca de Amaterasu. Le cogió suavemente de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con ternura y le pidió que continuaran a su destino. Probablemente no estarían muy lejos.  
-Es imposible. -Dijo Dante en un susurro, haciendo que Amy le mirara curiosa, había logrado captar esas palabras que sus labios pronunciaron en tal bajo tono de voz. El albino le acarició con suavidad una de las mejillas sonrosadas y le sonrió para tranquilizarla, le dedicó una sonrisa sacada desde lo más profundo del corazón, esas que sólo ella lograba que nacieron en su interior. -Tranquila, mi diosa, no es na...-Abrió sus ojos color lavanda al notar que la más baja se apartaba de su agarre y volvía su mirada a donde él había estado observando, moviendo sus orejas y cola inquita, mientras que se concentraba en olfatear el aire.  
-Es extraño. -Habló Amaterasu. -Es... Es una presencia demoníaca, pero, es muy leve...

Dante se colocó ante Amaterasu y la obligó a permanecer tras su espalda. Lo sospechaba, al final era cierto, esa presencia era inconfundible. Sintió jalones de manitas en las mangas de su abrigo de parte de la diosa, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Debía admitirlo, quería ver a esa persona, pero su orgullo le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna con respecto al asunto.

Apretó los puños al sentir cada vez más cerca el ruido de los árboles siendo resquebrajados cada vez más cerca de ellos. Sujetó uno de los brazos de la albina con suavidad y la obligó a retroceder una vez más.

-Descuida, siempre estaré contigo. -Le dijo Amy a su amado demonio tras ver la inseguridad en su mirar.

El muchacho no alcanzó a agradecerle ni a mostrarle una sonrisa de alivio cuando vieron que una sombra apareció a unos metros de ellos y de un impulso se elevó de forma majestuosa por sobre sus cabezas; atónitos, notaron como otra sombra más delgada se desprendía de ésta y daba unos giros en bucle en el aire, como haciendo burla a la odiada gravedad. Una vez esa cosa hubo aterrizado, oyeron unos alaridos provenientes de ella.

-¡¿D-D-Deadpool?! -Gritó una Amaterasu con los ojos más que abiertos al ver a su amigo el mercenario caer de lleno en el suelo y dejar una grieta con la marca de su rostro en el mismo.

El nombrado emitió un sonido de dolor y estiró su espalda para dejar oír unos ruidos de huesos siendo acomodados, luego, miró a su alrededor y vio a la diosa que lo miraba preocupada:

-¡Amy! -Gritó el hombre esbozando una amplia sonrisa bajo la máscara y abriendo sus brazos ampliamente, para luego correr hasta ella y sujetarla por los hombros, sacudiéndola un poco. -¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡¿Caíste de cabeza?! ¡¿Te rompiste algún hueso?! -Meneó entonces la blanca cabeza de un lado a otro, dejando ver los ojitos de la chica que estaban convertidos en dos espirales debido al mareo producido por los sacudones del más alto. -¡Me tenías tan preocupado! -Gritó ésto último abrazándola contra su pecho.  
-Al final... Creo que tú terminarás matándome, Wade... -Dijo entrecortadamente separándose del pecho del mencionado. Éste último le acarició entre las orejas, como siempre y luego alzó una ceja al no oír alguna objeción por parte de Dante, lo miró, extrañado, y vio como el más joven miraba a la persona del otro extremo de donde estaban ellos tres.  
-Ah, Trish... ¡Fíjate como conduces, casi me matas! -Gritó con una de sus manos libres a modo de altavoz, pero se sorprendió, nuevamente, al ver que la rubia se encontraba en el mismo estado que el hijo de Sparda, ambos se miraban a los ojos atentamente. Sin embargo, la ex-aliada de Mundus esbozó una sonrisa -intentando guardar las apariencias- y dijo al chico de cabello blanco:  
-Vaya, Dante, qué guapo te has puesto. -Dijo bajándose de la moto y guardando sus gafas previamente retiradas de su rostro.  
-¡¿S-Se conocen?! -Exclamó el hombre de rojo soltando a una, también, confundida Amaterasu. -O sea, o sea... ¡¿Él es de quién siempre me hablabas?! ¡¿Éste Dante es **tú **Dante?!  
-¿Y-Y-Y ésa mujer es de la que me hablabas era como tu madre? Preguntó Amaterasu ésta vez, miró a Deadpool y éste hizo lo mismo, luego, ambos observaron a los dos demonios.  
-Ju, como siempre sigo siendo popular. -Habló Trish dando unos pasos hacia Dante y se acercó a tocarle el hombro. -¿Qué sucede? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? -Pero antes de que su mano derecha llegara a destino, éste se la golpeó con firmeza y le sujetó la muñeca mirándola a los ojos.  
-¡Dante! -Gritó la chica de las orejas, pero ésta fue detenida del brazo de parte del mercenario, el cual le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
-Ésto le concierne a ellos. -Dijo mirándola seriamente.

Trish miró los ojos color lavanda con sorpresa, no era miedo, pero no se esperaba tal reacción de parte de aquel que consideraba su querido hijo.

_"Los ojos de Dante... Le miran con rencor"_

Pensó Amy mirando la escena preocupada; observó como su amado la seguía observando, como pidiéndole respuestas con sólo una mirada, apretando cada segundo más la extremidad y apretando los dientes, pudo notar como por su cabeza pasaban mil y un pensamientos relacionados a ellos dos y a su distanciamiento. Ella, al igual que Deadpool, estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido entre Dante y Trish, por eso ninguno de ellos dos se atrevió a romper el silencio, hasta que se percataron de que el chico estaba comenzando a lastimar a la mujer:

-¡Dante! ¡Ya es suficiente, papanatas! -Exclamó Deadpool dándole un golpe en el antebrazo al chico de cabello color nieve. -¡La lastimas, idiota!  
-¡Cállate! ¡Ésto no es de tu incumbencia! -Gritó Dante después de un largo rato en silencio, dio un paso para golpear a Wilson al rostro, el cual se había interpuesto entre él y la mujer de negro, la cual habló así:  
-Házte a un lado, Wade. -Le dijo a un sorprendido "Masacre". -Tiene todo el derecho de golpearme si lo desea. -Habló adelantándose al mercenario con un par de seguros pasos.  
-No... -Dijo Dante apretando los puños y agachando la mirada. -No quiero golpearte, debería, pero no me nace...Simplemente quisiera saber... -Y diciendo ésto tomó a la mujer de los hombros y la sacudió violentamente. -¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste cuando más te necesité?! ¡Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado y me mentiste!  
-¡Óyeme...! -Deadpool iba a intervenir nuevamente, pero ésta vez fue Amaterasu quien le detuvo, imitando su mismo gesto.  
-Dante... Yo... -Titubeó Trish, pero el mencionado la calló con su mirar cargado de dolor acumulado, el cual dejaba ver unas diminutas gotas brillantes que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento por sus mejillas. -Cariño, tuve un buen motivo para hacerlo...  
-¡Nada lo justifica! -Gritó el chico cerca de su rostro.  
-¡Por todos los demonios, Dante! -Gritó Trish alejando al chico de un empujón por la zona del pecho. -¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Debía ayudarte! ¡Debía ayudarte a mejorar el negocio de una u otra forma! ¡Me fui buscando una nueva fuente de dinero para ayudarte y así hacer más amena tu vida después de tu rompimiento con Lady! -Gritó mirándolo furiosa, pero sin odiarlo, no podía.  
-¡Ja! ¡Claro! Entonces me hubieses dicho antes de irte lejos, ¡Y sin siquiera una pizza de despedida! -Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, bajando sus ojos.

Amaterasu lo miró preocupada, sentía que algo no andaba bien, por un momento tuvo la urgente necesidad de correr a abrazar a su amado demonio guardían, pero un cosquilleo en su interior se lo impedía, era una sensación un tanto desagradable. Tenía el presentimiento de que había algo que el joven cazademonios les estaba ocultando a ellos:

-Creí que...Que te habías ido por otro motivo. -Habló Dante de repente, volviéndose a mirar a la chica de ojos color océano.  
-¿Otro motivo? -Preguntó ésta última.  
-P-Pensé que había sido porque Lady te lo había contado... El motivo de nuestro rompimiento.  
-Ella no me dijo nada, simplemente me dio las gracias por ser como una hermana mayor para ella, pero que no quería estar bajo el mismo techo que tú, no lo soportaba. -Le dijo ella mirándolo preocupada.  
-Je... Ya veo...No te lo contó. -Sonrió Dante de medio lado mirando al cielo.  
-¡Oh, por Buda! -Gritó Deadpool agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y sacudiéndose como si estuviera convulsionando. -¡Basta de tanto misterio! ¡Ésto me está carcomiendo peor que "La rosa de Guadalupe"! ¡Habla de una vez! -Le gritó el mutante al demonio, el cual le miró con profunda molestia y soltó un suspiro.  
-Lady y yo terminamos por tí, Trish. -Dijo mirándola, produciendo un prolongado e incómodo silencio.  
-¿-P-Perdón? -Preguntó Trish a punto de largarse a carcajadas. -¿Y eso por qué? -Sonrió casi al borde del colapso.  
-¡Maldición! ¡¿Te es tan difícil entenderlo?! No sé qué me pasó, no sé el cómo, el cuándo ni el por qué, pero sentí que estaba comenzando a enamorarme de tí. -Dijo ante un serio público.  
-Uy, qué guardadito se lo tenía éste. -Dijo Deadpool en un susurro a Amaterasu, pero abrió sus ojos al ver la mirada de ella. Había cambiado algo, sus bellos ojos negros se nublaron y ya no estaban tan vivaces como antes. Su labio inferior tembló en movimientos espasmódicos y pudo notar un rubor en sus mejillas; así lucía una persona cuando descubría cosas que hubiese preferido jamás saber. Deadpool quizo acariciar nuevamente ese suave pelo, pero sintió que no debía, no ahora, no era el momento. Probablemente, a cualquier tacto aquella bella flor blanca podría desmoronarse. -E-E-Esperen, esperen, esperen. Tú me dijiste que era como tu hijo, ¿Tienes tendencia al incesto o qué? Esas cosas no se hacen con los "hijitos de mami": -Acusó a Trish.  
-¿De qué hablas, Wade? ¡Tú más que nadie sabe lo mucho que significa Dante para mí! Fraternalmente hablando, claro. Yo...Estoy tan sorprendida como tú. -Dijo ésto último bajando sus ojos, pero los levantó al sentir que Dante la tomaba de nuevo por la muñeca.  
-¡Es cierto! B-Bueno.. -Ocultó sus ojos tras su chasquilla blanca. -Ya...Ya no es lo mismo, fue...Fue sólo una confusión, pero es cierto... ¡Sentí que te amaba como algo más! ¡Fue sólo una simple **confusión! **¡Una maldita confusion! ¡Y el motivo por el que siento tanto rencor es porque sin tí me sentí más sólo y desgraciado que nunca! ¡No hubo un día en que no dejara de pensar en tí! -Gritó ésto último cerca de ella, luego, dio unos pasos a la moto de la mujer y dijo. -Teniendo éste inútil vehículo y no fuiste capaz de irme a visitar siquiera. -Y con una mirada de odio, movió a Revellion entre sus manos y de un par de movimientos hizo trizas el único medio de transporte de la mujer.  
-¡Oye! -Replicó Trish, pero Dante le miró sonriendo de medio lado y echándose su espada al hombro.  
-Y no pienso pagártela, querida. -Le apuntó con el dedo y caminó hasta la diosa que estaba escondida tras Deadpool. -Vámonos, nena. -Dijo estirando su mano libre para acariciar una de las orejas de Amy, pero ésta se alejó rechazando su tacto, escondiéndose tras la espalda del mutante sin mirarla siquiera. Ante aquel gesto, Dante no hizo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa. -P-Pero, Amaterasu... ¿Pasa algo?  
-¿Como quieres que esté, "coqueto"? -Le preguntó Deadpool seriamente.  
-¿Coqueto...? Pero... -Dante observó a Amaterasu -o al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver de ella- y comprendió todo de forma súbita.  
-Te detesto... -Le dijo ella en un tono bajo.

Era cierto, al ser sólo esos sentimientos una odiada "confusión" los había pasado por alto a la hora de abrir su corazón a Amaterasu, pero es que eran cosas que él preferia olvidar, y fue una situación sentimental tan trivial que creyó no tendría importancia. Sorprendido, vio cómo la muchacha alzaba su negra mirada y lo observaba a sus ojos con un profundo dolor. Quizás debió decírselo con anterioridad.

_"¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme a los ojos, Dante?"_

-¡Ja! -Exclamó Trish acercándose velozmente a la diosa. -¡Yo te recuerdo! -La sostuvo fuertemente del brazo sacándole un quejido y unas exclamaciones de sorpresa a los dos hombres que estaban ahí. -¡Fuiste tú la que me atacó cuando traté de alimentarla! -La miró con odio a los ojos y le sacó a Amaterasu un leve _"disculpa"._  
-Ha-Hablas de Latveria, ¿verdad? -Abrió sus ojitos con sorpresa. -E-Eras una de mis guardias, l-lo siento mucho, no hubiese querido lastimarte, pero es que la mayoria de ustedes me habían tratado tan mal...  
-¡No me importa! ¡¿Cómo demonios fue que te escapaste de ahí?! Cuando me llamaron porque me querían de vuelta me lo informaron, ¡Víctor está como loco buscándote! -Exclamó ésto muy cerca de la cara de la más baja.  
-_What?! _-Exclamaron ambos, Dante y Deadpool con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y sacando mil conclusiones por segundo.  
-¡Trish! No me digas que... -Deadpool la miró a los ojos y bajó su mirada. -¿Volviste a él...? ¡¿Volviste a él a pesar de que me prometiste que nunca más pertenecerías a su séquito?!  
-¡¿Que tú qué?! -Exclamó Dante ésta vez.  
-Pff, exagerados. -Soltó la rubia a Amy de una forma brusca.-Si, Dante, es cierto, trabajé para Víctor Von Doom para recaudar dinero para tí.

Dante la miró atónito y con los ojos desorbitados, por un instante se quedó sin palabras y movió su cabeza gacha como buscando las respuestas en el suelo:

´P-Pero... ¿Por qué con él? -Preguntó el peliblanco. -¡Ése es dinero sucio, Trish!  
-Ja, seguro que el dinero ganado por derramar sangre humana y demoníaca no lo es. -Contraatacó ésta última, haciendo que Dante se mordiera el labio inferior.  
-Pero más importante... -Interrumpió Deadpool. -¿Por qué rompiste nuestra promesa? ¿Por qué me fallaste, Trish? Prometiste nunca volver a ése lugar.  
-Porque... Volví porque... -Y diciendo ésto miró a Amaterasu, dejando ver unos ojos cargados de profundo rencor, luego, apretó los puños y se volvió a ver al mercenario a la cara. -Porque para ése entonces yo no tenía nada, ni a donde ir ni nadie a quien recurrir. De hecho, volví con la esperanza de encontrarte ahí una vez más, Wade. Pero, ¡todo se me vino abajo cuando supe que habías desertado después de que alguien te arrebatara a ésta maldita mosoca! ¡Por su culpa quedé oficialmente sola!

Amaterasu dio unos pasos atrás sorprendida por el comentario, Deadpool la miró con una mezcla de confusión y decepción, mientras que el rencor en los ojos de Dante se había acrecentado más:

-Sola... ¡¿Sola?! ¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Por qué no volviste conmigo? ¿No soy nadie para ti? -Exclamó el legado de Sparda.  
-¡No lo entenderías! -Le gritó Trish. -No me malinterpretes, no es que no signifiques nada para mi ni mucho menos, como te he dicho varias veces, eres como un hijo para mi, pero simplemente sentí miedo de que me miraras tal como lo estás haciendo ahora. -Le dijo observándolo a las gemas que tenía por ojos aquel que venció a Arkham. -Espero...Puedan comprenderme y perdonarme ambos,

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, ninguno dijo nada hasta que:

-Tranquila, amiga. -Le dijo Deadpool acariciando su espalda como hubo hecho incontables veces en Latveria cuando ella se deprimía. -Te entiendo y perdono. -Le sonrió con mirada esperanzadora, sacándole una sonrisa leve a la mujer.  
-Yo tendré que pensarlo. -Dante se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles, Trish sólo dio un prolongado suspiro mientras le veia alejarse.  
-¿No le seguirás? -Preguntó el de rojo.  
-Le conozco, no irá muy lejos. -Habló Trish.  
-En realidad, se lo pregunté a Amaterasu. -Dijo Deadpool observando a una abatida diosa que miraba sus pies descalzos sobre el césped, su cuerpo estaba con ellos, pero su mente estaba muy lejos, y él se encargó de traerla de vuelta al mundo real con una leve caricia en la zona entre sus orejas.  
-¿Uh? -Ella alzó sus ojitos y se encontró con el hombre encorvado hacia ella, mirándole desde arriba y sonriendo con ternura.  
-Sé que quieres hablarle. -Inquirió éste, pero la más baja sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa, haciendo que el mutante le tomara suavemente por los hombros y se agachara para quedar a la altura de sus ojos. -Podemos hablar después, ¿Correcto? Estuve muy preocupado por tí y no quiero que lo primero que vea de ti sea tu rostro expresando tristeza. -La miró notando que ella, sin decir nada, dejaba escapar unas lágrimas de aquellos aperlados ojos oscuros como la noche. Deadpool quedó conmovido y se contuvo las ganas de ir a golpear al dueño de Revellion por hacer llorar a la chica que amaba, pero por ella contuvo ése instinto asesino y se centró en ayudarla a ser feliz. Talló con sus dedos las gotas cristalinas y con tranquilidad, dijo: -Ve, te estaremos esperando aquí. -Sonrió satisfecho al ver que ella sonreía en modo de agradecimiento y se alejaba a buscar a aquel que tanto amaba.  
-Qué idiota, dejarle el camino libre a tu rival en el amor. -Dijo Trish cruzándose de brazos y observando al mercenario que se erguía nuevamente mientras observaba a la deidad de larga cabellera blanca alejarse.

_"Dante me cuidó, me protegío y me hizo olvidar la tonta idea de que mi vida ya había perdido su sentido. Por todo eso y más, yo le amo, ¿Sabes?"_

Recordó aquellas palabras que se clavaron como miles de sables en su corazón después de reencontrarse en el interior del ya destruido Helicarrier. Bajó sus ojos con tristeza para luego sonreír a duras penas:

-Bueno, si ella es feliz, supongo que no importa, mientras siga viendo esa bella sonrisa. -Sentenció Wade Wilson mirando a lo lejos.  
-Y como siempre, reemplazándome por esa enana. -Dijo Trish en un susurro.  
-¿Ah? -Alzó Deadpool una ceja de forma curiosa.  
-Nada, tú sólo ayúdame a buscar leña y a preparar una fogata, lo más probable es que vuelvan en la noche y muertos de frío. -Le dijo Trish, dándole la espalda y maldiciéndose a si misma por haber dejado salir un comentario tan transparente y casi obvio.

**/**

Tomó una piedra de diminuto tamaño y la paseó entre sus dedos. Luego, la miró con detención, se preocupó de canalizar su odio hacia el inerte objeto y la oprimió con fuerza entre sus manos como si ella fuera la causante de todos sus problemas y momentos de cólera. Abrió su extremidad y miró los pedazos de lo que antes eran un sólido peñasco con mucho desprecio. Cada porocidad, cada milímetro del cuerpo de la diminuta peña la llenó con su odio y lanzó los pequeños trozos al río que se alargaba cristalino, cerca de una maravillosa cascada que caía como el velo de una novia desde un elevado risco.

-Sé que estás ahí. -Dijo cerrando sus ojos, privándose de observar el ocaso reflejado en el agua. -Hace media hora que te encuentras en ésa ubicación, ¿Saldrás o no? -Miró hacia uno de los árboles cercanos, los cuales desprendían un hermoso brillo rojizo producido por el efecto del crepúsculo.  
-Sentiste mi presencia, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Amaterasu, dejándose ver tras el árbol y dio unos pasos hasta donde estaba el joven Dante, descansando en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en un tronco. -Supongo que debería aprender a esconder mi energía espiritual.  
-No fue por eso.  
¿Ah, no? -Amy abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.  
-En parte...Fue por tu olor.  
-¿He? -La deidad movió su cola llena de curiosidad y olfateó su mano derecha, y parte de su kimono también. -¡No es posible! ¿Huelo mal? -Preguntó algo temerosa de la respuesta.  
-¡Para nada! -Exclamó el legado de Sparda con un leve sonrojo, mirándola a la cara. -Es... Tu aroma... Es único, pude reconocerlo por lo grata que resulta su fragancia. -Le dijo a una albina roja como un tomate ante esas dulces palabras.  
-P-Pero, ¡¿Qué dices?! -Le contesó ésta frunciendo el ceño y sonrojada a más no poder.

Dante sonrió por lo bajo totalmente satisfecho por la reacción causada en la pequeña, luego la miró arrodillarse a unos pasos de donde él estaba y pegar sus ojos en el apacible río que estaba ante ellos:

-L-Lo siento. -Habló Amaterasu de repente, haciéndolo arquear una ceja en señal de duda, luego, le observó a los ojos. -D-Digo, perdóname por molestarte, probablemente preferías estar solo... -Observó anonadada como el joven volvía sus ojos al agua cristalinda, el cual, haciendo la labor de un enorme espejo, ahora reflectaba la luna que comenzaba a elevarse cada vez más en el firmamento. La mirada del chico mostraba una evidente desilusión.  
-Ah, te disculpas por eso. -Dijo Dante secamente. -Creí que lo decías por otra cosa.  
-¿Otra cosa?  
-Dijiste que me detestabas, ¿No? - Dijo el joven lanzando, ésta vez, una piedra más grande, un poco más que su mano, hacia el río. El estruendo del cuerpo chocar con la húmeda superficie resonó un poco manifestando la ira del chico. Estaba dolido, enrabiado, encolerizado, decepcionado y todas aquellas acepciones que abarcaban esos molestos sentimientos de ira se encontraban reunidos en su corazón en ésos instantes.

No quería mirar a Amaterasu a los ojos, todas aquellas conmociones eran producto de ella, de las palabras que ella le dijo asilada tras la sombra del mercenario bocón.

_"Te detesto."_

El tema de Trish ni siquiera estaba pasando por su cabeza ahora, eso ya era pasado. Su relación con la rubia nunca había pasado de ser más que un amor fraternal y lo que le tenia preocupado ahora, era su relación actual con la diosa del astro rey. La atracción que hubo sentido en su momento hacia la ex-aliada de Mundus fue simplemente un impulso infantil e idiota. Y ahora, por culpa de algo tan trivial como eso, había caído en cuenta de que peligraba el hermoso lazo que le unía a la chica del cabello de lechoso color. Nunca había pensado que Amaterasu fuera capaz de decirle ese par de palabras que en un segundo le habían destruido el corazón y el alma, sin mencionar que la forma en que ella se lo dijo fue totalmente segura y honesta.

-¿Ñe? -Sonrió una nerviosa Amaterasu. -¿De verdad dije eso?  
-¿No lo recuerdas? -Preguntó Dante con una expresión que mezclaba sorpresa con molestia.  
-Eh... -Ella se rascó nerviosa la mejilla derecha. -Nop.

El joven de rojo se levantó con violencia y le dio la espalda totalmente lleno de furia, amenazando con dejarla sola, a merced de lo que sea que ocurriese en el bosque, pero sintió que una manita lo contuvo por una parte de su gabardina color carmesí:

-¡¿Por qué te vas?! -Exclamó ella, mirándolo con preocupación.  
-No lo sé, fue un impulso. -Le contestó el chico secamente, pero al ver los negros ojos llenos de incredulidad, se cruzó de brazos y le dijo molesto -A ver, chica lista, ¿Por qué crees que estoy enojado?

Amy bajó sus ojos y los posó en sus pies mientras "jugaba" con parte de la falda de su delicado kimono, mordiéndose el labio inferior totalmente nerviosa.

¿De verdad le dijo que le detestaba? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Y es que en ése momento de revelaciones, ella se sintió tan abrumada y confusa que permitió que su dolor le nublara cualquier pensamiento racional, haciendo que, víctima de un impulso, pronunciara aquellas palabras tan repudiadas que nadie, en la posición de Dante, hubiese deseado escuchar jamás. Pero esperen, ¿Y si era por otra cosa...? ¿Otra microscópica cosa que ella había pasado por alto?:

-E-Entiendo... -Dijo ella de repente, mirando nuevamente los bellos ojos color lavanda de aquel que tanto amaba. -Lo siento, perdóname por no entender... -Pronunció haciendo que Dante sonriera levemente y se incorporara para abrazarla como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero las siguientes palabras lo hicieron detenerse en seco. -Comprendo que fue un momento muy duro para tí, y sé lo mucho que ella te importa, yo más que nadie sé lo mucho que extrañaste a la señorita Trish. -Ante éstas palabras, el chico frunció el ceño, algo iba mal. -Por eso, yo entiendo, si quieres estar con ella, te apoyaré, no te preocupes... ¡Amy quiere que Dante sonría por siempre! Aún si su felicidad está con otra persona. -Amaterasu le sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y dolor, estaba a unos segundos de largarse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero debía mantener su fortaleza presente para lograr la anhelada convicción que tanto buscaba de parte del bello demonio. Deseaba verle contento, era lo único que ella más quería, aún si para eso debía sacrificar su felicidad propia.

Cuán lejos estaba Amaterasu de comprender que cada palabra que había pronunciado se le había clavado dolorosamente en el pecho del ya adolorido corazón de la semilla del demonio Sparda, causándole aún más rabia, y ésta vez, causándole también mucha tristeza.

_"¿Por qué me dices éstas cosas? ¿Acaso no me amas lo suficiente, Amy? ¿No te das cuenta que eres a tí a quien yo más amo en el mundo?"_

-Para. -Le dijo el más alto en un tono grave, consiguiendo que la chica guardara silencio y abriera sus pupilas a más no poder por el cambio tan abrupto del estado anímico del muchacho. -¡Para! -Gritó ésta vez, haciendo que ella retrocediera un par de pasos, asustada. -¡Deja de decir tantas idioteces! -La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un poco.  
-P-Pero... -Amaterasu le observó con miedo a los ojos, aquella mirada, la antes dulce y juguetona mirada de Dante ahora tenía un extraño brillo rojizo que le hizo dar un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como esos ojos atravesaban su alma. Luego, lentamente, la mano del chico, cubierta por el guanto oscuro, se deslizó por su pecho hasta envolver su cuello en un agarre. De pronto, se vio cayendo de espalda al césped, después dio un grito al sentir el punzante dolor en su cabeza al sentrir el golpe, y una vez hubo abierto sus ojos, pudo admirar al gemelo de Vergil posesionado sobre ella en posición de gateo, en tanto sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza contra la verde superficie. -¡¿Qué te pasa tan derepente?! ¡Estás loco, Dante!  
-¡¿Loco?! ¡¿Loco?! -Gritó éste cerca de su cara. -¡¿Estás conciente de toda la mierda que estás diciendo?! ¡Tú no tienes idea de nada de lo que me pasa! ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso no entiendes que para mí eres la única? ¿Que sin tí no vivo? ¿Que agradezco cada día el haberte conocido y que cada día me maldigo por el haber sido totalmente inútil cuando Akuma casi te mata frente a mis ojos? -Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras apretaba las muñecas de la diosa con más energía y nervio. -No vuelvas a decir que me detestas... No tienes una sola idea de lo mucho que me dolió que me dijeras eso, y más importante... -Y diciendo ésto, se acercó a pocos centímetros de los labios de Amy. -Nunca más vuelvas a imaginarme con otra mujer, **eres a la** **única que yo amo**, ¿Me entiendes? El pensar en estar con otra me enferma como no te imaginas...

La deidad estaba anonadada ante las palabras tan inesperadas...Dante la amaba, y la amaba más que a nada ni nadie. Pero hace un rato atrás él dijo...No... Veía honestidad en sus ojos, era cierto, era tremendamente cierto, en sus ojos había amor para con ella. Nuevamente el brillo de bondad volvía al antes, apagado mirar del albino. Sonrió ampliamente y como pudo, desde su interior sacó el más sincero de los "Te amo" que alguien hubiese deseado oír jamás, tomó a Dante del cuello y le atrajo hasta ella para repetírselo una y mil veces al oído, para hacerle saber que el sentimiento era el mismo y transmitirle a través del calor de su cuerpo lo aliviada y contenta que estaba de ser ella quien le provocase semejante dicha a su vida.

-Déjame guiarte en la oscuridad, mi amado demonio. -Le susurró dulcemente, apoyando su nariz con delicadeza en el cuello para embriagarse con el aroma del chico.  
-Ya eres mi luz, pequeña loba. -Le respondió hundiendo su rostro en el manto blanco que la jovencita tenía por cabello, y deslizó el mismo hasta perderse en... ¿Pero qué era ése conocido y desagradable olor?. -"No es el aroma de Amaterasu." -Pensó frunciendo el ceño. -Amaterasu... -Dijo sin verla a la cara, aún con su rostro propio entre el cuello y el hombro de una maravillada creadora de vida.  
-Dime, mi demonio. -Pidió ésta aún sonriendo mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo del albino.  
-¿Alguien más te ha tocado? -Dante se incorporó y la miró a los ojos, aún sobre ella, mientras con una de sus manos sostenía con delicadeza una de las suaves orejas de la muchachita.  
-Ah, no, es decir, sólo Dante me acaricia mucho... -Seguía sonriendo ella, en tanto se rascaba su mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice.  
-Tienes un olor totalmente ajeno a nosotros en tu cabello. -Dijo con el rostro sin expresión alguna, haciendo que Amy tragara saliva al notar ésa nueva manifestación de carácter cambiante.  
-Ah, creo que ya recuerdo. -Dijo Amy sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. -Ah, si, Deadpool acarició mi cabeza. -Rió contenta mientras recordaba como su amigo le había subido el estima para impulsarla a aclarar las cosas con Dante. -¿Sabes? Es una forma única y muy especial que Wade tiene para indicarme que todo estará bien, me hace sentir tranquila, de verdad le quiero demasiado y no sé qué hubiese hecho sin él en Latveria. -Habló sin darse cuenta de que el rostro del demonio iba llenándose cada vez más de irritación. -No hemos hecho grandes cosas, pero es increíble como en corto tiempo el se volvió tan significativo para mí, y a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos separados el sentimiento aún es el mismo, le quiero demasia...

Un grito se oyó resonar en el lugar, un grito femenino que fue acallado con el movimiento rápido de una mano cubriendo los labios desde donde se originó; Amaterasu dejó escapar lágrimas de dolor mientras, de un momento a otro, como poseído por una fuerza desconocida, Dante se abalanzó con violencia sobre ella, y con exabrupto, impulsado ciegamente por los celos, mordió la oreja que antes había acariciado con cariño, para desgarrar la delicada membrana que conformaba el órgano cubierto de pelo blanco aterciopelado. Era suave, pero sentía el amargo sabor del tacto del degenerado regenerativo, lo cual lo "obligó" a moder con más fuerza aún, y como resultado, se abrió una mediana herida de la cual brotaba un llamativo y espeso color rojo.

Mientras Amaterasu se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, se preocupó de lamer minuciosamente la sangre y esparcirla a lo largo del oido y por parte del cabello, dejando un rastro de un ligero color rosa.

La diosa suspiró aliviada al notar que Dante se había detenido, pero se alegró demasiado pronto, puesto que, una vez más, sintió que el chico le clavaba los incisivos, ésta vez, en su oreja sana. Ella no comprendía, ¿Por qué le hacía ésto? ¿Cómo de un momento a otro Dante había pasado de ser un ángel a ser otra cosa totalmente diferente? Mientras pensaba ésto, clavó sus colmillos en la mano izquierda de Dante, la cual acallaba sus gritos de auxilio. Sintió que desgarró un poco de su carne y, como le sucedió hace tiempo, nuevamente probó la sangre del chico, sacándole un quejido ahogado. Y aún así, éste no se detuvo hasta herirla nuevamente.

El chico se incorporó una vez la esencia de Deadpool desapareció por completo del cuerpo de su diosa, pero entonces, algo despertó en él. Aquella bestia en su interior, aquel ser horripilante que tanto trataba de esconder comenzó a reaccionar ante la sangre santa de Amaterasu...  
Era un deseo extraño, algo totalmente distinto a las ansias que tenía normalmente de ella, era algo más animal y con más desesperación.

Era un deseo completamente excesivo. Sentía que la anhelaba más que nunca, su parte demoníaca reaccionaba a la escencia sagrada de la joven de cabello largo, y le pedía, despertando, aún más de ése delicioso néctar que había tocado sus labios. El corazón de Dante latía de forma tal que sentía que iba a salírsele del pecho; la sangre hervía corriendo a gran velocidad por sus venas; sus pupilas se dilataron dejando ver nuevamente un diabólico brillo rojizo y sujetó con una de sus temblorosas manos una de las pálidas muñecas de Amaterasu, en tanto apretaba sus dientes. El Devil Trigger estaba despertando y le hacía imaginar cómo sería el sabor de la suave carne de la diosa una vez estuviera ésta entre sus colmillos. Tragó saliva, después sacudió su pálida cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia la de ella, los cuales manifestaban un profundo miedo y amenazaban con dejar escapar unas lágrimas en cualquier segundo:

-¿Asustada? -Preguntó Dante sonriendo de medio lado y con una voz que soñaba mucho más profunda que la propia. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir temblar a Amy bajo su cuerpo, pero eso sólo le impulsó aún más a cometer un acto de maldad para con ella.

Sin embargo, su parte racional y humana estaba aún presente y se aseguraba de controlar aquellos pensamientos impuros, pero parte de él aún quería más de la divina sangre y bajó su cara hasta el pecho de la chica para oír los cálidos latidos de su corazón. Cada latido, cada pulso liberaba más de ése celestial plasma, pero de una forma tan apaciguable y deliciosa que no sabia si abalanzarse con salvajismo a herirla una vez más o acostarse sobre ése maternal y protector pecho pálido.

Intentó encontrar un punto de equilibrio entre ambas sensaciones y cerró sus ojos para intentar calmarse. Bajó su semblante confuso hasta la parte superior de sus pechos, sacándole a la más baja una pequeña risa debido al roce de la punta de su nariz con su piel; ante ésto, Dante sonrió con ternura y hundió la misma en esa zona para dejarse envolver por el esplendoroso perfume natural que despedía el cuerpo de la deidad:

-¿Qué te ocurre? -Le preguntó ella después de que su cuerpo hubo temblado al roce de la cara del muchacho. Un molesto escalofrío recorrió su organismo al completo al percibir la potente aparición de un aire maligno manifestándose ante ella de forma tan notoria.

El chico levantó sus ojos, totalmente inhibido de cualquier pensamiento y la besó con fiereza, su sangre hervía caliente y alterada debido al aroma floral que envolvió su ser, entrando por los orificios de su nariz y viajando hasta al interior de su cuerpo de una forma tan intensa que logró perder el control sobre sí mismo. Tana pureza lo había enloquecido y logró hacer reaccionar del todo a la bestia que contaba los segundos en su interior para manifestarse ante la diosa y reclamarla como suya, fuese de la forma que fuese. Aquella parte malévola rogaba por ver correr su sangre entre sus garras, mientras que su parte humana deseaba marcar su cuerpo y unirle al suyo, cegado del todo por el inaguantable anhelo que le provocaba la muchacha de ojos negros. Ambos sentimientos se unieron en uno sólo y se materializaron en un beso salvaje y animal cargado de puro descontrol.

Amaterasu ahogó un quejido en la boca de Dante cuando éste mordió -con algo de fuerza- su labio inferior; ella tembló bajo el cuerpo del cazademonios, producto de los espamos que le causaba el dolor de los traviesos mordiscos, cortesía del albino, sintió la húmeda lengua de él, la cual, como un intruso, invadió velozmente su cavidad bucal; la lengua del muchacho exploraba cada uno de los rincones al interior de sus labios para saborear dicha facción de su cara de muñeca japonesa. El corazón de Amy se aceleró debido a un nuevo sentimiento indescriptible que había aflorado en ella gracias a las repentinas acciones del cazador de demonios y sólo atinó a abrazar a éste último alrededor de su cuello para atraerle más aún al fruto rojo de su rostro y así hacer que su unión de labios fuese aún más profunda.

Después de varios minutos de una constante lucha de lenguas entre demonio y diosa, se separaron ambos con una respiración agitada. La albina le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, parte de sus mechones blancos caían traviesos sobre los mismos y su rostro yacía deliciosamente sonrojado en tanto un hilillo se saliva se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Dante se pasó el dedo índice de una manera provocativa y sensual, saboreando aquella mezcla de esencias que ambos habían formado después de entregarse aquel pasional beso, estaba gustoso de que ella compartiera ése delicioso jugo con él. Abrió un poco sus ojos para deleitarse con la esplendorosa vista que tenía ante sus ojos, percatándose que, con el forcejeo anterior, uno de sus pechos había escapado traviesamente del escote de su ajustado kimono, pudiendo admirar la redondez del mismo; sus pechos eran un poco más pequeños de lo normal pero ésto no le molestó para nada, todo lo contrario, era tan perfecto que le causaba un anhelo más grande de sentir aquel delicado trozo de carne en contacto con su piel. Se relamió al observar el hermoso pezón que coronaba erecto el seno de la chica, el cual subía y bajaba siguiendo el ritmo de la respiración -algo más calmada- de Amy.

El hijo de Sparda tomó uno de sus propios cabellos y con gracia sinigual lo colocó tras su oreja izquierda, sin dejar de mirar sensualmente a su princesa de cabellera color nieve para sonreír eróticamente de medio lado al notar el efecto que sus acciones habían provocado en ella.

Ah, estaba consciente de que ella era una diosa, pero es que su cuerpo y esa encantadora actitud le invitaban involuntariamente a corromperla. Amaterasu intentó incorporarse después de que sus ansias por recibir el amor de su demonio se hubiesen calmado, pero éste se lo impidió; la sostuvo por una de sus manos y deslizó, con lentitud y gracia, su lengua, recorriendo desde el cuello hasta el pálido y suave pecho. Dante dio un par de besos en el mismo y luego tomó la delicada tela color leche para descubrir lo que quedaba de busto derecho de la divinidad. Nuevamente dejó ver su juguetona lengua y la deslizó en un lento compás sobre el delicado extremo del seno de la nena.

-Ju... -Rió lleno de satisfacción una vez los suaves gemidos de Amaterasy llegaron a sus oídos. La miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras continuaba humedeciendo el tierno pezón y notó como ella cerraba sus ojos para jadear de una manera medianamente intensa una vez el joven Dante aumentó el ritmo de sus lamidas. Cuando se cercioró de que la muchacha reaccionaba como él lo deseaba, abrió su boca de par en par para engullir su pecho redondo para luego succionarlo lentamente.

Amy abrió un poco sus ojos, observando a Dante. Sus miradas se encontraron y algo ocurrió en el interior de la primera, experimentó una sensación de tibieza que inundó su estómago y no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera Dante... **Su **Dante. Volvió a cerrar sus orbes morenas, algo más tranquila, y se concentró en la "labor" que el legado de Sparda efectuaba con su cuerpo. Amaterasu gemía en un bajo tono de voz; le resultaba exquisito el sentir como la boca del chico de ojos violeta abrazaba de forma húmeda y candente. Con sorpresa percibió la lengua del albino jugueteando con su pezón, ya mojado del todo, en tanto los delicados labios masajeaban el halo que bordeaba el diminuto trozo rosado de su pecho. Ella anhelaba más, pero no sabía exactamente el por qué, simplemente quería sentir el cuerpo del joven demonio unirse al suyo y fusionarse en un solo ser, envueltos por el calor que ambos cuerpos emanaban en ése instante. La chica tembló un poco al sentir que "algo" empapado escapaba de una manera traviesa entre sus muslos e inconscientemente juntó sus piernas al percibir aquello, en tanto su cuerpo se cubría de una ligera capa de sudor. Lanzó un pequeño grito cuando su pezón fue oprimido entre los dientes de Dante, el cual después comenzó a mover su lengua de manera circular sobre el mismo, para luego tomarlo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, apretándoselo y jalándolo con suavidad, haciéndola estremecer, casuando que, inconscientemente, su pequeño cuerpo le rogara por más a su joven príncipe.

Sin embargo, había una parte de ella que sentía miedo, se sentía intimidada debido al aura oscura que comenzó a envolver a Dante, el cual, a cada segundo que pasaba, le sonreía con más y más malicia, como si una parte de su ser quisiera lastimarla. Abrió, después de pensar en ello, sus ojos tan negros como la noche una vez sintió que los dedos del joven bajaba hasta perderse un poco más arriba de los muslos, acariciando el húmedo fruto rosa entre sus piernas, por sobre la tela de sus calzas. El roce en ésta delicada zona dejó manifestar el placer en Amaterasu en forma de un sonoro gemido que brotó de su boca:

-Te mojas rápido, nena. -Dijo Dante mientras sonreia de una manera sensual, con un tono aún más grave de lo normal, en tanto sus ojos habían pasado del color lavanda a uno de color rubí intenso, cosa que Amy no pasó por alto, y con una mirada llena de evidente preocupación, le preguntó sonrojada y jadeante:  
-¿Qué pasa contigo? -Y lo único que ella recibió fue un gruñido en su oído como respuesta de parte de la semilla de Sparda. De pronto, se sintió en peligro; él la aprisionó de forma tal por uno de sus brazos que sentía como si le estuviesen quemando la piel, en tanto su entrepierna seguía siendo tocada por la mano del albino: -N-No... -Gimió mientras el cazador le estimulaba el clítoris por sobre la tela, usando sus dedos y moviéndolos en un compás lento y delicado. Ella no sabía si entregarse al miedo o al placer, pero sentía como inevitablemente el primer sentimiento era el predominante en su ser; era como si el alma de Dante hubiese abandonado el cuerpo que estaba ahora ante ella y que en su lugar estuviese la presencia de otro de los tantos demonios con los que se hubo enfrentado en batalla alguna vez en su existencia. Para Amaterasu, ésa era una situación demasiado cruel; el observar la apariencia de su amado ángel, contrastando notablemente a los ojos diabólicos que ahora estaban posados sobre ella.

Amaterasu trató de callar sus gemidos, pero le resultó imposible cuando los movimientos sobre su diminuto y sensible trozo de carne aumentaron de velocidad, provocando que su cuerpo se sacudiera nuevamente, obligándola a aquear su espalda debido a las sensaciones tan nuevas e intensas que Dante le hacía experimentar en ése momento de una forma experta y profesional.

-No... Por favor... -Dijo ella en un agudo tono de voz, aferrándose al césped con desesperación y apretando sus ojos fuertemente, para luego soltar un intenso quejido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Dante había desaparecido y frunció un poco el ceño; tocándose con la mano izquierda un atrevido y generoso bulto que había aflorado entre sus piernas y reclamaba erecto ser liberado de sus ropas para perderse dentro de la bella diosa. El joven acarició su virilidad para calmarla y prefirió seguir poniendo su completa atención en la intimidad de la muchacha para admirarla mejor, haciéndole caso omiso a los ruegos que ella pronunciaba con timidez.

Ésta última soltó un profundo gemido de dolor mezclado con sorpresa cuando, una vez el albino la notó lo suficientemente húmeda, introdujo un par de sus delgados pero fornidos dedos al interior de sus ajustadas calzas de rojo color para luego invadirla con agilidad, introduciéndose lentamente en ella, abriendo sus virginal portal íntimo.

-¡D-Déjame...! -Exclamó la loba moviéndose sonrojada de un lugar a otro. -No... No hagas éso... -Dijo entrecortadamente, y una vez más, fue ignorada.

Estuvo a punto de suplicar una vez más, pero en vez de eso, de sus labios nació el nombre del más alto mediante un prolongado suspiro de elevado tono y volumen, mezclando el placer y el terror.

-Está tan mojada y caliente, mi diosa. -Le susurró Dante a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios, haciéndola temblar una vez más debido a la sensación que le provocó aquella erótica e insinuante frase. -Pero, ¿Qué es ésto? -Preguntó un poco sorprendido al sentir un pequeño "obstáculo" que le impedía seguir avanzando hacia el interior de la jovencita, percatándose de que era aquella delicada membrana encargada de proteger la pureza de Amy.  
-No... -Volvió a susurrar ella al percatarse de que aquella delicada parte de su cuerpo era rozada sin contemplación, amenazando con ser rota, causándole un intenso dolor. Sintió entonces, como la mano del chico que antes la tenía sujeta contra el pasto dejaba ver unas garras que comenzaban a crecer, envueltas en un vaho oscuro muy frío. -¡Basta! ¡Dante! ¡Déjame! -Gritó sacando una fuerza bestial y de forma sorpresiva, logrando safarse del agarrre al que el nombrado la tenía sujeta haciendo que éste quedara a unos pasos de donde se encontraba ella. La diosa se incorporó cubriendo su zona íntima con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha cubría su delicada boca, la cual temblaba debido a los nervios a los que fue sometida anteriormente, en tanto de sus orbes negras asomaban unas lágrimas.

Notó como los ojos de Dante habían cambiado por completo, volviendo a sus preciosos y almendrados ojos violeta, de los cuales escapaban un brillo de incomprensión y sorpresa. Él la observó sentado desde el suelo, con sus manos colocadas a los costados de su cuerpo para sujetarse y no perder el equilibrio cuando él fue empujado.

La albina notó, con asombro, que la zona del abrigo donde ella le hubo empujado estaba ligeramente quemado, debido al rechazo que la fuerza maligna residente en el interior de Dante percibió al chocar con su energía divina, la cual, representando a la bondad y la pureza, era obviamente más dominante y poderosa que aquella esencia oscura.

Por un momento, a Amaterasu le pareció observar a un pequeño niño confundido, visión que la conmovió durante unos instantes, y una vez Dante le preguntó: _"¿Qué te hice, Amy?" _ella atinó a secarse las lágrimas contra la manga de su delicado kimono blanco; el profundo amor que sentía hacia el hijo de Sparda era tal que lo único que deseaba era abalanzarse sobre él para darle un abrazo cargado de todo su sentir, sin embargo, a su mente regresó el recuerdo del frío tacto del demonio que se había revelado ante ella, tanto o más poderoso que el que sentía cerca de Akuma, y un profundo pánico la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, abrazándose luego a sí misma.

-Amy... -Dante se puso de pie, aún confundido por las acciones de Amaterasu y con a penas un vago recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos entre ellos dos. Intentó acariciar el delicado rostro de muñeca de su amada, pero ésta sujetó su mano por la zona de la muñeca y le miró a los ojos; era una mirada que reflejaba el más hondo de los pavores, provocándole, nuevamente, una herida en el ya antes lastimado corazón... Sólo que ésta vez, ella se lo había roto sin usar palabras siquiera, sólo con una mirada, con una maldita mirada.

Amaterasu no volvió a pronunciar otra palabra, simplemente le dio la espalda a Dante y hechó a correr hacia donde se encontraban Deadpool y Trish, esperando por ellos. Sentía que no podía estar en el mismo lugar que el albino, su sola presencia le provocaba confusión y miedo. No, no quería estar con él, al menos, no por ahora.

Una vez ella abandonó el sitio, Dante siguió la misma ruta, pero en un paso calmado, con la mirada apagada y en forma silenciosa. Observó su mano izquierda, con la cual había sujetado a la chica, y un recuerdo veloz y difuso se manifestó en su mente; recordó aquel momento en que había perdido el control y la había aprisionado contra su voluntad en un ataque, mostrándole a Amaterasu aquel despreciable lado de su ser que él tanto repudiaba.

Y ahora, como consecuencia de su estigma -la sangre demoníaca de su padre-, sólo se había quedado con un profundo sentimiento de soledad y arrepentimiento.


	27. Capítulo 27

-Vaya cara de funeral. -Dijo una Trish con un par de troncos entre sus brazos mientras observaba llegar a una presurosa Amaterasu con una cara de desolación indescriptible. Aunque en el fondo la muchacha no le importaba en lo absoluto, estaba algo curiosa por saber el por qué del cambio tan abrupto en su mirar; ya se lo preguntaria a Dante después. Por ahora, lo único que había llamado su atención era el haber notado cómo el mercenario de rojo había hecho que sus ojos, antes desprovistos de todo pesar, ahora habían menguado en una mirada llena de curiosidad mezclada con preocupación, sorprendida el ver que Deadpool simplemente se limitaba a observarla, sin moverse del lugar donde estaba; ahí acuclillado junto al fuego para procurar que las brasas siguieran ardiendo gracias a los movimientos de una vara que sujetaba para acomodar las llamas y así la fuente de calor siguiera vigente durante la larga y fria noche.

Wilson simplemente miró a una tímida loba caminar ligero hasta el otro lado del rojizo brillo ardiente que los separaba a ambos y se percató de que ésta no lo miró siquiera, como si no se percatara de su presencia, limitándose a sentarse en un sepulcral silencio, para rodear sus piernas dobladas con sus brazos y hundir su cara sobre sus rodillas en un rebuscado intento de proteger su cuerpo de alguna amenaza invisible. Quizás era mejor dejarla sola. Si, era lo mejor, de todas formas ya venía Dante hacia ellos y se sentaba a pocos centímetros de la ubicación de la chica de larga cabellera blanca. Pero, ¿Qué había pasado? El albino tenía la misma cara de tristeza -y espanto- que traía Amaterasu consigo, sin embargo, el mutante no se atrevía a abrir la boca -milagrosamente-, y simplemente se levantó a recibir los trozos de madera que Trish había traído para alimentar al fuego, ella le susurró cosas al oído: _"¿Qué les ocurre?, ¿Vieron un cadáver?, ¿Un fantasma?, ¿Al mismo Lucifer en persona?"_. Pero Deadpool le hizo un gesto con los hombros para dejar en claro que él tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos ni por qué el aire de pronto se había vuelto tan tenso; ambos estaban tentados a preguntarles lo que pasaba, pero tanto diosa como demonio eran indiferentes a ellos, como si fuesen invisibles o como si hubiesen olvidado que estaban en su compañía, cosa que ni a Deadpool ni a Trish les agradó mucho.

-Cariño... -Le susurró Dante a una silenciosa Amy. -Háblame, por favor.  
-... -Nada, simplemente eso había tenido como respuesta, Amaterasu ni siquiera se había dignado a levantar su cara para verle a los ojos, no había hecho ningún movimiento ni nada por el estilo como para asegurarle que le estaba oyendo o para darle alguna idea de lo que su corazón sentía en esos momentos... Un gesto, una mirada... ¡Lo que fuera servía para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza!  
-Perdóname... -El albino deslizó su mano por el costado del cuerpo de la jovencita y envolvió su delicada cintura con su brazo, atrayéndola un poco hacia sí mismo, pero lo único que logró fue notar un escalofrío provenir de ella. -No estuve en mis cabales, perdí la conciencia y mi capacidad volutiva, no recuerdo a penas un cuarto de lo que hice. Te lo puedo jurar, querida, sabes que para mí eres... -El ruido seco de algo pesado llamó su atención, y miró molesto a Wade, el cual había arrojado sin tino alguno los maderos sobre las brasas. Suspiró molesto y luego volvió a susurrarle en un tono dulce de voz a Amaterasu. -Fui un completo idiota, me dejé dominar por mis... Mi propio estigma del que tanto he huido, pero... Por favor, dime algo, de verdad lo lamento. ¡Nunca quise que ésto ocurriera! Te dije que eres lo que más amo en el mundo y quiero asegurarme de que estés bien y feliz, Amy, mi Amy... Confía en lo que te digo, aquel que viste cerca del río no era yo, ¡No era yo! -Dijo ésto último hundiendo su cara en el hombro de su princesa, haciéndola alzar finalmente su rostro de muñeca. -¿Me perdonarás...? -Preguntó al notar aquella acción, con un ligero brillo de esperanza en su mirar, pero ella, fríamente le observó mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones tras su hombro y le dijo con una voz temblorosa:  
-Sólo... Dame un tiempo, no me siento segura contigo... No por ahora... -Y diciendo ésto, Amaterasu se levantó apretando los ojos para no llorar nuevamente y caminar lejos de ahí, entre los árboles, para estar un momento a solas.

Fue tan abrupta y gélida la forma en la que ella se lo comunicó que Dante quedó del todo en blanco, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y todos sus demás sentidos se nublaron, dejando de percibir todo a su alrededor, y lo único que resonaba en su cabeza eran las palabras que Amaterasu le había dicho de forma tan sincera y directa, logrando quebrantar el que, hasta ahora, había sido su fuerte espíritu. Hubiese podido soportar que cualquiera le dijera eso, que cualquiera mancillara su nombre, que cualquiera le llamara demonio y que cualquiera le mirase de aquella forma tan fría y con ojos de odio; a Dante eso le daría igual y probablemente hubiese hecho un comentario hiriente para aquel despreciable engendro que le tratara como si fuese la peor de las escorias, pero **nunca** había sentido vacío tal como el que la diosa había dejado en él con ése doloroso diálogo antes efectuado.

_"No se siente segura a mi lado, ¿Eh?"_

Sonrió dolorosamente mientras éstos pensamientos pasaban fugaces por su cabeza, y levantó sorprendido sus ojos cuando sintió una mano tocando su hombro. Se giró a abrazar a la supuesta "Amy" que él creía que había vuelto a él, pero miró anonadado que el cuerpo femenino que abrazaba era el de una mujer de contextura más adulta, más concretamente, el cuerpo que abrazaba era el de aquella que simulaba el reflejo de su ya fallecida madre.

-Bien, ¿Qué ocurrió? -Le sonrió Trish de medio lado, alejando un poco a Dante de su cuerpo, notando que sus ojos color lavanda estaban más vidriosos de lo normal. -Si quieres llorar, aquí está mami. -Le dijo sonriéndole con una ternura maternal que sólo él lograba sacarle desde el fondo de su frío corazón, en tanto acariciaba uno de los pálidos mechones de cabello de una manera sutil y suave.  
-_Devils never cry..._ -Fue ésta la respuesta de la semilla de Sparda.

Trish dio un suspiro y le dio una palmadita en el brazo al joven, luego se acomodó de rodillas y lo miró a los ojos mientras se acariciaba el muslo derecho, invitándolo a olvidar sus penas; Dante la observó con su rostro sereno y cerró sus ojos para evitar el escape de las saladas y cristalinas gotas. Posteriormente, acomodó su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia y miró a su alrededor, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos con mucha finura entre sus hebras de níveo color, percatándose con sorpresa de que ni Amaterasu ni Deadpool estaban en el lugar:

-Fue tras ella... -Habló la mujer de ojos verdes mientras miraba a lo lejos, como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del más joven. -¿No irás a buscarla? -Preguntó Trish inclinándose un poco hacia su rostro, pero Dante, aún con los ojos cerrados, dijo con completo desinterés:  
-Que hagan lo que quieran, ya no me importa. -Sentenció acomodándose de espaldas a la fogata, sacándole una leve risa burlona a Trish.  
-Hasta el día de hoy continúas sin ser honesto con tus sentimientos... -Le dijo ella, viendo que el cazador abría un poco sus ojos molesto por su comentario y luego lanzó un suspiro, para después dormirse en su regazo.

**/**

Amaterasu únicamente se limitó a dar vueltas por el lugar, era difícil perderse, tenía buen sentido de orientación, y si éste le llegase a fallar, siempre tenía su olfato para guiarse entre la espesa arboleda para dar con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, más que miedo a perderse, le daba miedo el encontrarse tan sola en ése momento, se arrepentía de haber ido sola hasta ahí y se limitaba a abrazarse así misma para evitar que el frío del viento azotara su cuerpo sin piedad, buscando el refugio y el calor entre sus propios brazos. Movió sus orejas al sentir tanto ruido cerca, tanto el de los animales emitiendo sus quejidos nocturnos, como el de las hojas de los árboles al moverse producto del viento, notando como las sombras de los mismos se expandían sobre ella, simulando garras enormes con sus ramas y extendiéndose largamente contra el césped producto de la tenue luz de la luna, comenzando a exasperarse cuando notó que aquellas oscuras siluetas simulaban mounstros que intentaban atraparla, y que el sonido de las hojas imitaban los gruñidos de repugnantes seres que clamaban su sangre, pronunciando su nombre en aquellos casi inaguantables ruidos.

Parte de su ser se lo impedía, pero ya no aguantaba más, quería volver, volver y estar con Dante, no quería reconocerlo, pero ella realmente se sentía segura cuando él estaba cerca, y si no se hubiese ido, o si Dante la hubiese seguido ella ahora no estaría tan temblorosa como en esos momentos. Si, definitivamente debía regresar hacia su amado y sus amigos, no le diría nada al primero, aún sentía incomodidad al estar cerca de él, pero lo que más prevalecía en su cabeza era la dulce imagen de su amado demonio guardían velando por su persona, y aunque no le quisiera dirigir la palabra ni tocarle, ella se contentaba con sentirlo a su lado. Decidida, emprendió carrera mientras seguía abrazándose, guiándose por su olfato desarrollado para hallar el camino hacia la ubicación de sus seres queridos.

***Crack***

Escuchó el sonido de ramas romperse ante ella, podía perfectamente haber atacado, podía perfectamente haber matado a ése ser entre sus manos si se trataba de un demonio repulsivo como los que solía enfrentar cuando Sakuya la trajo de vuelta a la tierra, pero estaba tan ensimismada con volver a ver al muchacho de cabello lechoso, que hizo como si no hubiese oído nada y sólo atinó a caminar en un paso más apresurado.

***Crack, crack, crack***

Con pavor se percató de que "aquello" venía a la misma velocidad que ella, -y un poco más rápido- y se movía con agilidad casi pisando sus tobillos. Asustada, no se atrevió a voltear y sus ojos oscuros siguieron pegados hacia al frente, comenzando a correr ésta vez, notando como una silueta oscura y delgada de movía a su alrededor, como si estuviese buscando un punto débil en ella, acompañada de una risa maliciosa que pudo percibir entre las penumbras...

-"No... Ayúdame..." _-_Pensó Amaterasu mientras en su mente se dibujaba el rostro de Dante, recordando una de las tantas y bellas sonrisas que éste le había dedicado cuando estaban solos, cuando ella creía que era del todo un ángel. -"¡Ayúdame!" -Volvió a gritar en su cabeza apretando sus ojos durante un par de eternos minutos, y al abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de que no estaba tan lejos, una cara conocida se dejó ver, de cabeza, colgada desde una de las ramas de uno de los árboles.  
-¡Amy! -Exclamó sonoramente un Deadpool sonriente mientras extendía sus brazos.

Ella lo miró, él la miró. Él sonrió, ella pegó un desgarrador grito, luego se oyó el ruido de un cuerpo caer al suelo, y finalmente, un incómodo silencio.

-¡Wa! ¡Amaterasu! -Gritó el mercenario sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos, observando preocupado a la diosa desmayada del susto cuan larga era sobre el césped. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Me fallaste nuevamente, cerebro! -Gritó de nueva cuenta mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol donde antes estuvo él colgando al estilo del Hombre Araña. -Oh, m!$#/ . -Miró a la muchacha ahí, desprotegida y durmiente. Su rostro era tan sereno que muchos hubiesen dudado de que ella antes hubiese dejado ver en su cara una expresión de máximo terror provocado por su maldita culpa. Se agachó al costado del divino cuerpo y la miró desde la cabeza hasta los pies, si, parecía que de verdad estuviese simplemente durmiendo.

_"Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que la veo dormir."_

Pensó Deadpool mientras volvía sus ojos hacia el fino rostro de la jovencita, y se ruborizó un poco; si es que su rostro era tan delicado y con un aire tan deliciosamente infantil que parecía que los mismísimos ángeles hubiesen tallado esa preciada cara, tan bella y fina como una piedra preciosa. Aquella visión le hizo sonrojar aún más, y se mordió el labio sintiendo la culpa por haberla dejado en aquel estado tan vulnerable. Él simplemente quería animarla, pero todo había terminado como en una película de locos. Debía llevarla con los otros dos demonios y rápido, tembloroso del cómo iría a reaccionar Dante al enterarse de que por su causa a Amy casi le había dado un infarto, y pensando así, decidió llevarla con cuidado para no despertarla. Acercó su mano hacia la cara de la chica para luego deslizarla por el cuello y así levantarla un poco, pero se detuvo a medio camino, la tentación era demasiado grande, al estar ella inconciente él podría...

_"Nuevamente me fallas, cerebro...Recuerda, es Amy, nuestra amiga... Al menos así lo desea ella."_

Pero, ¿Cómo no darse un pequeño gusto? No, no la besaría, no le tocaría de forma indebida, no le nacía con ella. Amaterasu no era una mujerzuela como las tantas con la que él había tenido aventuras vacías y carentes de sentimiento. Amaterasu era, para él, una damisela, y como tal le daría el trato correspondido. Antes de llevársela para que estuviera a salvo, mordió una de las puntas de sus dedos y deslizó hacia arriba suavemente para dejar a la vista su mano derecha, liberándola del guante colorado que protegía su piel azotada por el cáncer. Se contentaba únicamente con acariciar las delicadas facciones de la nena, simplemente eso anhelaba en esos momentos, nada más, sólo eso quería para sentirse feliz y completo, al menos por ahora.

Tragó saliva y observó su mano llena de llagas, indoloras pero profundas, tanto que a veces a él mismo le causaban repulsión, y se lamentó pensando si valía la pena ensuciar la tersa piel de la diosa que estaba carente de protección ante él. No, no era digno... Por más que lo pensaba, por más que su corazón le rogara el sentir la suave textura de su carita, él apretó con rabia para consigo mismo sus dientes y observaba su piel con desprecio. Ella era tan hermosa... Y él parecía un mounstro

_"No puedo..."_

Volvió a colocarse su prenda, totalmente frustrado, y procedió con su labor de llevarla hasta donde estaban Trish y Dante, con mucho cuidado, como si estuviese tomando a una muñeca de porcelana tamaño real, la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó con ella en dirección al improvisado campamento.

Ella yacía inmóvil entre sus brazos, pero él estaba tranquilo, puesto que estaba conciente de que estaba simplemente dormida. Caminó con lentitud para evitar despertarla con cualquier movimiento brusco mientras la sujetaba contra si mismo, observando hacia el horizonte, logrando ver el anaranjado fulgor del fuego a unos metros de su ubicación. Sonrió satisfecho para luego mirar el dormido semblante de Amaterasu, maldiciéndose así mismo por haberle asustado de tal manera; no había sido su intención hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella temía tanto el quedarse sola? No, pero ahora no estaba sola, ahora estaba entre sus brazos y ahí permanecería tranquila y protegida hasta que ella abriera sus ojos y corriera presurosa hasta los brazos del joven Dante para que éste la saciara de ternura, y así hacer que su amor rebosara por entre el follaje hasta bañar la naturaleza con los colores de ese mutuo y precioso sentimiento:

-Creo que quiero vomitar. -Susurró Deadpool al encontrarse pensando en ésto. De pronto, se detuvo en seco al sentir un pequeño quejido y el cuerpo de la más baja que había comenzado a moverse entre sus extremidades. -¿Amy? -Le invocó haciendo que ella abriera un momento sus ojos, luego, ella le sonrió un poco y pronto se acomodó para dormir una vez más contra su pecho.

Wade la miró mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien, dándose cuenta de que ella planeaba dormir toda la noche, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Parte de él lo agradecía, puesto que así el asunto quedaría en el pasado, pero por otro lado se sentía más imbécil que nunca debido al hecho de que así no sería capaz de pedirle perdón por su imprudencia a los ojos.

-Aquí te quedarás. -Le susurró sonriendo a la afelpada oreja blanca mientras, con cuidado, depositaba su cuerpo a una distancia prudente del fuego, asi ella no tendría frío y a demás no correría peligro de que su piel se quemara.  
-Uhn... -Escuchó Wade el quejido de la jovencita mientras se acomodaba, por un momento, le pareció ver el fulgor de sus ojos brillando entre la oscuridad, pero quizás fuese por el cansancio, así que se dio la vuelta para acomodarse del otro lado, cerca de su amiga rubia para evitar problemas con el albino, pero sintió un jaloncito en su brazo cuando estaba a punto de alejarse y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al notar que ella, semi-despierta, le miraba preocupada y apretando su extremidad fuertemente pero sin hacerle daño. -No te vayas. -Dijo Amaterasu cruzando su mirada con la de él, ella le observaba con sus ojos cargados de desolación y con el rostro algo sonrojado debido a que nunca le había pedido un favor antes, y se sentía molesta al sentirse como una carga para alguien más. -N-No te alejes...Aún estoy asustada. -Titubeó ella en un tono de voz a penas audible, pero la forma en que lo dijo fue tan dulce que el mercenario experimentó de nueva cuenta un agradable calor en su pecho, una vez más gracias a la diosa, y le tomó delicadamente la mano. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al notar unas heridas en las orejas de la muchacha, heridas que antes no se encontraban, y apretó con molestia los dientes al recordar que su cuerpo era completamente inmaculado antes de marcharse al lado del cazademonios.

-¿Él te hizo eso, verdad? -Le dijo apretando su mano con un poco más de fuerza, comprobando gracias a una esquiva mirada de Amy que, efectivamente, el culpable de aquellas marcas dolorosas había sido Dante. -Lo mato...Te juro que le mataré... -Le susurró Deadpool transformando su mirada serena a una cargada de profundo odio, pero la muchacha de cabello color luna le sujetó la zona del pecho son su mano libre y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa.  
-Si lo haces... -Titubeó ella cerrando sus ojos y bajando su cabeza.  
-¿El qué...? -Preguntó Deadpool aguantando las ganas de clavarle la katana en el corazón al durmiente Dante.  
-Si lo haces te odiaré toda la vida. -Dijo ésto último mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. -Eres mi mejor amigo y sabes lo mucho que Dante significa para mí, si te atreves a matarle... Yo maldeciré tu alma hasta el final de mis días, por mucho que te quiera...

Deadpool la miró sorprendido, no creía que alguien como ella fuera capaz de decir una crueldad como esa, sin embargo, su característica honestidad estaba presente en sus ojos y eso le quebró el frágil espíritu que tenía. No lo pudo creer, frunció el ceño tratando de asimilar las palabras que que acababa de escuchar y lo único que logró eso fue que su corazón se cargara más de odio y rencor contra el muchacho de ojos color lavanda. Pero, al ver esos ojos, y recordar los hermosos momentos al lado de la pequeña loba, no pudo hacer más que resignarse y entregarse a sus sentimientos para tomarla por uno de los hombros y decirle:

-De acuerdo, no lo haré. -Le dijo secamente Wilson, y la muchacha le sonrió nuevamente con dulzura, en tanto esos hermosos y oscuros ojos irradiaban alegría una vez más para con él, y por un momento, se sintió algo mejor después de ver aquel maravilloso espectáculo que ella le ofrecía a travéz de su mirada.  
-Gracias... -Le dijo ella acomodándose un poco sobre sus dobladas rodillas. -Sólo... Déjame ponerme cómoda. -Amaterasu apoyó su cabeza albina en las piernas del mutante y le dio las gracias por proporcionarle protección en un momento de tristeza y desesperación como en el que ella se encontraba hundida.

-Para eso estoy... -Sonrió Wade una vez más mientras con algo de miedo, tomó entre sus dedos unos mechones correspondientes al suave cabello de la diosa del astro rey.

A los pocos minutos la muchacha se había quedado profundamente dormida, y unos minutos después, Deadpool la acomodó como antes en el césped y posteriormente se recostó a su lado para que, cuando ésta despertara, le viera en las cercanías y no se sintiera tan desprotegida como pudo ver reflejado en el mirar de ella. Pasó sus brazos cruzados tras su cuello y la observaba dormir con su blanca cola envolviendo su cuerpo para conseguir calor, y cautivado por la ternura de aquella hermosa escena, estiró su mano derecha para tocar de nueva cuenta los pálidos cabellos, logrando que se quedara dormido cautivado por la tranquilidad que el ser de la deidad emanaba y sin sospechar que los ojos de un semi-dormido y celoso Dante los observaba del otro lado de la fogata, para después acomodarse de espalda a ellos, repugnado por aquella molesta y desagradable escena.

**/**

**-**¿Qué es ésto? -Masculló por lo bajo un molesto Vergil; con los ojos más que abiertos, observando lo poco y nada que quedaba de la oficina -y hogar- de su hermano gemelo. Lo único que presenciaba eran escombros y uno que otro mueble que habían sobrevivido intactos, y sobre los mismos, restos de vidrio roto. Sea lo que fuere lo que había llegado a ése lugar, se había ido hace mucho tiempo, sin dejar casi rastro, y casi, debido a que el joven de blanco cabello pudo percibir en el aire, aún después de tantos días, la presencia de una escencia demonía, pero no era la de su estúpido hermano "menor". Era un aire muchísimo más pestilente.  
-Nya... Creo que llegamos un "poquitín" tarde. -Interrumpió una nerviosa Felicia sus pensamientos, la cual, algo tambaleante se abrió paso entre los trozos de paredes y cristales destruidos que estaban ante ellos, mientras que un Vergil, frustrado, la observaba con una ceja en alto. -Nop. -Dijo ella mientras movía su rostro con los ojos cerrados. -No puedo percibir ningún aroma en especial. Pero, es curioso... -La jovencita se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó un trozo de madera, la cual formaba parte de un trizado piso inferior, y cualquiera que haya sido el responsable de dicha acción, había dejado un enorme agujero en el mismo. -El aroma... -Olió el pedazo de madera que cojió delicadamente en su pata derecha. -Juju...  
-¿Qué pasó? -Le preguntó un impaciente demonio mientras se acercaba a ella con lentitud.

-¡N-Nada! -Titubeó la gata moviendo su cola agitadamente y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.  
-Habla. -Le ordenó él en un tono tan severo y con una expresión tan seria que a la muchachita no le quedó más que obedecer a su petición.  
-El aroma de tu hermano es idéntico al tuyo. -Le contestó sonriéndole con dulzura, pero el muchacho le dio la espalda sin responder. -Je, no te pongas así, eso no tiene nada de malo...Pero, tu aroma posee algo que el de tu hermano no... -Se colocó de pié mientras arrojaba el material lejos de ellos. -Es... Un aroma especial, tienes algo que me tranquiliza bastante, no sé por qué, pero tu esencia me hace sentir más segura y en paz. -Y diciendo ésto, la chica de cabello celeste cruzó sus manos tras ella y le sonrió con los ojos cerrados. -Quizás es por todo el tiempo que he pasado a tu lado, pero, de verdad es así como me siento cuando estoy junto a tí, independientemente de los problemas que hayamos tenido, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, así ya no me siento sola...

El demonio de la gabardina azul abrió sus ojos y se volvió a verla completamente anonadado ante las palabras que Felicia le había comunicado tan de repente. Ella seguía sonriéndole, ésta vez con su mirada pegada en el suelo, como si hubiese estado esperando una respuesta de su parte. Y la vio ahí, con un aire de inocencia y con un encanto tan primoroso que su mente quedó en blanco, mientras un golpecito de calor arremetió en su pecho; asi que simplemente se limitó a tragar saliva y tosiendo volvió a su faceta de chico frío:

-Tonterías. -Fue lo único que dijo Vergil, volviendo a darle la espalda.

Felicia le miró sin expresión en su delicado rostro y luego exhaló un prolongado suspiro al ver el desinterés de parte del muchacho más alto en tanto baja sus orejas en señal de tristeza.

-¿Vergil? -Ella le invocó una vez más, y el nombrado la miró por encima del hombro. -El olor desaparece acá, no hay más señales de tu hermano, sin mencionar que hay una mezcla extraña entre pólvora y un raro aroma a frambuesas y mujer.

-¿Mujer? -Vergil alzó la ceja derecha, pero luego pensó: -"Habrá de ser aquella mujer cuya apariencia es como la de Eva."

Pasó su mano derecha por su cara y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un momento, mientras pensaba en donde podria ubicarse su rebelde gemelo. Sentía incontrolables ganas de barrer con todo lo que encontrara a su paso y desquitarse con el primer desgraciado que tuviera en frente; después miró a la gata que aún seguía moviéndose alrdededor, totalmente inquieta y con una carita de confusión al no haber hallado al otro semi-demonio en el lugar. Y una idea perversa se manifestó en su mente; era la culpa de ella, si ésa mujer no hubiese compartido su travesía con él, probablemente habría llegado a tiempo para poder vengar su anterior derrota, haciendo rodar en el suelo la albina cabeza de Dante. Estrujó el mango de Muramasa, y luego apretó fuertemente sus dientes como si eso le ayudara a canalizar mejor su ira. Era la hora de la golpiza semanal a la pequeña felina, después de todo, hacía mucho que ella no recibía alguna, así que estimó había llegado el momento de hacerle notar que para él, era solo peso muerto y un estorbo en su vida. Se decidió finalmente a dar un par de pasos y estiró su mano izquierda para tomarla de uno de sus cabellos celestes y por éste, jalarla hacia si mismo y así, la vida de Felicia se apagaría en sus manos...:

-¡Hey! -Exclamó ella dándose vuelta de forma repentina y tomando entre sus blanquecinas patitas la mano del chico que, misteriosamente para ella, estaba estirada hacia su dirección; el rostro de sorpresa que poseía Vergil no tenía precio en ése entonces. El chico de la gabardina color cielo abrió sus ojos, quedando su mente en blanco tras el sorpresivo actuar de la gatita. -¿Y esa cara? -Ella se puso de puntas para observar detenidamente la expresión del gemelo de Dante, notando un cambio en su mirada. Ella se había dado cuenta de que en éste último tiempo algo había estado transformándose en el interior del híbrido. Era algo que a Felicia le era imposible explicar con palabras, pero aquellos luceros habían dejado ver un resplandor único cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y le transmitían un ligero rayo de esperanza de que quizás, sólo quizás, ella sería capaz de salvar su alma y mostrarle el camino de la luz. Sin mencionar que aquel inesperado brillo le provocaba una agradable emoción, causándole bienestar infinito.  
-¿C-Cara de qué? -Él interrumpió sus pensamientos, con su cara aún llena de sorpresa, pero sin alejarse de la chica ni liberarse de su agarre tan tímido.  
-Ah, creo que entiendo. -Dijo Felicia frunciendo un poco el ceño. -Debes estar cansado. -Movió su colita y sin esperar respuesta del mayor, removió entre los escombros, buscando algo en especial, hasra que su rostro se iluminó de alegría al encontrarlo. -¡Ta-dá! -Gritó emocionada enseñándole un colchón algo sucio que descansaba bajo algunos trozos de pared.  
-Ni muerto duermo en esa cama. -Sentenció inexpresivo, ésta vez, al sacar por lógica que aquella era la cama de su hermano desaparecido.  
-Vergil... -Ella se cruzó de brazos. -Siempre te obedezco, ¿Por qué no me haces caso ésta vez? -Se colocó ahora las manos en la cintura, y le dijo que ya era suficiente por ahora, siempre ella era la que debía obedecer, le explicó que le dolía verlo tan agotado, siempre de aquí para allá sin nunca descansar, y que nada sacaba con esforzarce en encontrar a su hermano si a la hora del enfrentamiento -algo que ella esperaba jamás ocurriera- él podría fácilmente ser derrotado en su estado de fatiga tan preocupante para ella.

Esas fueron sus palabras, y antes de que Vergil pudiera siquiera dejar ver una objeción o notificar algun gesto de desacuerdo, ella le dio la espalda y se fue en dirección a otro sitio.

-Veré si puedo conseguir algo de comida con el poco dinero que logré rescatar de entre desperdicios del horfanato. -Dijo Felicia mientras avanzaba sosteniendo una diminuta bolsa café que siempre traía consigo amarrada al cuello desde aquel fatídico dia, en el que perdió a sus personas más valiosas, pero en aquella misma jornada, había conocido a alguien que había, irremediablemente y de una extraña manera, cautivado su corazón abatido por las desgracias. -¡Volveré pronto! -Le dijo despidiéndose con la mano derecha a un reservado Vergil.

Éste último la vio desaparecer entre unas casas cercanas que, habían sido desabitadas luego del desastre en "Devil May Cry" y repugnado observó la cama de Dante, le dolía admitirlo, pero esa suavidad y esa superficie blanda lo llamaban con tanta gentileza a descansar en los brazos de Morfeo le incitaron a arrodillarse y sacudir las asperezas y suciedades que habían caído sobre ella. Sin soltar a Muramasa, se recostó en el colchón relleno de suaves plumas y a los pocos minutos, mientras el sol comenzaba a aparecer entre las montañas para dar comienzo a un nuevo día.

A lo lejos, la pequeña Felicia miraba molesta a los alrededores, todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y los demás hogares desabitados, era como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para irse de vacaciones. Estaba tan molesta que quería gritar, pero simplemente tragó su amargura y siguió caminando por las desiertas calles con la diminuta sensación de seguridad de encontrar a un buen samaritano que le proporcionara víveres. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que desde la llegada de Akuma, todas las personas mortales e indefensas huyeron del sitio, lo más pronto posible, puesto que la llegada de un demonio de tal magnitud para ellos sólo significó un augurio de malos tiempos y un amargo porvenir.

-Jo... Comienzo a creer que no encontraré nada. -Felicia bajó sus ojos tristes, cerrándolos en un gesto de resignación ante su mala suerte, pero entonces, un extraño olor invadió el aire; era un olor que ella nunca había sentido con anterioridad y se le hizo de lo más desagradable, no era un hedor putrefacto, pero había algo que le traía mala espina. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un misterioso hombre de negras vestiduras y de cubierto rostro estaba a sus espaldas, a unos cuantos metros.

Aquel la miró sonriente por el espacio de su antifaz:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Me he encontrado a una linda gatita. -Éste se relamió lujurioso. -El jefe me dijo que tenia que encontrar a una jovencita de tu descripción, pero no creí que estuvieses tan buena.  
-¡Argh! -La más baja se echó un poco hacia atrás, dando un par de pasos y sacó sus garras ante él. -¿Qué quieres? A menos que tengas algo para comer no me interesa hablar con alguien tan despreciable como tú. -Dictaminó Felicia, colocándose en posición de pelea, sabía que con un hombre de esa calaña había que quitárselo de encima usando la fuerza, con simples palabras no la dejaría tranquila. -No me interesa lo que haya dicho tu jefe, te aconsejo que me dejes sola, no me gusta hablar con extraños.

El misterioso hombre sólo rió malvadamente, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar si quiera, éste sacó de entre sus oscuras prendas una pequeña botella de aluminio, la cual cayó a sus pies. Ella movió sus orejas sin comprender, pero lo hizo cuando fue demasiado tarde, el "proyectil" aparentemente inofensivo explotó ante ella, dejando ver un denso humo violeta que cubrió su vista y le hizo gritar del dolor. Aquel extraño vaho de desagradable hedor le había irritado los ojos, hasta el punto de hacerla derramar algunas lágrimas debido al ardor y se vio obligada a cerrarlos, mientras su respiración se entorpecía. Y antes de que la pobre pudiese siquiera defenserse, sintió un golpe en su cuello, la cual la hizo caer a tierra, cuan larga era, para luego ser llevada por el extraño malhechor, el cual reía saboreando la deliciosa recompensa que su superior le daría a cambio de esa bella fémina.

Y una vez esa purpúrea neblina se disipó, ellos ya se habían esfumado y sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¿Hu? -Vergil se sentó de golpe en el futón y rascó sus pálidos cabellos mirando al horizonte, y miró a su alrededor, notando que aún estaba solo. Ésto lo sorprendió en parte, ya que, mirar el cielo, notó como el sol se ocultaba nuevamente, para dar paso a la oscura noche, pudo concluir que había pasado un buen rato desde que había tomado un merecido descando, pero lo que realmente le hizo escozor en su ser fue el no sentir cerca la presencia de la joven de cabellos celestes. En otras ocasiones le hubiese dado igual, pero al dar un par de pasos lejos del sitio y después de mirar de nueva cuenta a todos lados, comprobó que, efectivamente, la muchacha lo había dejado **solo**, él no pudo percibirla, tampoco pudo sentir en el aire el característico y femenino aroma que emanaba de su piel.

Caminó un poco más a prisa por el sendero de una de las desiertas calles, las cuales estaban llenas de basura en descomposición y cuyos hogares parecían casas embrujadas debido al avanzado estado de abandono en el que se encontraban los edificios. Con su mirada despectiva, se movía de un lado para otro, acomodando su gabardina azulina y fijándose en el más minimo detalle que pudiese darle una pista de la felina; se engañaba a sí mismo, queriendo creer que para él, esa mujer era no era más que una **cosa irrelevante** y que podía privarse de ella y su vida seguiría tranquila su curso, tal como él deseó. Intentó buscar alivio en aquellos pensamientos, pero algo en lo más recóndito de su lado humano no le permitía conseguir esa anhelada sensación de relajo que tanto había ansiado tener sin Felicia "estorbándole".

Su expresión cambió a una de molestia una vez hubo recorrido casi todo el sitio, y un dejo de sorpresa se manifestó en su cara cuando vio en el suelo el diminuto saco con monedas en su interior que Felicia portaba antes de marcharse. Lo sostuvo con su mano derecha y lo miró algo indiferente, sin embargo, al percatarse de que el frasco de una nociva bomba de humo yacía cerca, logró despertar algo en su interior; algo llamado **"angustia"**.

Dio un brinco en el aire y aterrizó sobre un edificio con mucha facilidad, comenzando a saltar con gracia sobre los techos y con mucha ligereza, como si fuese un travieso felino; su mirada yacía fría y su cara mostraba esa característica marca propia de chico frío, pero en el fuero interno de su cuerpo reinaba la preocupación y la molesta sensación desoladora de la incertidumbre; sin darse cuenta se hallaba buscando a la jovencita Felicia, la cual parecía haber sido tragada por la tierra.

_"Huyó de mí, es lo más seguro. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio estaría con alguien como yo..."_

Nadie estaba a salvo con un ser como él, a esa conclusión había llegado. Y era evidentemente el pensamiento más válido y factible que fue capaz de reconstruir su mente al recordar los momentos poco gratos que él le había hecho vivir a Felicia, pero aún seguía dudoso; ella pudo escapar en más de una ocasión, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?, ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué siguió siempre a su lado a pesar de lo malvado que llegó a ser con ella?

-Pero, ¿Qué...? -Se detuvo de pronto al sentir un bullicioso zumbido atrás de él y notó una figura familiar en el aire cruzando los cielos, con aire grandilocuente se acercó hasta su ubicación volando velozmente hasta detenerse sobre su cabeza; aquella figura se cruzó de brazos y rió sonoramente, haciendo que Vergil levantara una ceja algo encabronado. -Tú de nuevo... ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? ¿O fuiste considerado conmigo y viniste a que te matara? -Y diciendo ésto, dejó ver a su preciada katana. -Pues, te agradezco el ahorrarme el trabajo. -Sonrió de medio lado, pero su sonrisa cambia a una de asombro al sentir el impacto de un potente haz de luz que su enemigo emanó desde su pecho, haciéndole una profunda herida en el hombro. El hijo de Sparda tastabilló adolorido y cayó desde el borde del edificio al vacío, más, su sorpresa se incrementó el triple al sentir la mano de su atacante sujetarle del brazo, para llevarle con delicadeza a la seguridad del suelo.

-Te distrajiste. jovencito. -Le dijo Tony Stark, dejando a la vista su rostro, desde la armadura y sonriéndole con sorna. -¡Nah! A quién engaño, el que ha mejorado soy yo, desde nuestro último encuentro he mejorado mi apreciada armadura, nada que la tecnología STARK no pueda superar. -Dijo ésto mirando sus uñas con aire arrogante, pero abrió sus ojos sorprendidos al notar que Vergil ya estaba caminando a una considerable distancia contraria a su ubicación, dejándolo hablar solo. -¡Oye! ¡Oye! -Le invocó Ironman flotando leve pero velozmente hasta el albino, el cual sujetaba su hombro herido, borboteante del espeso líquido rojo, estaba tranquilo, sabía que la herida cerraría pronto. En esos momentos, aquella lesión y el "Bla, bla, bla" de aquel "anciano" era lo que menos le interesaba. -Es de mala educación dejar a los demás hablando solo.  
-¿Me ves preocupado? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, se me escapó un gato. -Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y sin dejar de caminar.  
-Ah, ¿Hablas de la hermosa gatita que iba a tu lado? -Le preguntó Tony mientras se rascaba la barbilla. -Me pregunto cuál sería tu expresión si te digo que yo sé dónde está... -Dijo intrigante, para luego ver como el más joven se detenía de súbito y le miraba absorto con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa. -Ajá, así que esa cara pondrías. -Le dijo sonriendo mientras aterrizaba suavemente al costado izquierdo de Vergil.

-Yo no creeré tus mentiras. -Dijo éste último para luego seguir caminando, pero Ironman le habló a demás de otra amenaza hacia su persona.  
-Descubrí, a demás del paradero de tu "amiga", algo que te incumbe. -Volvió a moverse suavemente en el aire al lado de Vergil mientras éste seguía andando, impasible, sabiendo disimular bien el hecho de que estaba interesado. -Un hombre, un criminal experimentado en el bioterrorismo que se creía muerto ha aparecido, bajo la protección del poderoso mutante Magneto...

-Pfff... -Exhaló Vergil al oír eso, no había nadie más poderoso que él.

-Y uno de sus planes es, para perfeccionar su preciado virus "Uroboros" era el robar la sangre de un ser sobrenatural, pero no cualquier ente, sino de alguien de tu estirpe. -Y diciendo ésto, se colocó ante el muchacho, obligándolo a detenerse. -Lo único que puede potenciar el corrosivo poder de aquel germen tan nocivo es la sangre de un demonio, un demonio como tú. -Anthony hizo una pausa, y al hacerse más evidente la fascinación del chico hacia el tema, prosiguió serio. -Alber Wesker, trabajó para la exterminada compañía Umbrella, y se especializó en el bioterrorismo con el fin de dominar el mundo; su ego alcanzó niveles extraordinarios, tanto como su ingenio... (Aunque no tan elevado como el mío, claro) y consiguió derrocar a sus superiores con tal de conseguir sus horribles fines. Se le dio por muerto una vez ocurrió el horrible atentado en África del cual él fue el responsable, pero por motivos que se desconocen... Le encontramos vivo, y en un refugio no muy lejos de ésta ubicación. -Dijo mirando en dirección oeste desde donde estaban. -No pudo soportar su última derrota y se propuso perfeccionar su creación a como de lugar...Y descubrimos que, entre una de sus miles de investigaciones...Dio con un elemento compatible para hacer casi invensible a su virus... -Y diciendo ésto le tocó el hombro. -Tu **sangre maligna** que él ansía más que a nada ahora.

Vergil frunció el ceño y bruscamente se soltó del tacto del hombre:

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Felicia con todo eso?

-Carnada. -Respondió Ironman. -Al parecer, Wesker envió a uno de sus "perros falderos" a vigilar tus movimientos, y creo que tu lazo con la pequeña fue algo muy relevante para ellos.

-¿Lazo? ¿Qué lazo? Eso no me interesa, si hay un idiota que cree que podrá superarme o que tiene la infantil creencia de que podrá tocarme siquiera, debo demostrarle que no por nada soy el hijo del legendario Caballero Sparda. -Dijo ésto mientras pasaba ególatramente su mano por sus níveos cabellos. -Ella solo es mi sirviente, no significa nada para mi.

Anthony le miró incrédulo y rió a sus adentros; los ojos del muchacho revelaron que esas últimas palabras fueron una completa mentira:

-Perfecto, entonces, ¿Me acompañas a patearle el trasero a ese tonto? -Dijo ocultando de nuevo su rostro tras la metálica máscara. -Mis compañeros están allá donde Wesker se mantuvo oculto, y verás, no quiero dejarles solos mucho tiempo, sin mi no son nada.  
-¿Y qué quieres a cambio de ésta información? -Preguntó Vergil aún en su faceta seria.

-¿Yo? -Preguntó ahora Ironman. -Yo no quiero nada a cambio, tengo todo lo que un ser humano podría desear: Dinero, mujeres, una armadura increíble... Soy feliz como soy. -Rió después de decir aquello. -Simplemente me gusta hacer el bien.

**-**¿Hacer el bien? Qué pérdida de tiempo, pero bueno, eso no quiere decir que dejaré que me arrebaten mi sangre, la cual es el motivo de mi orgullo. -Dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente.  
-¿Y la gatita? -Preguntó Tony, para luego ver, anonadado, como el joven cambiaba de apariencia ala de un animal grotesco como una gárgola, de piel oscura y alas ásperas; él dejó ver su Devil Trigger ante el hombre de acero.

-No me importa esa mujer. -Dijo batiendo sus alas y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia los cielos, obligando a Ironman a apresurar su ascenso. -El poder absoluto he de conseguirlo sólo, puedes quedártela si gustas, a mí me da igual.  
-Oh, bueno, ¡Nada que hacer! -Exclamó Ironman sonriendo bajo la máscara, ya planeando su cita con la jovencita de cabellera celeste. -Que conste, que me diste luz verde con la jovencita y eso no lo olvidaré, aunque aún recuerdo lo celoso que te pusiste cuando bailé con ella. -Dijo al recordar la mirada asesina de Vergil en esos momentos una vez se manifestó ante él por ver primera.  
-¿Celos? Yo no sé que es eso, tú lo hiciste para provocar mi ira, barbudo. -Le dijo Vergil sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-...-El pelinegro lo miró desde una altura más inferior. -Yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí.

-En fin, no hay tiempo que perder. -Dijo Vergil, finalizando con la conversación.

Y después de eso, ambos ya estaban llegando hacia uno de los lugares más oscuros y recónditos de la ciudad, en cuyo subterráneo, se llevaba una de las miles de batallas entre el bien y el mal, encontrándose nuevamente.


	28. Capítulo 28

**-Unos días antes-**

-Muy bien señor, debo retirarme. -Comentó un joven agente del gobierno, el cual depositó su arma en un extenso escritorio de caoba. Movió su cabeza, haciendo que el flequillo castaño que cubría su fino rostro se corrió hacia atrás, descubriendo su ojo derecho.  
-Oh, ha sido un gran honor el tenerte trabajando para mí, Leon. -Le contestó un sonriente Haggar mientras le estrechaba la mano derecha para ofrecerle un amistoso saludo al más bajo, en tanto con la izquierda se acomodaba la corbata color jade que prendía del fino cuello de su camisa. -¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más y charlamos un poco? -Éste se refregó las manos y a través de un citó fono que reposaba en la mesa se comunicó con su secretaria, la cual acató su orden de llevarle una pizza recién salida del horno, y obvio, traída del mejor restaurante.  
-Lo siento. -Sonrió el joven Kennedy sonriendo de medio lado. -Pero tengo cosas que hacer... -Dijo dándose la media vuelta, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su oscura chaqueta de cuero, pero se volteó con los ojos más que abiertos al escuchar una estrepitosa carcajada viniendo de parte del buen presidente.  
-¿Una cita con la joven agente Redfield, de nuevo? Déjale que te extrañe un poco, hombre. -Dijo mientras caminaba hasta el chico para darle unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda, haciéndole sacudir un poco debido a la fuerza con la que había ejecutado sus golpes. -Lo siento, chico, pero no permitiré que te retires, te mereces una recompensa por salvarle la vida a mi hija.  
-Claro...Tengo experiencia salvándole el pellejo a las hijas de mis superiores. -Dijo Leon mientras suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, recordando a la pequeña Ashley, sólo que ahora había sido el turno de rescatar a la joven hija del presidente de Metro City.  
-Ni modo, pero no te angusties, no te retendré mucho tiempo, jajaja, yo también fui joven y sé lo que es estar enamorado, pero al menos espera a que llegue la pizza, ¿Te parece? -Mike le revolvió los castaños cabellos a Leon, como si de su nieto se tratase, y a éste no lo quedó otra que sonreír levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos recibiendo la fraternal caricia.

Fue más rápido de lo que esperaron, pero una llamada a la puerta les advirtió que el tan anhelado alimento había llegado a destino, y Kennedy, sintiéndose como en casa, se echó atrás en la silla ubicada en la parte contraria de la mesa presidencial y se llevó un enorme trozo de la suculenta pizza a la boca, relamiéndose al sentir que un travieso hilillo de salsa de tomate se deslizaba por su labio inferior, sin embargo, el mayor no alcanzó a tomar una rebanada cuando la secretaria abrió las puertas de la oficina de par en par, con una cara que reflejaba una infinita solemnidad y se acercó taconeando hasta Haggar, susurrándole al oído un importante asunto, se trataba de una emergencia, una sorpresiva noticia.

-Ya veo, ponlo al teléfono. -Le devolvió Mike el susurro, a lo que la mujer le esbozó una sonrisa y se alejó desapareciendo por donde había entrado.

Leon alzó una ceja mirando el proceder del superior, el cual, aflojándose la corbata ésta vez, se acercó tembloroso al auricular del teléfono, el cual comenzó a emitir el estrepitoso chirrido que indicaba que alguien deseaba comunicarse urgentemente con el mayor.

-¿Agente Coulson? -Habló el presidente, haciendo que un canoso hombre, perteneciente a la organización de S.H.I.E.L.D. comenzara a hablar en un tono exasperado y tembloroso. -Bueno, cálmate hombre, que no te entiendes ni tú... Dime... -El joven agente del gobierno miraba expectante las reacciones de Haggar, e inclinose adelante, tomando otro pedazo de pizza mientras escuchaba con una eterna atención lo que, indirectamente, le comunicaba Mike. -¡¿Qué?! Imposible, ¿No han hallado su cuerpo? -El superior abrió los ojos y golpeó la mesa con fuerza, haciendo tambalear un vaso con gaseosa, el cual Leon logró rescatar antes de que su contenido se esparciera por el fino y costoso mueble de caoba, tallado con cuidado. -Ya veo... Mi más sentido pésame.  
-"¿Una baja?" -Pensó Leon, ésta vez tragando aquel pedazo de comida con más dificultad al oír esas palabras, pero lo que escuchó a continuación, le quitó el apetito por completo.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y encima Albert Wesker sigue con vida?! ¡Creí que Chris y la señorita Sheva habían acabado con él en África! -Gritó esto con más furia aún.

_"¿Wesker con vida? Es... Es imposible..."_

Leon Scott Kennedy deformó su rostro en uno de perplejidad y se levantó de forma brusca de la silla, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, haciendo que el vaso de gaseosa se quebrara en mil pedazos sobre la alfombra:

-¡Mierda! -Exclamó el muchacho más molesto que antes, y se encontraba agachándose para recoger los trozos de vidrio, pero Haggar le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejase, ahora habían asuntos más importantes que atender.  
-Ya, ya veo. -Éste último miró a Kennedy alzando una ceja. -Si, el agente Kennedy aún está conmigo. -¿Qué? Pero si el acaba de... -Haggar se interrumpió y miró a Leon a los ojos con un dejo de preocupación y resignación. -Está bien, si, lo sé, bueno, tienes razón, es uno de los más capacitados, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea peligroso... -El pelicastaño se mordió su labio superior, esperando lo peor. Era una situación inminente, aquel anciano Coulson estaba dispuesto a enviarlo nuevamente a las afueras del país para exponer su vida, con tal de salvar a las demás. Y si era contra Wesker, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo... No importaban los riesgos, un idiota como lo era ése científico loco y ególatra debía desaparecer del mapa de una vez por todas.  
-Iré. -Sentenció Leon apretando sus puños y mirando al mayor a los ojos, dejando a la vista un aire de fortaleza admirable, a lo que el presidente no tuvo más que aceptar el destino que uno de sus protegidos debía cumplir, más, debía admitir que no estaba del todo preocupado, sabía que Leon sería capaz de darle una buena patada en el trasero a Wesker y mucho más.  
-Oh, si. -Habló el hombre de grandes músculos. -Ni siquiera le he tenido que preguntar, se ofreció voluntariamente. -Después de sonreír conforme, entabló un par de minutos más de conversación con el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. y luego colgó el oscuro teléfono, sentándose en la silla presidencial y cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa.  
-Wesker vivo... ¿Cómo es posible que...?  
-Yo tampoco me lo explico, Leon. -Interrumpió Mike mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos, mirándolo con atención. -Un espía encontró un refugio a lo lejos de éste lugar... Trabajaba para Albert, pero logró escapar después de una disputa con él, no sé como, pero lo hizo...Le encarcelaron y lo confesó todo. Y lo peor de esto es que no está trabajando solo, se encuentra bajo la protección de un mutante, y mucho me temo que no de cualquier mutante, sino que es protegido de Erik Magnus.  
-¡Magneto! -Exclamó el agente mientras abría sus ojos, no podía caber de la sorpresa, era como si de un momento a otro el destino se hubiese puesto en su contra y hubiese acabado con su momento de relajo que merecía y anhelaba con tantas ganas...Aunque en el fondo se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que la vida le hiciera esas malas jugadas. -Pero, Magneto..Es cierto, sus métodos son poco ortodoxos, pero el tener a Wesker de su lado, habla muy mal de él...Él sería incapaz de aliarse con alguien de su calaña.  
-Eso es lo más sospechoso de todo, pero Erik habrá tenido sus motivos. -Haggar abrió los ojos y notó a un confuso, y a la vez molesto, Leon.  
-Me niego a creerlo. -Musitó él sin mirarle a los ojos, haciendo que su cabello cubriera su mirada de una forma atractiva y misteriosa.  
-Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo para hacer algo, ahora tienes tarea que hacer. -El presidente se colocó de pie y se acercó nuevamente al teléfono.  
-Bueno, llamaré a Claire, me temo que nuestra cita se cancelará. -Suspiro él, molesto mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, y estuvo a punto de discar el número de su amada pelirroja cuando oyó otra estrepitosa carcajada proveniente del hombre de cabellos color chocolate.  
-¿Cancelarla? No, no lo harás, dile que tú y yo la estaremos esperando acá en quince minutos, ya que ella también tiene deberes que cumplir.  
-¿Quiere decir que...?  
-Exacto, joven Kennedy...-Rió mientras tecleaba emocionado los números del aparato telefónico. -No permitiré que te le enfrentes solo a Wesker.

**/**

-Pff...Y me hicieron levantarme temprano de la cama... ¿Para esto? -Suspiró un Anthony Stark mientras se rascaba la cabeza, en la parte de atrás de un helicóptero militar que le llevaría a él y a sus otros tres compañeros a destino.  
-No te quejes, yo tenía también otras cosas que hacer, debía salvar a Hyrule hoy. -Suspiró una molesta X-23 mientras recordaba su juego pendiente reposando en una reluciente GameCube morada en su hogar.  
-Bueno, bueno, sois héroes, ¿No? -Dijo el piloto volteando durante unos segundos su cabeza hacia atrás para ver reposar a sus cuatro pasajeros, ambos mirando al exterior, a través de las relucientes ventanas. -No deberíais quejaros, todo un país cree en ustedes, y tienen su completo cariño y devosión ¿No es eso suficiente motivación, chicos?  
-No sé si yo pueda decir lo mismo. -Susurró Laura, mirando sus garras y recordando que su sangre mutante, heredada de su maestro James Howlett le habían traído más de un problema con la sociedad, al igual que su superior.  
-Tranquila, Laura. -Le habló de repente la hermana menor de Claire Redfield, la cual le miraba desde el otro lado de la aeronave con mucha ternura y con un angelical aire maternal. -Estoy segura que habrá más de una niña en el mundo que anhela ser como tú, independiente si eres mutante o no. -Dijo mientras le sonreía con los ojos cerrados, sacándole una sonrisa de alivio a la joven de oscuros cabellos.  
-Ja, a demás de hermosa, sabia. -Exclamó Ironman cruzándose de brazos y dejando ver su cara tras la máscara, enseñando una coqueta sonrisa para con la pelirroja.  
-G-Gracias, supongo... -Sonrió ésta última con nerviosismo mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio Leon.  
-Bueno, basta de cháchara. -Volvió a hablar el hombre de hierro. -Así que Wesker, me hna hablado de él... ¿De verdad estaremos bien los cuatro?  
-Bien...Yo creo que sí, yo también le sugerí a Haggar que seríamos demasiado pocos, pero él insistió en que... -Habló Leon, pero el más adulto le interrumpió.  
-¡Nah! ¡Qué va! Creo que somos demasiados, conmigo hubiese bastado y sobrad...¡Au! -Exclamó Ironman mientras se sobaba la cabeza, sintió un profundo dolor debido a un fuerte coscorrón cortesía de la joven mutante que le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y con mucha molestia, dejando en claro que no sólo había heredado las habilidades de Wolverine, sino que también parte de su carácter impaciente y algo malhumorado.  
-Gracias. -Sonrió Kennedy mirando a X-23, ésta se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la nuca, para luego hacerle al muchacho un gesto para que continuase. -Haggar me habló de la situación, y ya que somos compañeros de equipo, debo informarles también...-Se colocó de pie y se paseó un poco, tanto como el reducido espacio del transporte le permitía y los miró a los tres con un aire solemne, mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos mirándoles con atención profunda.

Les comentó a cerca de la extraña relación de "compañerismo" que unía a Erik y Albert para formar un equipo, y era una relación cuyo origen era desconocida; el segundo de los mencionados planeaba, nuevamente, establecer un nuevo orden mundial en el que él estuviera en la cabeza, esforzándose por acabar con la raza humana a como diera lugar. Poco y nada se sabía de las intenciones del rubio, pero era muy poco probable que Magneto estuviera "reinando" con él en un futuro.

-Humanos, mutantes, super-hombres...Para Wesker todos somos la misma escoria. -Dijo Leon, mirando a la joven de ojos color azabache con preocupación, pero ella sólo miraba el suelo, apretando sus tobillos.  
-¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? -Dijo ésta última de repente. -Los X-Men, Magneto... ¡Magneto! ¿Por qué permitiría tal abominación? -Abrió sus orbes de par en par y colocándose violentamente de pie.  
-Elemental, mi querida y bella Laura... -Dijo Tony levantándose al igual que los otros dos, y curiosamente, ése aire que había tomado tan de repente le daba un aspecto similar al de Sherlok Holmes(*). -Por lo que nuestro querido agente Scott nos relata, he podido deducir que nuestro también querido y estimado Magnus no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que Albert trae entre manos, digo, ¿No les parece raro que Magneto no se haya negado a trabajar codo a codo con él? Aunque haya habido extorsión de por medio, él jamás expondría a los suyos de esa forma, por algo los mutantes le llaman:** "El caballero Blanco"** -El hombre de la armadura se paseó entre mutante y agente mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pensando: -Aquí me huele a algo raro... Creo que debemos hacerle a Magnus un pequeño "Lavado Cerebral" para que descubra lo que su pequeño "Patiño" se trae entre manos.  
-Eso es verdad... -Ésta vez fue el turno de la hermana menor de Chris de levantarse de su asiento. -Pero, no olviden que estamos ante Wesker, y derrotarlo no será nada sencillo, él llegó a la cabeza de Umbrella manchándose las manos sangre ajena, y de la de sus propios camaradas... Sin mencionar que él solo elaboró sus propias estrategias para llegar hasta donde está y no me extraña que haya logrado convencer al señor Magneto con un discurso barato para ganarse su confianza. -Claire lanzó un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, totalmente consternada. Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, cuando tuvo a ése desgraciado cara a cara una vez se encontró nuevamente con su amado hermano y lo difícil que fue para ellos no vencerle, sino, reducirle...De pronto, abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeralda al sentir una mano masculina deslizarse por su cintura.  
-No te preocupes, preciosa, el increíble Ironman está aquí para cuidarte. -Dijo el hombre de la roja armadura mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo, pero un fuerte golpe en la nuca le hizo caer de rodillas, ésta vez, el ejecutor de dicha agresión había sido un sereno Leon, el cual yacía puño en mano y su rostro tan serio como siempre.  
-Lo siento, pero a ella la protejo yo. -Dijo esto de forma tal que logró sacarle una risita a Claire, mientras que X-23, entre carcajadas, ayudaba al mayor a colocarse de pie nuevamente.

Después de que un indignado hombre de hierro se sacudiera la armadura con un gesto de desprecio para con el castaño, tosió un poco y le pidió al más bajo que procediera con la información. Y los ojos de éste, se abrieron de par en par cuando el chico de ojos color chocolate llegó al tema de una supuesta "rehén" una vez había pasado el tópico de lo que planeaba hacer con la sangre de unos legendarios demonios, para crear un suero que hiciera nacer finalmente, al ser humano perfecto. Aquel que estaba encarcelado, fue el encargado de secuestras a una adolescente de cabellos tan celestes como el cielo en un día de primavera, pero también habló con voz tambaleante, recordando que no era una chica normal, poseía su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, partes de un felino de níveo color. Por lo que su jefe le había relatado, -o sea, Albert Wesker- ella representaba una parte muy importante para el mayor de los hijos del legendario caballero Sparda, demonio que había pisado tierra humana hace años ya. El hombre, ahora encarcelado, una vez le llevó la información de la ubicación del semi-demonio y de la chica felina, al momento de cobrar su recompensa, Wesker le tachó de codicioso e intentó acabar con su vida, sin embargo, una buena estrategia elaborada en el último instante le salvó de perecer en las manos del hombre de las gafas. (Y se dice que aquel sujeto había dicho que era muchísimo más llevadero estar en prisión que trabajar para alguien como Albert)

-Yo conozco a esa jovencita. -Habló de repente Tony. -La ví hace un tiempo más o menos largo...Ahora que Wesker sabe dónde se encuentra junto a ése niñato... ¿No creen que estará en peligro?  
-¡Ya hemos llegado! -Gritó el piloto de oscuras vestimentas con motivos bélicos mientras preparaba el descenso  
-Bueno, creo que ahora lo averiguaremos. -Habló la joven pelirroja mientras sacaba un revólver debajo de su chaqueta de blanco color.

Una vez el helicóptero descendió en el lugar, pudieron ver unos edificios en ruinas, y Tony suspiró al notar que el lugar le era familiar, era el mismo sitio donde antes hubo abierto un hospital a su nombre, sin embargo, los habitantes de dicho territorio habían abandonado el sitio de la noche a la mañana, por motivos que él desconocía, claramente.

Los cuatro se iban acercando con sigilo y con mucha precaución y cuidado, lograron escabullirse entre los alrededores; el lugar parecía estar desierto, pero al irse aproximando se dieron cuenta de que había decenas y decenas de mutantes que estaban a la disposición del mutante mayor, Erik y que no dejarían que cualquiera interviniera en lo que sea que estuviesen planeando abajo ellos dos, cuando de repente, algo llamó su atención; un sujeto vestido de negro y con una máscara tipo pasamontañas llevaba a una muchachita en sus brazos, caminando de forma sereña hasta llegar a destino, un lugar aparentemente llano pero custodiado por un hombre mayor vestido de rojo y de aire altanero.

-¡Sunfire! -Dijo para sí misma una sorprendida X-23 una vez vio al mutante que resguardaba aquel terreno vacío. -Pf, con me extraña que trabaje para Magneto, con todos los altercados que sufrió con los X-Men es natural que lo haga, no porque siga los ideales de Magnus, sino por el simple hecho de llevarles la contra. -Dijo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando con un profundo rencor al mutante de rasgos asiáticos que yacía con sus manos en sus caderas, observando al recién llegado.

Los cuatro yacían escondidos de los ojos de los demás "Homos Superioris" resguardados entre las ruinas de los edificios, observando un aguda vista todo lo que ocurría, pudiendo notar como el secuestrador intercambiaba tan solo un par de palabras con Sunfire para luego desaparecer por una puerta oculta que el mismísimo Shiro había hecho aparecer con un solo movimiento de sus brazos, dejando a la vista unas escaleras que iban a profundidad.

-Es ella, lo sabía. -Susurró con desazón y engorro al notar que sus miedos se hicieron realidad.  
-Diablos.- Maldijo Leon mientras apretaba su pistola con furia entre sus manos. -Descuida, intentaremos extraerla una vez hallemos otro modo de entrar, algo me dice que ése sujeto es un hueso duro de roer.  
-Pf, y me lo dices a mí. -Suspiró Laura mientras seguía mirando a Sunfire a lo lejos.-¡Vamos! -Exclamó ésta sacando sus garras. -¡Déjame que le zurre! ¡Tenemos cuentas pendientes con él y no me molestaría ser señuelo! Todo con tal de verlo retorcer de dolor en el piso.  
-No, Laura. -Habló Claire ésta vez. -No es necesario exponernos, debemos guardar fuerzas para enfrentar a Wesker, y sería tonto agotarse antes de tiempo, sabiendo que él es muchísimo peor. -Dijo mientras quitaba el seguro a su arma, haciendo que una irritada pe3linegra guardara de nueva cuenta sus queridas zarpas, para luego mirar asombrada como Anthony se alejaba de ellos.  
-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Laura curiosa.  
-No permitiré que le hagan daño a esa niña, iré a buscar ayuda.  
-¿No eras tú el que decía que podía hacerlo todo sin que alguien le tendiese la mano, Stark? -Preguntó Leon con cizaña, pero el más alto le miró sonriendo y le dijo:  
-Pues, tengo un as bajo la manga, y creo que esa cartita no debe estar lejos de aquí. -Sonrió para luego ocultar su atractivo rostro y decirles a los otros tres que pronto se verían en el interior de la fortaleza.

Si era verdad lo que él había notado entonces, el chico de gabardina celeste debería hallatse por los alrededores, buscado aquello que él tanto deseaba proteger, y una vez le encontrase, debería simplemente obligarle a formar equipo con él...Aunque eso para su orgullo no sería nada de fácil, pero todo valía la pena...Por una dama.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**(*)=Lo siento, pero me fue imposible para mí el no poner esa comparación, vamos, todos sabemos que el actor que interpretó a mi amado Ironman también hizo e Sherlok en una película posterior y ese detalle no pude pasarlo por alto.**

**Otra cosa, sé que éste capítulo no tuvo nada que ver con Dante y Amaterasu, pero les pido paciencia, debo dar pie a otros relatos y situaciones dentro de la historia principal, a demás verán como todo se pone bueno, y adicional a que incluí a Leon, ¿No les parece genial?**

**Bueno, de nueva cuenta pido perdón si el capítulo no es lo que esperaban y que por favor sean pacientes, ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo número 29 y confío en que ése será más de su agrado, nos vemos y abrazos sangrientos ;)~**


	29. Capítulo 29

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muchísimo más apartado de donde se hallaban los anteriores cuatro mencionados, podemos ver a otros cuatro personajes, desenvolviéndose en un ambiente más... "Diferente". Varios días habían pasado desde la situación narrada anteriormente.

Dante había estado realmente odioso ésos días que habían transcurrido y odió de sobremanera el tener que comportarse de esa forma para que la muchacha de blanco cabello reaccionara. Decidió actuar de una forma hostil, dejando en vista su orgullo y corazón heridos, a ver si Amaterasu recapacitaba y se daba cuenta de una vez que ella le necesitaba tanto como él la anhelaba en esos malditos momentos, pero oh, desdicha para él, probablemente la dulce diosa del sol pasaría todo esto por alto, todo por culpa de ése maldito y bocón mercenario que todos esos días no había hecho más que acaparar toda la atención de la jovencita de oscuros ojos.

Se tragaba el dolor con mucho pesar y de una forma costosa, sacrificando su paciencia. Pero no se echaría atrás, todo lo valía con tal de hacer que ella...:

-¡Oye! Bello durmiente... -Le habló Trish desde lo alto, con las manos en las caderas, haciendo que el chico de cabellera blanca se sentara de golpe sobre el césped y mirando atontado a los alrededores, y se pasó ambas manos por su fino rostro para poder despertar del todo. Ahora lo recordaba, se había quedado dormido bajo un frondoso árbol que con mucho cariño le brindó sus sombra para resguardarse del insoportable calor que ahora azotaba sin piedad al bosque. E intentando escapar del calor y de la tediosa compañía del mercenario de rojo, se alejó un poco de los demás para ordenar sus ideas totalmente revueltas en su mente y sucumbiendo ante las altas temperaturas y al cansancio mental, se dejó llevar por un profundo sueño, a lo que la rubia, con su lado materno a flor de piel, le provocó una creciente preocupación al ver que el joven no llegaba y decidió ir a encontrarle por cuenta propia:

-Mira, come ésto, seguro recobrarás color. -Habló la rubia de nueva cuenta, mientras le extendía un pedazo de tela blanco, el cual parecía envolver un extraño contenido. Dante alzó una ceja y alzó su mano derecha para recibir aquel curioso obsequio. Luego de abrirlo, notó unos tiernos duraznos y las más jugosas frambuesas, probablemente, de todo el bosque, eran tan brillantes y redondas que el solo mirarlas le provocaban deborarlas a solo un par de mordiscos, para pronto succionar esos riquísimos líquidos dulces que parecían desbordad a la vista.  
-¡Wow! -Exclamó un Dante sorprendido con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas. -¿Tú misma las encontraste?  
-Nah, ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para alimentarte solito. -Dijo Trish sentándose de rodillas al costado del chico del abrigo rojo, al mismo tiempo que revolvía sus pálidos cabellos con una sonrisa juguetona.  
-Ya me extrañaba... -Pensó en voz alta el aludido, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien en tanto exhalaba un cansino suspiro.  
.Te las envió la mocosa. -Habló la mujer de ojos verdes mientras apuntaba a lo lejos a una Amaterasu con la mitad de sus piernecitas sumergidas en el cristalino río, un poco más abajo de donde ellos se encontraban, y Dante pudo verla retozando en el agua, intentado espantar a unos peces con el motivo de asarlos para la cena esa noche, sólo le hacían falta tres más, tres peces más y rodos comerían delicioso una vez el crepúsculo cayera nuevamente sobre el follaje. -Ella dijo que le preocupaba mucho que no estuvieras comiendo, le dije que te las entregara personalmente, pero insistió en que te las diese yo...No entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora...  
-No los quiero. -Dijo Dante sin mirarle a los ojos mientras le depositaba las frutas en su regazo.  
.Oh, ¿No las quieres? ¿No crees que ella se sentirá mal si le desprecias algo que te dio con tanto cariño? -Preguntó Trish alzando una ceja.  
-¿Y? No me importa. -Dante seguía sin mirarla, pero notó como Trish le devolvía nuevamente los dulces alimentos y éste, de mala gana, los cogió entre sus manos y se colocó de pie para caminar en dirección hacia la muchacha de largo cabello color luna.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba consciente de que se mentía a sí mismo; ese era, literalmente, un regalo de los dioses, más bien, de una diosa...**Su** Diosa.

_"¡Bah! Nunca fuimos novios, nunca fue mia, y menos ahora..."_

Siguió con éstos pensamientos mientras estrujaba el paquete, aunque cuidando de no hacer estallar alguna de esas maravillas de la naturaleza que reposaban "felices" en sus manos. Pero se sentía frustado y confundido... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldita sea ella mostraba preocupación por su persona? ¿No que su confianza estaba perdida? ¿No era que ya no se sentía segura a su lado? Y de pronto, la linda señorita le enviaba un regalo para que él cuidara su nutrición, demostrando que, efectivamente, aunque hayan tenido ése pequeño gran problema, ella seguía al tanto de lo que él hiciera o no, como si todavía sintiera interés hacia su "pútrida" persona. Mierda, habían pasado cuánto...¿Dos semanas desde aquello? Y ella, esa mujer de blanco kimono no había hecho nada para arreglar las cosas con él, no se le acercaba, no lo miraba, no le dirigía la palabra siquiera. ¿Es que no veía que le hacía daño? Pero ah, ya vería ella... Ella, con su bello ropaje japonés, con su dulce sonrisa en su delicado rostro de muñeca, su blanca piel salpicada por juguetonas gotas de agua, su cabello gracil de níveo color que se meneaba al son de sus movimientos, y esa melodiosa voz que llamaba... ¡Argh! ¡Llamaba a ése idiota de rojo, de nuevo!:

-¡Bien, Wade! ¡Allá van! -Amaterasu echó una pequeña carrera de corta distancia por el fino arroyo y con un movimiento de su cola, pareció hacer un corte en el agua, para luego girar grácilmente uno de sus pies y elevar tres desafortunados peces en el aire, los cuales perecieron contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, incrustados por la zona de sus diminutos corazones gracias a unos afilados y letales shurikens lanzados con una excelente precisión y puntería de la mano del mutante. -¡Excelente! -Gritó Ammy juntando sus manitas mientras sonreia con los ojos cerrados. -Aunque, me siento algo mal por tener que "asesinar" a animales inocentes por un egoísmo mio, -Pensó ella con culpa, mientras sus orejas yacían gachas en tanto se rascaba su mejilla derecha, pero sonrió cuando sintió la mano de su amigo posarse entre sus orejas, vieja costumbre que retomaron en esos días.  
-No te sientas mal, Ammy. Entiende... -Le habló Wade con una increíble pero tierna seriedad. -No es bueno matar animales, pero es po supervivencia, todos ellos lo hacen, a demás, otros peces tomarán sus lugares y continuarán la misión que ellos tenían en éste mundo, o al menos eso pienso yo. -Dijo Deadpool mientras separaba a los pescados del árbol donde él les hizo exhalar un último suspiro.  
-¡Creo que tienes razón! -Dijo ella saliendo del agua y recogiendo el cuarto pescado que habían dejado reposando en el suelo. -Eres muy sabio, Wade...Yo estoy consciente de que en el fondo eres una gran persona...  
-¿Eso crees? -Dijo el de rojo con los ojos más que abiertos y con un ligero sonrojo al verla sonreír de una manera tan tierna para con él.  
-Claro que lo creo, la gente que dice cosas malas de tí son unos tontos e ignorantes, que no saben nada de tí y que nunca te conocerán bien... -Dijo Amaterasu con el ceño fruncido, pero un pequeño durazno llegó a dar a su hombro derecho como un pequeño, aunque indoloro, proyectil. Ella, algo asustada se giró para ver al causante de la repentina "agresión" y vio a un Dante serio que la miraba con desprecio.  
-Entonces supongo que soy un tonto y un ignorante. -Dictaminó el híbrido. En su mano izquierda descansaba el regalo que la loba le había hecho, y en la derecha, él jugueteaba con otro durazno, esta vez más grande y grueso, lanzándolo al ire y haciéndolo girar en su dedo indice como si fuese una pequeña pelota de básquetball.

Amaterasu retrocedió un poco mientras el cadáver del pez temblaba entre sus manos. Era la primera vez que Dante la veía de esa manera; tan frío, tan distante, tan molesto y lleno de ira reprimida...Sintió miedo de él nuevamente, pero ésta vez no temía al demonio, temía al humano que había en él...Temía el haberle causado un daño irreparable a su ya maltratado corazón. Y es que ella estaba totalmente consciente de lo cruel que había sido en sus palabras, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? No entendía el por qué de la actitud de su amado, puesto que, una vez ella le habló esa noche cerca de la fogata, él no había hecho nada por arreglar las cosas. Así que, suponiendo lo peor...Simplemente dejó que el tiempo pasara, que el tiempo curara las heridas, ella creía que eso estaba bien y que el alejarse de Dante le ayudaría a éste a calmarse un poco y pensar mejor en todo lo que había acontecido, sin embargo, la Diosa del Sol no se había dado cuenta de que todo lo había empeorado...

.¿Qué te pasa? -Interrumpió Deadpool sus pensamientos, mientras con su mano derecha frenaba otro de los improvisados proyectiles, para después estrujarlo hasta hacerlo reventar, quedando su guante carmesí impregnado de la dulce escencia de durazno, aunque algo pegajoso. -Vaya, ¿Acaso no sabes que la comida no se bota, chico bonito? ¿Qué pensarán los niños del Hogar de Cristo cuando te vean?

Dante ni siquiera miró al degenerado regenerativo, sus ojos miraban, desde lo alto, a la joven Diosa, y enseñó un poco sus dientes en señal de molestia, luego, giró un poco sus ojos por el rabillo para ver a una Trish acercarse presurosa, la cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido como seña de que dejara de hacer niñerías, pero éste simplemente sonrió de forma rebelde, provocando sosiego una vez más en la muchacha más baja, y como consecuencia a ese sentimiento, Amaterasu se aferró con sus manitas al brazo de Deadpool. Fue solo un gesto, un simple gesto, pero que bastó para acabar con la poca paciencia que tenía Dante en esos instantes:

-¿Sabes? En un principio pensé en comerme tu ridículo e improvisado almuerzo de niño pequeño, pero al verles las caras a ustedes dos... -Apuntó a mercenario y Diosa tras decir ésto. -Se me ha quitado del todo el apetito... -Y luego de pronunciar éstas palabras, dejó caer el regalo de Ammy y dio un feroz pisotón al mismo, dejando a la vista un charco de dulces jugos.  
-¡Dante! -Exlcamó una sorprendida Amaterasu, apretando sus puños y conteniendo otro grito.  
-¿Qué? Éste es el Dante al que viste esa noche, **tú** mataste al otro. -Le apuntó sonriendo con maldad. -Vive con eso, "nenita". -Y pronto le dio la espalda para caminar entre la espesura de los árboles.  
-Dante, demonios, ¡Éste niño! -Exclamó Trish pasando su mano derecha por su cara y siguiendo al atractivo muchacho de rojo abrigo.

Deadpool estuvo a punto de correr a golpear a ése chico bonito, pero se detuvo al sentir un pequeño sollozo tras él. Y vio lo que tanto evitó pensar que ocurriese; la más baja cubría su fina cara entre sus delgadas y pálidas manos, habiendo dejado caer el pescado al césped para llorar en silencio debido a la conmoción de aquel **"inexplicable" **arrebato de parte del legado de Sparda.

-¿Por qué...? -Susurró ella con dolor. -¿Qué hice mal? Yo creía que...Yo creí que...  
-Shsh...-El más alto le acarició el rostro, conteniendo las inevitables ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos. -Ya pasará, pequeña. -Le susurró éste en un tono de voz más maduro y de una forma casi inaudible para cualquiera.

Él no pronunció otra palabra, pero el tono de su voz fue cargado de tanta seguridad y fue tan cálido como un suspiro que a ella no le quedó otra que esbozar una sonrisa de forma dolorosa. No le quedó otra que fingirla, debía fingirla por el bien de Deadpool, pero en el fondo ella estaba destrozada. ¿Era todo su culpa? Lo era, y eso ella lo sabía...Por eso...Se sentía lejos, la persona (o diosa) más sucia y desagradable que podía pisar la tierra en esos momentos. ¿Cómo ella había sido capaz de convertir a una persona tan maravillosa como lo era Dante en un ser tan hostil como se comportaba ahora?...

Quería a su Dante de regreso, lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba. Quería de nueva cuenta estar en esos brazos y oír de su suave voz un "Te amo", volver a sentir esos labios contra los suyos y volver a sentir esos delicados dedos deslizarse entre sus blancos cabellos en modo de caricia.

_"No...No lloraré... Si él tiene razón, yo...Yo maté a mi amado Dante...Pero no quise, no pensé que..."_

-¿Amy? -Wade la invocó haciéndola levantar sus ojitos oscuros y brillantes gracias a las lágrimas que en cualquier momento amenazaban con escapar, pero el más alto sólo atinó a tallarlas. -Descuida, todo está bien.

_"Oh, cuan equivocado estás amigo mío..."_

_**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**_

**La luz de la luna era más suave y bella que otras noches, y le daba un delicioso brillo a los árboles, haciendo resplandecer a las hojas con un inusual pero esplendoroso resplandor verde, en tanto, como por arte de magia se abrían hermosas flores de un pálido color entre las ramas de esos frondosos gigantes verdes, provisionándoles una belleza adicional. Y entre aquellos árboles enormes y extensos, se veía a un par de sombras juntas unidas por un aparente lazo de amor que los había juntado esa noche para demostrar aquel supuesto sentimiento existente entre ambos seres.**

**-¿Me amas? -Preguntó la figura masculina, más, la femenina cayó un momento largo hasta que la primera le sujetó firmemente de la barbilla y le miró atento a los ojos. -Amaterasu, mírame.**

**La muchachita observó al más alto a los ojos, los cuales se le iluminaron, aunque yacía dubitativa y emitiendo un quejido al sentir que su pequeño mentón era levantado un par de centímetros más, a la par de que sus mejillas se encendían de un suave color rosa:**

**-P-Pero Wade...-Ella suspiró en un susurro, y envolvió el torso del mayor en un abrazo cargado de la más pura de la ternura y de una infinita calidez, en tanto cerraba sus ojos esbozando una dulce sonrisa.  
-Mi niña, ¿Puedo besarte como siempre soñé? -Le preguntó el mutante.  
-Pero... -Dudó ella una vez más, y volvió su tímida mirada para encontrarla con la de Wilson.  
-No temas de mí. -Le dijo seriamente Wade.  
-No, nunca temería de tí, ¿Estás loco? -Hundió su cara en su pecho varonil en tanto le sujetaba con más fuerza aún.  
-¿Estarás siempre conmigo? -Preguntó Deadpool mientras acariciaba el suave y largo cabello de la más baja, y con la mano libre acariciaba la delicada cintura marcada de la Diosa.  
-Para siempre... -Respondió ella moviendo un poco sus orejas.  
-Te amo, mi Amy. -Susurró Deadpool de nuevo, ésta vez tomando el rostro de Amaterasu entre sus manos y mirándola atentamente, para luego acercarse de a poco a los labios rosas de la chica, los cuales temblaban de nerviosismo, pero ella simplemente cerró sus oscuros ojos esperando a lo que venía...**

**Luego, un horrendo manto oscuro cubrió la escena, al momento de que un par de fulgores blancos se abrían en medio de aquellas penumbras, en el mismo instante en que una perversa sonrisa se dibujaba dejando ver dientes afilados que se manifestaban de una forma bizarra y macabra...Luego, un líquido azabache y espeso como la sangre se diluyó por toda su visión...**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

-¡No! -Gritó Dante abriendo los ojos y sudando a mares y respirando con agitación. Se pasó velozmente las manos por su fino pero masculino rostro y se sacudió un poco el blanco cabello, dejándole aquel acto un peinado alborotado, pero sin hacerle perder su característica gracia ni mucho menos su título de "Chico Bonito". Alzó sus ojos hacia el cielo estrellado y miró el manto oscuro que representaba la noche sobre su cabeza, y aquellos destellos brillosos y serenos le invitaban a calmarse y le recordaban que todo estaba bien. Pero él no se sentía bien, para nada. Miró a su costado izquierdo y pudo observar a una Trish que dormía a su lado, tan dulce y tranquila, con ése maternal aire que solo su cuerpo despedía. Aquella escena le calmó un poco, en momentos como ése le recordaba cuando, en su más tierna infancia, él despertaba en aquellas odiosas noches tormentosas y clamaba con su voz de niño al anhelado seno de su madre. Eva, con su cara angelical, entraba a la habitación que compartía con su gemelo (el cual dormía como si nada) y le envolvía entre sus brazos, mientras jugaba con sus blancos mechones cantándole una dulce canción de amor en modo de arrullo. Estiró su mano para despertar a Trish. Sin embargo, se arrepintió al último instante, no era de ella de quién quería un abrazo, aunque le tenía un cariño infinito, pero debía admitir que no deseaba ser tocado por la mujer de ojos verdes en esos momentos. ¿Quería un abrazo de su madre? Probablemente, pero sacudió su cabeza pensando que era algo ridículo, e inconscientemente buscó con sus ojos lilas a la chica que le causaba ése torbellino de emociones. Para su descepción, no la encontró. Y su corazón dejó de latir por un momento cuando vio que Deadpool también brillaba por su ausencia. Luego volvió su mirada con velocidad hacia el camino contrario y al ver aquella horrible escena en su mente de nuevo, dejó a Trish cubierta con su rojo abrigo y corrió con el ceño fruncido hasta donde sintió la celestial energía de la joven Diosa.

Observó a sus alrededores y lamentablemente el escenario era similar al de su pesadilla, pero algo le inquietaba, ¿Qué era aquella mórbida imagen del final? Nada pasó por su mente respecto a aquel rostro tan macabro y tenebroso, pero ahora sólo quería encontrar a ése par. Y los halló.  
Sin embargo, a diferencia de su horrendo sueño, aquellos no estaban de pie, pero el mutante tenía su mano en una de las rodillas de la chica, ambos sentados en unas rocas bajo un espacio considerable entre tanta arboleda. Ella estaba con la mirada gacha, y él por el contrario, se le notaba felicidad en su mirar.

_"¡Malnacido!"_

Pensó el híbrido de cabello blanco mientras apretaba sus puños. ¿Acaso el idiota enmascarado de alegraba de que ellos hubiesen, de una forma u otra, "¿terminado?"

_"¡Pero no somos novios!"_

Masculló con furia, pero, ¿Por qué sentía como si Wade Wilson le arrebatara "algo" que era, por derecho, "suyo"? No, no era eso. Es cierto, el mercenario la amaba demasiado, pero no sería capaz de alegrarse a costa de el sufrimiento de Amaterasu. Pensó en ésto mientras miraba el lenguaje corporal entre los otros dos. Más pareciera que Wilson tratara de endulzar su vida con palabras y hacerle ver que una existencia sin él, Dante, no era tan miserable como ella sentía, y no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Y entonces, su pulso se congeló al ver como el bocazas sujetaba del mentón a la nena para obligarle a mirarlo a los ojos.

_"¡Ella es mía!"_

-¡Dante! -Gritó Amaterasu colocándose violentamente de pie, debido al sorpresivo agarre que el chico de ojos violetas había ejecutado. Le tomó de la muñeca, llegando a una velocidad inhumana (algo obvio, siendo que no es del todo humano) y con la misma violencia le dio un beso en los labios a la Diosa, ahogando cualquier queja de parte de ella y dejando a un Deadpool boquiabierto y totalmente mudo. (Nuevamente, como un milagro).  
-¡...! -Deadpool apuntó a la pareja con el dedo índice mientras su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de sorpresa; Dante la tenía sujeta del brazo izquierdo, mientras que con su mano libre la había sujetado suavemente del cuello, uniéndola a él inevitablemente.

Le había dado un beso violento, pero cargado de su amor por ella. Estaba enojado, celoso, y resentido, pero eso no quitaba que debía aguantar a que un **entrometido** tocara a su chica de esa forma tan descarada e indebida. Fuera o no a darle un beso, estaba dispuesto a demostrarle al mutante que con ella nadie se metía, y con él tampoco.

Dante unió con más fuerza aún sus labios a los de Amaterasu; la atrajo hasta él por el cuello y pudo sentir que ella respiraba agitadamente, él no pudo captarlo debido a que la oscuridad era casi completa, pero la muchacha yacía sonrojada hasta decir basta y con sus ojos apretados debido a la sorpresa de aquel inesperado "ataque" de parte de su amado; continuó aquella unión sumergiendo su lengua a la cavidad anhelante de la muchacha que reclamaba por compartir su esencia con la de él y le envolvió la misma, moviendo su lengua en una danza sensual y provocadora, marcando cada rincón de la boca de Amy como suyo, haciéndola gemir un poco debido a la brusquedad mezclada con la emoción del momento y luego, se separó de ella tan repentinamente como había llegado. Logró divisar su carita en la oscuridad y notó, con satisfacción, que la mirada negra de la más baja dejaba en vista que había disfrutado su beso, sin mencionar que un delicioso rubor rosa cubría sus mejillas y un hilillo de saliva caía travieso por el costado derecho de sus finos labios.

-Para que te quede claro, bocafloja, que ella es mía. -Dijo Dante apretando los dientes y mirando a Deadpool con infinito desdén.  
-¿D-Dante? -Exclamó la más baja de los tres una vez reaccionó después del sorpresivo, aunque delicioso, beso de parte del híbrido.  
-Me dijiste que no intervendrías y te encuentro aquí, sólo en medio de la oscuridad con **mi** chica... -El albino apretó sus manos, hasta tal punto que sintió que se hacía daño a sí mismo, ignorando a la muchachita que clamaba una y otra vez su nombre atrás de ellos y notando como el otro hombre se paraba confundido, e impactado debido a la escena que le estaba montando el "niñato".  
-Oye, oye, tranquilo viejo. -Titubeó Wade echándose un poco atrás mientras alzaba sus manos a los lados en son de paz. -S-Sabes que yo no la tocaría, amigo.  
-No soy tu puto amigo. -Masculló Dante acercándose al rostro del mutado. -Oh, ¿En serio? ¿No querías hacerle nada? ¿Llevártela en medio de la oscuridad, lejos de nosotros y acercarte a pocos centímetros de sus labios no es nada? -El joven de cabellera blanca tragó saliva, aguantando las ganas de gritarle al motivo de sus celos. No supo que cara puso, ni en qué tono le pronunció esas palabras y desconocía a demás de qué forma le había mirado, pero algo en Deadpool se quebró, y éste retrocedió hasta chocar torpemente con la piedra que antes le hubiese proporcionado un improvisado asiento y tastabilló dejándose caer de bruces al césped; Wilson lo miró con terror desde el suelo y de pronto se sintió elevado por los aires; Dante lo había agarrado del cuello para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos y el agredido lo miró con sorpresa. -No quiero volverte a ver cerca de Amaterasu, sino sabrás lo que es bueno pedazo de mierda... -El hijo de Sparda había lanzado su puño al aire para mostrar la supremacía que invadía ahora sus venas, pero sintió un fuerte empujón en la espalda que le obligó a soltar a Wade, volviendo éste al suelo una vez más. El chico del abrigo se volteó a ver quién era la persona que le había faltado el respeto de esa forma, y con rabia y dolor notó que aquella persona había sido la que le traía perdidamente enamorado:

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! -Gritó Amaterasu con las mejillas rosas de rabia, luego le hizo un gesto despectivo al más alto y se agachó a corroborar el estado de Deadpool, para luego ayudarle a abandonar el suelo. -¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso? ¡Fuiste tú el que me trató como basura a las orillas del río! Ahora, llegas y me besas... -Dijo ésto bajando sus ojos y apretando la fina falda de su kimono entre sus pálidas manos, como buscando una forma de desahogar sus nervios. -Y después te comportas como...Como... ¡Una bestia! -Le grita con todas sus fuerzas al gemelo de Vergil, mientras sus ojos comienzan a brillar en una mezcla de tristeza e ira.

Dante la observó por unos momentos, sintió un calor desagradable revolverle las entrañas, subió hasta su garganta y amenazaba en salir materializado en un grito, pero simplemente se limitó a lanzar un suspiro, sus pupilas se dilataron y su mente simplemente se quedó en blanco. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? La mujer que amaba había destrozado su corazón una vez, y ahora, había tomado esos restos y los había terminado de hacer añicos con aquel comportamiendo infantil, justificable, pero infantil...Nada podía ir peor, pero estaba harto. La amaba, era cierto, si no la amara, no sentiría aquella horrible punzada en su corazón, pero ese molesto actuar le habia colmado la paciencia, y no porque la amara como a nadie significaba que tenía que aguantar sus tonterías y el que defendiera a ése entrometido de la máscara. Mierda, ¿Acaso éste sonreía bajo la misma? No, estaba viendo cosas, pero no soportaba verlo, no soportaba verla a ella, sentía como si...No, no la odiaba, pero ahora...

-Ahora soy yo quien no quiere estar contigo. -Sentenció dándole la espalda a la chica, ésta en tanto, se cubrió la boca abriendo sus ojos, percatándose de las cosas que había dicho y se odió por hacerlo una vez más, ¡Maldición! De nuevo había hablado antes de pensar, pero, ¿Por qué Dante no podía entender su posición? Si, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero le costaría darle su apoyo en una situación como en la anterior descrita en donde su mejor amigo estaba de por medio, ¿Qué podía ella haber hecho? Intentó sujetarle el brazo, pero al estirar su manito, el albino la sujetó violentamente y la miró con un sentimiento similar al odio, más no era tan dañino como aquel, y era por muchísimos niveles menos venenoso. -Dije que no quiero estar contigo, ni escucharte, ni verte, ni mucho menos saber de tí... -Dijo ésto acercándose a la cara de la chica, hasta el punto de que sólo les separaban un par de centímetros, ignorando a un espectante, y algo asustado, Deadpool. Si ese chico bonito intentaba dañarla, él estaba dispuesto a llenarle el cuerpo de plomo, aunque Amy lo sentenciara al olvido y le odiara para siempre.  
-Dante... ¿Te das cuenta...De las atrocidades que me estás diciendo...? -Susurró Amaterasu con la voz quebrada, y con un nudo en la garganta. Si bien no veía odio en los ojos del muchacho, podía notar con mucho pesar que él le estaba hablando con verdad.  
-Me doy cuenta, nenita. -Dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras con su mano libre le sujetaba del hombro con fuerza, para luego deslizar la misma por el rostro de la más baja y apretar con fuerza su mentón entre sus dedos. -Oh, sí, querida, estoy conciente de lo que te estoy diciendo. Ya que preferiste defenderle a él, y me dejaste **a mí de lado**, me doy cuenta de lo "valioso" que según tú soy para tí... -El atractivo muchacho se irguió mirando desde su altura hacia la chica de cabello largo, mientras sus rebeldes mechones cubrían parte de sus ojos, dándole un aspecto de chico misterioso y de infinita indocilidad, y aun manteniendo esa mueca de burla en su cara. Esa imagen fue tan, pero extrañamente provocadora que la chica sintió una mezcla de miedo y excitación, de nuevo ese lado anhelante de sadismo salió a flote, provocándole un acelerado latido del corazón y unas ganas incontenibles de unirse a los labios del joven de ojos color lavanda. -Bueno, quédate con ese bocón insalubre, yo me iré a dormir, sueña con los putos ángeles. -Después de acomodar su cabello de una forma sensual y tentadora, abandonó el lugar sin decir nada más.  
-Amy... -Deadpool se le acercó a la chica para tocar su hombro con delicadeza, pero ésta le respondió secamente.  
-Quiero estar sola...


	30. Capítulo 30

Nuevamente en silencio, Amaterasu observó al hombre que amaba discutir acaloradamente con la despampanante mujer rubia, la cual estaba con sus manos sobre sus caderas, intentando convencer al más joven de lo absurda e infantil que era la decisión que había tomado, la cual era lejos, algo infantil. Sin embargo, el chico de cabellera corta le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con los ojos pegados al cielo, pero yacían cerrados, en un gesto de evidente obstinación. No importa lo que le dijera la rubia, no importaban la pesadez de sus argumentos ni los intentos fallidos de bajarle el ego. Dante no continuaría la travesía al lado de ellos tres, no lo soportaba, no le hacía bien a su corazón ni a su orgullo. Miró a la Diosa y al mutante con rencor por última vez y después de encargarle, en un susurro, la salud de Amy a la mujer más alta, se largó entre los árboles para encontrar por su propia cuenta el Templo del Sol. Si bien estaba dispuesto a cumplir su misión en esas tierras, no lo haría al lado de la chica de cabello blanco, le dejó en claro a ésta última que nada más serían compañeros de batalla...Y nada más. Se encontrarían en el Templo a patear el metálico culo de Doom y una vez su deber terminara, volvería a su hogar, y haría como si Amaterasu nunca, nunca hubiese llegado a su vida, aunque el intentar olvidarla le llevara meses e incluso años, dolorosos años:

-Bueno, si esa es tu decisión, no puedo hacer nada, ya que la docilidad no te caracteriza en nada... -Dijo ella tomando uno de sus dorados mechones y colocándolo tras su oreja derecha, cerrando sus ojos y exhalando un suspiro en señal de resignación.  
-Si quieres volver a Devil May Cry, es decisión tuya, no te obligaré a nada. -Le dio una mirada fulminante a Deadpool, el cual estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados mirando al infinito con completo desinterés respecto a lo que ocurría, y luego le dirigió una última mirada a la joven de ojos negros, la cual, al notar esto, bajó su cabeza hasta mirar sus rodillas las cuales sujetó fuertemente y con mucho nerviosismo. A ella no supo como mirarla, ni qué decirle, pero nada podía hacer, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se despidió de Trish por última vez, y con un vacío en el pecho comenzó a encontrar por su cuenta el lugar sagrado.

Más, era otra la preocupación que ocupaba su mente, y esto era lo siguiente; miró el cielo algo grisáceo, con el astro rey oculto entre las nube y por un momento sintió como si su brillo se hubiese apagado mientras intentaba rememorar lo que vivió en su mundo personal y onírico la noche anterior.

Después de darle su merecido al mercenario y a la mujer que amaba tras haberse sentido víctima de una traición, se dispuso a **intentar **dormir tranquilo al lado de la rubia, cruzando los brazos tras su nuca y con su atractivo rostro apuntando al cielo oscuro, carente de estrellas y desprovisto del brillo lunar. Nuevamente, se vio sumergido en las penumbras una vez su conciencia se separó de su cuerpo para viajar por los lugares más recónditos de su mente; no lograba recodar mucho, simplemente veía el infinito vaho de negrura extenderse hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, por más que anhelaba tener el control de sus articulaciones, simplemente se había quedado parado en medio de la nada. De pronto, sintió como unas fuertes garras le aprisionaban por los brazos y lo comenzaban arrastrar hasta quién sabe dónde, y a pesar de que intentó gritar, la voz no salió de su garganta, y dudaba mucho que alguien en esos momentos lo oyera...

¿Cuál podría ser el significado de aquella desagradable zozobra? ¿Era acaso la culpa que sentía por haber herido los sentimientos de la muchacha de cabello claro? ¿O acaso le molestaba sentir nuevamente aquel angustioso sentimiento de soledad que tanto había evitado?

Era desagradable y penoso, alarmante y abrumador, pero nada podía hacer ya, simplemente apegarse a su plan elaborado una vez abrió los ojos. De hecho, no había nadie más en su mente que él, y lo único que deseaba era terminar con toda esa estupidez de ser el salvador del mundo lo más pronto posible, en momentos como ése, el bienestar del planeta tierra y todas sus dimensiones le valían menos que un carajo. Por él, todos podían irse al mismísimo infierno.

-Pff... -Se sentó en el tronco de un árbol, misteriosamente, arrancado de raíz, y cerró sus ojos oyendo el río a lo lejos, aquel a cuyas orillas durmieron ayer, probablemente podría encontrar otro camino que le llevara a aquellas dulces aguas sin tener que toparse ni con Trish ni con ése par de zopencos. Pesadamente se levantó y sacudió la parte trasera de su pantalón para librarse de la suciedad y se dejó llevar por el relajante ruido del agua que corría cristalina y helada, y mientras pensaba en el aspecto de aquel líquido vital, más seca se le ponía la garganta y más anhelante de un baño palpitaba su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos el sumergirse en el delicioso fluido transparente.

Y lo halló.

Se aseguró, mirando a todos lados, de que nadie viniera a irrumpir su tranquilidad. Dejó a un costado sus ropajes característicos y desnudo se sumergió en el lugar; primero entre sus manos sacó agua para beber por montones, y después se dejó flotar de espaldas en el río, cuyo cause era tranquilo y sereno, tanto que sintió como aquella quietud y serenidad iban fundiéndose en su ser hasta contagiársela, logrando que, por unos minutos larguísimos olvidara todos sus problemas; la soledad, las pesadillas, las responsabilidades, aquel odioso mercenario, la cara de la Diosa...

-Argh, mierda... -Cerró furioso sus ojos y se dejó hundir hasta sentir que su despojada espalda tocaba las gélidas rocas del fondo al recordar el rostro de la muchacha. ¿Por qué debía recordarla? Había perturbado aquella paz y eso solo lograba que la odiara... Que la odiara tanto por amarla. Cuando la falta de oxígeno hizo lo suyo, emergió de la poca profundidad del sitio y sacudió su cabello níveo a todos lados, pasó con fuerza su mano derecha por su rostro y la deslizó hasta que sujetó su propio mentón, pensando en si había tomado la decisión correcta. No quería admitir que la necesitaba más que nunca, que la quería tener en esos momentos en sus brazos, acariciarla como nunca, besar su carita y protegerla como le prometió...

_"Para eso tiene a ése idiota."_

Pensó aún en su obstinación y salió del agua, pasando su mano por su torso para limpiar los hilillos de agua que recorrían su piel, después con ambas manos se echó atrás su cabello, por unos momentos quedando como la viva imagen de su hermano Vergil, hasta que la fuerza de gravedad hizo descender grácilmente sus cabellos hasta hacerle lucir como a él le gustaba. Después de unos minutos se vistió con lentitud, pero su rostro estaba sereno y sus ojos tenían un destello triste, era irremediable, necesitaba a Amaterasu para seguir...Pero si la veía una vez más...Sería doloroso para ambos, sin mencionar que después de todo lo que le dijo, era más que seguro que no querría volver a verlo jamás. Había caído en cuenta de que la había regado, pero nada sacaba con llorar sobre la leche derramada, quizás una vez llegaran a destino y la viera...Si, debía esperar, sería tortuoso pero...Quizás podría pedirle una oportunidad...¡No! ¡El era Dante! El hijo del legendario caballero Sparda, y no haría una atrocidad tal como lo era arrastrarse por una mujer...Pero, Amaterasu no era cualquier mujer... ¡Mierda! Estaba confuso. Sin embargo, poco sabía que volvería a verla, y más pronto de lo que esperaba, todo gracias a una sombra que inquieta y acechante se movía entre los árboles, observando los movimientos del joven demonio, anhelado ser uno sólo con él...

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? -Preguntó Deadpool al notar que la Diosa estaba a una considerable distancia atrás de ellos, dejándolo caminar solo con la compañía de Trish, la cual miró a la niña por encima del hombro, sin voltear su cuerpo del todo para verla.  
-Te hizo una pregunta, ¿Por qué no respondes? -Inquirió la rubia con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Amy volteara rápidamente su albina cabeza hacia ellos, moviendo velozmente sus orejas y su cola, algo nerviosa. -Vaya que eres distraída, mocosa. -Continuó caminando la mujer, y a los segundos Wade siguió su paso al lado de ella, al par de minutos, pudo escuchar los pasos de los pies descalzos avanzando sobre el césped.  
-El día se siente extraño. -Susurró ella a sus espaldas, y los dos más altos la vieron fijamente, deteniéndose en medio de la arboleda.  
-¿Y eso es porque...? -Preguntó Trish mirándola de reojo, esperando una respuesta coherente.  
-No lo sé, la tarde no se siente tan agradable como otras veces, mi corazón me dice algo... -Amy no despegaba sus ojitos del suelo, mientras los largos cabellos blancos descendían por sus hombros, rozando sus puntas con sus muñecas.  
-De seguro es el hambre. -Sonrió el mercenario tras la máscara y tomándola por los hombros para atraerla hacia ellos con delicadeza. -Espera a ver si encontramos más comida y verás que te sentirás como nueva.  
-¡Suéltala! ¡¿Acaso crees que no puede caminar sola?! -Exclamó Trish de repente, haciendo que Deadpool y Amaterasu abrieran asustados las cuencas de sus ojos debido al repentino cambio de humor que ésta presentó ante ellos.  
-Eh... P-Pero y-yo sólo... -Wilson se echó un poco para atrás, soltando a la más baja y mientras se encontraba sudando frío, sonreía con muchos nervios.

Trish se mordió el labio inferior les dio la espalda, asombrada de su propia reacción, pero es que era algo que le enfermaba. ¿Por qué Deadpool siempre tenía que estar al lado de esa odiosa mocosa? No era tan pequeña, y si era tan poderosa como Wade decía podría cuidarse solita, pero ah no, él siempre de haciéndose el mártir se apegaba cada vez más a la chica de cabellos blancos, tomándose muy en serio su papel de "guardián". Le molestaba, y no sabía por qué, desde incluso antes de conocer a la muchacha en persona, se encolerizaba al oír su nombre desde los labios del hombre de rojo y sentía enormes deseos de ahorcarlo cuando miraba a Amy con ojos de "cordero degollado" como decía él, o cuando endulzaba su voz para dirigirle la palabra. Lo único que deseaba la rubia era gritarle: "¡Ya! ¡De acuerdo! Te gusta la chica, ya comprendimos." Pero no, una demonio con tanto estilo y con una belleza deslumbrante como ella no podía rebajarse a hacer tales cosas ni a comportarse de esa forma, no era parte de su esencia, quizás sí del loco de Dante, pero no de ella, así que no le quedaba otra que aguantarse calladita sus celos...

_"¿Celos? ¡No, no, no! Yo no puedo celarme de Deadpool, solo somos amigos de trabajo."_

Tras pensar esto, la ex-aliada de Mundus se arregló el cabello dorado y tosió un poco, en modo de disculpa por su momentáneo exabrupto:

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, yo también tengo hambre, no hemos desayunado después de todo, ¿No? Eres muy mal anfitrión, Wade. -Le dijo ella acercándose al nombrado y golpeándole suavemente las costillas con su puño derecho.  
-¡Hey! -Exclamó Deadpool riendo ante ése contacto característico de la amistad que tenía con Trish y con suavidad le devolvió los golpecitos en el antebrazo a ella.

Amaterasu exhaló un suspiro, algo celosa del cariño de ellos dos. No, no eran celos por la rubia, ni porque empezara a sentir cosas por Deadpool, era su mejor amigo. Los celos que ella sentía en su alma eran producto de testiguar aquella escena cargada de afecto y de la que ella se encontraba privada al no estar con la persona que amaba en esos momentos. ¿Cómo podía haber aguantado ése rato sin Dante? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero había algo en el interior de su corazón que no la dejaba en paz, un extraño sentimiento, muy incómodo. Era como si una voz le estuviese llamando desde una distancia no muy lejana, no, era como si quisiese advertírsele de algo, pero ella no podía captar muy bien cuál era el mensaje que aquella misteriosa dicción intentaba comunicarle con esfuerzo. Sin mencionar que sentía que Dante le hacía más falta que nunca, sentía más su ausencia y percibía un vacío terrible, más del que hubiese podido experimentar en un momento cualquiera. Puede que el semi-demonio se haya ido furioso con su persona, pero no era por eso que Amaterasu se sentía tan mal, había algo más en toda aquella condición que se forjaba en el centro de su divina persona:

-No creo que sea hambre... -Titubeó la chica de cabello color nieve, interrumpiendo las animadas burlas que los otros más altos se vertían entre ellos.  
-Parece que fuera a llover. -Inquirió la mujer de cabellera dorada mirando al cielo. -Eres una diosa después de todo, quizás sea tu "intuición divina" de que una tormenta se acerca.  
-P-Puede ser... -Volvió a balbucear la de menor estatura, mirando con sus manos juntas y temblorosas a las lejanías. -"Oh, Dante..." -Se lamentó para consigo misma, maldiciendo el hecho de que al muchacho de cabello blanco haya decidido separarse del grupo en un día como éste, ¿Será que los cielos, al igual que ella, se entristecían con su partida? Probablemente era eso, sus sentimientos se manifestaban en el clima, después de todo, como dijo Trish, ella era la diosa de todo lo que reinaba ahí. La creadora de todo lo bueno, y madre de todos.  
-Creo que será mejor encontrar refugio. -Exclamó el mutante levantando un índice al aire y sonriendo ampliamente.  
-Mira, no eres tan tonto como pareces. -Sonrió Trish, a lo que Amaterasu soltó una tímida risita.  
-Ah, ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan malas conmigo? -Se entristeció el mercenario, bajando la cabeza.

Después de disculparse del hombre, entre risas, decidieron seguir su camino, ésta vez con un lugar donde pasar por lo menos la tarde, en la inquietante expectativa de una supuesta lluvia que amenazaba con dejarse ver en cualquier momento.

* * *

-¿Ho-Hola...? -Preguntó Amaterasu a la puerta de una diminuta vivienda de madera que apenas tenía dos habitaciones, la de recibimiento y un cuarto. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba deshabitado y parecía estarlo desde hace muchísimos años, incluso más de los que ella acarreaba en su cuerpo. Incluso parecía que fuese a venirse abajo en cualquier momento, pero en esos instantes todo servía para resguardarse de un supuesto aguacero, a demás estaban cansados y no tenían deseos de continuar.  
-Nah, entremos como Pedro por su casa, pero sin olvidar la amabilidad. -Deadpool se acercó a la puerta y de una patada de karate la rompió en mil trozos. -¿Alo? ¿Hay alguien? -Exclamó con voz burlona.  
-¡Ah, idiota! -Gritó Trish impresionada ante la acción del de rojo, aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, Wilson nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, ni a ella ni a Amaterasu, la cual estaba con sus ojitos blancos del asombro al presenciar lo anterior descrito. -Bueno, por lo visto está deshabitado... ¡Más te valía! -Le amenazó la mujer con el puño y luego entró la chica de ojos negros, seguido por el hombre de doble mentalidad.

Deadpool trituró unas finas hierbas comestibles que encontró gracias a la ayuda de la Diosa del Sol, y Trish fue la encargada de buscar agua, después de un buen rato caminando y después de encontrar unos recipientes abandonados en el lugar. Los tres desconocían el motivo por el cual los antiguos dueños desalojaron todo, pero no les importaba, habían dejado mantas y utilería de cocina y con eso se sentían bastante agradecidos de su buena suerte. A la media hora se estaba cocinando una rica sopa, y con el estómago lleno decidieron tomar una siesta para continuar en la tarde con su caminata.

-¿No duermes, pequeña? -Preguntó Wade una vez se recostó al costado de Trish, la cual fue la primera en caer rendida producto la que parecía una interminable excursión para encontrar lo que quedaba de la aldea Kamiki, en cuyos externos parajes se hallaba el templo.  
-No, no tengo sueño. -Amaterasu yacía arrodillada, mirando por la ventana hacia las lejanías, sus manos reposaban sobre sus piernas y el mercenario quedó por un momento, embobado ante la apariencia de muñeca de la muchacha. Se golpeó el rostro sin que ella se diera cuenta para reaccionar y sólo entonces pudo apreciar el apagado brillo en su mirar. -¿Preocupada?  
-Si, y no por la lluvia... -Respondió ésta sin mirarlo.  
-Es por quién quedó atrás...¿O no? -Preguntó el hombre, incorporándose un poco, asegurándose de no descubrir a la rubia que dormía a su lado. Ante la interrogante que le fue planteada, la chica bajó sus ojos color carbón hacia sus rodillas. Era tan doloroso ese vacío, esa sensación de desolación que no la dejaba en paz, esa necesidad de tener a Dante a su lado se acrecentaba más y más cada segundo a tal punto que podía imaginar una triste visión donde su amado se congelaba en medio del bosque, totalmente desamparado, abatido y sin un destino fijo. Aquella ilusión en su mente fue tan palpable que por un momento sintió unos enormes deseos de cubrir su rostro con sus manos y ponerse a llorar sin consuelo alguno. -¿He...? -Profirió Amaterasu al sentir un peso liviano por sobre su espalda acompañado de un calor repentino. Volteó un poco sus ojitos por encima de su hombro y vio una manta de un oscuro tono del color de la tierra que le cubría, entregado por su amigo, el degenerado regenerativo.  
-No entristezcas, Amy... -Y por primera vez, la muchacha vio parte del rostro de Wilsón, el cual había levantado un poco de su máscara, revelándole una amplia sonrisa de blancos dientes, y una piel algo... Maltratada, pero a ella no le importó eso, ella simplemente se fijó en aquella amistosa y animosa sonrisa. -Todo saldrá bien, y volverás a ver a ése niño bonito cuando menos te lo esperes, pero por ahora...Descansa, te lo pido como tu guardaespaldas y amigo... -Estiró su brazo izquierdo para tocar una de las lobeznas orejas de la Diosa, la cual sonrió ante la caricia.  
-¡De acuerdo! -Rió ella intentando olvidar todos sus pesares, al menos por el momento.  
-¿P-Podrías acomodarte del lado de Trish...? Si duermes a mi lado me sentiré... Extraño... -Deadpool rascó su nuca, bajando sus ojos.  
-¿Por qué? -Exclamó Amaterasu moviendo sus orejitas, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al creer que era una molesta para su amigo, ella ya estaba sensible con anterioridad y aquel pensamiento no le ayudó en nada.  
-¡No es lo que crees! -Profirió el mutante, levantando su mano para evitar que ella llorara. -E-Es que...Eres mi amiga y... Bueno, es extraño...No sé cómo...No sé cómo explicarlo...-Bajó sus ojos. -Quiero decírtelo en otra ocasión, a demás no creo que a Dante le... -Se mordió el labio inferior al nombrar al hijo de Sparda, pero a Amy no pareció molestarle, de hecho vio un brillo de alegría en su mirada al notar que incluso él le recordaba.  
-De acuerdo. -Sonrió la albina y gateó hasta quedar al lado de Trish. -Nos vemos después, Wade.  
-Si...Descansa... -El nombrado le dio la espalda a las dos acompañantes que tenía y cerró sus ojos.

Amaterasu apretó la manta entre sus deditos y se cubrió hasta un poco más arriba de su nariz, con sus ojos oscuros pegados al techo. Y poco a poco, el cansancio la fue venciendo, pero la imagen de su querido Dante no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en paz, así que en tanto sus orbes se iban cerrando, la visión del único demonio al que había amado comenzaba a vislumbrarse en sus sueños; y por un momento, lo sintió cerca, percibió como si su aroma impregnara el aire, como si la calidez de su respiración todavía estuviese presente, y con éste anhelo de sentir a su adorado híbrido con ella, se abrazó a sí misma, para luego resignarse al sueño, mientras unas tímidas gotas comenzaban a caer, emitiendo el ruido de suaves golpecitos en el techo de madera.

* * *

-¿Ah...? -Dante abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir unas gotas heladas aterrizar en su cabello del color de las nubes. Cuando reaccionó por completo, y después de percatarse de que había comenzado a llover, vio que se encontraba envuelto en sus propios brazos, ambos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, como dándole una cálida caricia a una persona invisible que dormía sobre su cuerpo. Pero no era así...

Él también había experimentado la urgente necesidad de sentir a su princesa cerca de su persona, y antes de darse cuenta, al cerrar los ojos, por un instante sintió cerca de su rostro el dulce aroma florar que despedía la tersa piel de la mujer de la cual estaba tan locamente enamorado, y su cuerpo, palpitante del calor de la rica tez de la diosa, le había jugado junto a su inconsciente una pasada al hacerle sentir como si Amaterasu estuviese acurrucada a su lado, más específicamente, como si ella estuviese reposando en su pecho para que él le llenara de su amor y caricias cargadas de calor. Sacudió violentamente su cabeza de lado a lado y se revolvió los pálidos cabellos para sacudir de su mente cualquier tipo de idea absurda o de ilusiones vagas y sin sentido; posteriormente se levantó echándose pesadamente a Revellion al hombro derecho y miró en dirección a las nubes por última vez antes de seguir con su caminata. No se detuvo a pensar en aquel momento de desvarío que vivió antes de despertar por completo, con una maestría inigualable, Dante mantenía su mente cerrada para cualquier tema relacionado con aquella joven de ojos azabache; no se permitiría nuevamente arruinar su serenidad a causa de ninguna mujer, porque ninguna lo valía ahora, eran todas igual de desagradecidas:

-¡Whoaa! -Exclamó de un momento a otro, deteniendo su andar de forma abrupta para pronto tocarse el pecho con su mano libre, ¿Qué había pasado? Algo extraño se revolvía en lo más hondo de su ser, era como si su lado oscuro se inquietara por una amenaza invisible. -"Creo que heredé el sentido arácnido de Peter." -Pensó sonriendo de medio lado al mirar alrededor, intentando percibir si, efectivamente, se encontraba acompañado de algo desagradable. -Ugh.. -Se quejó ésta vez, y su rostro de burla cambió a uno de dolor, era un dolor punzante, pero soportable, así que decidió seguir su camino, pero aquel desagradable sentimiento en su alma se acrecentaba más con cada paso que daba, y a éste malestar se le sumó ésa escabrosa sensación de estar siendo observado.

No era como en otras ocasiones, ésta vez era un sentir muchísimo más aterrador, se sentía como la presa de algo desconocido, como si hubiesen mil ojos sobre él. Efectivamente y como lo había sospechado, era el objetivo de algo invisible y cuya figura se fue materializando hasta dejarse ver como una sombra inquieta que atravesaba el lugar, brincando de árbol en árbol y deleitándose con las miradas de desesperación que veía reflejarse en la cara del atractivo demonio. Él era su presa, y ahora esa cosa se encontraba jugueteando con su voluntad, la cual anhelaba se quebrantara en cualquier momento, pero no conocía del todo a Dante, y éste no flaquearía ante esa odiosa criatura y de hecho, estaba anhelando enfrentarla cara a cara.

Y fue como un suceso telepático, ya que su "cazador" a pocos metros de él, le dio la cara:

-Guau, vaya cara...-Dijo al observar a aquella grotesca cosa que se erguía en sus dos pies delante de él, mostrando la magnificencia de su ser. -Dime como te llamas para ponerle nombre a mis pesadillas...  
-**Jejeje... **-Rió esa cosa dejando ver una hilera de interminables colmillos y una lengua larguísima alusiva a la de un reptil que colgaba desde la comisura de sus labios. -**Nosotros... Somos... Venom... -**Dante nunca había vislumbrado algo como eso; aquella cosa era fornida y se veía en todo su cuerpo su musculatura marcada que era más que una simple fachada, era tan alto como él, oscuro como la noche y poseía una insignia en su pecho que le recordó mucho a su amigable amigo y vecino Spiderman.  
-Oh, bueno... -Suspiró el albino aliviado pensando que se trataba de un enemigo provisto de más rareza y más dificultoso de vencer. -Sean demonios o súper hombres, al final es la misma rutina. -Se rascó la nunca con la mano izquierda mientras bostezaba, en tanto Venom corría velozmente hacia él con la intención de arrojarle por los aires, pero aquello era demasiado lento para él y con facilidad dio un brinco ligero por sobre los hombros del infectado por el simbionte. Éste último se giró completamente y emitió un gruñido al notar al muchacho de brazos cruzados y sonriéndole burlonamente. -Venga, torito, venga... -Le provocaba el hijo de Sparda, llamándole usando ambas manos.  
-**Vamos, no te resistas joven Dante...** -Dijo el portador del simbionte en un tono tan bajo que casi parecía un susurro, más, sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas a los oídos del semi-demonio.

Una vez más, el muchacho dio un salto, ésta vez quedando en una de las ramas de uno de los árboles más cercanos:

-A ver, pongamos los puntos sobre las íes. -Habló el chico caminando por la extremidad del árbol, intentando conservar su calma. -¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre...? Tú, seas lo que seas...

Venom lanzó una sonora carcajada, doblando su espalda hacia atrás, aquella ignorancia de parte del chiquillo le había llegado a parecer adorable hasta cierto punto, y para asombro de Dante, él logró deslizarle, burlando sus veloces ojos demoníaco, para trepar el tronco del árbol donde se hallaba y se encaramó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la espalda del chico de ojos violetas.

-**Lo sé todo, absolutamente todo de mi presa una vez la tengo en la mira y me encapricho, luego, busco sus puntos débiles...** -Dijo en un siseo que simulaba el sonido de una serpiente y deslizó una de sus largas uñas por el pálido cuello del legado de Sparda. -**Dime, ¿A qué le temes, joven demonio?** -El chiquillo se volteó de una forma veloz e hizo resonar la mandíbula producto de un repentino codazo propinado al rostro del sujeto.  
-No vuelvas a ponerme los dedos encima. -Habló Dante mirándolo con un notorio desprecio mezclado con un odio que recién brotó desde lo profundo de su ser, y su Devil Trigger le clamaba por un poco de la sangre del hombre de piel oscura. Se tocó el pecho e intentó no perder el control sobre sí mismo, decidió aguantar un poco más puesto que pensaba que alguien como Venom no era merecedor de ver su verdadera forma. -Dante no le teme a nada, amigo. -Sonrió burlonamente con los ojos entrecerrados, pero su cara menguó a un gesto de desconcierto cuando notó que el simbionte, tirado de espaldas en la tierra producto del impacto, comenzaba a carcajearse enseñándole la interminable hilera de afilados dientes que poseía en su cavidad bucal, de cuyo borde comenzó a salir el espeso líquido salivoso.

En un acto de impulsividad, arrojó su gigantesca espada hacia el cuerpo de aquello como si se tratase de una lanza, sin embargo, esa cosa dio un giro el césped húmedo y se incorporó en sus pies a mirarlo desafiante:

-**¿Es todo lo que tienes, niñito?** -Le preguntó Venom, sin dejar de sonreír y moviendo su dedo índice derecho, haciendo un gesto para que se le acercara.  
-Ni siquiera estoy calentando. -El chico de cabellera corta brincó de la rama hasta pararse en la punta del mango de la reluciente Rebellion, cruzado de brazos. Descendió casi a los segundos después de dirigirle una última sonrisita juguetona a la "copia" de su amigo arácnido y en un movimiento rápido reclamó su espada, para correr dispuesto a cortarle la yugular al fotógrafo frustrado. Ante la sorpresa de nuestro amigo Dante, Venom imitó el movimiento de su archienemigo Spiderman y los hilos de araña no tardaron en lanzarse a los ojos lavanda de un sorprendido Dante, el cual gritó de dolor al sentir el ardor en esa zona tan débil. No era como la telaraña de Parker, era como si estuviera hecha de un material desconocido y corrosivo. El pobre muchacho de abrigo rojo no alcanzó a retirar aquella viscosa cosa de sus globos oculares cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, impacto que le dejó sin respiración, literalmente, y se sintió elevado un par de metros del suelo, para pronto sentir que iba descendiendo de espalda hacia el mismo. No podía permitirlo, estaba seguro de que el de negro le estaba esperando abajo con intenciones de matarle, y sin pensarlo dos veces, retiró con su mano izquierda la telaraña que estorbaba su campo visual y con la derecha desenfundó a su pistola color marfil, disparando en dirección al piso, donde, efectivamente, el rival de Peter aguardaba recibirle con "los brazos abiertos":

-**¡Mierda!** -Exclamó Venom, usando su telaraña una vez más para colgarse de uno de los altos árboles cercanos al lugar de aterrizaje del muchacho, pero no pudo ni suspirar, ya que el chico seguía haciendo gritar su arma de fuego con la firme intención de acribillarle. -Anda, ¿Por qué te haces el difícil? -Preguntó Edward Brock*, el hombre dentro del negro traje, mientras se transportaba al estilo de su viejo enemigo una vez el chico recobró por completo su visión. -Muéstrame tu verdadera forma, Dante.

Nuevamente, al albino quedó sin palabras.

-¡Ja! ¿Y quién te dijo eso? ¿O acaso estuviste acosándome con anterioridad? -Dijo mientras daba un giro en forma de espiral en el aire, para quedar unas ramas por encima de Venom, y a unos metros ante su ubicación. -No te culpo, es difícil no enamorarse de alguien como yo. -Suspiró mientras pasaba galantemente su mano por sus cabellos color nieve. -Lamento descepcionarte, pero le hago a las mujeres, no tengo filias con... -Le apunta con el dedo, volviendo a su aire de desdén. -Con lo que seas... Vaya, seguro que cuando naciste, en vez de llorar tú, lloró el médico que te sacó...  
-**¡Ya basta! ¡Mocoso engreído!** -Dante evitó proferir una carcajada al sentirse satisfecho, lo había logrado, lo había sacado de sus casillas y nublado por el frustre de que un "niño" le haya cerrado la boca, cualquier pensamiento racional estaría bloqueado en su mente y todas las acciones de aquello serían producto de un inútil deseo por callarle con un puñetazo. Sacó de la funda de su espalda a la pistola restante y silbando con relajo comenzó a arremeter contra Brock, pero aquella maldita criatura era más veloz de lo que esperaba, así que se vio obligado a tomar distancia retrocediendo por entre el follaje después de lanzarse de cabeza al piso, mientras la lluvia caía impasible en por sobre sus cabezas:

-¡Carajo!- El gemelo de Vergil resbaló debido a la humedad producto del aguacero en el suelo y cayó de costado en el mismo, pudiendo ver como Venom se lanzaba hacia su cuerpo.  
-**¡Ugyaaargh! **.Gritó éste último cuando, una vez más, el chiquillo había golpeado su rostro, pero aquel golpe no era de la misma magnitud con la que el albino le había atacado antes; ésta vez logró apartarle una prolongada distancia de donde estaba, haciéndole incluso, romper un árbol con la fuerza de su cuerpo, el cual cayó estruendoso a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del portador del simbionte.  
-Debí hacerlo... -Suspiró Dante, mirando su mano ahora convertida en una garra del color de los rubíes y cuyas uñas temblaban ante más dolor ajeno. -Ahora dime... -Se acercó tambaleante a Edward, extrañándose a sí mismo de lo cansado que se sentía. -¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí? -Dio uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos... -¿Qué quieres de mí? -Se abalanzó velozmente al mayor y lo levantó del cuello, usando su mano demoníaca. -Y más importante... ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?...  
-**Tan curioso que salió éste niño...** -Dijo el de negro entrecortadamente. **-Déjame corroborar si eres tan listo como crees que eres... **-Venom tosió aún retorciéndose en el agarre de Dante, pero sonriendo de nueva cuenta ante su propia broma. **-¿Conoces al joven conocido como "Spiderman"? **-Dante no dio respuesta alguna, ni siquiera se movió, pero a Brock sólo le bastó el mirarle a los ojos para verificar que, efectivamente, había hecho migas con el castaño. **-Aquel inútil me arrebató todo lo que yo tenía, todo lo que amaba, me humilló públicamente e hizo de mí lo que tienes ante tus ojos... **-Venom volvió a toser y luego agarró la mano del chico para proseguir su explicación espontánea. -**¿Qué qué quiero? Sencillo, en mi sed de venganza para con ése tarado, pude seguirlo hasta acá. ¿Acaso los de S.H.I.E.L.D. son tan retrasados que no notaban que llevaban "equipaje extra"?**  
**-**E-Eso quiere decir... -Titubeó el de gabardina roja, abriendo sus ojos.  
**-¡Ajá! No careces de materia gris, exacto, iba viajando gratis en su nave de juguete, pero no soy tan imbécil como para dejarme ver ante ustedes, héroes inexpertos de turno. **-Después de reír para sí mismo, Venom comenzó a explicar como también debió ser uno de los tantos "suicidas" que se lanzaron al abordaje después de que Doom y Dormammu atacaran al Helicarrier, haciéndole caer en la emboscada; después de tener un aterrizaje tan doloroso como cualquier individuo que poseyera sensibilidad en su sistema, se dispuso a la cacería contra Parker, y tras días de infructuosa búsqueda, confesó haber hallado algo más delicioso aún. -**Tú, Dante.** -Peter Parker podía esperar, le estuvo observando desde su primera disputa con la "misteriosa mujer perro" (Como él le nombró "cariñosamente") y analizó sus sentimientos, su esencia, su poder oculto...** -¡Tú debes ser mío!.**  
-Lo siento, no eres mi tipo. -Dijo Dante, pero su expresión de serenidad cambiaron a una de terror, al sentir como la piel comenzaba a quemarle; intentó, en vano, separarse de Venom, pero éste con inteligencia le apresó con sus garras anteriormente, y pronto sintió como aquella viscosa materia oscura comenzaba a subir por su antebrazo hasta llegar velozmente a su hombro de una forma inexplicable. -¡Mierda! -Gritó el chico, intentando disparar, pero al igual que su brazo derecho, el izquierdo, el cual antes estaba libre, fue consumido por aquella oscuridad. Y entonces, lo recordó. Aquella cara, aquella sensación, aquella oscuridad penetrándole, aquel frío en el corazón...

Con terror, Dante se percató de que estaba ante el rostro que veía en sus pesadillas. ¡Todo había sido una premonición! ¡Una llamada de alerta de su subconsciente!

-Qué...¿Qué diantres eres...? -Tartamudeó el muchacho, haciendo que su mirada lila se cruzara con los ojos amarillos, desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento.  
- ¿**Por qué quieres saber qué o quién soy? ¿Qué ganas con ello? Puedo ser para ti lo que para muchos soy; un "Don Nadie". Si, sólo eso soy para la sociedad, para la lacra que tuve a mi lado y que erróneamente me referí a ellos como mis "Seres queridos". **-Y diciendo esto, se acercó hasta quedar a un reducido número de pasos del suculento cuerpo el chico, el cual lamió usando su larga lengua, desde la zona del ombligo hasta llegar al cuello, y dicha acción hizo que Dante se estremeciera y que en su rostro se manifestara un gesto de asco. -**¿Acaso no fue eso lo que te hicieron esas mujeres? **-Venom había leído su mente al momento de que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, logró que Dante recordara aquellos rostros femeninos cuyas dueñas marcaron su vida y dejaron un vacío en su corazón; su madre, Trish, la cual era similar, la joven y desaparecida Lady, y por último...  
-Amaterasu... -Susurró mientras recordaba aquellos rosados labios, aquella larga y grácil cabellera y esos brillantes ojos del color de las penumbras, de nueva cuenta, pudo sentir el calor de la piel de la Diosa como si palpara su cuerpo, pero... -No, ella ya no está...

_**"Lo hallé..."**_

El ex-fotógrafo le sujetó con fuerza de los brazos contra el suelo y se incorporó, victorioso, sobre él:

-**Sé lo que se siente...Que la mujer que una vez creíste te amaba, te haya dejado de lado por la culpa de un tarado... -**Suspiró un poco al recordar a la que una vez fue su amada esposa, Ana. -**Pero eso es pasado, con tu ayuda, podré acabar de una vez por todas con Peter Parker, venga, lo haremos juntos... Olvida a esa mujer, tanto como yo olvidé rápido a esa desgraciada. ** -Se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del de Dante, pero éste, invadido por el helado ser del otro, simplemente se dejó corromper por aquella extraña esencia, cerrando sus ojos y visualizando por última vez el rostro de la amada Amaterasu. -**Déjame dominar tu alma, y seamos uno solo.**

A los minutos, se veía una figura oscura en medio de la arboleda. La lluvia había cesado, y dicha figura de silueta masculina inclinó su cuello hacia atrás para observar el grisáceo cielo sobre él. Se movió, haciendo que, una larga gabardina negra se meneara con estilo atrás de su espalda; en sus manos descansaban las pistolas; en su espalda su apreciada espada, y su piel, antes blanca, era de un color azulado como el de un cielo sin estrellas. Dante miró su reflejo en uno de los charcos más cercanos y sonrió con placer al ver a su nuevo y mejorado "Yo", dejando ver unos afilados colmillos que asomaban traviesos por sus finos labios masculinos, después acomodó su cabello, ahora opacado, convertido en un apagado gris y se alejó del lugar con maldad en su mirada.

Ahora Dante se había convertido en el nuevo Venom...

* * *

**Notas finales: Bueno, no tengo mucho que agregar, simplemente me queda agradecer a aquellos lectores que siguen entusiasmados éste long-fic, el cual tiene un significado muy especial para mí. Agradecimientos especiales a mis queridos:**

**-ambar51chick**  
** ández**  
**-thisisCMpunk**  
**-Popolita (Que aunque no tienes cuenta FF, sé que lees con mucho cariño y anhelo mi historia, te extraño mucho 3 )**

***= Aprovechando de explicar, elegí a Edward Brock como el Venom en éste fic, ya que su historia fue la que más me gustó, su personalidad fue la que más me impactó y lejos, creo que es el mejor Venom de toda la historia en los cómics de Spiderman ;)**

**Aclarados los puntos y dando los agradecimientos correspondientes, me retiro por ésta semana, nos leemos la siguiente, si se puede, gracias por la espera y de corazón anhelo que hayan disfrutado éste capítulo, el cual tuvo un giro inesperado y fue más largo de lo normal.**

**Queridos lectores, tengan un buen fin de semana y buenas noches ;)**

**Atte: Kirby Delarge.**


	31. Capítulo 31

-¡Dante! -Exclamó Amaterasu, abriendo sus ojitos de golpe. ¿Qué había sido esa horrible visión? ¿Un sueño? ¿Un delirio? ¿Una jugarreta de su mente? Sintió las finas gotas de sudor deslizarse por sus sienes, y otras más finas reposando como rocío en parte de su frente; estaba casi tan pálida como sus largos cabellos, y respiraba agitada, temblando inexplicablemente.  
-¡Wah! - Deadpool se sentó de repente con el grito, miró al exterior por la raída ventana y se percató de que la lluvia cesaba, pero no estaba consciente de que en el interior del alma de la Diosa había una tormenta amenazando con arrancar de raíz su frágil tranquilidad, exaltándose de pronto al sentir un puñetazo en el brazo derecho de parte de la rubia que dormía a su lado.  
-¡Cállate, hombre! ¡Necesito mi siesta embellecedora y tú interrumpes! -Le gritó Trish, pero su rostro de molestia cambió a uno de confusión cuando vio la expresión a través de la mirada de Wilson.  
-Si supieras lo adorable que te ves ahora... -Le dijo el mutado, haciendo que la ex-aliada de Mundus se sonrojara ante el...¿Halago?  
-¿Pero qué...? -Trish inclinó su cabeza hacia el frente y vio el delgado y fino brazo derecho de la chica de cabellera larga abrazarla por la cintura, cuya cabeza reposaba en su pecho, brindándole en el sueño, un cálido tacto y gesto maternal que le ayudó a descansar su dolido corazón, al menos por una hora. -Niña... -Masculló la mujer de ojos verdes, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y un tono amenazante.

Aquella acción de su parte causó el efecto esperado, y Amaterasu se separó de golpe de su cuerpo, quedando de rodillas ante ella y con sus ojitos blancos por el miedo; a la vez que su cola se movía inquieta de izquierda a derecha. Y entonces, de súbito, recordó las imágenes que pasaron por su cabeza en su estado somnoliento, pasaron ante ella como un carrusel, y cada potro que danzaba ante ella era más horrendo que el anterior:

-Estás pálida... -Habló de nuevo la mujer de cabellera dorada, y aunque sonase increíble, sus ojos denotaron un halo de desasosiego al verla en ése estado.  
-Dante... -Susurró ella en un tono de voz a penas audible para los oídos comunes, y sin decirles nada a sus dos compañeros, ella les dio la espalda y salió de la descuidada cabaña en dirección hacia una ruta desconocida por el bosque, corriendo bajo la lluvia. Ella pudo sentir los gritos de Trish y Deadpool clamando su nombre tras de sí, pero ella continuó su carrera sin una meta fija (aparentemente) y poco le importó que sus finos pies fueran manchándose a causa del lodo, y tampoco le importó que esa viscosa mezcla de tierra y agua le hiciera resbalar para caer de rodillas al piso turbio; la loba se incorporó como si nada hubiese pasado y sacudió la falda de su desaseado kimono para continuar la búsqueda del amado demonio, y así contiuó corriendo por el extenso sendero, hasta que dejó de ir escuchando poco a poco los alaridos de sus amigos que le rogaban se detuviera; para Amaterasu, el tiempo se había detenido, y no existía nadie más, sólo el fastidioso sentir de que Dante necesitaba su ayuda más que nunca. Quizás era su oportunidad de enmendar su error, y podía demostrarle que para ella, él era lo más importante en todo el universo y que sin él, ella moría... Poco a poco, su corazón se marchitaba con la sola idea de no volver a ver ese bello rostro tallado por los ángeles.

_"Ella está cerca..."_

Susurró en el interior su nuevo "Yo", aquella esencia desagradablemente dulzona se había mezclado en el aire, resaltando de entre la mezcla de olores de agua, tierra y hojas mojadas a causa del primer elemento. Era conocido para su organismo ése penetrante olor a frutas o flores, en otras ocasiones, aquel aroma le hubiese hecho arder las entrañas de deseo y de un impulso incontrolable por unir su piel con la dueña de ése perfume natural; pero ahora, ése olor le provocaba náuseas y una ira indescriptible. Deseaba hallar a esa intrusa lo más pronto posible y ver su sangre derramada mezclada con el lodo sobre el césped, dejándose llevar por el odio, le supo a gloria el imaginar los órganos internos del cuerpo femenino siendo estrujados entre sus manos, mientras ella, todavía viva, clamaría por piedad. Si, eso sería un espectáculo agradable para él...Y luego, el procedimiento sería el doble de doloroso para el mercenario de rojo...

-**"Venga, ve a por ella, niño..." **-Brock le susurró desde los lugares más recónditos de su mente, y él se relamió con malicia visualizando el rostro de la mujer que amaba, más ahora la deseaba muerta.

-¡Dante! -Amaterasu frenó en seco, como si hubiese recordado algo importante, y miró a su alrededor, moviendo sus felpudas orejas para captar pasos a su alrededor que pudieran delatar la presencia del híbrido de cabello blanco. -Vamos...Yo sé que estás aquí. -Susurró juntando sus manos temblorosas por frío y nervios mezclados en una sola circunstancia. -¡Dante! -Llamó una vez más antes de irse caminando, pero entonces, oyó algo ensordecedor, algo más rápido que el sonido y el viento, algo que rozó su mejilla derecha, causándole una herida tan delgada como un rasguño a lo largo de su piel, pero de la cual comenzó a brotar el vital líquido rojo. Posteriormente, se dio la vuelta al sentir algo fino cayendo al suelo, algo que emitió un metálico y suave sonido al caer; una bala. Y no cualquier bala, era una de las balas plateadas que antes se hallase reposando en el cañón de una de las pistolas del hombre de ojos violetas.

No, ellas los vió detenidamente ahora, ya no eran violetas. Ése color lavanda lleno de vida se había ido para dar paso a un par de perlas color rubí en su mirar. Atónita, Amaterasu miró de pies a cabeza a la cosa que estaba a unos metros de ella y que la miraba desde las alturas, parado con aire arrogante desde la copa de un árbol de hojas casi inexistentes. El cabello grisáceo se movía debido al leve viento que en esos momentos pasó por ese paraje, al igual que la oscura gabardina que cubría su cuerpo; ésta poseía hebillas de cuero cubiertas de puntas afiladas de un brillante metal, y ciertas zonas de sus pantalones color azabache tintineaban debido a unas cadenas que envolvían parte de sus piernas. Al notar que ella abría sus ojos, absorta y temerosa con su nueva apariencia, sonrió enseñándole sus afilados dientes anhelantes de sentir su carne sagrada y fresca. Era Dante, no cabía duda, a pesar de que su apariencia era del todo grotesca y le amenazara moviendo sus nuevas garras felinas, ella quería tenerlo entre sus brazos como deseaba hace muchísimo tiempo... Esos sin duda eran los ojos de su amado demonio; y fuese lo que fuese ahora, sabía que podía hacer algo por él, aunque aquella misteriosa entidad que le consumía fuese fortaleciéndose a medida que la observaba, era como si se alimentara de su esencia:

-Dante... -Ella dijo en un tono sereno, acercándose al árbol con tímidos pasos, pero sus negros ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver que el muchacho, o lo que queda de él, se lanza cabeza abajo apuntándole con sus pistolas, las cuales ahora desprendían un brillo lila.  
-**¡Para ti soy Venom, muñeca! **-Gritó éste comenzando a dispararle, provocando que el desasosiego de la muchacha creciera aún más al sentir aquella extraña voz proveniente de esos labios deformados en una eterna sonrisa.

Amaterasu se vio obligada a esquivar aquella acción y vio con temor como el muchacho le había disparado de nuevo, sin titubear ni dudar de lo que estaba haciendo, y notó en sus ojos como el nuevo Dante estaba dispuesto a matarla a como fuera lugar. Podía ver el alma de aquel que amaba a través de esos rubíes que tenía por ojos, pero también veía ésa sed de sangre que vió aquella noche en que, para ellos, su relación se desmoronó. Sin embargo, decidida a no cometer los mismos errores, cerró sus ojos y su femenino cuerpo fue rodeado por sus perlas de devoción; unas hermosas joyas que danzaban alrededor de ella, las cuales dieron paso a unos brillantes diamantes. No quería herir a Dante, y no lo haría, esperaba poder intimidar a aquella cosa que ahora pretendía poseer a su príncipe:

-Por favor, no me obligues a hacer esto, quién quiera que seas... -Dijo ella con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos. Esa criatura no era la que vio esa noche, no, la que vio ése día era muchísimo peor, pero la de ahora estaba tan atormentada y confusa que incluso llegó a conmoverla. Pudo ver a través de sus ojos divinos que ése no era un demonio, pero logró captar que poseía un alma y que dicha esencia necesitaba de su ayuda también, sin embargo, ¿Qué podía hacer ella mientras aquel extraño huésped descansaba en el cuerpo del hijo de Sparda? Nada más le quedaba intentar separarlas de alguna forma en que el hermoso cuerpo del chico de mirada rojiza no sufriera ningún daño por su culpa.  
-**¿Asustada, querida?** -Dijeron Venom y Dante al mismo tiempo, ambos unidos en un solo ser y susurrando en una sola voz, una voz de ultratumba y siseante como la de un reptil.  
-Para nada. -Le respondió la muchacha sin inmutarse siquiera, en tanto sus cabellos finos se movían, brillando a causa de los hermosos cristales que envolvían su persona.  
-**Deberías estarlo. -**Dante dio un puñetazo contra la tierra, y Amaterasu pudo verse rodeada de numerosas cosas viscosas de oscuro color, las cuales brotaron de la deformada garra del semi-demonio.

Amaterasu frunció el ceño al ver esas masas amorfas bailando a su alrededor; una de ellas se abalanzó para intentar envolverla en un repulsivo abrazo en un intento por arrastrarla hasta el nuevo Venom, sin embargo, si desarrollado sentido auditivo le advirtió a tiempo del peligro y pudo repelerle con una atractiva lluvia de aquellas brillantes gemas color cielo una vez oyó a sus espaldas el característico silbido de esa cosa al desplazarse. Ella repitió el mismo proceso con dos de aquellas formas materializadas, y luego, lanzó un grito al sentir el sonido de las balas que intentaban impactarla nuevamente en un afán por arrebatarle la vida; ésta vez, Dante estuvo cerca de asesinarla de no ser porque alcanzó a arrojarse al suelo, a una zona donde aquellas negras amalgamas no habían llegado aún. Por poco y no lo contaba. El chico, ahora con su cabello gris, corrió velozmente hasta donde ella estaba, y Amy no había alcanzado siquiera a incorporarse cuando se sintió levantada por los aires, sujeta por el tobillo, sintiendo la fría y escamosa garra de aquel que amaba, el cual le enterraba cruelmente las uñas en esa zona. Ella emitió un quejido, y de cabeza notó como el hijo de Sparda sonreía ampliamente al ver sufrimiento en su rostro y con sorpresa, notó un extraño destello de luz que provenía de la mano libre del muchacho, dando paso a un elemento nuevo y desconocido para ella; parecía la ala de un ángel incrustada en joyas rojas:

-**Oh, ¿Te gusta? -**Preguntó el joven de negro al notar el interés hacia el arma recién invocada, luego, posó sus ojos en la misma. -**Se llama Artemis... **-Y diciendo esto, la colocó en el vientre de la, en ése entonces, muda Diosa. -**Dile "Hola" **-Y después de esto, la chica de cabello blanco sintió un dolor punzante que afloró en su vientre, y cuyo lacerante sentir se desplazó por todo su cuerpo haciéndola mover gracias a los espasmos producto de la repentina agresión. Después de esto, Dante la lanzó a una mediana distancia de donde se hallaba, y esto la hizo dar un grito ensordecedor gracias a lo débil que su cuerpo se encontraba en esos instantes; pudo verse, una vez sobre el césped, a sí misma atravesada por unas flechas, las cuales se desintegraron cuando las tres almas que descansaban en el arma de Dante lograron el cometido de dejarla malherida.

Amaterasu le miró con algo de miedo; era ése el primer ataque que el muchacho había formado y ya la había dejado en un estado lamentable. Temblorosa, limpió el hilillo de sangre que caía por su labio inferior, usando la ancha manga de su kimono, y se incorporó temblando debido al punzante calvario que le producía moverse su nueva herida, cortesía de la semilla del legendario caballero oscuro. De nueva cuenta, disparó sus diamantes contra el chico, y éste las evitó con una facilidad envidiable, notando como a cada descarga, él se iba acercando cada vez más hasta ella:

-"Maldición." -Pensó la chica mientras daba un par de giros hacia atrás para evitar contacto con el muchacho nuevamente. Lo miró enojada y frustrada, no podía creer que él no había titubeado siquiera, el no había puesto ninguna objeción al momento de hacerle daño, y por más que trataba, no podía ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Dante, aquella criatura se lo impedía, y temió haber perdido el alma del híbrido a manos de esa cosa desconocida. No, ella tenía fe, su Dante estaba en el interior de ese cuerpo, y debía salvarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por lo visto, si continuaba con la idea de socorrerlo sin herirlo en batalla, la que saldría más malherida sería ella, y el daño sería doble ya que, a demás, no lograría purificar el ser del chico. -"Debo actuar rápido..." -Pensó mientras de su mano derecha nacía el fulgor de una potente llama de fuego, la cual, a pesar de ser tocada por las ya finas gotas de lluvia, seguía brillando y dando un potente calor. La llama envolvió su brazo derecho y ella, con gracia, lo movió hacia el chico como si fuese un látigo; pudiendo notar como, extrañamente, Dante retrocedía invocando una extensa red de telaraña, pero ésta, al entrar en contacto con su fuego divino, la deshizo en menos de unos segundo y quemó parte de su mano. El muchacho se agarró la extremidad herida y retrocedió mirándola con odio...O al menos parecía que fuese Dante el que la miraba con odio, pero aún así, aquello sonrió y le dijo burlón:

-**Necesitas más que eso para vencerme, nena.**  
-Aún no acabo. -Le respondió la muchacha para pronto echarse a correr hacia él. Ésta vez, la que desprendió un brillo fue su mano izquierda, unos bellos pétalos de un pálido rosa surgieron de ella y dieron paso a una bomba diminuta pero potente, la cual fue a parar cerca de las oscuras botas. Después de eso, oyó un estruendoso grito y entre el humo, Amaterasu logró divisar la figura de Dante retorcerse y caer de rodillas en el suelo. Sintió una pena tremenda, por un momento se maldijo a sí misma por haber tenido que recurrir a ello, pero era la única forma de poder ayudarlo y recuperar a la persona más importante para ella. Sacudió su pálida cabeza y se aguantó las ganas de llorar, intentando ignorar los gritos del gemelo de Vergil. Si bien ella no estaba usando todo su arsenal, se sentía terrible al darse cuenta de lo terrible de la situación, puesto que ella hubiese deseado nunca hacerle un daño de ése tipo, pero...¿Acaso no le había ella lastimado antes? Maldición, si lo había hecho, y lo recordaba; todas las cosas terribles que le dijo, y lo que no hizo por Dante llegó a su mente, provocando que de nueva cuenta el molesto nudo en la garganta se le formara. Apretó sus ojos y sus puños, en un intento por mantener intacta su fortaleza y dispuesta a acabar con todo, se abalanzó hacia la humareda, en dirección al chico; cuando todo acabase, ella le rogaría perdón por todas las cosas malas y le recordaría cuánto le amaba. -¡Dante! -Gritó la deidad en el interior de la humareda. Invocó ésta vez, la espada de truenos, cuyo destello no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos del mencionado, el cual, una vez su mirada se acostumbró a la nubosa visión, sacó a Rebellion y arremetió contra la Diosa. El ruido de ambas espadas chocaron, y sus experimentados movimientos lograron disipar el humo blanco.

Ambas espadas emitían aquel metálico estruendo la una contra la otra, reposando en las manos de sus perspectivos dueños, los cuales se dirigían miradas de asombro, confusión y molestia; pero en ambos prevalecía uno solo en común; el dolor de un amor que creían perdido. Amaterasu le pedía que abriera los ojos y recapacitara, pero de Dante no obtuvo respuesta alguna, parecía que estuviese sumido en un sueño, como muerto en vida... ¿Muerto? ¡No! Ella se negaba a pensar en ello, recordó que el mismo Dante le había dicho que ella era la responsable de haber asesinado a su anterior "Yo", las últimas palabras que le dirigió antes de abandonarla. Su Dante seguía ahí, estaba frente a ella, pero ella debía hacerle reaccionar, debía mantenerle con vida, debía traerlo de vuelta, fuese como fuese:

-¡Lo haré! -Gritó la Diosa del Sol dándole una patada por el mentón al muchacho, el cual cayó hacia atrás de espaldas, el cual, intentó incorporarse, sin embargo, el suave tintineo de un cascabel lo hizo tambalear para caer de rodillas. Dante sintió sueño...Mucho sueño, al igual que Edward Brock en su interior. Ambos seres, ahora en uno solo, reposaron en el suelo mientras la lluvia cesaba de caer y pronto se hallaban durmiendo. Amy guardó silencio, y el cascabel que había aparecido en su pecho desapareció en un halo de brillo rosa. Sin soltar la espada, símbolo de la fuerza, se acercó dando pasos lentos hacia el cuerpo del chico. Lo vio ahí, tan tranquilo, tan sereno y tan calmado que no podía creer que durante unos momentos atrás, él había intentado acabar con su vida. -No, no eres Dante... -Susurró mientras su diminuta mano acariciaba el fino rostro del chico.

Sonrió débilmente.

Amaterasu corrió los grises cabellos de la frente de Dante y su cara durmiente le conmovió hasta tal punto que sentía que sus lágrimas iban a asomarse de nueva cuenta, era así como le gustaba ver a su amado demonio; calmado, sin alguna preocupación visible. El verlo con su sueño conciliado era para ella un espectáculo hermoso, aunque su apariencia ahora se viese algo desproporcionada debido a la influencia de aquel extraño ente, para ella continuaba siendo el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Dejó descansar su mano sobre la mejilla de Dante y pudo percibir el delicioso calor que emanaba el cuerpo del hijo de Sparda, era un calor tan único y delicioso que la hizo sentir el enorme anhelo de tenerlo de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos, y ah, esos labios. Esos labios que, sin dejar de ser masculinos, eran tan delicados y suculentos que hicieron temblar su boca en el inevitable deseo de ser besada por el demonio tendido a pocos centímetros de ella. Quería hacerlo, si, lo ansiaba con todas las fuerzas que le entregaba aquel tortuoso amor que sentía por él, así que, sin pensar en nada más, la muchacha de divino dominio se inclinó hasta la cara del yaciente Dante, hasta que sólo una ridículamente minúscula distancia separaba sus bocas:

-¡Amaterasu! -Oyó a unas voces tras ella, y al ser invocada, se incorporó con el rostro rojo a más no poder y volteó velozmente para ver que, finalmente, Deadpool y Trish habían logrado dar con su paradero.  
-Oh...M-Muchachos... -Titubeó Amy colocándose de pie y con la mirada baja, mientras se agarraba la falda del kimono, aún nerviosa por haber sido sorprendida en una situación tan empalagosa. Una vez alzó sus orbes negras, vio a un Deadpool caminando veloz hacia ella y sujetando después una de sus manos con fuerza, haciéndola soltar un quejido.  
-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -Le gritó el mercenario apretándola fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño. -¿Por qué huiste sin decirnos nada? ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tenías, Amaterasu! -Le regañó de forma tal que Amy abrió sus ojos ampliamente, percibiendo en aquel contacto el doloroso sentir. -Mírate como éstas, ¿Por qué no nos esperaste? ¡¿Por qué viniste sola a correr peligro?! ¿No confías en nosotros acaso? -Continuó Wade comunicándole su intranquilidad al no haber encontrado a quien amaba, y lo encolerizado que se sentía al verla tan malherida.  
-No es eso...¡No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí! -Gritó Amaterasu soltándose del agarre del más alto.  
-¿Qué no se preocupe? Niña, estás muy grave. -Le acusó Trish mientras veía la herida en el estómago de la chica, la cual ya había cerrado casi completamente, pero aún así se veía preocupante.  
-P-Pero estoy bien... -Tartamudeó Amy mientras cubría su vientre con su mano derecha, dejando caer la espada de trueno al fango. -Es a Dante al que deben ayudar... -Dijo haciéndose a un ado y dejando ver el cuerpo del nombrado.  
-...¿Esa cosa es Dante? -Preguntó Deadpool cruzándose de brazos, mientras se agachaba y con una varilla que yacía cerca de sus pies, se dispuso a picotear el rostro durmiente.  
-¡Déjalo en paz! -Gritó la rubia, inclinándose cerca del cuerpo del híbrido. -Oh, Dante, ¿Qué te ocurrió?  
-Tienes muy mal gusto con los hombres, Amy. -Rió el mutante mientras miraba a la más baja, la cual infló molesta sus mejillas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sacándole de nueva cuenta una risa al de rojo. Amaterasu lo fulminó con la mirada, y ofendida, se agachó al lado de su amado para recostar la cabeza grisácea sobre sus rodillas; acto seguido, posó con delicadeza su mano izquierda sobre el pecho del muchacho y con sorpresa, la rubia y el mercenario vieron que de los dedos de la Diosa resplandecía un suave fulgor verdoso, pudiendo sentir un dulce olor a hierbas frescas como la de una amplia pradera en un día de verano. Dicha luz tan cálida fue recorriendo los cortes y lesiones que hubo recibido el maltratado cuerpo del chico demonio para curarlas de a poco. Amaterasu quería asegurarse de que a salud de Dante fuese lo principal, pronto se preocuparía de purificarlo.  
-Amaterasu, no es necesario que hagas eso. -Le replicó Trish mientras la miraba desde el otro extremo del cuerpo del chico. -Él puede regenerar su piel por su cuenta, sólo debemos dejarle descansar...  
-Lo sé, pero lo siento, debo desobedecerla, señorita Trish. -Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Dante. -Él quedó así por culpa mía, no sé qué o quién pudo adueñarse de su alma, pero su fragilidad es por mi causa, le hice mucho daño y quebré su espíritu, y es algo imperdonable... -Suspiró luego. -Debo agradecer que esté bien, si algo más le hubiese pasado yo... -Su voz se quebró un momento y sintió la mano amiga de su eterno enamorado, el "Agujero Mortal", acariciando una de sus felpudas orejas:  
-Está bien, tranquila... -Susurró Wilson. -También es mi culpa...  
-No, Wade, tú no... -Dijo Amy mirándole hacia arriba con sus ojitos brillantes.  
-Sh, preocúpate de tu niño tonto. -Le pidió Deadpool mientras colocaba sus manos a ambos costados de sus caderas.  
-¿De qué están hablando el par de tontos? -Preguntó de forma acusadora la mujer de ojos verdes, pero los mencionados negaron con la cabeza velozmente sin decir nada.

_"Bien, cariño, esto terminará pronto."_

Pensó la Diosa del Sol mientras recostaba con suavidad a Dante en el suelo, gateando hasta quedar a su lado y colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico, en un intento por purificar su cuerpo. Sea lo que fuese que estuviera en Dante, ella le obligaría a salir ahora mismo, era su oportunidad antes de que el efecto del cascabel se desvaneciera por completo.

A ambos, Trish y Deadpool les impactó sentir de nuevo un aroma floral en el aire, ¿Qué podía ser ello? ¿Lavanda? Era exquisito, y luego, se impactaron al ver que la piel de la muchacha desprendía una brillantez blanca y suave; a la vez, emitiendo una calidez tan anhelada y rica como el dulce abrazo de una madre, parecía sacada de un dulce sueño aquella imagen. Después, notaron unas franjas rojas den la piel de la chica, las cuales brillaban de un color carmesí intenso y cuyo encanto era tan bello que les cautivó en demasía aquel espectáculo tan dulce.

Wade la miró absorto en su belleza y sintió deseos de llorar al verla en ese estado de ensueño, mientras, Trish por su lado, ahogó un suspiro de alivio al percibir tanta paz, olvidando todo lo malo que había atormentado su cabeza y cualquier sentimiento negativo que antes pudo tener contra ella. Poco a poco, con sorpresa, notaron que la oscuridad que envolvía a Dante iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dejándose repeler por el candor del cuerpo de la deidad de blanca cabellera larga, y pronto ellos estaban notando el lado humano del chico de ojos violetas.

Pero...Nadie supo por qué, quizás fue porque Amy dejó pasar mucho tiempo, porque tanta pureza le pareció asquerosa o porque ella se hallaba muy débil, pero el chico abrió sus ojos mientras emitía un potente y ensordecedor alarido de dolor y dobló su espalda mientras enterraba sus uñas en la tierra:

-¡Dante! -Gritó Trish al notar el intenso dolor que sufría su amigo y con preocupación se acercó para abrazarle, pero la luz del cuerpo de Amy le obligó a retroceder, debido a que ella también poseía parte de la sangre de los demonios gracias a Mundus, y al incorporarse cerca de la deidad, se sintió terriblemente enferma y sintió su piel siendo abrasada por aquel ardor que emitía la divina luminosidad de la piel de la chica más baja.  
-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Wilson mientras sujetaba a Trish por los hombros y le acomodaba los dorados cabellos para que pudiese relajarse un poco, pero ella no dejaba de repetir el nombre del muchacho de gabardina roja y tampoco dejaba de gritarle maldiciones a Amaterasu para que le dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Ella estaba tan sumergida en su nerviosismo que no notó que unas cosas oscuras, parecidas a unas asquerosas babosas, se deslizaban por los costados del cuerpo de Dante, y fue Deadpool el que la levantó del brazo y la hizo retroceder, obligándola a alejarse:  
-¡Mierda! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Ésta cosa no! -Gritó el de rojo.  
-¡¿Qué te pasa?! -Exclamó la parecida a Eva. -¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Esa cosa...Es el simbionte... -Dijo Deadpool al notar al nocivo ser que desprendía el cuerpo de su rival por amor; ahora todo tenía sentido, era ése el por qué de la apariencia del joven Dante, mierda, no quería saber qué hubiese pasado si hubiesen dejado más tiempo a Amaterasu con esa criatura. -Esas cosas son unos parásitos, nadie sabe de donde demonios llegaron, pero Trish, ¡No debes dejar que te toquen! ¡Por nada en el mundo dejes que se te acerquen! -Le gritó Wilson a su amiga, la cual se incorporó mientras invocaba a la espada de Sparda tras de sí.  
-¿Y por qué no debería...?  
-Porque si te envuelve será capaz de dominar tu mente y tu voluntad. -Le explicó Deadpool antes de que siquiera la rubia terminara de plantearle su duda.  
-**¡¿Qué estás haciéndome...?! **-Fue ésta vez la voz de Eddie Brock la que sonó en el lugar, dejando a la vista el rostro de Venom, el cual se manifestó en una enorme masa de materia oscura que empezaba a envolver el cuerpo de Dante.  
-¡No! -Gritó Amaterasu incorporándose. -¡Dante! -Ella intentó agarrar una de las manos de su amado, pero se sintió elevada por los aires y cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Deadpool, el cual la alejaba de ése sitio. -¡Déjame ir! -Gritó Amy. -¡Debo ir con Dante! ¡Me necesita! -Gritó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras notaba como esa cosa iba aumentando de tamaño, haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo del chico en esa marea negra y viscosa.  
-¡Lo siento! -Gritó el mutante mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. -Si te toca serás contaminada también, no voy a permitirlo. -La dejó con cuidado en el suelo a una distancia prudente del simbionte, al lado de la mujer demonio que apretaba la espada con furia en su mano izquierda. -¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! -Amaterasu se apresuró a correr en dirección a la entidad extraterrestre, pero Deadpool la sostuvo de su mano izquierda.  
-¡Hazme caso por una vez! -Le gritó éste último. -¡O te devora o mueres! ¡No dejaré que corras peligro de nuevo! -Amy quedó en silencio tras esa reprimenda de parte de su amigo.  
-P-Pero... ¿Y Dante? -Titubeó la chica de ojos negros.  
-Exacto, ¿Y Dante? -Preguntó Trish mirando a Wade con el ceño fruncido. -No me importa lo que digas, voy a ayudarle. -Y sin esperar respuesta de alguno de los dos, la rubia comenzó a correr hacia Venom. Ignoró los gritos de Deadpool y con furia lanzó su espada a modo de boomerang para ayudar a salir a su mejor amigo de entre esas abominables masas tan negras como si fuesen pelotas de petróleo.

El rostro grotesco de Venom se deformó al sentir los cortes del arma de la mujer, y ésta sonrió con satisfacción al notar que su arremetida para con esa cosa había hecho efecto:

-Pero... ¿Qué..? -Trish abrió sus verdes ojos al notar que la espada de Sparda lentamente iba siendo absorbida por aquella asquerosa abominación de la naturaleza. -Mierda, Dante está adentro... -Dijo preocupada, pensando y percatándose de la horrible situación en la que el peliblanco estaba metido, literalmente. -¡Suéltalo, maldito engendro! -Gritó ella, sacando del costado de su cinturón una pistola plateada, curiosamente, como una que Eva solía usar, antes de fallecer por culpa del hombre que una vez amó. -Come plomo. -Disparó sin piedad, rogando que la jodida espada saliera de una vez y que el chico que tanto adoraba como si fuese su sangre propia, resultara ileso de aquella locura, mas, su arma no era tan poderosa como la de Dante y ni cosquillas le provocaba al ya molesto Venom.  
-**No eres rival para mi, maldita mujer... -**Escuchó sisear al monstruo, y acto seguido, sin poder reaccionar, su espada fue expulsada el cuerpo oscuro y fue en dirección a ella. No alcanzó a voltear para huir, cuando, irremediablemente, logró ser alcanzada por el brilloso objeto rojo; la rubia emitió un grito al sentir su abdomen siento abierto y rosar por pocos centímetros parte de sus delicados intestinos. Inteligentemente, logró agarrar el mango de su arma y apartarlo de su piel, más debido a la fiereza del lanzamiento, fue expulsada hacia atrás, quedando a un par de metros de la ubicación de los otros dos que le acompañaron en su viaje.  
-¡Señorita Trish! -Amaterasu se levo las manitos a la boca, preocupada por el bienestar de la más alta.  
-¡Trish! ¡Maldito seas! -Gritó Wilson a Venom desde la distancia, mientras recogía con delicadeza suma a la mujer de negro entre sus brazos. -Tranquila, te pondrás bien...  
-..Urgh.. -Trish tosió un poco de sangre y dejó caer la espada al suelo, la cual emitió un sonoro quejido como de almas en pena, y su brillo escarlata desapareció momentáneamente, y la dueña sonrió, intentando mantener en pie su orgullo herido, y con una voz temblorosa, susurró: -Ayuden a Dante...  
-Pero... ¿Y tú...? -Preguntó el de rojo, dejándola apoyada con cuidado en el árbol debajo del cual se encontraban. -No, no voy a dejarte sola, Trish. -El hombre corrió uno de los dorados cabellos del rostro de la mujer y miró preocupado la herida en el abdomen de ella, la pobre sudaba y respiraba agitadamente. Era una persona fuerte, solo cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía de miedo lado, dejando en claro que no era una chica cualquiera e intentando tranquilizar a ambos, haciéndoles pensar que estaría bien.  
-Wade... -Amaterasu miró en dirección a Venom, el cual le sonreía, incitándola a volver hacia él, para provocarle a consumar una nueva batalla entre ambos, y se veía en sus ojos la seguridad de una victoria. -Cuida de Trish... -Le dijo mientras apretaba sus puños, haciendo que el mutado se colocara de pie para replicar y ayudarle, pero ella le miró seriamente y le dijo: -Ella te necesita más que yo..  
-…- Deadpool le miró anonadado debido a la seriedad con la que ella se expresaba y la honesta preocupación que se dejaba manifestar a través de sus palabras y su mirada. Trish estaba tan sorprendida como él, y abrió sus ojos de par en par, en parte, conmovida debido a la calidez que emanaba en esos momentos el alma de la muchachita. -De acuerdo... -Suspiró el mutado y se colocó de rodillas cerca de la pobre Trish, la cual seguía sumergida en las sorpresas que le había dado el destino en tan poco tiempo.  
-¿De verdad te quedarás conmigo? -Preguntó la fémina más alta, mirándole con los ojos entre cerrados por el agotamiento, pero de los cuales desprendía un ligero y especial brillo, para pronto sujetarle el brazo izquierdo con suavidad. Deadpool le miró arqueando una ceja y la vio sonreír ampliamente, esto le provocó dulzura y asombro, viniendo de parte de una mujer como ella, y atinó a acariciar uno de los mechones rubios.  
-Para eso están los amigos, ¿No, Trish? -Dijo Wilson mientras sonreía bajo la máscara, y luego colocó una mirada de incomprensión cuando vio que la mujer sonreía nuevamente, aunque ahora de una forma más dolorosa.  
-Vendré a ayudarle pronto, señorita Trish, pero ahora...-Miró a lo lejos, esperando divisar a Dante entre tanta negrura, más, le fue algo imposible aún con su aguda vista lobezna.  
-Descuida, niñata. -Sentenció la rubia. -Ése torpe te necesita más que yo. -Rió débilmente, algo en su interior le decía que aquel muchachito atolondrado estaría bien, pero no podía emerger de nuevo sin la ayuda de su amada Diosa, por la que tanto él y el cabeza hueca de Deadpool suspiraban día y noche.

Amaterasu les dirigió una sonrisa y se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba Venom, el cual parecía haber incrementado su tamaño en aquel corto periodo de tiempo, pero eso no la intimidó, todo lo contrario, aquello le impulsó aún más a querer ayudar al único demonio al que había amado en su vida. No dijo nada, simplemente se detuvo en seco una vez procuró una distancia prudente entre ella y el simbionte y dio un grácil salto hacia el cielo, dejando a su paso un fino camino de pálidos pétalos de cerezo. Posteriormente, de su mano derecha brotó nuevamente una bola de resplandeciente fuego, la cual dio a parar con una gran potencia sobre la piel oscura que se movía de forma grotesca bajo ella. Otra vez, asestó un golpe similar con la intención de que soltara a su albino portador y ésta vez, creando un grueso látigo del cálido y anaranjado elemento que envolvió como una serpiente a su brazo. Por un momento, Venom pudo ver las rojas marcas características de la deidad del sol resplandecer en su rostro, quizás sólo fue una ilusión, pero le pareció notar que, efectivamente, aquella muchacha no era normal, y no era débil, sin embargo...:

-**¡Te hará falta más que una diminuta llama de mechero para vencerme! **-Ésta vez, Amy no oyó ni la voz de Dante ni la del otro misterioso hombre que antes hubo gritado cuando intentó purificar el cuerpo del joven de ojos lilas. Una mano, más bien, una garra negra se formó a partir de esa cosa amorfa y logró agarrar a la joven de uno de sus pies. Trish y Deadpool gritaron su nombre a lo lejos, pero la muchacha, algo complicada, logró liberarse de nuevo gracias al incansable calor de su látigo, cosa que hizo retroceder nuevamente al extraterrestre. Amaterasu pudo haber usado el escudo solar que tantas veces le había sacado de apuro, pero si lo hacía, Dante podría resultar herido, y también la otra persona que estaba junto a él. Si, la chica de ojos negros pudo sentir la presencia de Edward Brock dentro del tal Venom, era un alma humana tanto o más atormentada que la de su amigo el mercenario de las katanas, por eso, ella debía hacer lo posible por protegerles, no debía fallar. Perdería a Dante y también la vida de un ser humano inocente.

_"Deberé valerme por mi fuego fatuo..."_

Debió concentrarse más ésta vez, envidiaba el alma de Shiranui, ella podía invocar el fuego fatuo sin ninguna complicación, pero ella, aún siendo una loba joven y con un poco menos de trayectoria en ésta vida como su antepasado, le resultaba más dificultoso el crear un milagro de ése tipo y también el controlarlo.

-Yo se que puedo... -Susurró ella para si misma, ante la mirada atenta de sus espectadores. Obviamente, el oscuro se impacientó al verla parada en medio del lugar, tan tonta, tan callada y tan tranquila que le enfermaba y decidió abalanzarse sobre la chica para absorber ése gran poder de una vez. ¡Qué buen botín se había hecho! Un semi-demonio y una mujer no tan ordinaria como aparentaba, se había sacado la lotería; Peter Parker tenía los días contados. -Vamos... -Se repitió la albina, alzando un poco sus manos al cielo y con sus ojos cerrados, mientras que, en un idioma desconocido para todos ellos, murmuraba lo que parecían oraciones sacadas desde el inicio de los tiempos del planeta tierra, arcaicos, irreconocibles, pero maravillosos.  
-**¡Venga! ¡Vamos a divertirnos, nena! -**Venom se deformó nuevamente, intentando tener una forma corpórea, ésta vez, haciendo lo que parecía el remedo de la boca de una grotesca bestia, enseñando afilados colmillos y reptando velozmente, dispuesto a engullirla y tenerla entre sus fauces. -**¡Sé una de nosotros!**  
**-**¡Ahora! -Profirió un grito la chica del kimono y un cuerpo de forma esférica se materializó como enormes lumbres a centímetros de sus palmas pálidas, dejando a la vista el insoportable ardor tan potente como el de su amado símbolo solar que ahora brillaba por su ausencia en el cielo. Todos los testigos anonadados, vieron que dicha bola de llamas era "devorada" por la enorme boca que se cernía sobre la cabeza de Amaterasu. Después de ello, la cosa emitió un grito desgarrador al sentir el insoportable ardor en su cavidad bucal improvisada y parte de su piel negra se fue cayendo a trozos, dejando a la vista un reemplazo de sangre que consistía en un líquido tan oscuro y espeso como el petróleo. -Está débil, es mi oportunidad...  
-Ama...¡Amy! -Gritó el degenerado regenerativo al ver con asombro como la más baja se metía voluntariamente en el interior de la colosal amalgama nublosa y desaparecer en ese mar negro en una forma lenta y algo desagradable.  
-Qué tonta, ¿Qué planea? -Cuestionó Trish la acción de la deidad japonesa al ver el embrollado hecho que estaba ante sus ojos. -Se la está...¡La está comiendo! -Se alarmó la mujer intentando colocarse de pie, pero al intentarlo, solo pudo emitir un quejido e instantáneamente, como un reflejo, se sujetó el vientre con su mano izquierda, luego, se sintió rodeada por la cintura entre los brazos de Wade.  
-¡No te muevas! -Le ordenó el mutante, ayudándola a resguardarse una vez más. -Tranquila, ambos estarán bien. -Le susurró intentando calmarla, y ella se estremeció ante ese contacto tan personal, hace tiempo ambos no se acercaban de esa forma, y también le conmocionó ver de nueva cuenta el lado "serio" del "Mercenario Bocazas". Aquel lado humano que el tanto ocultaba y a la vez, tanto anhelaba se le fuese reconocido por ello. Más, le siguió viendo ahí, con su rostro preocupado vuelto hacia la escena de batalla ante ellos y suspiró al notarle de nuevo como un hombre y no como un amigo, pero no le quedó otra que sacudir su cabeza y cerrar sus ojos, ese no era el momento para preocuparse de cosas tan triviales como las extrañas sensaciones que Deadpool causaba en ella.  
-Ve a ayudarla... -Le ordenó Trish, haciendo que el hombre le mirara asombrado debido a la súbita orden que ella había dado. -Amaterasu te necesita. -Frunció el ceño ante la mirada dubitativa del de rojo.  
-No voy a dejarte sola...  
-Yo sé que quieres ir con ella, ve, yo estaré bien. -Deadpool no apartó su mirada de ella por unos momentos y luego volvió a mirar hacia donde Amy había desaparecido, y se limitó a levantar el pulgar derecho mientras decía: "De acuerdo."

Trish lo miró alejarse y sonrió débilmente. Había perdido mucha sangre pero no lo suficiente como para estar en una situación de vida o muerte, a demás, estaba preocupada por el bienestar del que en su vida pasada fue su querido hijo, y ahora, su preocupación abarcaba también la fortuna que correría el hombre del cual se estaba enamorando inevitablemente. Lanzó un suspiro de molestia al rememorar lo ocurrido anteriormente y algo celosa, admitió para si misma que en el fondo de su ser deseaba que Wade Wilson se quedara a su lado a protegerla, o en su defecto, que dudara un poco más a la hora de dejarla lejos del pensaba la mujer de ojos verdes en ello, él se encontraba a una distancia más juiciosa de la que antes hubo tomado la más pequeña y entonces, se entregó a sus pensamientos más retorcidos como hace tiempo no hacía:

-Oh, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, simbionte de pacotillas... -Susurró Deadpool mientras sacaba ambas katanas de la parte posterior de su traje, y suspiró mientras veía su reflejo cada vez más y más distorsionado en el filo de su amada arma. -¿Sabes? He visto muchas películas pornográficas japonesas y puedo adivinar lo que harás con una pobre muchachita ahí dentro... -Y diciendo esto cerró sus ojos mientras, de un salto aterrizaba a lo que parecía ser la espalda de aquella cosa que nuevamente había perdido su forma y que continuaba quejándose. -Oh, es excitante el hecho de imaginar a Amy en una tortura de tentáculos... Pero eso no quiere decir que te lo permitiré. -Dijo mientras, entregándose a la insensatez y dispuesto a privarse de todas sus capacidades volitivas, emitió un grito de victoria anticipado y deslizó corriendo sus dos espadas desde la cima de la oscura montaña hasta caer deslizándose sobre la misma, dejando una enorme raja de la cual brotaba la sangre negra. -_"It´s raining mens, whooo, it´s raining mens, aleluyaa!" _-Se escuchó al mercenario cantar mientras chorros del líquido negro salpicaban su persona debido a la enorme herida que había efectuado.

Mientras el hombre de rojo continuaba con su cántico, en el interior del simbionte parecía ser un universo completamente diferente, y Amaterasu sentía que todo lo que veía -o más bien, lo que no veía- era algo totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría en el exterior. Ése universo dentro de el ser que se llamaba así mismo "Venom" era un inmenso espacio negro y vacío, y no se escuchaba siquiera un ruido, solo el lejano eco de la canción de Deadpool resonaba en el sitio, y era tan difícil de percibir como un disco compacto que iba en un compás lento. Ella ignoró eso por completo, sacudiendo su cabeza y apretando los puños en un intento de permanecer con su entereza intacta, comenzó a trotar visualizando el rostro del albino híbrido en su pensamiento, después de todo, el rescatarlo era su propósito principal, una vez le tuviera sano y salvo entre sus brazos, se preocuparía de hallar una salida de aquella pesadilla. Vociferó su nombre, pero sólo escuchaba el eco del resonar de sus sandalias en medio de las eternas penumbras y pronto, captó con sus orejas de loba joven su propia voz, nombrando a Dante en un vano intento de encontrarle. Por un momento, la pobre Diosa sintió desesperación, aquel cíclico y redundante lugar le daba la escalofriante y molesta sensación de estar corriendo en círculos y de estar encerrada en una dimensión en donde el tiempo se detenía, en donde no había más que soledad, era una especia de limbo, aquello que te esperaba después de que exhalaras el último aliento. Y entonces, pensó lo peor, ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Al sacrificarse por su amado ella había perecido en las garras de la criatura de piel atezada y desconocida? Temblando, se palpó la propia piel, pero ella seguía despidiendo calor... Su corazón, su corazón seguía latiendo, a prisa debido a los nervios y a la angustia que en esos momentos había atacado a su subconsciente. Decidió pasar sus delicados dedos por sus labios rosas, algo temblorosos y pudo captar su cálido aliento chocar contra su piel; si, estaba viva, de eso no cabía duda. Pero, ¿Qué podía ser de ella ahora? ¿Dónde estaba Dante? Su cuerpo no estaba muerto, pero si no le hallaba pronto, estaba segura de que su pobre corazón no lo soportaría y moriría ahí de tristeza:

-¿Te darás por vencida tan pronto? Pf, claro, qué se puede esperar de una niñata... -Oyó atrás una conocida voz masculina, se oía entrecortada y agitada.

Abriendo sus ojos tan negros como el sitio donde se hallaba, y juntó ambas manos sobre su boca, algo dudosa de voltear o no, ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Un juego cruel de Venom para acabar con su existencia? ¿O con su cordura? Cerró sus orbes y moviendo su cola con agitación, respirando de una manera que denotaba una profunda conmoción, se dio la vuelta velozmente para acabar pronto con su incertidumbre. Y ahí se hallaba el objeto de su amor, de su desesperación y el origen de todo los sentimientos que irradiaban en su alma cada vez que le veía, le tocaba, le abrazaba, le sentía...

Dante estaba erguido hacia delante, apoyado en su espada a modo de un enorme e improvisado bastón; su roja ropa estaba sucia y gastada por algunos de sus bordes como si un felino de hubiese ensañado con su pobre abrigo como si quisiera desahogar una ira incontenible; su pelo pálido estaba revuelto y parte de su piel estaba salpicada con una mezcla de sangre propia y de la del simbionte. Y a pesar de su aspecto enmarañado, él seguía sonriendo ampliamente y de forma burlona como era clásico de su chispeante personalidad, a demás, Amaterasu pudo ver que en esos hermosos ojos de violáceo color le miraban con un brillo que reflectaban una enorme sensación de felicidad por verla una vez más, mezclado con un sentimiento de gratitud y satisfacción al captar que su amada Diosa estaba a salvo.

Amaterasu, sin decir nada, corrió hacia Dante y le abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus finos brazos por el cuello del muchacho, el cual, al estar erguido, quedaba a su altura, pudiendo sentir el cálido roce de su mejilla junto a la suya, haciéndolo sentir vivo nuevamente. La chica de cabellos color nieve le sujetó fuertemente pero con cuidado para no hacerle daño y hundió su cara en la zona entre el cuello y el hombro del híbrido. Gozó al verlo de nuevo, sintió que su existencia tenía motivo una vez más al sentir la respiración de su amado contra su piel una vez más, logrando que así ella captara lo realmente afortunada que se sentía de tenerlo a su lado. Sintió la esperanza, la fe y el amor florecer en su pecho de nueva cuenta cuando Dante soltó su afilada arma para envolver su delicada cintura con sus brazos y atraerla hacia sí en un intento de querer unirse a ella como antes, antes de que todo se arruinara, antes de que sintieran que la desconfianza se terminaba junto al amor, pero aquella situación , a pesar de lo negativo que parecía, era una de las mejores cosas que pudieron ocurrirles ya que, sólo con ello, pudieron abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo egoístas que ellos habían sido, también se dieron cuenta de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Y mientras la Diosa se refugiaba en el acogedor ser varonil que le ofrecía el chico, éste, el joven Dante, cerró sus ojos totalmente complacido y seguro de sí mismo. Se regocijó infinitamente al poder aguantar consciente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para estar presente en su reencuentro y así notar que Amaterasu le añoraba tanto como él a ella. Si, el motivo de su pelea era justificable, pero ahora que lo veía todo claro, era algo absurdo y decidió perdonarla, perdonar todo, incluso pensaba perdonar al idiota hablador. En los brazos de su amada mujer se sentía libre de todo rencor, ya nada podía lastimar su corazón ahora que estaba en frente de la deidad que ocupaba su corazón; se dispuso a prometerle felicidad eterna, susurrándole en su oreja afelpada en una voz suave, grave y exquisita, pero cargada de seguridad y de sentimientos honestos. Le juró ayudarle a cumplir sus objetivos y a materializar los sueños que tanto anhelaba, a no dejarla jamás sola y a tenderle la mano cada vez que ella lo necesitase:

-Gracias por salvarme de mi mismo. -Terminó diciendo Dante, separándola un poco para poder verla a sus ojos, y con alegría notó como la esperanza y el amor que ella sentía hacia su persona no había desaparecido, es más, parecía que se hubieran incrementado más en su alma.  
-¿Aún sientes deseo de estar a mi lado? -Preguntó la más baja, a lo que la herida mano izquierda del chico se posó en una de sus mejillas, acariciándola con ternura.  
-La distancia mezquinó nuestro amor mi niña, pero ahora que te tengo en frente y veo a través de tu mirar la maravillosa persona que estuve a punto de perder, puedo asegurarte que lo que más anhelo ahora es que estés a mi lado para nunca, nunca más dejarme. -Dante se acercó a los labios de Amaterasu y posó un inocente beso sobre ellos. Duró un par de minutos aquella dulce unión y luego el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo.  
-¡Dante! -Exclamó la loba arrodillándose también en el suelo, posando sus manos sobre los anchos hombros totalmente preocupada.  
-Éste idiota... -Susurró el albino mirando hacia arriba, observando la amplia oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos como una noche eterna. -Es como si hubiese absorbido todas mis energías...  
-Yo te ayudaré... Déjame curarte, por favor... -Amaterasu tomó la mano derecha del chico entre sus pequeñas manos y cruzó de nuevo su mirada con la del cazador de demonios, y en aquel silencio, Dante captó la preocupación de su adorada mujer, tan amplia como un extenso mar y cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía, sacándole a ella una tímida risita. El muchacho miró los cálidos destellos verdes que antes hubo percibido y con suavidad ella volvió a colocar sus manos sobre su pecho. Y como un milagro, poco a poco sintió que recuperaba sus fuerzas y parecía que su cuerpo se liberara de un peso. -¿Sabes...? Podré recuperarme solo... -Titubeó un poco Dante mientras se rascaba la mejilla izquierda con su dedo índice. -No es necesario que...  
-Si lo es... -Contestó Amy en un murmullo suave como una brisa de verano, sacándole un sonrojo al chico de la gabardina.

Sin embargo, aquella calma no duró mucho, y pronto el interior de aquel ser comenzó a temblar, acompañado de unos ensordecedores gritos que comenzó a emitir al percibir la energía espiritual de la deidad del sol, era tan nociva para su espíritu que lo hacía querer vomitar, y en un intento por expulsar a esa mujer, comenzó a convulsionar, dejando en claro que la presencia de ella no era bien recibida, sin mencionar que, debido a los incansables ataques de parte de Deadpool en el exterior, habían comenzado por debilitarle.

-Aún no me siento del todo recuperado... -Susurró Dante mientras se tocaba una de sus heridas, pero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver que la jovencita Amaterasu se ponía de pie y tomaba a Rebellion entre sus manos, dejando en claro en la expresión de su rostro que era demasiado pesada para ella, pero sin dejar de lado su seguridad en sí misma.  
-¡Ja! ¿Estás dudando? -Sonrió la chica de medio lado. -Te demostraré que puedo ser tan fuerte como tú.

Dante arqueó una ceja al notar esa actitud de parte de Amaterasu, le parecía extraño...Pero divertido. Así que se limitó a sonreír y le dijo con sorna:

-Muy bien, señorita Diosa, veamos qué eres capaz de hacer...

**/**

**N/a: Uf, al fin terminé el capítulo. Me costó demasiado ya que no soy muy buena describiendo peleas, pero espero les haya gustado, mis queridos seguidores, al fin puse algo de nuestra amada parejita de un prohibido amor entre una diosa y un demonio. **

**Por cierto, me tardaré más en subir el siguiente capítulo ya que ésta semana entraré a la universidad y mi horario es más ajustado que antes, pero procuraré darme el tiempo para poder continuar el fanfiction que esperan con tantas ansias.**

**Besos y gracias por comentar y esperar, los adoro mucho.**

**PD: Y pronto se vendrá el ansiado lemon de Dante y Amaterasu...**


End file.
